Believe In Me
by TBRay
Summary: Rowen has finally let Mia talk him into a blind date but she's not exactly what he was expecting. His hope to have a normal relationship with her is dashed away when an armored red wolf appears. Is Hoshi the girl of his dreams, or the target of some dynasty plot. There are just too many coincidences, and he thought he would finally get a normal life. Rated M for adult situations
1. Prologue Part One Hoshi

Yeep my first fan fiction! Had to get it out of my head since I watched Ronin Warriors for the first time in a long time. Yeah...so Ronin Warriors don't belong to me. Enjoy!

Prologue

She felt her friend starring at her diligently. Usually, that meant some sort of nefarious plan to set her up on a date with some guy. She didn't need to be set up with another man, she needed to finish grading her midterms. She sighed as she looked up from her office desk, her vision permanently stuck in two dimensions since the accident didn't allow for accurate depth perception anymore. Leea was leaning against her office door frame with a gigantic smirk. Her friend was beautiful and confident, so many things Hoshi had long given up on, but it was more than just her appearances. Leea was tall and statuesque with long silver hair and deep blue eyes. She had a grin that was bright and white set in perfectly rosy peachy complexion. Hoshi smiled as best she could, her right side of her face was taught but she did her best. She was afraid her smile came off as an irritated smirk rather than a grin.

Leea took the chair in front of her cheap desk, "hey, miss department chair, how about you take a break?"

Hoshi shook her head, "I understand your codes now, no, I don't want to meet your new guy friend. I'm assuming another student from one of your classes. Do you know how bad that looks? A department chair going on a blind date with a student? I've already heard enough from the Dean to make my head explode..."

"Well, what if I told he was a grad student?"

Hoshi looked back to her papers, "grad student is still a student, Leea."

"He's not even from our school," she replied putting her hands palm up. "He's really nice."

"I said no."

Leea sighed, "please! I met him a while back when I went to Shincha University when I met with Mia Koji."

"So he's her student," Hoshi grumbled as she took out a red pen for the currently disappointing paper she was reading. She marked a very low grade, and switched back to her other pen.

"No," Leea said shaking her head. Her silver hair cascaded like a beautiful waterfall over shoulder. "He's actually a science major..."

Hoshi barked out a laugh, "now that's something, Mia Koji has a friend whose a science major? That's funny."

"He's the son of a teacher too!"

Hoshi looked up at her friend finally interested in her words, "is he as smart as his father?"

"Mia says more!"

Hoshi sighed, her one complaint with all the men that Leea had set her up with was that they were so plain. They weren't creative, and even if they were smart, they lacked the ability to use it in a creative manner. None of them were bad men, but Hoshi had high standards since her accident left her partially paralyzed in her shoulder, half blind in one eye, and scarred from arm up to temple. It took years of physical therapy while she put herself through college and became chair. She was the youngest chair the school had, barely twenty five, but she got results. Some called her a genius, she wouldn't call herself that, but she was motivated. Injury or no injury, she always felt she destined for something but even with her achievements she felt unfulfilled. She had several best selling novels, and taught some of the most brilliant writers in Japan.

She sighed, she felt lonely, but was almost confident that Leea had no idea what was an ideal man for her. "What does he look like," Hoshi said as she looked up from her papers and ran a hand through her own white hair.

Leea grinned, she hooked her, "he's gorgeous! Tall and lean, with eyes as blue as the sky and deep blue hair!"

"Blue," Hoshi sighed, that sounded odd.

Leea shook her silver haired head, "says its a recessive family trait."

"Well gee."

Leea laughed, "oh but you have to meet him! He's so sweet and smart! Says he's read your books."

"Oh god, another fan," Hoshi grumbled. "I remember what the last one was like."

"Well, sort of?"

"Sort of?"

"More like, he's a critical thinker. Who doesn't just adore what he reads," Leea smiled. If Hoshi new someone who had a ton of charisma, it was Leea. The woman could make the worst side of debate the winning side, just with a smile. It was a good thing she put her as the speech and comparative literature teacher.

"Okay, Leea," Hoshi smiled with the undamaged side of her mouth. "I'll meet him. What's his name?"

"Rowen Hashiba."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

He didn't know why he let Mia and her colleague from another college set himself on a blind date. He wasn't really interested, too many other things took up his spare time as it was. He had a few dates since he started college, but even with some of his bigger responsibilities dying down, he still had a ton of other things to do. Write papers by the dozens, help Yulie study for college entrance exams, and occasionally meet with his friends. They were just as busy with their new lives as well, but he still liked to make time for them...just in case.

He sat down at the french cafe, he was early and he wouldn't be hard to find. His hair was blue for peet's sake. He pulled a book from his bag, and started to read it as he waited for his date. It was a favor to Mia really, most of his other friends were enjoying being well...normal. She complained that he needed to too, and it didn't help her colleague was charismatic and persistent as well. They didn't tell him too much about her, but that was at his request. He wanted to know her by talking to her personally.

"That's my book your reading," a soft but stern voice said. He looked up, and almost jumped but previous experiences rendered his shock incapable of showing outwardly. The woman was not what he was expecting. Mia had set him up a bunch of woman, most of which were bimbos in his opinion. This was not the same. She was short, maybe five feet at most, and albino. She must have really beautiful before...before whatever caused her accident. Her entire right side was scarred, although the scars on her legs looked a lot lighter than those on her hand, neck and face. Her right eye was dimmed, and the muscles closest seemed numb and less functioning. She wore a plain cream colored pencil skirt over a small demure frame, and a white blouse. Her white hair was cut in a bob just under her chin, the bangs cut at an angle to hid some of the scars on her face. She sat carefully in front of him, she seemed pretty weakened.

He turned the book over to the cover, "so you're HH Strathmore?" 

"Just a pen name, I assure you," she said holding out her left hand, he felt she must be ashamed of the scars. "I'm Hoshi Hikaru Stratin."

He took it and mentioned nothing about the wrong hand, "Rowen Hashiba."

She smiled faintly, "well, this is a first." 

"A first," he asked.

She gestured her hand to the rest of the cafe, the waitresses were gossiping and several other people were whispering, "you're the only one not shocked to see me. Or you know how to hide your emotions well."

He smiled, she was clever and even more than her book led to believe about her, "well, I don't rely of appearances as a judge of good character."

"That's decent of you," she chuckled as the waitress finally made her way over. "Can I have a bubbling water?"

The waitress blushed at the boy, but kept her eyes off the girl, "and for you sir?" 

"Just some tea."

The waitress scampered off and Hoshi smiled. She was truly shocked, not by the people starring or even the waitress, but the man in front of her was not what she was expecting. He seemed completely in control, but a had a nice smile and physique. She couldn't possibly burden such a gentleman with her problems. Hoshi sighed, " I won't waste your time Rowen. It was nice meeting you, I just came to apologize for how pushy my colleague was."

"Actually, I'm kind of glad she was," he smiled and she felt a cheeks turn hot. Was she blushing, she never blushed. "I never would have gotten to meet the author whose fantasy novels are all the rage."

Hoshi pursed her lips, "and what do you think of them fine, sir?"

"I think you're holding back, you have some brilliant ideas here, but I think you assume your audience is dumb," he replied and she busted up laughing, which caused some uncomfortable looks.

"Would you believe I wrote it on that premise?"

He laughed, "I figured as much."

"Leea was right, you are smart, and not just IQ wise either," she paused as the waitress sat down their drinks. "Tell me, what causes such a young man to understand a person so well with so little known?"

Rowen smiled at her, she was curiouser and curiouser to him. She was strong, because she was unphased by the glances and japes. Her writing was spot on despite the premise she was working off of, he only assumed it was because she had some sort of grudge against the average person. She definitely wasn't average, but then again neither was he. Not that he could tell her any of that, but he definitely felt some sort of kindred spirit. "I assume we're the same age," he began and she nodded. "I don't rely too much on face value, people are much more complex than that."

"Indeed they are," she smiled as he sipped his tea.

He smiled as she sipped her own drink, "I would like to know why you doubt people so?"

She finished her drink, "maybe, I'll let you know next time."

Rowen smiled, "there will be a next time?"

Hoshi took a deep breath, she never had the courage before to give a guy her number. She had to know if he was playing games or if he was face value. She had been hurt once before, and would not be again. She started to leave, ignoring the looks the patrons were giving her, and she felt her phone buzz.

She looked at the text message: _It's Rowen._

She turned back and he waved at her, and she felt a blush creep up her neck. It had been a long time since a guy made her blush. He noticed and he grinned. She quickly turned and fought the urge to run out, her heart was going about fifty miles an hour.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Hoshi spent the next few weeks texting Rowen since they met, in fact, she had never done so much texting until she met him. They were both busy with school, of course he was studying and she was lecturing, so they didn't have a second meet up as soon as she would have hoped but they both understood. They're texting was almost constant, and they pretty much covered every topic from politics on Earth to what knew astrophysics technology was making waves, but he never asked for an answer to the question he gave her and he never asked what happened to her. She was almost giddy at the thought of him. She had never felt so...sooo... irrational. Sometimes, she would stop and stare at the papers she was supposed to grade and wondered how he would write them for her.

_I'm Free on Friday, _he texted her on her break.

She messaged him back, a stiff grin on her face, _I'm free after my last class. It ends at 4._

She went back to her papers, and felt her phone vibrate but the door opened and Leea barged in. Leea grinned and instantly grabbed the phone, "what do we have here?" 

Hoshi controlled her urge to blush as Leea read her texts aloud, "oh, he's free on Friday, huh? And so are you!"

She weakly reached for her phone, but Leea grinned and played keep away. "Give me that! Can't you see I'm busy?" 

"Busy texting Rowen maybe, you've had that stack on your desk for two days now, Ms. Chairman," Leea replied as she handed the phone back with a look of approval.

Hoshi glared at her, she could be so nosey, "what is to you?"

"I just heard that the ultra hard professor who doesn't give a single A, gave out three last week," Leea said with a sarcastic and mocking sort of concern. "Is he cute or what?"

"He is, but we only met that once."

Leea blinked ins surprise, "and you're acting like this? Oh my, I can't wait to see how you'll react after the next date!"

"It's not a date, we're just friends."

"A cute guy friend," Leea added as she began to leave. She winked on her way out, "see if he has any friends, would ya?"

Hoshi rolled her eyes, and looked at the last message.

_Do you want to do dinner at my place?_

Hoshi's eyes got wide, and she turned hot. His place? He was already inviting her over? She wasn't ready, what should she ware? Then she stopped herself, and realized she was acting like a school girl. She sighed, as she back down. This alarmed her, she had never felt like this before. Especially, over a guy she just met. Her last boyfriend had been an ass from the beginning, she had just never noticed it. Rowen was definitely different, and in a good way.

"Professor?"

Hoshi looked up to see a young girl peer in. The girl was one of her favorite students, and she was glad that she would bring her some distraction to the boy issue. Ruby was only a few inches taller than her with deep black hair and blue eyes. She was petite in much the same way, but seemed more withdrawn than the average girl in college. Hoshi found her papers brilliant, and adored everything the girl wrote for her.

Ruby sat down at her desk sadly, "I don't want this A."

Hoshi looked at the girl shocked, "I can't take a grade back, dear. Just be content, you deserved it for all the hard work you have put in."

Ruby frowned at her, "but that's what's troubling me professor, I don't want a grade based on past work but on this one."

Hoshi shook her head, "it's a good paper."

Ruby frowned even deeper, "just good? You hate all the papers I do based on Mia Koji's work."

Hoshi paused to think, is that what had Ruby's paper been about? Was she that engrossed with Rowen that she didn't even notice her student writing about her least favorite person in academics at the moment.

Hoshi considered her answer carefully, "well, as much as dislike the evidence that fantastical mythologies exist, and I don't much believe in it. She is a brilliant researcher, much like her grandfather, and you have written a well executed paper arguing such. It doesn't matter what my personal bias is, it's the fact you were convincing of it."

Ruby looked down at the paper as if she didn't believe what she had said. She looked back up, "do you really believe me?" 

Hoshi paused to study the girl, "what do you mean?"

Ruby groaned with frustration, " I wasn't convincing enough I suppose."

The girl rose up and took off quickly. Hoshi frowned, even her students were noticing her twitterpatedness. She looked at her phone, and thought maybe when she saw him, that her feelings would subside. It was foolishness to feel so strongly about a guy so soon. However, she had this feeling that it was exactly how she should feel.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

"Please, Cye," Rowen begged his friend before everyone had arrived. They were meeting at Mia's like they did every first Thursday of the month. It was mostly a casual sort of gathering.

Cye shook his head auburn head, a small grin was on his lips, and said, "why don't you just take her to a restaurant like all the other blokes if you feel so strongly for her?"

Rowen smiled sweetly at his friend, maybe a compliment would help, "but your cooking is the best."

"There's another reason isn't it?" Cye said as they walked up to the big house, they heard some commotion going on inside but they paid no mind. It was normal for things to not be so quiet when they got together.

"She's uncomfortable in public settings," he replied softly. He grabbed his arm gently to stop him, "don't tell the guys, if they know I went to see someone they might not be so open minded..."

Cye wrinkled his nose suspiciously, "about?"

"Well you know Kento is a loud mouth, Sage is not the most gentle fellow, and Ryo is pretty blunt," he paused to think if he could put it more politely but Cye nodded in agreement. It wasn't anything bad that Rowen had said, it was truth that everyone had accepted about their little group. Rowen had learned long ago to accept being the 'know-it-all' and Cye was said to be a pacifist. Which wasn't true completely, they all exaggerated about each other, but they had learned to admit their bad qualities and accept them amongst each other a long time ago. They were still his best buddies, actually more like brothers, and he would fight or die for them if necessary. "She's...she's been a big accident and is scarred pretty badly."

"Oh," Cye said and paused to consider his answer. "Mia might blab?"

"I don't think so, I don't even think Mia has even met her, just her colleague Leea," Rowen answered, "because she never even mentioned it to me before hand."

Cye smiled and clapped his hand on his buddies arm, "of course I will then, besides, it'll give me a chance to scope her out some before the others do. I have to meet the girl who can keep you blushing while you text."

Rowen laughed, "you noticed that?"

"And so will they!"

Rowen groaned unexcited, "well, they can wait to find out, now can't they?"

Cye chuckled as the door slammed open and a tiger burst out like some sort of demented jack-in-a box. Rowen yelped as the beast pinned him swiftly and started to lick him like an overgrown mastiff. Cye's chuckle turned into laughter as three other men ran out and tugged on the beasts collar.

Rowen yelled, "White Blaze, get off of me!"

A dark haired youth pulled the beast off with the help of a very pretty blonde guy, and larger chinese man. "He missed you Rowen! Sorry about that, he's been unsettled lately! I don't know what about either!"

"It's okay, Ryo," he said to the dark haired youth as he stood up and dusted himself off. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he knew it was Hoshi but he knew he would blush if he read her message. He didn't want to make this get together all about his new girlfriend...wait...she was still just a friend. Had he already thought of considering her more than that? He felt a blush starting at the base of his neck.

The blonde, who was his best friend in the world, noticed instantly, "you okay Rowen? You're a bit red?"

Rowen glanced at Cye, who was surprisingly keeping pretty cool, and said, "I'm fine, Sage. Just Blaze hit me pretty hard is all."

"Geeez," the Chinese man laughed, and flexed his arm. "We're all getting to soft if this tiger can whoop us!"

White Blaze roared in agreement and Rowen felt his phone buzz again. He tried to pay no mind to it but Cye noticed as they walked in.

"Kento, you know how Blaze is," he replied solemnly, trying to retain his composure.

Kento just snorted as they went to the living room and sprawled out on a recliner. Sage sat on the couch next to Rowen and Cye, and Ryo leaned against a wall holding onto White Blaze's leash.

Ryo smiled, his blue eyes were always laughing, "Mia should be here in a few minutes with Yulie."

Rowen smiled, it had been a while since he had seen the kid, "he's been doing really good in school, I can't wait to see his grades!"

Kento laughed, "he's picking the movie this time, I hope it's not PG."

Sage just rolled his eyes and Cye laughed, he had picked some Disney movie the previous month. Rowen felt his phone buzz again and Sage glanced at him raising an eyebrow, "are you gonna get that?"

Rowen thought up a quick lie, "it's just an email alert."

"Oh," Sage said shortly and Cye glanced at him.

Kentro groaned , "Is this what we've become? Just a bunch shmucks who meet once a month? I mean geeze, does anyone think its weird how quiet all this is? We used to put smack down on bad guys, now I'm stuck babysitting."

Ryo laughed, "nothing wrong with normality, Kento. Even warriors need a breather now and then, besides I thought you liked your siblings?"

Kento started to complain about something but Sage interrupted, "but too long and we won't be accustomed to fighting at all."

"Except you and Kento, of course," Cye said nonchalantly, pointing out the two who obviously trained. Rowen trained in what little spare time he had, but he wasn't a master of the sword like Sage or great hand to hand combat person like Kento. He was sure Ryo and Cye still trained, although Cye had started pastry school and Ryo was doing jobs here and there. Sage had offered to train with him since the 'peace' had started, but Rowen didn't really feel like learning Kendo.

Kento looked at Sage, "hey, we got something in common for once!"

Sage just rolled his eyes, "please, Kento, hand to hand is different than Kendo!"

Rowen sighed and decided to stay out of this conversation for once. Every time they got together this conversation happened, and it usually ended with Cye upset. He didn't like all the fighting they had been through, but he was not a coward. He started to realize that it was demented to think that any of them could like what they had done. Maybe it was time to move on and start a normal life. He heard the guys bantering, but his mind was on Hoshi. He would like a normal life where he could have a girlfriend who was witty as he was. He wondered if she could accept the crazy stuff he had been through and not call him crazy. Maybe, he would just not tell her about it for a while, even he thought that would be too much for a normal girl.

"Earth to Rowen," Ryo said and he snapped out of his daze about Hoshi, even Blaze was looking at him.

"Are you alright," Sage asked, growing more suspicious of something.

Rowen smiled and tried wave off their sudden concern, "I'm fine. Just a lot of term papers due, not enough sleep."

Kento snorted in disgust, "glad I don't have to deal with that."

"It might do you some good to go to college, Kento," Mia said as she came in with their young friend Yulie who was no longer the boy they knew when they first met. He was almost as tall as Rowen was, still with a mop of brown hair, and twinkling blue eyes. White Blaze sprung loose again and pounced on the boy much the same way he had Rowen. She was smiling at Rowen instantly as she saw him, as if she was proud of herself, and he realized she would blurt about Hoshi but only Cye new she was scarred.

Yulie laughed and wrestled with the tiger as Mia said, "well, how did it go Rowen?"

He felt a blush creep up neck, he didn't know she was going to make a big deal about it in front of everyone. He felt everyone's eyes turn on him, but only Cye was giggling. Sage looked at Mia, then back at Rowen who was progressively getting redder. His eyes narrowed at his friend and he knew, "there's a girl, isn't there?"

Ryo frowned at Mia instantly, she had been doing this stuff for years, "how many times do I have to tell you not try and set us up!"

Mia smiled sweetly, "well, I don't think he's too disappointed, are you, Rowen?"

"She's nice," he said softly. He was afraid if he said more, that his self control would be lost. He didn't like being the center of their conversation. Everyone was looking at him now, including Yulie.

Kento was the first to jump up and say, "well, who is she?"

Rowen gulped, but Mia answered for him, "just a friend of a colleague that used to work Shincha University. I hear she became the department chair Touyama University when she was twenty two. So she's probably just as smart as Rowen is."

Ryo frowned, he hated her games, "you have never met her?"

"Nope," Mia said as she sat down with them. Rowen was still red and was looking at his feet. "I trust Leea though, that girl understands relationships."

Sage started laughing, "so that's who keeps buzzing you!"

Rowen felt like he would be red as an apple before the evening was out. It was not the normal thing for them to have girlfriends, although many of them had been on dates. None had been very interested in any of the girls they were with. Maybe it was their past, maybe it was their anxiety of their future, but Rowen realized he was the only one to ever blush when the blind date was mentioned by Mia.

Cye didn't say anything, considering he understood Rowen's worries.

Yulie smiled mischievously, "Can we meet her?"

Rowen took a gulp of air, "well, she's kind of ...shy... it might take her little while to warm up to having a large group of friends."

Mia sighed, "it's true, despite her notoriety, I have never met her. However, she does make it a point to dispute mine and grandfather's work."

Ryo looked at her, "dispute?"

Mia nodded, "she doesn't care for work on mythologies and such. She claims it should either be included in archeology or religious classes. Not having it's own section. I was concerned she might be too opinionated for you, Rowen."

"Not at all," he paused to consider his next words. He didn't want to take sides, "Mia, you have to think that the average person would have hard time believing in all that we have been through."

She mumbled, "true. No one did remember Talpa after he was gone."

"Exactly," Ryo smiled and then looked at Rowen. "She sounds feisty!"

"Not really, just really intellectual, she's good with words," Rowen blushed. They spent most of their time texting about politics and other boring stuff. He quickly found out, she wasn't too great with math, but she was passionate about world events and history.

"So she's smart, but your opposite," Sage smiled at his assessment. "You're science and math, she's a philosopher!"

"Not quite," Rowen said with a shy grin. She was more into civil liberties than anything.

Kento groaned at the thought, "oh god, another smart one."

Yulie laughed, as he dug in his backpack for a movie, "I hate to bug you guys, but can we watch _Frozen_ now?"

Everyone agreed with a groan, but Rowen was happy the focus was off him and on another horrible PG movie. He heard Kento mumble under his breath, "next time, I pick the movie."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Hoshi was nervous as she got off the subway. When was the last time, she felt nervousness? She had lectured classes with three or four hundred students at a single time. She wasn't accustomed to it and it made her feel ill, and her head pulsed every so slightly. She fumbled in her purse with her weak hand for her medicine and quickly took it. She didn't want her headache to upset the evening after all the work she put into the small details. She had spent almost an hour or so picking out her outfit. She decided to keep it simple, no use in being someone she wasn't, even though Leea advised otherwise. A plain cream colored pink skirt was matched with a ruffled blouse and pink kitten heals. She wore a pearl necklace, and matching earrings. It had been a long time since she "dressed" up, and she felt ridiculous.

The evening was cool, she slightly shivered because she forgot her sweater, but she knew his apartment wasn't far there. Also she wasn't too spooked about walking to his place, it was a decent part of town. She saw something move in the peripheral of her right eye, and she turned to look. There was a red wolf starring at her from the roof of nearby house. It was clad in silver armor, and its eyes glowed green. The wolf jumped down and she took a step back as it snarled. She gulped but then heard a noise behind her, and she turned ever so slightly to look that way as well. A giant cat, no that wasn't right, a black tiger wearing a white armor stood behind her growling at the over sized wolf. The cat leaped, and the wolf knocked her down. She felt her bad arm hit the pavement and pain shot through her shoulder but when she looked up, they were gone. She looked around. Had she imagined it? She must have, the medicine she had just taken was new and it must have been some sort of hallucination. She struggled to her feet, and realized there was a scrape on her arm.

"Great," she mumbled in defeat as she found Rowen's apartment building. He was on the first floor, so she was happy about that, stairs were not her best friend. She took a deep breath and rang his door bell. She hoped that the medicine wouldn't react around him, last thing she needed was him to think she was crazy and deformed. Even if he got past the scars, which she was unsure he had, the additional ailment probably wouldn't do so well. No guy could do disabled and crazy. She raised a hand to the door, and knocked softly. The door quickly opened and she was greeted by Rowen's gentle and smiling face.

"Welcome," he grinned but it disappeared when he noticed the scrape on her arm. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I just tripped is all," she lied. She hoped that was all at least.

He quickly ushered her in, and the house's heavenly smells overwhelmed her senses. He asked her to have a seat while he got the medical kit. She blushed a little as she saw some movement in the kitchen. She craned her neck to see in the kitchen , and saw a young an auburn haired man Rowen's age. She frowned a little bit, it would be just her luck if Rowen turned out gay. That hasn't happened to heryet, but it was bound too eventually she supposed.

The man turned around and smiled at her with his chipper blue green eyes. He wiped his hands on a towel and came out to greet her. "I bet you Rowen doesn't even have a med kit," he laughed as he sat down next to her, his words strung together with a British accent. He held out a hand to her, "I'm Cye Mouri."

She shook it with her left hand awkwardly, she noticed he noticed her scars but he didn't seem to appalled by them. Just like Rowen, she thought, he isn't phased by what I look like. "Are you and Rowen..."

"Friends?" Cye finished for her with a smug smirk, "Just friends, I assure you. He just asked me to come cook for you is all, well...because he can't cook! Shhh. Don't tell him I told you his dark secret!"

Hoshi started laughing, "so he calls on you then?"

"Yup," Rowan said as he back in the living room carrying a box of bandages and a bottle of antiseptic. "And I know I can't cook, I'm smart, but I can't be perfect."

Hoshi laughed, she liked both of them. His friend Cye was nice, but Rowan still seemed more of her type still. As nice as Cye was, she was still attracted to Rowen's brain. Not that she had a type set in stone.

He knelt down on the floor so he could look at it more closely. The alcohol stung but she was almost numb in her right arm anyways, so it didn't bother her much. He bandaged it carefully, his fingers gently touched her hand. She felt her face turn read, he was so gentle! She noticed Cye looking at her and he laughed sweetly, "well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Dinner is ready, I made my mums cottage pie and biscuits, oh, and for dessert there is a green tea crème brule."

She watched him leave and she looked at Rowen, he was still holding her hand in his. He caught her eyes, and he blushed as well. He sat next to her, where Cye had been sitting. He still had his hand on hers, he turned his look towards her hand, a single finger crossed the scars softly. They were smooth, soft, and little waxy feeling.

She blushed sadly, "you want to know, huh?"

He shook his head, "you don't have to tell me."

"No, I want you to know," she said as she placed her left hand on top of his. "I was a girl when it happened. My parents were diplomats from America, and they were very passionate about their work with nuclear power but they upset too many people. So...I only assume that's why someone placed a homemade bomb in our car. I was only lucky to be thrown clear and only have such few injuries."

He ran a finger across the waxy scars again, "do they...still...hurt?" 

"No, I do have some nerve damage in my shoulder though," she paused as he lifted his hand to the right side of her face. She felt her skin grown hot, no one had ever been so comfortable with touching her scars before. She had only known him a couple weeks, why did she feel she could trust him so fast? He leaned forward and she felt his lips brush against hers. They were soft and warm, and she had never had a kiss that felt like electricity in her veins. Then a pain shot through her head, and she pulled away.

He looked away embarassed, "that was too soon."

"No," she replied as she cupped her hand around his face. "It's just the nerve damage shot some pain through my neck. I'm on a new med, it doesn't seem to help me though."

"Oh," he seemed a little upset that their kiss had been broken. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She liked the kiss, so she placed another one on his lips. For some reason, she felt the tingling return, and it was almost as if the pain in her neck shoulder and head vanished instantly. He moved his hands to her back she lowered hers from his face. They broke their kiss momentarily to look at each other, and he pulled her close again. His heart was racing, but she was okay with his advances. He stopped himself, he didn't want to do anything he would regret later on and he pulled himself back.

He smiled at her blushing face, "let's have some of Cye's amazing food before it gets cold, we have all evening."


	6. Chapter Five

So yeah, adult situations...feel free to skip this chapter if you're not into that sort of stuff.

Enjoy~

Chapter Five

Dinner was as amazing as Rowen and Cye had led her to believe. Rowen was lucky to have such a good cook for a friend, just like Leea cooked for her most of the time. She was a terrible cook herself, in fact she once burned Ramen, and it was comforting to know Rowen couldn't cook himself either. Of course, someone once told her cooking was an art and like chemistry. She wasn't good in either of those either, but she wondered how an astrophysics major couldn't cook. It was amusing at least. They finished dessert and smiled at Rowen as he poured some sake for her.

"So," he paused and smiled at her awkwardly. "Why do you doubt people so?"

She smiled back softly at the fact that he remembered. "Perhaps, I don't anymore."

He blinked and she laughed.

"You and Cye are extremely different," she paused as she thought for the right words. He seemed to be looking at her seriously, she wondered why, but it was okay. "But you seem very genuine despite the pain both you and him hide in your eyes. You guys went through a lot together. That's why I entertained the possibility that you two were lovers..."

Rowen's serious look broke and he bust up laughing, "lovers?"

"What's so funny," she fumed, her grimace was mostly stiff.

"Well, that probably explains why none of the guys have girlfriends either," he laughed as she gave him a questioning look. "There's five us, and we went through some hardships..." His voice softened almost to a whisper, "they were shocked I had a met someone, we were all so sure my buddy Sage would have a girlfriend first..."

"Girlfriend," she repeated and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I mean..." He paused with embarrassment, "I should have asked you...I mean...damn it...I'm not good at this..."

"No, I like that," she smiled as she leaned forward. He leaned towards her and cupped her face. Her scars were were waxy under his fingers, and he paid no mind to it, her flesh felt good to him. He felt something burning within himself for her, and his soft kiss turned a little rougher. She pushed back with her own kisses and their lips locked heavily. He wanted to explore her mouth with his, and she let him. How was it that he felt so much for a girl he just met a few weeks ago for a few minutes? He didn't know, but she seemed okay with him as well. He had never felt such warmth and passion reciprocated, and she was eager for more.

They fell back against his couch, her body was small under his massive frame but she gripped his back strongly urging him along. She could feel his muscles ripple under her grip, partially wondering if he worked out, and her other hand was making a mess of his fine blue hair. His hands were on her sides, slowly moving lower. He felt the hem of shirt and ran a hand underneath her blouse and she gasped. She broke their kiss, and he paused to look at her. She gulped for air and said, "I have never done this soo...quickly..."

He blushed and looked away from her, "neither have I...I.. apologize."

She shook her head, "it's okay..." She starred at his hand underneath her blouse, "I have a lot of scars though..."

He cut her off with a kiss and started to unbutton her shirt as if he was telling her that he didn't care about the scars she was so self conscious of. He pulled her blouse open, a soft pink bra held small breasts in place beneath it. He noticed the scars on the right side of her body, they were extremely prominent around her shoulder and underneath her arm. Hoshi gasped as he placed a kiss on the deep one right beneath her breast. She held on to his hair as he placed soft kisses along her belly and sternum. One of his hands slipped underneath the bra and found her nipple. A soft moan escaped her mouth and he paused his kisses and smiled up at her. It was a confident grin, and she enjoyed it. He looked as if he just conquered her darkness, and she smiled in return because she wanted conquer his.

Hoshi felt him unsnap her bra, it was a front a front clasp, so that made it easier for him to reveal her. Her breasts were small, and some of the scars covered part of the right one. He palmed the left one with a hand and rolled it softly as he kissed her scars some more then moved on to her breast. He bit her nipple softly and she arched her back against him as the bite turned into a soft suckle. She felt the moans come out more steadily now as he moved himself against her. He used his free hand to unbutton his shirt. She pulled it off him with a grunt. He was extremely muscled, but she noticed scars of his own, some were small but there were a few decent sized ones. She wondered briefly where they came from, but he stole her attention as he came back to her mouth. His right hand played with her breast now as he slipped a hand underneath her skirt. She felt his fingers slide into panties and she let out a moan into his mouth. He whispered into her ear, "you're wet already."

She couldn't speak as he slipped a finger into her, only moans of pleasure came from her as he moved his fingers. She unbuttoned his pants clumsily, and felt how hard he was for her. She realized he was big, and she gulped. He slipped her panties down and she begged for him as he moved closely. He slipped himself inside her with a single thrust, and she gasped, her hips pressed up against body. He placed his hands on hips and moved for her. They were in sync with each other, he felt the fire in him ignite, as she yelled his name. Oh he loved the sound of his name on her lips. She scratched at his back, and she felt a well of pressure begin to build with each thrust. She couldn't take it, his pressure inside of her made her writhe. He began to speed up with her, and she begged him to keep going. He felt a pressure within himself as well, and he dug his fingers into her hips, and pulled them to him as fast as he could. Soon they felt the pressure overwhelm their nerves and explode, Hoshi yelled his name and he collapsed on top of her.

His head was laying on her breast, and she ran a hand across his gleaming back. She wanted to ask where all his scars came from, but didn't dare too. He looked up with a soft smile, sweat dripped down his brow, and said, "stay with me tonight."

She took his face into her hands and kissed him, "I'm yours."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Hoshi was astonished at Leea's sudden loud remark that Monday morning as they walked to her office. After their first session her and Rowen spent the entire night together, with several more wild sessions, and she woke up Saturday in his arms. He was so warm, and it was odd, but she felt as if the pain in her neck and shoulder were gone for the entire weekend. It was a dull ache now, but it had never left her before even with medicine. She told her self that Rowen had a magic body, but it was her own personal joke. She got to know him more as well, the books and music he liked, his fascination with the stars. He had just his father because his parents were divorced, and his mom spent most of her time overseas working news companies. His friends were Cye Mouri, Sage Date, Kento Rei Faun, and Ryo Sonada, and she was going to meet them soon. He wanted her to meet them one at a time though, he said they could be a bit overwhelming together. She didn't understand because Cye seemed nice enough.

Hoshi opened her office, "we did what we did."

"You just met him," Leea said as she closed her door behind them so they could talk more privately. Although Hoshi was sure the whole office knew what was going on by now, Leea had a big mouth.

"I thought you would be happy."

"I guess," Leea grumbled as she planted herself in Hoshi's desk chair. "Did you at least protect yourself?"

Hoshi blushed, she had forgotten about that part, but she lied and said, "yes, of course."

"You're a bad liar," she laughed she said smugly. "Hey, not my fault if he's your baby daddy. At least he's not a loser."

Hoshi rolled her eyes, "I can't get pregnant anyways."

Leea paused, "oh...I didn't know."

"It's fine," Hoshi growled as she sat down in front of her friend, it felt awkward to be in the wrong chair. "Now I need to finish these papers. Get Lost."

Leea pranced out, but before she left she said, "well, now at least you're getting some hankypanky."

"OUT," Hoshi roared and she heard a giggle as the door closed.

She was excited for the day to end, she was going to meet Rowen and his friend Sage. She felt like she was being introduced to someone's family for the first time, but she realized Rowen considered them as such. She finished her papers, checked her email, and did all of her bureaucratic work before she went to her lecture. Even though it was her normal planned lecture, her mind was on only Rowen. So she ended class a few minutes early. She was heading back to her office when she bumped into Ruby.

Ruby sighed, she seemed very disappointed in her professor, "you never end class this early. What's up?"

"I have a headache," Hoshi grumbled, why were people being so nosy today?

Ruby grumbled and walked off, she could never make that girl happy. She reminded herself that it wasn't her job though. She came to her office when she found a brunette woman standing outside her door. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Hoshi," the woman asked astonished as she came up. She was much taller than her with big blue eyes, and almost endearing demure smile that she could tell was trying to put on fake enthusiasm. She was tall and lean, and looked like she had just walked out of a fashion magazine.

Hoshi opened her door again, "yes, and you are?"

"I'm Mia Koji," the woman said politely as Hoshi held her office door for her.

Hoshi grinned, "Oh, so you're the infamous Koji."

"Infamous," Mia asked rhetorically. "I wouldn't say so." 

"Can I help you with something Miss Koji," she asked as she sat down, she felt nervous.

"No, its just that, I wanted to meet you is all," she paused, "Rowen seems so different these past few days."

Hoshi smiled, she could tell Mia was starring at her scars, "Rowen is amazing man. I'm lucky to have met him because of you and Leea. Meddlesome as both of you are."

Hoshi felt the blush on cheeks appear and Mia said, "he is, and so are you... I should go."

Hoshi let Mia let herself out, and she said to herself with anxiety, "What was that about? Why are people on my case today?"


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Rowen found Sage leaning against a pillar at the mall. It was hard to miss his friend, even in the crowded mall. His friend was beautiful, not pretty, but beautiful and over the years his cute looks got him more attention than all five had ever gotten in their life. Girls leered at his friend as they passed by and Rowen chuckled under his breath, some things never changed and that was one. Sage didn't glorify it, in fact he had a peeved look on his face. Sage didn't like the attention the girls gave him and malls were filled with those kind of girls.

"About time," Sage grumbled as he looked up at his friend, flicking his blonde hair out of his lavendar eyes.

Rowen grinned, his friend didn't realize how many girls probably just fainted, "sorry for being a bit late. The subway is always packed at this time of day, I forgot."

"Yeah, well," Sage paused as he started to walk, he was definitely uncomfortable. "Where did you say we were meeting your girlfriend?"

"The second floor," Rowen paused to smile. They had talked about everything that night they spent together, there was very little sleeping between their conversations and their romps. "She likes the ice cream shop up there."

Sage rolled his eyes, "wow, you even know her favorite ice cream place? How long have you known her?"

"Sage, be nice," Rowen said softly and avoiding the question. "She's a little sensitive, but she wont put up with your attitude either. Look I actually wanted to talk to you first."

"About, obviously you haven't felt need to seek out my opinion thus far," Sage grumbled, he was actually a little worried about Rowen though.

"Well, that's the thing,"Rowen said softly. "I feel like she's the one..."

Sage stopped and starred at his friend, "wait...what? You just met her!"

"I know it sounds silly, but ..."

"I don't need to know details," Sage replied quickly. "I mean none of us have had meaningful relationship outside of well...you know... because of the Dynasty. It could be your just really infatuated..."

"I don't think so," Rowen smiled brightly. Sage had known Rowen to be the skeptical one, and now he was smiling ear to ear like Kento. He felt he should be more worried, but then again it was a refreshing change.

"Have you been replaced by some Dynasty spirit," Sage said sarcastically.

"Nope."

"Well, Damn," Sage grumbled in response. Well, there went his theory.

They took the escalator up, Rowen remained smiling and Sage scowled. The ice cream place was some place from America that offered a variety of flavors and add ins. They even sang a little song for the tips and such. Sage found it annoying.

"So where is she," Sage asked as they sat down with their ice cream.

"She's just heading this way, she was delayed from work," Rowen said looking at his phone. "Sage just be nice please?"

"Why would you even ask," Sage replied. Now he was curious. Was she some airhead? That would be ironic, and hilarious, if Rowen was in love with an airhead. Or maybe she was a crybaby, he didn't care for those either.

Hoshi skipped up puffing and sat down at the extra chair. "Sorry for being late!"

Sage looked at the girl, and he noticed the scars on the right side of face neck, and hand. This was why he had asked him to be nice. Thankfully, Sage had more common sense than Kento and it didn't really matter to him that what she looked like. He wanted to know what was in her head, she had already scored ten points because she wasn't drooling over him at first sight.

Sage held out a hand, "I'm Sage Date."

She shook awkwardly with her left hand, "Hoshi Hikaru Stratin."

"American," he asked and she nodded.

"I was born there, but I only stayed til I was about eight." She giggled and then said to Rowen, "are all you guys so hard to read? I mean even Cye."

Sage raised an eyebrow at Rowen who said, "I guess it's just us."

Sage then asked as Rowen gave her a spoon for the ice cream he got, "what do you mean?"

"I mean I have only met three of you, and all of you act the same way when I first meet you," she replied as she tried the ice cream. "Not a single ounce of shock, morbid curiosity, or even disgust. Are you guys all gentlemen, or born without those emotions?"

He frowned, but Rowen shot him a look. Sage laughed, "I don't know, maybe we're not judgmental as some people in this world?"

She looked at Rowen, "he said the same thing. Are you twins?" She laughed again, "I like him too. He's not as sweet as Cye, but he's more honest in some weird way."

Rowen bit down a laugh and Sage frowned. All this over a few scars the girl had, she was still pretty despite all that. She was confident, and smiling, and Rowen made her feel beautiful. So he was happy that his friend could make a girl feel so full of life. It was all of a sudden that all that life drained from her and she went pale and she dropped the spoon. Rowen went to her side, but she was frozen still starring at something straight in front of her. Sage turned his gaze in that direction, and saw a peculiar sight that alarmed him. A red wolf as large as White Blaze, was clad in silver armor. The wolf was starring at them with deep green eyes, and it almost seemed to be grinning, Rowen turned to look at it as well. No one in the mall noticed the wolf besides them.

The wolf grinned and in a voice they could only hear, _Power only replaces power Ronins._

In an instant it vanished and Hoshi yelled. They turned their gaze back to her, she was holding herself and shaking terribly. She was pale, clammy, and covered in sweat. A woman nearby asked if they needed to call an ambulance, but Hoshi was already was grabbing for a bottle of medicine in her purse. Rowen and Sage walked with her a few moments until she stopped to sit down elsewhere and they sat down next to the water fountain.

Hoshi swallowed a few pills, and her tremors began to steady.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she lowered her head to her hands, "this medicine is messing with my mind. I bet you think I'm crazy as well as a freak."

Sage and Rowen starred at each other, she didn't realize they had seen the apparition as well. Sage placed a hand on her arm, and felt a buzz of energy coming of her skin. He said softly, "we saw the wolf."

She looked up at them both quickly and a tremor started in wrist. She looked down at her wrist with the bandage that Rowen had put on it. Rowen took her hand and it seemed to settle down.

"Then it was real," she mumbled and shook her head in disbelief, "but you saw it! Then it can only be real."

"You've have seen the wolf before," Rowen asked in concern.

"I didn't fall Rowen, I was knocked down," She said with a pause. Sage was starring at her as well, they knew something about the wolf. "I saw it on the roof when I was walking to your place the other nigh, I thought it was going to lunge at me, but I noticed another beast in my peripheral. A black tiger..."

"Black Blaze," Sage whispered and Rowen nodded.

"You know of the beast," Hoshi gasped as she looked at them. "Wait, is this why you say your friends have been through a lot together?"

Sage glared at Rowen who answered, "yes, Black Blaze is a friend. It probably chased off the wolf to keep from hurting you."

"How are you friends with a tiger," she mummbled in disbelief to herself. "I don't get this..."

"This might be easier if we have Mia explian it," Sage suggested softly.

"Mia Koji? Is that why she came to visit me earlier," she asked angrily but both rowen and Sage only gave each other a look of concern.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Hoshi was mad at Rowen. She didn't quite understand why she was mad at him, and Sage, but she was. She sat in silence while she road the subway with them. They seemed to understand her silence and didn't offer to make amends. She had lied though, she had seen the wolf before. The memory stirred in her mind, laying on the ground as the flames engulfed the car. Oil pouring out of the ground towards her, flames trickling along it, and she was unable to move from its grip.. But the wolf was there, she saw it in the flames. She didn't believe in omens, no more than she believed in the fairy tales the koji's wrote. She looked down at her scarred hand, it was shaking again. She hadn't had tremors since she was a child, it had to be her anger.

She followed them reluctantly off of the subway. They were heading to Shincha University, and she felt her phone buzz, and she fumbled for it. Leea was asking where she was and she replied. She didn't really want to deal with her right now. She loved her best friend like a sister, but often she annoyed her at best.

Rowen tried to take her hand as they walked, but she folded her arms against her chest. She was not pleased that there was some secret and it had to deal with that damn wolf. They found Mia Koji in her office, Hoshi remained quiet as she looked around. The office was much larger than her own, but the relics of armors and weapons took up the room she didn't have. They looked old, but she couldn't tell if they were replicas or original relics. Either way, she found the grossly overdramatic.

She heard Sage and Rowen telling Mia what had just happened as she skulked over to a large menacing armor.

Words rang in her head.

_Sometimes the best power is hidden in plain sight._

She shook her head as Mia came over to her. Hoshi sighed, she could at least pretend to be friendly this time, "so you set me up with someone involved in you and your grandfather's nonsensical fantasy world. If this some sort of elaborate joke please tell me now, so I can get a bed at the closest asylum."

"I'm afraid not," she said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why does that wolf scare you so?"

"I saw it when my parents died, and for years people told me I was crazy. I finally stopped believing what my own eyes had seen and got on with my life."

Mia wrapped her in a hug and Hoshi flinched as she cooed "oh, poor dear."

Hoshi frowned, "would you please explain to me what is going on? Obviously this wolf isn't a figment, or an ailment if those two can see it as well, and they also say they're friends with the black tiger as well."

"Well, you see. I know you have read my grandfather's books," she paused as Hoshi shoved her off. "There is much we left out though, the nether realm exists, but there is so much more. We have our enemies, but we also have our heroes."

Hoshi looked back Rowen and Sage, "them?"

"And Cye, and Ryo and Kento," Mia paused. "And Black Blaze...errr White Blaze. They bare mystical armors and protect us from the darkness. But it has been a while. A long while since anything surfaced from the other realm, I suppose it was only time."

Hoshi sighed, "well geez."

Rowen looked at Sage, who shrugged back. Sage was the last person to ask if he knew how girls worked. Rowen didn't know if he should walk over to her, but he decided she looked calmer when she glanced back at them, so he decided to come over, and she turned to him with pursed lips.

"I dont think I can be mad. I didn't think you would believe me, and you didn't think I would believe you," she mumbled but her frown turned into smile and she leaned up and kissed him. "It's a hard burden to bare fighting a war for humanity...I won't let you bare it alone."

"So you're okay," he asked naively.

She frowned and let an exasperated sigh, "Well, geez. I think I'm going crazy, I find out my boyfriend is a magical samurai of some sort, and there's a dark realm trying to invade ours. I sound like a american YA novel. I'm peachy."

Sage snorted at her sarcasm and she glared at him over Rowen, but it made him laugh. She looked down at her hand, and saw the tremors had stopped completely.

Mia frowned, " but here's the thing, I have no mention of a wolf in any of my research."

"Really," Rowen said as he held Hoshi, he exchanged glances with a frowning Sage.

Hoshi felt the pain in her head disappear and she looked out the window. She something odd, the wolf was there starring at her but she felt no pain. Rowen held her close, and Sage became defensive. The wolf paced along the roof top, and then leaped at them. Rowen shoved her behind them as the wolf broke through the glass. It chuckled and Hoshi felt the pain come back in a nauseating surge.

_Give me the girl, Ronins._

"Girl," Hoshi mumbled as Mia came to her side. "I'm twenty five!"

Rowen replied defiantly, "not in a million lifetimes."

"Don't think so, wolfy," Sage added on.

_Wolfy? My name is Raleigh._

The wolf bowed, and then barred its teeth in a ferocious snarling grin.

"I don't care for formalities," Rowen said as a bright light flashed from both him and Sage. Hoshi shielded his eyes, both were wearing very thin armor. Rowen's armor was blue as his hair, and Sage's as green as spring leaves.

Mia helped her up, "let's back up a bit, this could get nasty."

Hoshi asked of the wolf, "why are you following me?"

Raleigh smiled, _I am to protect you._

Rowen narrowed his eyes as the wolf launched at him, he took a defensive stance but sage caught the wolf in the side with a swift kick. The wolf landed and leaped at Rowen again with snarling jaws. He deflected the bits, kicked it under the chin. The wolf spit blood, and starred at Hoshi.

_I will have her._

The wolf took its ground, and energy began to pulse around the wolf. And she started to mutate to Hoshi's horror the wolfs body crunched as it grew, and two more heads joined the first. The armor shifted and grew with her as well. And she roared. Her back was almost reaching the ceiling.

Rowen and Sage nodded at each other and summoned their full armor in a blinding light. Rowen's armor was ark blue as well trimmed in white and gold pieces. He held a large bow in his hand and Hoshi saw a cold look come over his face. In fact, Sage had that same look in his dark green armor as he pulled a large sword, a nodatchi from its sheath on his back.

Mia pulled her back behind a desk, "I don't understand."

Hoshi frowned, "what don't you comprehend, Miss Koji?"

"There is no wolf in the legends," Mia replied sternly, "all of it has been in the legends. I have none of this!"

Hoshi peered from behind the desk, as the beat leaped at Sage and Rowen. "I hate to sound like the one whose got it under control, but I doubt this is the time to be criticizing ancient lore."

Mia frowned, "How are you so calm about this? I wasn't half as collected as you are were I first met a creature from the dynasty!"

"Shell shock," hoshi replied as Rowen shot an arrow at the beast. The left head took the shot in the eye and gushed blood, but the beast didn't back down as it lunged for Sage and it bit down on his blade. The other snapped at Rowen who pulled an arrow from the sleave on his back. The arrow began to glow, and Mia pulled her down as a he shot the arrow. There was a massive shock wave, sending shards of glass flying. Hoshi looked at Mia, she was cowering next to her. Smoke filled the room, and she could only hear the clanging of Sage's sword and Rowen's bow.

Hoshi felt no fear though. Was she crazy? She looked down at her hand. It had stopped shaking, and the pain in her head was no longer there. She looked back around the desk and the smoke clear to reveal Sage and and Rowen were holding the beast off, Sage's sword was glowing. She looked into the light of the sword, and she felt dizzy. She leaned against the desk, her head was filled with immense pain again. She felt as if she saw a vision in the reflection of the sword.

_I will find the light, _said the first voice.

The vision was brief but a female knight, clad in silver with long red hair was kneeling at an altar. There was someone behind her that she couldn't see, who was speaking.

_There will be no more kingdom to fight for. Talpa has won, the humans will only know of our darkness. You must remain and wait for my return. If I don't return, please protect her._

The red haired knight looked up and nodded her head.

_Even Talpa, with all his force, can destroy one of us who is so young. The ancients cannot protect us anymore._

The red haired warrior nodded, and she saw a wolf crest on her silver armor. The vision flashed of a bloody fight, and all she heard was a child's cry as the warrior clad in silver fought but lost.

_You shall live as a beast, _a man's voice laughed, _forever my servant in this new order!_

Hoshi's eyes cleared, and she noticed Mia starring at her.

"Are you alright," Mia asked as Rowen and Sage beat the beast down. Blood was coming from it's mouth.

"Mia, do nether creatures bleed?"

"Bleed? No, I don't think so," she answered and Hoshi felt something utterly wrong. The creature was not their enemy. She knew it in her heart, the creature was good. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. She rose to her feet, and dashed forward as Sage raised the sword. She slid between the two warriors and burried herself in the beast blood stained fur.

"STOP IT," She cried! She felt sage's sword stop millimeters from her.

"What in the world woman, back off," Sage growled as the beast collapsed.

Hoshi shook her head, "no, you cannot do this! Do nether creatures bleed!?"

Rowen looked at her, "I...I don't think so.."

"What does it matter," Sage said as he leveled his sword at the beast's head.

Hoshi hugged the creatures center head, "you're mistaken!"

"Sage, I think she's right," Rowen said, he seemed less eager to finish the creature off.

Sage raised the sword, but Hoshi cried. She didn't know why she felt so sad. It wasn't like her to cry. She learned to stop crying as girl. Grown ups don't care for tears from an imperfect child. She felt the tears fall from her eyes and touched the metal plate on the beasts head. Sage backed up as the armor pulsed with light and the creature began to diminish in size. Hoshi backed up and notice a kanji appear on the creatures head, as its form turned human like. She couldn't make it out the kanji at first, but as the light lessened she realized it read: Hope. Soon a beautiful young warrior appeared. She had long red hair, and deep green eyes. Her armor's helmet was in the shape of a wolfs head and the the crest on her chest was made of pearl. It was a wolf with a chain in it's teeth. She looked dazed as she pulled up the snarling mask part of the helmet. Hoshi noticed two long scars that ran from the corners of her mouth to her temple. They were jagged scars, that had no signs of of sutures.

Rowen gasped, "she looks like Suzunagi!" 

The warrior shook her head in silence, and shock.

Hoshi realized it quickly, "she can't speak!"

Sage grumbled as he sheathed his sword against his back, "who are you?"

The girl closed her eyes and they heard a voice in their minds. _I am Raleigh, daughter of the Fenris clan, I don't quite remember how I came to the mortal realm..._

Mia interrupted, "guys we better get out of here! I here sirens!"

Sage nodded in agreement, "Can we meet you at your house?"

"Sure, I'll call the others," Mia replied as she looked out the window. "I'll find a way out, it'll look odd if I just disappear from the building."

Rowen picked up Hoshi in his strong arms and she said, "please, I have to know who she is! Let her come!"

Sage shot suspicious look at the warrior who was still crouching with the pain they had inflicted. He knelt beside her, and lifted her arm over his shoulder and they jumped from the window. Hoshi clung to Rowen, she was confused and the anger that she felt about Rowen's "secret" had subsided. She only felt concern for the warrior who was just a monster. She looked down and saw Mia disappear into the building as the cops and firefighter's entered the building.

Rowen whispered as they jumped to another building, "Let us get a ways before we stop to talk to her."

Hoshi nodded, it was amazing how far he could jump in such a heavy armor and carrying her. She kissed him, "thank you for listening to me."

He nodded, "I figured you were right, I have never seen a nether being bleed. How did you know?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure," she mumbled, her head was still slightly pulsing. "But Sage's sword showed me something in its light, perhaps a memory of hers?"

"Sage's sword has some unique qualities," Rowen agreed as he looked at her, she was unarmed but there was some of the wolf's blood on her. They came to a roof far from the campus and they stopped. Their armors disappeared and they were back in their normal clothing. Hoshi blushed, Rowen smiled at her, but Sage seemed a bit angry.

Sage looked to Hoshi and fumed, "what was that?"

Hoshi blinked, she realized she might have hurt his warriors pride, "Isn't it better to safe a life than to take one? Besides it was your sword that showed it to me."

Rowen frowned, "guys, this probably isn't the best time argue." Some part of himself knew Hoshi could deal with Sage's attitude, and what arrogance he had. She had dealt with worse in her life, but he didn't want his friend mad at him either. Then he almost laughed, was this his first disagreement with his buddy over a girl? He took solace that it fit in with the rest of his weird life.

Hoshi frowned, "I really hope Cye isn't this arrogant."

Sage harrumphed, and dropped the argument, but he gave Rowen a look. He would deal with it later. The woman looked up at them, and shakily stood. Her armor disappeared, revealing an old styled men's hakama. It had the same wolf crest on the the breast of it. She was tall, even more than the boys, and seemed quite lean and not curvy. She pulled up her red hair into a bun, and a pair of wolf ears popped out.

She said, _I thank you for freeing me, little one. _

Hoshi frowned, "Little?"

Rowe interrupted, "why were you trying to take her to the nether realm?"

The warrior shook her head, _I don't know. I've been trapped by Talpa's curse for a long while. I started to lose who I was. She reminded me of my Lord's daughter, but she can't be her. She is only human._

Hoshi smirked, "only?"

Sage looked at Hoshi then back at the woman, "It was mere coincidence then?"

_I do suppose, she looks a lot like my lord's daughter, _the woman paused. _Forgive my curse. I have been fighting the darkness he put within me for years, all I remember was that I saw her when she was young and saved her from a terrible accident. His darkness must have drove me mad in the time since then, trying to reclaim my failure as yojimbo._

"Failure," Hoshi repeated.

The warrior nodded, _she was our hope for reclaiming the nether realm, and I let Talpa take her._

Sage glarred, "you are from the nether realm."

_Yes, _she paused. _I suppose but you only know of the realm that Talpa attacked the Earth with. It wasn't always that way, he stole his power, and destroyed most of the Old Ones when he took his part in the balance._

Sage and Rowen looked at each, and Hoshi just kind of starred clueless. Hoshi fumed, "what?"

Rowen explained, "he was our first enemy from the nether realm. He fed off darkness, and tried to take over the earth."

The warrior looked at her hand, she looked sad, _I owed you a debt little one. I will repay it before I pay for my failures as a Yojimbo._

The warrior vanished and Hoshi looked at Rowen, "don't tell me, there's a lot of this nonsense?"

He smiled, she was catching on, and said, "semi mysterious people talking about half truths? Definitely."

Sage interrupted and said seriously, "we should get heading to Mia's house."


	10. Chapter Nine

So...things are rolling along...um...not sure how I feel about my explanations for events in the past or the mythology I'm using. I feel like I want an extra chapter of just Sage and Hoshi arguing for giggles...

so enjoy ~

Chapter NINE

Hoshi felt that it was ironic that they took the subway to Mia's considering that with their armor they moved faster than most of the cars. She found herself bemused by the whole situation now. She wasn't dreaming, and even if she was, she might as well go along with the people who had the weapons. Didn't you die in real life if you die in your dreams? Yup, best stick with the people who could fight back. She glanced down at her hand, she felt her arm was numb again. Rowen looked at her with concern but she said, "I'm okay. It's just odd. This pain I feel either comes in great waves, or disappears completely."

Rowen looked to Sage who hadn't said anything to him or Hoshi the either trip, "maybe it had something to do with her?"

"I suppose," She said. "Still though, damage is damage. You cannot regrow nerves."

"Even my abilities cannot do that," Sage said softly to Rowen.

"What did that kanji mean," Hoshi asked of them putting her hand down. "It was Hope right?"

"You see our armors were once made of Talpa's, the ancients defeated him and divided it into nine parts, endowing each with a different virtue. Hoping to endow goodness in it, those armors made ours," Rowen explained, but Sage had a disapproving look. "But there was only nine, or I least thought so."

"So you guys have those virtues too," she asked and the boys nodded.

"I'm Wisdom and Sage is Grace," Rowen replied and she barked out a laugh.

"Sorry," she said as she contained her chuckle. "It's just that they're all so...virtuous? I guess that's the point. I mean forgive me, I don't mean to sound insulting."

Rowen laughed too, "I guess they sound a bit cheesy."

Sage nodded in agreement, there was a small smile on his lips.

They left the train but the walk to Mia's was going to be a way. Hoshi wanted to slip her hand into Rowen's, but decided to remain to herself. She felt the stiffness and aching returning to her more completely now. She enjoyed the lapse of pain. A lake came into view as they walked, she starred at it. She felt something fulfilling, the other day she she had felt as if she had more to accomplish. Was this it? She shook her head, the pain was coming back.

She heard a soft song, it sounded like pipes but terribly sad.

Sage looked at her, he noticed her distant gaze, "are you okay?"

"My head hurts is all," She replied. "That was really exasperating."

Rowen reached an arm around her, he remained silent though. He knew he couldn't make her pain go away, but he hoped his touch could help.

Hoshi didn't realize how big Mia's home was. Her grandfather must have made a significant amount of cash to have a two story home on the lake side. She made a significant amount herself, with the books and school, but she didn't care to have such a lavish place. She looked up at rowen, she felt nervous again. All the confidence was fading as the pain returned. Still the music she heard was nice, but she heard it slowly vanish as she approached the house.

The door opened suddenly and a white tiger bounded out. Rowen and Sage tried to grab the beast but it pounced on Hoshi. She yelped, but started laughing when she realized it was only kissing her. She sat up as they managed to pull him back.

Hoshi laughed, "lions and tigers, and bears oh my. Gee, are you sure you aren't Siegfried and Roy?"

Cye ran out, "White Blaze! Not again!"

He helped Hoshi up to her feet since Sage and Rowen were busy. He noticed the blood on her shirt, "are you...okay?"

She looked down, "Oh yes, I'm fine. It's not mine."

Cye looked at Sage and Rowen, "oh bother, Mia said it was serious! The Dynasty?"

"Not sure," Sage said as gave Hoshi a curious look.

Rowen sighed, "are Ryo and Kento here yet?"

"Nope," Cye said, "Mia is stuck in traffic."

Hoshi hadn't met Ryo and Kento yet, but she was starting to see that even though each of them were genuine. They each had some sort of dark part of their personality though. She hadn't discovered Rowen's yet but Sage seemed to have a chip on his shoulder and Cye seemed overly concerned for her safety. Nervous almost that he couldn't save anyone. She kept quiet as she followed them inside. She sat down quietly as sage got her some water. She checked her messages as she let the boys talk among themselves. Leea had sent her almost a full book worth of texts. Most of them about the explosion at Shincha university. She leaned back, her head was pounding but she didn't want to take the meds. She realized they never helped her pain, and she wanted to be cognitive about all of the events. She closed her eyes, remembering the wolf.

_Power replaces power._

Did she mean that there was a void in the power structure? She wondered if the boys realized that defeating their enemy might leave room for another enemy to take its place. It happened in many human wars, a fallen leader giving rise a to a bigger badder evil. She felt the tiger lay down at her feet, and she rubbed his head and she looked over at the boys talking.

"I wish I knew what they were talking about," she mumbled to White Blaze. "You saved me didn't you?"

White Blaze nodded and looked up at her, _a part of me did, and t_h_ey are only concerned, little one._

She looked surprised, and then smiled. She wondered if the tiger was stuck in the same situation as the wolf. She would wait to find out after the boys finished talking about whatever.

Cye frowned at the end of their story, "so this wolf was from the nether realm but not part of the dynasty?"

"Yes, she said something about being trapped by Talpa," Sage grouched, still uneasy about the whole thing. "That monster still haunts us."

"Wait, so you said it was Hoshi who realized it," Cye said glancing at her quickly, she was petting White Blaze. "How?"

"She said she saw something in your sword, Sage," Rowen said, and Sage raised an eyebrow.

"Curiouser and curiouser," sage said suspiciously. "Do you think it's coincidence that Mia set you up with her?"

Rowen raised an eyebrow and Cye said, "you think Mia knew?"

"No, I don't think she knew anything, I'm talking about the Leea girl everyone has mentioned," Sage said.

Rowen shook his head, "I've met Leea, she seems as normal as Hoshi is. Bit nosy, and loudmouthed but she seemed like she only thought Mia's work was archaeological. Myth not reality."

"Sure seems coincidental is all," Sage grumbled as he looked over her she was giggling as the tiger licked her hand. "White Blaze likes her, and we know Black Blaze saved her. Why?"

"She knows as much as we do," Rowen said but Sage rolled his eyes. "Okay, you don't like her, do you?"

"I didn't say that Rowen, I just feel like this is a set up. You know the girl for less than a month, your head over heals, and you can't see the obvious coincidences that in any other situation you would have pointed out yourself," Sage replied sternly. Cye remained silent as Rowen starred at his friend. Rowen looked at Hoshi, he had been a bit light headed he supposed, but he would have snap out of it if the dynasty was involved. He was sure Hoshi didn't know anything, but he would protect her if there was something he could do. He didn't realize Ryo and Kento listening.

Kento peered over at her, "hey, since when is blaze so fond of someone, he doesn't tackle Ryo?"

"Rowen, Sage, are you okay," Ryo asked and they both nodded. He looked around Kento, Hoshi was facing away from them so they saw none of her scars. "Hey, she's cute."

Kento grinned back at him, "let's go say hi."

"Wait," Rowen said but the two were already pushing past them towards her. Blaze looked up and she did too. Ryo and Kento both noticed the scares and dimness in her right eye, but neither of them were bothered by it. Rowen liked her, even Blaze was purring like a cub, that was enough for them.

Ryo held out a hand, "I'm Ryo Sonada, and this dork is Kento Rei Faun." 

"Hey," Kento snorted with a grin as she shook Ryo's and then his hand with her left hand. They noticed the scars on her right hand, and didn't say anything. Rowen noticed his friends had handled it better than he expected, and he didn't jump to her rescue. Sage was rolling his eyes.

Sage hissed, "see? You think Ryo and Kento were gonna hurt her? They're block heads, but they aren't insensitive. Why do need to protect her from us? We're the good guys!"

"Sage, you're being harsh," Cye whispered. "I understand where he's coming from, they can be alittle strong willed, and she seems different than when I first met her on Friday."

Rowen noticed it too. She did seem different. He didn't know what but he remembered their first meeting. She was so guarded.

Hoshi was laughed at Ryo and Kento, "Rowen, you didn't tell me your friends were so funny!"

"Them funny," Rowen smiled sarcastically and Kento stuck out a tongue while Ryo laughed.

Sage said softly, "just be careful Rowen, is all I'm asking. Don't get to caught up that you can't fight for her life if the dynasty grabs her. Remember what happened to Runa?"

Runa was a sore subject, all of them had been sort of infatuated with her but she died because they dragged her along into battle to find Sage.

Rowen walked away, and Cye said to Sage, "that wasn't necessary."

"It is if he hopes to keep her alive," Sage said as he walked off completely.

Hoshi let Rowen explain what happened once Mia arrived. She kept quiet through most of it, just listening to White Blazes silent remarks to her. She made no attempt to tell them about the tiger's words. She felt like she was already intruding on something that had long been forged. Ryo and Kento were nice enough, and so was Cye. They all that attribute of accepting her scars so easily, it was sage who seemed to not like her. She think she understood, they were warriors and in a way Rowen had stopped fighting the beast because she decided to be foolish herself. It dawned on her, she could be dead at this very moment if she had gotten her insight wrong.

Mia looked at her, "Hoshi, what do you think?"

"Thinking I have two stacks of term papers to grade, and my shirt is permanently stained," Hoshi answered, it was a lie. She hadn't been paying attention, and she certainly hadn't been thinking about the situation in the proper manner.

Kento snorted with delight, "she is another smart elec, but she's got attitude! Good job, Rowen!"

Ryo laughed at her reply, "no, Hoshi, seriously you don't have any relations with the dynasty?"

"How would I," she said honestly. "Look, It's still kind of hard for me to believe all this isn't some head trip from the medicine I take. I get it, I understand it your responsibilities, but whether or not I feel some sort of connection to all this. I'm honestly lost with all this. Raleigh said I looked like someone she failed to take care of. Other than I look like someone who died in the nether realm, I can't place it. I mean did most of you know you were destined to do this at a young age?"

They all nodded, and she noticed Sage come into the room. He was listening to her to her words. Judging her truthfulness, she supposed, but she wasn't lying. She supposed he cared a lot for Rowen, and didn't want to see him hurt.

"See, I have never felt that," she said quietly and looked at her hand. White Blaze was starring at her and she scratched his head. "Do I understand it, nope, not in the slightest. I wonder if me looking like someone is enough to garner any attention? Geez, I hope not because I can't put up much of fight if they think I am."

Rowen was silent, she knew he had something to say, but didn't want to just yet. Ryo kind of nodded, Cye , kento, and mia were silent but she felt Sage intently starring at her with his intense lavender eyes.

Hoshi smiled and then asked, "who could I possibly be to them?"

"Talpa's daughter," said a voice from the shadow of the next room. It was a woman's voice, and everyone's eyes widened from the sound of it. Hoshi wondered if the mysterious individual was constant in their lives even if it was a bit cliche.

"Kayura," They grinned as she came from the shadows. She wore an extremely fine and decorative kimono, and carried a staff with golden rings. Her hair was long and black, with deep blue eyes that were lined in bright red make up on her porcelain like skin.

She felt white blaze grow uneasy but he didn't leave her. She wondered if the woman was dangerous.

"Long time no see Ronins," she smiled softly. "And hello, little one."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!" Hoshi fumed, it was really annoying that they were picking on her height of all the things that were wrong with her.

Kayura smiled at her, her eyes were so cold, "it's what White Blaze calls you isn't it?"

Ryo looked at Kayura, "White Blaze doesn't talk..."

"Of course he does, just not to you," she smiled at Hoshi who frowned as their gazes returned to her.

Hoshi leaned back and said bluntly, "I still think I'm going crazy. Of course I didn't say White Blaze was talking to me, would you believe that your tiger could talk?"

White Blaze grinned and purred against her leg.

Sage asked instantly, "what has he said?"

"Not much," Hoshi paused to look at the big cat and scratch a spot between his ears. "Just that he was glad that I saved Raleigh. He knew her pretty well."

They all looked at white Blaze, who grinned and gave a roar. Hoshi shook her head, "I didn't need to know that much."

"Wait," Ryo interrupted returning to the original subject. "Talpa had a daughter?" 

Kayura nodded with her sly smile still on her lips, "he did indeed ronins. I haven't spent all my time away just on vacation in the Nether Realm. I have been trying to control things..."

"Control things," Mia asked as the woman walked past Sage.

"Oh, it's been tricky but when power is destroyed, there are those who seek it for themselves. Me and the warlords have done our best to keep someone from taking the dynasty for their own," Kayura smiled at Hoshi. "Because power only replaces power."

Hoshi decided to keep quiet and learn what the woman was talking about. She was trying to let go of the idea that it might be nonsense that she was spouting. She was still going along with it and find out who exactly she looked like. She played with with White Blazes ears nervously.

White Blaze chuckled, _She's being truthful._

"It's taken me a while to find out everything, but Talpa wasn't always evil," Kayura paused and shook her head. "I really don't know the extent of everything, but he had a daughter before he was dragged into darkness and became the monster he was. There were a few forces that tried to resist him in the nether realm made of light energy, the Old Ones, but they failed and went to seek out the ancients. Some reason, they think you look like her. I can't say, I only feel human energy from you, little one."

"See that proves it," Hoshi snorted and held her head. "I'm not a monster after all, but still crazy."

"Raleigh was the original Talpa's head warrior before the warlords came around, perhaps when he tainted her heart she became confused," she looked at Hoshi thoughtfully. Hoshi starred back at the woman through her fingers. She hated feeling like this was about her, but hiding in her hands wasn't helping. "But she may be alive and well in this realm."

Mia looked at Kayura, "how, she would be a thousand years old."

Kayura shrugged, "it's what I've got to hope for. The spirits in the nether realm speak of something waking up. They're scarred."

The guys looked at her intently, and Kento asked, "what could scare nether realm spirits."

"The being that created Talpa," She said softly and her staff chimed. "I dare not speak his name, even the ancients feared him. He created Talpa to take this world for him, because he was sealed into the inner most lands of the realm by the Old Ones."

Cye asked, "who are the Old Ones?"

"They were like Gods, and they controlled the ancient nether realm, but they didn't feed off the despair that Talpa did but human faith and hope."

"Hope," Hoshi repeated softly. "Raleigh had the virtue for Hope!"

Kayura looked at her, "Hope? There were only nine virtues for the armors...unless the ancients based it on something the Old Ones would do."

Kento grumbled, " I just hope this baddie shows up soon, so lover boy over there can actually start talking again and making sense of the stuff we don't get!"

Rowen turned red, "what does this have to do with Hoshi?" 

"Nothing, I suppose, she's human after all," Kayura smiled. "But the monsters who are awakening will sense she has been protected by the Fenris Girl, she has her blood on her after all. They will think other wise."

Kayura disappeared into the darkness itself and White Blaze purred against her leg.

Hoshi decided she needed a moment to herself and got up and left the group. "I need to think," she said to Rowen who caught her eyes as she passed by him. She walked past Sage too and felt his gaze on her, White Blaze followed her as she slipped outside to the lake.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Rowen sighed deeply to himself as the guys and Mia were starring at him now, he assumed they were looking for some sort of answer. He had nothing for them except his anger at Sage, and his concern for Hoshi's silence.

Ryo broke the silence, "so what are we supposed to do? Pretend she's Talpa's daughter?"

Mia shook her head instantly, "no, I mean what would Talpa's daughter do if she went back to the nether realm? Take his place? Doesn't that seem like we're replacing an enemy that we just defeated. Do we even find this person? I mean..her yojimbo was powerful enough!"

"Why don't we kick this monsters butt that's coming," Kento smiled, he was so excited at the prospect of a new battle. "It's been a while since I had a punching bag from the nether realm!"

"There you go again, rushing into a fight," Cye said sadly, he really didn't like his enthusiasm over the situation. "We don't even know what full extent of what this being is!"

"I agree," Rowen said, he really wanted to follow Hoshi but he needed to help his friends figure out their plan. "Maybe this Raleigh person understands."

"We're getting somewhere," Sage said and sat down with them. "Now why did she look like Suzunagi?"

Ryo snapped to attention, "Suzunagi?"

"She looked a lot like her," Rowen said, "but it wasn't that she was identical or anything, she was different. Same red hair, but she was mute and scared from mouth to jaw, like someone tried to pull her jaw off." He motioned to where the scars located and he saw Cye shutter.

Mia cringed, "her armor was beautiful and silver! I recognized her crest though, they said she was a child of Fenris."

"Which is," Ryo asked as Mia went over to a book shelf. She pulled a book out, it wasn't one of her grandfather's.

"Kayura said the Old Ones were gods, what if she meant these gods," she said holding open a book. It listed all the old world religions. "Fenris sounds like Fenrir, and she was wolf. Her crest was a wolf biting a chain. Fenrir, the Norse wolf god of the apocalypse was sealed away because he would eat the sun. They bound him by a chain made of things that did not exist, the sound of cat's paw, a woman's beard...etc."

"Wait, whoa," Kento said and his excitement seemed to vanish. "We're talking god gods? Like Zues?"

Mia shrugged, "I'm lost, grandfather never mention any of this. Nor have I read anything about it. We're going on guesses here."

Rowen sighed, the room got silent. He did not miss the silence that had been accustomed to their frustration with the nether realm and he decided it would be the perfect time go and see how Hoshi was doing.

Hoshi wondered how things were going with Rowen inside the house. She had taken off her shoes and place her feet in the cold water. White Blaze laid next to her, still softly purring. He was really an affectionate beast.

She smiled at the tiger, "who are you?"

_Perhaps just a tiger._

"Perhaps," she mumbled with a small sigh. "you'll tell me in time, won't you?"

He purred for her and she sat lost in her own thoughts. She loved Rowen, although it was really soon, she was sure of that. The events were complicated for sure. She was on a supernatural hit list because of some mistake for who she looked like. She looked at her hand. She wished she had that sort of power. The power to redefine her life, to be something more but even with the new parts of her life. She was still just human.

They boys were too though.

Humans fighting some endless supernatural dilemma. She was angry. She loved Rowen, but realized that his and his friends negligence of what that entailed had brought her into it. She was content though, she would stay with him. Stay in his arms. Stay and hold him close. It was a burden she was willing to hold on to for him.

_Do you wish for power, little one?_

Hoshi looked up and saw a dark figure in the water

The music had returned.

_I can give you power._

White blaze growled but she shushed him.

Hoshi shook her head, "I don't need any power. I have all that I need."

_I figured you would say that. You will regret that you have not taken my offer, but alas, it is not you who I really need._

Hoshi dared to ask, "who?"

_The light, I must find the light. Only the light can give me control of the Nether Realm, will you help me find the the Light?_

She heard the door open, she looked back and saw Rowen, but the shadow person was gone. How long had she been out there. She didn't know, but blaze was still upset, because he purred against her leg.

Rowen sat down next to her, "you should come inside."

She smiled at him stiffly, "I've made up my mind."

He looked at her seriously, "about?"

She laid her head against his shoulder, he smelled good. "Well, this whole thing has sent me for loop," she mumbled as he put his arm around her. She shook her head, "I could very well walk away from here, and pretend that none of this exists."

He feared she would say something like that, it was for her best if she left, but he also felt very confused by her declaration earlier. She said she would stay with him.

"But..." she paused and gave him a kiss. "I would give up the best person to ever come into my life, for the convenience of forgetting something I always new the truth of."

He looked at her with the same confused look, "the truth of?"

"I said before that everyone said I was crazy for believing in the wolf who saved me," she sighed deeply as she remembered back. "They told me I was in denial, schitzo, ptsd, whatever, but they put me on meds. Put in me institutions. But it was real, but I felt unfulfilled for giving up that belief. I knew it deep down inside, Raleigh was real. She was my Cheshire, and I guess you will be my White knight."

"Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yup, now if we can avoid the jabberwocky and find the red queen" she laughed and gave him a kiss. "One may deal with a world full of demons, for the kiss of an angel."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Hoshi found work more boring with each passing day. Good thing that summer was coming, and hopefully any of the madness that had previously had happened would generate then. She couldn't be grading finals and running for her life or dealing with monsters. She remembered Rowen laughing when she told him this, he only smiled and said she had her priorities straight. She laid her head against the table with a large thunk and gently chuckled to herself, all of this was insane There was a knock on the door, and she mumbled, "come in!"

The door opened and Cye peered in and she looked up as he came in. Some reason they thought of "guarding" her from whatever that was going on while Mia looked into other matters. Not that Mia had uncovered anything in her grandfather's files, but alas she was happy for the company. She wished it was Rowen most of the time, but he was the only one as busy as she was. She craved his touch and had one date in the last few weeks, in fact it had been almost a month since she had seen the wolf. She didn't mind spending time with his friends, they were putting out an effort to befriend her. Everyone but Sage, and he only came by when everyone else was busy. Most of the time, he spent it silently irritable. Kento and Ryo made her laugh, both of them were hilarious although Ryo was more sensitive. Last night Kento had been over, and she decided to go out to eat with him, which was a huge mistake. The boy could eat someone broke if she had let him. Ryo on the other hand would let her order take out, and would play some sort of video game while she worked on her papers. She enjoyed Cye's company though, not as much as Rowen of course, but she considered him to be a good friend. However, he refused to let her eat anything "bad", and although she felt healthier, she missed the pizza from her favorite place. She had a feeling today was going to be one of those days.

Cye smiled brightly, "wow, you've been procrastinating on grading!"

"I need to hire a grad student," she laughed as she looked at him from between the stacks of papers. "You want a part time job? You boys need to do something useful if your gonna spend this much time with me!"

"No," he chuckled, he almost seemed overwhelmed at the thought.

"So um...yeah...it's another great night spent in my office," she grumbled and Cye laughed. "You want to order pizza, I'll pay?" She hoped he would, she wanted pizza so bad.

"Oh no, I brought food," he said as he pulled off his back pack. He opened it up and pulled out two bento boxes that were still steaming. Hoshi felt her mouth drool. Okay, maybe she liked Cye because he could cook better than either her or Rowen.

She grinned, she was okay with hot food instead of pizza, "can you be me and Rowen's waifu?"

He just rolled his yes, "miss professor, you can't grade papers on junk food alone."

"Geez, are you sure?" She had been doing it for years.

She heard the door open, and Leea barged in, she was looking down at a book and didn't notice Cye, "dude, this new book that has to be on next semester's list of read's is bull."

Leea looked up at the two starring at her. She frowned at Hoshi, "This is not Rowen."

Hoshi replied putting on a big smile, "no, but you wanted to meet one of his friends right?"

"Leea Lucus," She said to the guy. She seemed unphased by him, although he was handsome, she looked at him suspiciously. Leea wasn't the most trusting of men, which was ironic, because she spent most of her time trying to set her up with them.

"Cye Mouri," he replied, he held up a part of the the bento box. "Would you care for some?"

"Not right now," she replied shortly as she slammed the book on top of Hoshi's papers. "What is the Dean thinking?"

"That he's the Dean and he knows what best," Hoshi answered as Cye began to eat.

"I'm not thrilled that we have to read some contemporary literature from the US about misinformed bondage," she growled and she saw Cye blush. "Yes, its 50 shades of gray."

Hoshi giggled at the guy, "don't go tainting the boy now."

"Okay, I've been meaning to ask," Leea said seriously. "Who are all these guys?"

"Friends of Rowen's," Hoshi replied as she fumbled for a reason why they would always be around. As open minded as Leea was, she didn't think she would believe the real truth that Mia carried around with her. She had thought of telling her when the event first happened, but she realized that maybe even that would be too much for her friend. "He wants to get to know them as well, they're like brothers, they've known each other a long time."

Cye nodded in agreement, and Lee snatched a hot dog from the box, "well, at least one of them cooks. Usually, I have to make sure you eat right."

"Oh, she's like Rowen then," Cye laughed at Leea's comment. "Everything is more important than food, I really think you two must be destined."

Hoshi rolled her eyes and then said to the other professor, "Ruby is mad at me again."

"She doesn't enjoy her A's," snorted Leea.

Cye couldn't help but ask, "why would she be mad about that?"

"Hoshi here is known as the no A teacher, only B's , that was until she met Rowen. Now her policies have flown out the window with her brain," Leea giggled and Hoshi shot her a look. It was true, she was being a little less firm than before, but she the slackers still like her.

"Ruby is infatuated with the idea of the nether realm," Hoshi mumbled as she held up her recent paper. "She's mini Mia."

"Oh," Cye laughed.

Leea nodded, "she pretty much is."

Cye smiled, "how did you meet Mia, Leea."

"Oh, I used to be her grandfather's assistant as a grad student, he was a sweet man," she smiled, and flicked her long silver hair out of the way. "A bit wonky, but nice. Always telling me that poem he told Mia as a child. He helped me get tenure too."

Cye asked seriously, Hoshi could see the look on his face, "so you know of his research?"

"Yeah," she grinned as she felt she could make the old man proud. "Torch of spirit sought through five, drinking strength from immortal fire, darkest prison sheds the light, churning beneath a swirl of salt, burning within a throne of rock, floating among the eyes of the ages, unmired in the stream of the sky."

Cye looked down at his food thinking of his friends, "interesting."

"...Five will break the seal of the black and white sun and the void will open. Power must replace power. One who is tainted will be healed by tears. The one who has forsaken the power, will return by hands scarred but wise. But before the light can be found the smallest one will perish."

Cye paused, he tried to act unalarmed but Hoshi had learned enough from Mia that wasn't the poem. She had only heard up to the "stream of the sky".

Cye asked, "I haven't heard that part from Mia."

"She wouldn't know it," Leea said. "He always said putting all your knowledge with one person was like putting all the eggs in one basket. It was the only thing he left with me before he passed away. Anyways, I thought I would let you know that Ruby is going to be storming in here later today. She's on a rampage, even professor Wariko can't seem to calm her down. Geez louise, who knew the girl who was your mini me could hold so much unbridled rage?"

"I thought she was Mia's mini me?"

"More like your shadow then I guess."

She slipped out and Cye looked at her, "I think Mia needs to know this."

"You want to stop by there later, I would like to see white blaze," Hoshi smiled, the tiger was super nice to her. "Would her grandfather really do that?"

"I don't know, but what if this helps with everything that has been going on," he said as she started to pick at the food he made.

"Do you think Raleigh will appear again? She said she failed as a yojimbo, I know what happens to those who fail such duties," she asked sadly. She seemed to really care about the warrior who had been harmed by the nether realm.

"She said she had a debt to repay you, right," Cye smiled as he pushed the food closer. He was insisting she eat. "She'll return to owe you that debt."

She smiled at him, "what is your virtue anyways, I never asked?"

"Trust," he smiled brightly.

"Soo corny," she giggled as she finally started to eat. "So tell me what sage has against me?"

"Against you? He's just...well...he's a little harsh," Cye paused, "battle does that. I'm afraid we're all a little colder, older, and hopefully wiser. I don't think he's upset that Rowen is dating you, he just doesn't want you to be hurt because of well because of who we are."

"He could express that concern, and drop the attitude."

"That's our Sage though," Cye said softly.

Hoshi smiled as she finished the small meal. "Be prepared, Ruby will be in in four...three... two...one..."

The door slammed open and the small little college student stamped her way in. she shoved Cye over and slammed her hands on the desk, making the giant stacks of paper fall everywhere. "you're doing it just to irritate me now."

"So what if I am?"

"You pompous..." She paused then noticed Cye, "wait...a minute...is this the rumored boyfriend?"

"No, he's just a friend visiting, and you know about Rowen?"

"Of course, half the department is talking about how your twitterpated," she growled softly. "I had only hoped that it was only a rumor..."

Hoshi snorted, as the the little black haired girl steamed. Cye was chuckling, "you girls are all so hot headed!"

Ruby shot a look at him, "there's more than meets the eye. I may look small, but I can whoop you if I wanted too.."

Hoshi stood and put an arm around Ruby's shoulders, thinking she had a way to calm the girl down, "Where is my polite little Ruby gone too?"

"The same place you teaching ethics went," she answered, she really was mad. Last thing she wanted was her student beating her boyfriend's best friend up.

"How bout I make it up to you?"

"How so?"

"Have you met Mia Koji yet?"


	13. Chapter Twelve

Please excuse any spelling and punctuation errors, or probably typos. I'm trying to crank these chapters out as fast as possible before the fall semester starts, because if I don't finish it...it'll just hang in limbo. The next few chapters are mostly focusing on Hoshi developing friendships within the group.

Chapter Twelve

Cye laughed as Ruby and Hoshi bickered. They were almost like sisters, he even thought that if Ruby's hair was a little shorter and white and Hoshi didn't have the scarring that they could be identical twins. Ruby kept asking about Rowen, but Hoshi would change subjects and start with something else. The subway was quiet as they got on the train. He liked Hoshi, he could see why Rowen liked her so much. She was fire locked in a small body. She was brilliant, quick, and witty. Ruby just was just stubborn and refused to admit her professor was right on some of the subjects they covered.

Ruby turned her gaze to Cye, "so Cye, does it bother you that miss know it all here is a know it all?"

"No, she is quite smart!"

"But she doesn't know everything," Ruby snapped and Hoshi laughed.

"I never said I did," Hoshi replied as the girl sat defensively with her arms crossed.

Ruby smiled finally, "I can't believe I get to meet Miss Koji. Her and her grandfather's books are pretty prolific, don't you think?"

"I never said I believed in it," Hoshi lied and glanced at Cye who shrugged nonchalantly.

"I do," Ruby grinned and Cye noticed and a darkness flicker in her eyes. He couldn't help but feel a shiver run up his spine. "Maybe, you will soon?"

"Don't get your hopes up, kid," Hoshi replied as their train stopped.

Hoshi was pretty certain that there wasn't much to tell Mia other than her grandfather was hiding stuff. What if he did know about the upcoming events. Or where to find the Light? What was the Light, she wondered, a person? An object? An armor? She considered maybe it was an energy? She noticed Ruby starring at her and shiver ran up her spine. Why is that ruby freaked her out so? Wasn't she just a student who was a bit pushy and demanding?

She ignored most of Ruby's words as they walked to Mia. She could hear the music again as they passed by the lake and her head hurt. She groaned and Cye looked at her with concern. She shook her head to keep his concern away. Hoshi kept to herself as they went into Mia's house, she felt like the energy she had was draining from her. Most of the conversation between Ruby and Mia was just twittering as far she was concerned. She wouldn't mention Leea's words til Ruby left, which wasn't long after that.

Mia starred at her disapprovingly, "interesting child."

"Pushy too," Hoshi agreed which made Cye laugh.

Mia said, "but you didn't bring her here just to see me did you?"

"No, I don't think your grandfather left you all the information on the armors he had," Hoshi said which perked Mia's attention.

"I don't understand," Mia said.

"Leea told me the poem your grandfather had about the armors, but there was more to it when she told it to me," Hoshi said as she repeated the last part of the poem.

"It seems relevant to our situation," Cye said at the end.

"It does," Mia frowned. "Why would my grandfather keep this information from me? I mean he knew I would have to deal with the dynasty!"

Hoshi shrugged, "why do people do anything that their kids disapprove of?"

"Oh brother," Mia yawned. "I think it's too late to call everyone over. I'm going to go to his archive to see if I can find anything about this. There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Not really, I have to grade papers," Hoshi said but Cye was already pushing her that way.

"No, you need healthy food, no pizza," Cye insisted.

"Did you just become my mom," Hoshi yelped which made Mia laugh as they walked past her.

Cye laughed as well, "perhaps I have!"

Hoshi frowned as Cye made her some food in the kitchen and served her a large plate, "how am I supposed to eat all this?"

"Eat what you can," he said with a smile he looked at his cell phone. "Rowen says he's going to be by in a little bit to take you home."

She smiled, "you sneaky devil."

"I have to make sure my best bud gets to have his girl around," he winked and she chowed. "Besides, I know you go to class later tomorrow, and his just got canceled in the morning."

She blushed, "you are a sneaky devil."

"Only for my friends," he grinned as he sat down with her. He had his own plate of food. "It's been a while since you've been on a date, he's been pining."

She blushed, "sorry, its just that its almost the end of the semester..."

"Oh no...i wasn't saying you weren't attending to him...I mean...ugh..." Cye paused to find the right words as she ate, "I mean you both are so busy, it doesn't seem fair to either of you."

"You are our waifu!"

He blushed, "perhaps I just care that my friends are happy with each other..."

She giggled, "god, you're cute. Thank you for caring so much about us."

He blushed again, "I know you probably don't really consider me a friend yet..."

"No, I do," she grinned. "I mean I even consider Sage a friend, despite how cold he is to me, but I'm thankful that Rowen has such a thoughtful friend to boot as well. We both can be kind of...hard headed."

Cye couldn't help but chuckle out loud, "a little bit? Didn't you spend a good hour debating over Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?"

She blushed, "he challenges me...I never thought I would like someone who was so clever and competitively witty."

"Much less attracted to them like a magnet?"

"That too," she paused and her cheeks flushed bright red. "Enough about me, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Me," he paused for a few moments. "Not at the moment, most women think I'm batting for the same side because of how I am."

"You mean because you're not a chauvinistic ass?"

"I guess, is that why you thought me and Rowen were a thing?"

She laughed, "in hindsight, I don't think Rowen or you would make a good couple. He would drive you nuts!"

"Well...gee...that still sounds like you think I don't enjoy female companionship," he grumbled and she placed a hand on his.

"Cye, you respect women, that's a hard quality to find," she paused to smile, "I mean, I guess all of you do...but you really see everyone as a person, not as a stereotype. There will be a girl who sees that you see her, and when she does she won't unsee you."

He turned bright red, and looked down at his food as the kitchen door opened and Rowen walked in.

"Don't tell me you're trying to steal her," Rowen teased and Cye shook his head.

"Rowen, I think I found us a waifu," she winked and Cye turned even redder.

Rowen sat down next to her, and wrapped his arm over her shoulder, "waifu, huh? Why is that?"

"He cooks better than both of us," she replied honestly. "Well, him and Leea."

Cye grumbled as he took her plate with his, he teased in return, "I don't think I could stand him."

Hoshi giggled, "I told you so!"

Rowen just starred at them both of them as they laughed and laughed, "you guys are so weird."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

So yeah...more adult situations. Again feel free to skip

Chapter Thirteen

Cye left them halfway on their subway ride back to Toyama, leaving Rowen and Hoshi alone. He made a jest about them behaving, but Hoshi told him to get lost before she made him their permanent 'waifu'. He only laughed as the doors closed on the subway.

"You guys get a long great," Rowen smiled.

"Well, Cye is a easy going personality," she paused to lay her head on his shoulder. "I don't think the same can be said about me and Sage."

"He'll grow on you..."

"I hope not," she chortled and he gave her a weird look. "What, maybe he's an acquired taste."

He shook his head and laughed, "is this what having siblings is like?"

"Except I'm not your sister," she answered quickly and he grinned at her.

He leaned close, his lips brushing hers ever so lightly as a feather on the air, "I am so glad."

She blushed and said, "save it for home, big guy."

He grinned, "so whose house are we going to?"

"I think mine," she paused, "we always go to yours."

They passed his stop and continued onto hers. She lived close to campus, which was convenient for her in the morning. They were used to moments of quiet with each other, enjoying each others silence. It wasn't really about being quiet, it was about feeling each other out. She would push her foot against his, and he would softly run a hand down her back. They were teasing each other quietly, and she would grin and blush and he would give a soft kiss on her head. She was wearing a pink bow in her hair today, and just a little bit of lip gloss. He enjoyed her small ways of dolling up.

He leaned close and whispered in her ear, "that bow is so not you."

She blushed angrily and pouted, "how would you know!"

"You're not that girly," he grinned and she lightly punched him in the shoulder with her good hand. She stood up as their stop approached and she grabbed his hand to drag him off the train. She was giddy to have him come to her house for the first time. Not that it was much, but she was ready for him to be there with her.

Rowen noticed how giddy she was as they left the station and walked to her place. She lived in a high rise, and he chuckled realizing even though she thought it was modest, it was more deluxe than his. He remembered a saying he learned when he was in New York, 'crime doesn't climb'.

"What floor are you on," he asked as she pulled him into the password protected elevator.

She pressed the fifth floor, "not the townhouse if that's what your thinking."

He blushed, he knew she had money, but she didn't seem to flaunt it in anyway. She shoved him against the elevator, well he let her shove him, and she gripped his shirt so she could pull him down to kiss her. He liked when she tried to be rough, she never was of course, but he liked her attempts. He would let her push him, tug on him, or even grab him roughly if it was for a kiss. She couldn't hurt him, but he liked her attempts at it, so he played along.

He felt hungry for her flesh though tonight, and he pulled her tightly against him and reciprocated her kiss just as a hard. He wanted to steal her breath, and she gasped after a few moments. She grinned as the elevator opened, and she pulled him down the hall. It seemed like a simple set of halls, but hers was the last door. She fumbled for her keys, and he grinned as he helped her unlock the door.

They stumbled in a mess of kiss and grabbing. She pulled away as he closed the door and he looked around momentarily. It was a nice small place with wood floors and paintings on the walls. She had a desk in the corner with computer on it, and he could see a kitchen and a bedroom. His mind wasn't on her home though, but on her. His eyes were fixated as she pulled off her sweater and pulled her dress over her head. She was wearing a cute pair of pink pin striped panties and bra that had a matching pair of stockings. He felt himself turn hot, and he moved to her. She let him pull her tightly against him, his hand cupping her butt and running his fingers underneath her underwear. His other hand had slipped itself under her bra to fumble her breast.

She broke their kissing again, to look up into his eyes. Those blue eyes were so fierce, and she grinned as she pulled open his shirt clumsily. Her hands ran along his muscles, tracing each one of his abs as she touched his buckle. She opened opened up his pants, and slipped her left hand inside to feel his hardness. He pulled her hand free, and whispered in her ear, "not yet, you're mine to take tonight."

She blushed as he nimbly scooped her up in his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He opened her bedroom door, and realized she had an extremely large bed compared to his. He laid her down, and leaned over her to kiss her. He opened her bra, and slipped off her panties. He wanted to look at her completely in the nude in the darkness. She starred up at him as he briefly stood up to look at her. He ran a hand down her scarred breast, down her stomach, and to her sweet spot. She writhed as he moved his hand in her, small moans leaving her mouth followed by gasps of air. He leaned over and kissed her, feeling her moans inside of his mouth. He wrapped his free hand in one of hers and pushed down, as he saw her back bow. He pulled back, and she was panting for him, gasping his name. He pulled of his hands away, and pulled off his shirt and slacks.

He was fully prepared for her, and pushed inside of her quickly. She bucked against him, and he could feel her grow tight. He moved for her, and he heard his name on her lips. He loved the way she screamed his name to the heavens, and it sent chills through him as he sped up for her. She grew tighter and he knew she was coming so he let himself go as she let out her last scream of his name.

He laid on top of her as she tried to reclaim her breath, and he kissed her softly. He rolled onto his side, and pulled her close, she was curled up sweetly next to him as he nibbled her ear and kissed her from neck to shoulder. She pulled the covers over them as their heat began to die down.

"God, you're good," she whispered to him.

He nibbled her ear again, he felt himself growing hard for her again, "just for you..."

She felt him push back into her from behind, "Rowen..."

He slowly moved for her, ever so slowly as he teased, "is there something wrong?"

She grabbed the sheets and clenched her teeth, "you tease..."

"I am," he asked pushed in harder, hearing her moan. He wrapped his strong arms around her, and kept pushing as she moaned.

She managed to reply, "yes, you are..."

He kissed the scars on her shoulder, and nibbled at her softly, "I love you..."

She blushed and managed to say, "I love you, Ro...wen..."

He pushed his whole weight against her and came. He felt all of his energy leave himself, and he let her tiny frame go and slipped his hands into hers. She smiled back at him, "well now...I see you missed me more than I thought you did."

He blushed as he rolled onto his back, "I missed all of you."

She rolled over and kissed him and straddled him, "did you really?"

He ran a hand along her body, "I need a little rest, tiger."

"I know," she said as she curled up on his chest to hear his heart. He ran a hand along her face as she said, "I just wanted to tease you some more."

" And you called me a tease," he laughed as she curled up close. He looked around her room some more, and noticed her room was all windows. The moon was creeping above a nearby building, and he felt himself fall asleep quickly.

She heard his breathing slow as he fell asleep, and she got up to pull on a tank top and panties. She went to the window and looked out up the city, she could hear the music out here now. The shadow figure stood on a building watching her, but there were more waiting in the shadows of the city. She shivered because she knew they couldn't hurt her, they were just asking her what she wanted. She turned and starred at the god in her bed. His blue hair was shining in the moonlight and so was his sweaty body, and his pleasure made her smile to herself.

"I will bare a world full of demons, for a kiss of an angel," she said to herself as she climbed back in bed with him. She laid her head on his chest, and let the rhythmic thump of his heart guide her to sleep.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14

Hoshi felt a soft kiss on her temple, but she only rolled over into his arms. She wasn't ready to let him go just yet, even though the sun was shining, and she really had way too many papers waiting to be graded, but he was just so warm.

She heard atrocious music coming from the living room and she groaned, only Leea had music that annoying.

Rowen grumbled and stirred, he didn't want to get up either, "what's that?"

"Leea," she replied as she shoved the covers off with a swift kick. She rubbed her eyes, "I forgot that she likes to surprise me with breakfast. You might want to get dressed, she doesn't care if she sees you butt naked."

He laid back with a smile on his face as she turned back to him, he was definitely a god in her bed. Tall, strong, and his muscles were outlined underneath her thin sheets. She felt herself grow hot as he complained, "but..."

She could see he was hard, but she blushed and looked away, "she's not afraid of walking in on us either..."

"No fair," he grinned as he reached for his clothes on the floor, "how did you end up with such a commandeering friend?"

"Hell if I remember," she answered as she searched for a pair of pajama pants and slipped them on. "You can use my master bath to take a shower if you want."

He stood up, and she found herself starring at his nice ass as he said, "I wanted to take a shower with you though."

She blushed trying to contain herself, "I'm telling you, she has no shame." 

"Fine," he playfully grouched and headed to her bathroom. She straightened up the bed the best she could, fussed with her hair and calmly headed out of her room to meet her friend.

"Hey there, missy," Leea greeted instantly as she left the room. "Where's Blue Boy?"

Hoshi sighed and answered, "in the shower..."

"...You need one too..."

"...You really have to work on your entrances," she finished complaining as the smell of bacon filled her nose. "What time is it?"

"A little after ten," Leea answered as she grinned. "You and him are getting wild pretty often..."

"I can't help we both have a healthy appetite for each other," Hoshi answered and Leea only shook her head as she laughed.

"I picked up your clothes off the floor," she said pointing the couch with a spatula. "You could have made it less obvious you two were fucking..."

"Would you rather walk in on us in full coitus," Hoshi asked and the girl blushed.

Leea sighed, "so do you have your papers graded?"

Hoshi tried to avoid the question, but ended up with saying, "no."

Leea was about to scold her when she saw Rowen walk out of the bedroom, he was wearing just his pants, and his hair was still wet and dripping down his strong chest. She turned red, "he better have a friend..."

Hoshi glared at her her friend, "isn't it so nice of Leea to make us a nice breakfast?"

"Yeah," he smiled as he pulled on his shirt. "Thanks Leea, but I got to going... so I don't have time to eat, my class was canceled but I still have it's paper to finish."

Hoshi frowned as he came over and kissed her softly on the forehead, she finished buttoning his shirt, and he ran his hands down her sides then gave her another warm kiss but on the lips. She heard Leea groan, and he just smiled at them as he left. Hoshi grinned to herself as she leaned back against the fridge, and Leea just shook her head, "you need a shower..."

Hoshi smiled as she left the room, grabbed her clothes from the living room, and headed back to her bedroom. She put her clothes from the night before in her laundry basket, and shifted through her draws for another pair. She saw text on her phone from Rowen, alerting her that Ryo was going to meet her at her office. She was okay with that, he was pretty quiet and let her get her work done. Today was mostly just office work, and a short lecture class on Shakespearean literature. She probably taught more than the other chairs in their departments but she enjoyed her job as it was.

She climbed into her shower, it was still steaming from Rowen's shower. She wished she could have taken a shower with him, that really would have been nice. She slipped off her dress, and climbed into a the hot water of her shower. She felt the pain in her shoulder starting to return, but she wouldn't take her meds ever again. They didn't help anymore than a placebo would. Only her Rowen helped a lot of the pain go away, she always felt a lot less stiff after spending a night with him too. She rubbed herself over with soap quickly, and rinsed it off. She climbed out and grabbed a towel out of the cabinet to dry off. She looked in the mirror, remembering his every caress.

_He can't protect you._

She saw a shadow in the mirror, but she wouldn't turn around. That would just give whatever was following her power. None of the Ronins saw them as they followed her about. Most of them just watched her from afar, but there were a few brave ones that came into her home or office. She paid them no mind.

_He can't protect you if he hopes to have humanity survive._

She slipped on her clothes as the shadow continued on.

_Let me give you power._

She blow dried her hair and the shadow vanished into the air. She looked back to where it was, and sighed. She wasn't going to let them bother her, they usually disappeared pretty quickly if she just ignored them, but she couldn't figure out why she was so important to them. She sighed as she went to go eat breakfast with Leea. It was going to be a long day.

The university was close to her house and her and Leea made it over quickly by walking. Leea teasing her that she glowed. She shook her head, maybe she needed to set Leea up with Cye or someone. She laughed to herself, Leea would be too much for any of them. She was almost too much for her at times. Leea parted ways once they reached the building and Hoshi saw Ryo waiting for her at her office. He was handsome enough, all the boys had that in common, with long black wavy hair and eyes as blue as White Blaze's. His outfit was more relaxed than Rowen, Cye, or Sage's, just jeans and a tshirt. He fixed on his hand held video game, and she smiled, "what is it today?"

"Street fighter II," he smiled at her, his smile was gregarious. It was hard to be grumpy when he was around, she could see why he was their leader.

She opened the office, "you're not going to help me grade papers are you?"

"Not in your wildest dreams," he smiled and she shook her head.

"I think I should start paying you boys."

He looked up at her and grinned, "I don't think Ro would like that much."

Hoshi chuckled as she sat down at her desk. The papers were still there, and she groaned. She was going to get them done today! Ryo sat down at a chair as she started to work, he was fixated with the game. It didn't bother her, at least he was quiet and wasn't pestering her to eat or anything. She started working on them, and her head began to hurt profusely. She leaned over, and covered her eyes with her hand.

Ryo looked up at her, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, she wasn't going to take her meds anymore. She was strong enough to withstand the headaches without them.

Ryo then said, "Rowen didn't ask us to look after just because of the nether realm. He was concerned you would try to be strong through everything."

She looked up warily, "it's not that bad."

"I can get you some water," he offered but she shook her head. "You're really stubborn."

She nodded, "I have been told that from time to time."

"He's just as stubborn though," Ryo laughed but then turned serious. "Did he ever tell you about any of our battles?"

She shook her head and put her papers to the side so that she listen to him without being distracted by a freshman's deplorable grammar.

Ryo paused his game and began, "there was a time during our second fight with Talpa where Sage, Cye, and Kento had been taken prisoner. I was a mess, but he was firm with his opinion. I was worried, frightened, and angry, but Rowen kept his cool despite how he felt exactly the same. I would have gone rushing in, but he forced me make a plan. I was mad at him though, and the entire time I thought he was a stubborn fool, but everything turned out okay. He was right in the situation where I could have easily gotten it so very wrong. There's a reason why I depend on him in battle, I mean depend on each of them for different reasons, but Rowen knows a good plan."

She smiled at their leader, despite his age, his eyes looked so old, "it takes a good leader to trust in his comrades."

He smiled at her, "what time does your class start?"

"Two thirty," she answered briefly as she shifted her papers back over. She saw him reach over and grab her hand, he pulled her to her feet, "what in blazes is this?"

"Come on," he said pulling her out of the office and to the roof. She followed behind reluctantly as they climbed to the roof. The air was nice and cool and he let go of her hand. He leaned over on the banister, "the nether realm wanted to take all this."

She looked over the city with him, "you bare a great responsibility, Ryo."

He turned to look at her, "I had to ask though...and its weighed on my mind. I can't let you suffer this fate, It would be unwise of me to let someone with a normal life get pulled into all this!"

She sighed, "oh...I see..."

He blinked at her as she shook her head and chuckled. Ryo sighed seriously, "can you forgive him if he dies? Or one of us if something happens to him?"

She stopped her laughing, "you're so melodramatic. Look, I already talked to Rowen about this stuff. I mean, its inevitable that there is some sort of risk with all this. I mean, even I could become some sort of target..." she paused to consider her words more thoughtfully, "I can't say I won't grieve...I can't say I won't be mad...but I understand the reality of it. It's dangerous, it's not a video game, if you tell me to vamoose, I'll trust your wisdom on the matter. However, you have to trust me too."

He looked at her, "trust you how?"

"Trust that I won't just break," she paused again to think of what exactly she was going to say, "I'm not your average girl..." She paused, he was watching her intently, as she continued she pulled back her hair to show off her scars, "I've lived through my own battles, and I won't hurt as easily as you might think."

Ryo sighed and came over to her, he could see how serious her scars were, "how did you get these scars?"

She looked up at him, one of her eyes was slightly discolored, "I guess I've only told Rowen huh?"

Ryo nodded.

She paused, she didn't really want to talk about the event again, and then said, "look, if I trust you take care of Rowen, you have to trust me that I won't break. These scars were inflicted by humans, petty and half knowledgeable human beings. I don't hate them, although they caused my circumstances, they have to deal with what they have done as we all do."

Ryo looked sadly at her, "they are still alive then?"

"Yes, and for a long time that troubled me," she paused and looked away. "Ryo, you told me you trusted Rowen."

"I do."

"Then let me trust him too... and I'll trust in you too that you know what to do in the worst of situations," she paused looked at her cell phone. "These papers are never gonna get done up here, do you want pizza? Cye wouldn't let me have pizza yesterday!"

He grinned as he followed her back in, "I get to pick the type though, that pineapple stuff is gross!"

The wind blew softly as a Raleigh appeared in her wolf form. She watched the two enter back into the building and she said softly to herself, _I can only hope that you trust in them wisely. _

A shadow figure appeared on the roof in front of the wolf, music was dancing softly in the air. Raleigh growled at the figure and leaped at it, but in only vanished, leaving her snarling only at music filled wind.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

This is a little shorter than I originally intended, but hey it works out at the end. Although, I think Sage and Hoshi could fight a little more...but meh. ^^;

Chapter Fifteen

She was thankful that her and Ryo had finished the pizza long before she went to her lecture class. He had left her for his job at an animal sanctuary and said Kento would be by later. She was fine with that, Kento was laughs. A little low brow, but laughs none the less. However, her jaw nearly dropped when she saw Sage walk in to her class. She composed herself as he took a seat in the back, and she silently cursed at herself but she went talking about Hamlet, which was one of her favorite plays on stage. Thankfully, she only planned a lecture for the day, which took all of the class, and she reminded them about their reports that were due and who was on her "shit" list for not turning in the last one.

Sage clapped sarcastically after the last student left.

"I have nothing to say to you," she said definitively as she packed up her bag.

He shrugged, "sorry, if I upset you last time..."

"Don't try and take the high ground with this, where's Kento?"

"I switched with him," he answered and she shot a glare at him. He realized he had really rubbed her the wrong way, and he really wanted to try and get along with her if Rowen wanted her so badly.

"Now, why would you go do that, I thought you didn't like me after your last visit," she mumbled as she erased her board filled with notes. He noticed she also did little drawings to go along with them, which were pretty good.

"I never said that," he replied as he thought back to the last time. Well, he did tell her bluntly that he thought she was bit un-lady like. He didn't think that translated into he didn't like her.

"You said, I quote, you are a little harsh for a Lady, unquote," she paused to stare at him, his look was so cold. "So, I don't really care, I have semester finals to plan and you can either be quiet or be ...whatever you're doing right now...either way I need to get it done."

Sage sighed, "okay...look..."

She shrugged, "you don't have to say anything, I completely understand."

She walked out quickly and he followed reluctantly. This was going to be harder than he originally had planned, he forgot she was as stubborn as Rowen was. He came to her office and knocked, he saw her sitting at her desk working on her computer. He felt a chill run up his spine, and saw a shadow appear in the corner of her office. He saw her glance back at it, like she felt it appear. He sat down in front of her, "How long have you been seeing the nether spirits."

She gasped, "wait...you see it?"

"Of course I do," he said as he looked at the hovering thing. "I'm the ronin of light..."

She didn't look over, "since the wolf appeared they've been showing up."

He grabbed a paper of hers and scribbled a prayer symbol on it, he wasn't sure it would work, but he hoped. He let the paper fall near the shadow was and it evaporated, "have you told, Rowen?"

"No," she paused, "I didn't want to worry him, they don't bother me. They just sort of bug me about how they can give me power and stuff."

He frowned, "this seems like something you should have told us..."

Hoshi starred at him upset, there were tears welling in her eyes, "I guess you can tell Rowen how I messed up..."

"Is that what you think this is about?" He paused to see her starring at him sadly, "you think I'm out to break you and him up?"

"What else would it be? I don't understand why else," she stopped bbefore she finished her sentence.

Sage sighed and realized that they had a misunderstanding from the very beginning. He had to clear this up, Rowen had been bugging him to treat her better. Truth was, he found her to be almost like Rowen. Even he annoyed him when they first started fighting together, and even when they stayed at Mia's sharing a room, he annoyed him. Rowen was not neat, stayed up at all hours, and could be a little full of his own self knowledge. Over the years, he had gotten better, but that was part of growing up he guessed. He wasn't as cold to women as he used to be, he had even upset Mia once upon a time. Now he was upsetting Hoshi because of his sometimes off putting nature.

He decided to try again, "I'm really happy Rowen found you. In fact, I'm ecstatic that he could find a girl who could challenge him. I haven't seen him grin ear to ear like that since...welll...since we beat Talpa, but I also don't want to see him hurt like when we went to America."

She paused, "he told me about Runa."

"That was my fault," he paused and silently remembered how he had gotten captured. "I had been taken hostage, and they were using my armor as a way to terrorize New York. First, they killed this girl's brother, but she was so enthralled with their life that she ran with them to find me in La. She paid the price for saving us, it was really Ryo who was upset the most. I think he had actually fallen in love with the girl, I guess they all had..."

She starred at Sage unblinking as he continued, "I just don't want them all to hurt again."

Hoshi sighed and fumed, "dude, even Ryo was saying something similar earlier! He was tactful about it though..."

Sage laughed as she stood up, "Ryo, tactful?"

"Yes, he is quite tactful," she grumbled and then said, "I get it. You guys have been Boys to Men for some time. Even the lady in your group has never really been more to you guys than a teacher or a guide... I'm not Mia. I don't know about this, but I'm also not Runa. I'm not a naive American girl who goes running into battle because of silly moments of temporary judgment."

Sage paused, "then what happens?"

"Like I told Ryo earlier, I'm not easily broken, but you have to trust me to trust in you," she said as she buried her head in her hands. He could see she was shaking ever so slightly. "I won't say I understand everything, but I understand the consequences of foolish actions. I also understand this is real and could kill me or one of you."

He starred at her and realized she was looking at him harshly. She was serious, and seemed like she had put a lot of thought into her words. He groaned, maybe he had been an little bit of ass for assuming she didn't understand anything. He could see her scars clearly, an realized he hadn't thought of them as more than just an attribute. Had he been foolish enough not to remember that she had bore those scars for a reason he dared not ask of. That she had dealt with the worst of humanity on a daily basis, and he probably didn't make it any easier for her.

He sighed, "I'll trust in you, Hoshi, but I don't think I could forgive you if you broke his heart."

"Understood," she answered, "but I don't plan on it."

He nodded, she was just as stubborn as he was, "you have to talk to Mia about those shadows though asap."

"I'll go tomorrow, I really have to submit this syllabus," she answered as she looked at her computer. He got up to go stand outside like he normally did, but she smiled and said, "Sage, I'm going to order some dessert? Me and Ryo had pizza earlier, so I was expecting Kento...but do you want ice cream?"

He smiled at her invite, "as long as its not that American place again."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Sage picked Hoshi up from work, so that they could go to the Thursday meeting together. She had to talk to Rowen, but he noticed she was procrastinating or in denial, he couldn't tell which but she hadn't talked to either Rowen or Mia about the shadows. He was concerned, but he was sure that Hoshi was taking it that he was being bossy. He stopped in front of the school and she walked out of the main building, he saw Leea waving to her in the distance. He hadn't personally met the girl, but he could tell she was extremely enthusiastic or as Rowen put in intrusive. He laughed, he wondered what she thought her friend was doing hanging around these guys along with Rowen.

Hoshi came to the corvette and said, "this is your ride?"

"Jealous," he asked as a reply as she opened the door and slid in. She was wearing a simple cream colored suit today, pumps, and a hot pink tie. He thought she tried too hard to be professional and fashionable.

"No, but Leea might have you on her engagement list."

Sage laughed as he started up his car and they started to drive, "this is the reason why I don't like to take the subway."

Hoshi laughed, the car was fast, "I don't think that's the only reason, your 'fan club' might get to close."

" I don't have a fan club," he complained, and she just stiffly smiled. He changed the subject quickly, "you need to talk to Rowen about the shadows."

She looked down, "I know, but he's been so busy with finals, I never had a chance to..."

"He would find time, if you told him it was important," Sage replied and she nodded reluctantly. "And Mia..."

"She thinks I'm intruding on her territory," Hoshi replied and Sage barked out a laugh.

"Well, she was pretty mad when you told her the other half of the poem," he paused as they switched lanes. "Have you seen anymore of them?"

"Just an occasional one," she paused, she didn't like keeping a secret from Rowen but she thought it was almost ironic that the secret was with Sage. "Like I said, they don't bug me too often. Just the one at the lake..."

Sage glanced at her but tried to focus on his driving, "the one at the lake?"

"It just sort of plays this incessant music," she said as she leaned against the car window. "Like pipes or something, but its always calming."

Sage frowned, "you really need to talk to Mia and Rowen."

"Okay, I will tonight," she paused, "so glad finals are done with."

"How did those go," asked Sage and she just chuckled.

"Ruby just about had a stroke that she ended my class with an A," Hoshi continued to chuckle, "that girl would have a conniption if she found out most of Mia's research was real."

Sage couldn't help but laugh, he had heard of Ruby but she sounded so weird, "is she your favorite student?"

"Should I even have a favorite?" Hoshi paused, "Sounds something stereotypical thing that a professor would do."

He nodded, "well, is she?"

"I guess, she puts a lot more effort in her papers than the average student," Hoshi paused with a smile,

"I actually think she has a crush on me, because she gets so mad when she sees one of you guys hanging around my office. She especially doesn't like you."

"Don't tell Kento about that, I'm sure he has some sort of adult fantasy like that," Sage grinned and she replied with a distinct 'ew'.

Mia's house came into view, and Hoshi felt anxiety came over her and a tremor started in her hand. Sage glanced at her as he shifted gears, "are you alright?"

"The music is already here," she mumbled as she grabbed onto her right hand to keep it from shaking. "That one is a lot stronger than the others..."

Sage parked his car, and looked out at the lake, he could see a dark figure. He heard the music ever so lightly on the wind, and he saw her shiver. He locked eyes with the shadow, who grinned at him with an almost cartoon like cheshire grin.

_Power replaces power, ronin._

_The time will come when an even exchange must be made._

_You have no hopes of protecting her and protecting humanity._

_It's one or the other._

Sage glared at the spirit who vanished. He looked over at Hoshi, she was shaking really bad, especially in her right arm which she was trying to control by clutching it close to her body. He leaned over, and placed a hand on her shoulder, he was hoping the power of his healing ability would calm her. Slowly her tremors subsided, and she looked at him wearily.

"What was that," she asked as she looked at the concerned ronin.

He pushed her hair out of her face, "I tried to calm your tremors with my healing abilities, did it work?"

She nodded, "whenever they start, they always feel like fire...you stopped it..."

"Mia should still be home, she won't go pick up Yuli til Cye gets here, you really need to talk to her," he said seriously.

She nodded silently. He felt he might have upset her, but he didn't care, this was for her best. If caring about his best friend's girlfriend made him come off chauvinistic then so be it. He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her, she clutched her purse to her as he helped her stand. He wasn't going to put up with her being stubborn.

She starred at him for a moment, "I'm sorry..."

He was expecting her to be a little bratty, but she looked genuinely scarred. "Did that thing really scare you," he asked, "you've been dealing with them for a while..."

"He's never said that much," she stuttered as they walked towards the quiet house. "It's usually an offer of power, not a threat."

Sage nodded quietly as he unlocked the front door. He had a spare key, actually all the guys had spare keys for Mia's house for when they had to come by, which was often. Less often in the past few years, but they had started coming together again for obvious reasons. He figured she was probably in her grandfather's office. Hoshi followed him upstairs, she felt uneasy. That spirit hadn't been threatening til it knew the ronins knew he was there. She wondered if the spirits just instinctively hated the ronins, or perhaps they were just wanting play a naive girl. She figured a bit of both, and she felt sick. She had been a bigger fool in this than she realized.

Mia was sitting at a desk grading papers and she looked up wearily, "you're both here early."

"Hello, Mia," Sage greeted and she smiled softly. She looked really tired, how Hoshi had felt a few days before she had finished all of her classes. All she had to do was submit her grades and she was done, but not all the universities worked on the same schedules.

"How many more days of grading hell," Hoshi asked and Mia grinned at the girl.

"Just a few more," she replied and ran a hand through her soft red brown hair. "What's up?"

Hoshi looked at Sage, but he had that stoic look she disliked so much and it wasn't helping her. "Mia, I've been seeing nether spirits," she finally forced herself to say and the woman groaned.

She looked at the short woman, "nether spirits?"

"I've been calling them shadows," Hoshi paused nervously, but Sage gave her a semi sincere look of concern to urge her on. It was better than him being a statue. "I've seeing them since Raleigh showed up...they haven't really been bothering until Sage saw one of them..."

Mia frowned and rolled away from her desk in a rolling chair, and went her a books shelf. She reached for one of her grandfather's books, "I've been afraid of this..."

Sage frowned, "should we wait for Rowen?"

"She can tell him herself," she paused to give Hoshi a bit of stink eye. She flipped through the book's pages, "I mean I've been wondering why me, grandfather, and the other select people in your lives can remember things that happen with the nether realm but the average person can't..."

Hoshi looked at Sage, "I've been wondering about that as well, I don't remember any of the other attacks on Japan."

Sage shrugged, "we always just thought the average person just doesn't remember."

"There's more to it than that, Sage," Mia said as she stopped on a page. "My grandfather's first interaction with the nether realm was with a being he called a shadow, it offered him some sort of power...he was our age when this happened. It's what got him so interested in this sort of stuff... I think these shadows, give some sort of blessing. I don't think we always see them, but they're there."

Hoshi frowned as she looked out on the lake, "there's one out there, Mia. He always asks me if I want power but he's never really done anything until today. He threatened Sage."

Mia frowned and looked at Sage, "well, he is the warrior of Light."

Hoshi frowned, then remembered the vision she had when she saved Raleigh. She looked at Sage, was he the light that was mentioned in the vision? She decided to keep to herself for a bit about it. She knew it was unwise but she figured that still had too much on her plate to be chasing something that was barely even mentioned. However, she couldn't shake that Sage was important in all of this. She had seen her vision in his sword, he was able to see the shadows, and he could control her tremors with his abilities.

She let out a deep sigh, and walked over to the window. She could still see the shadowy figure standing in the middle of the lake. Mia watched her, and said to Sage, "Rowen should be here in a few minutes. Can you send him up when he gets here?"

Sage knew when she was ushering him off, "Cye should be here soon as well."

"Can you go pick up Yuli then?"

Sage shrugged, "sure..."

Mia smiled as he left and she went over to Hoshi. She as still freaked out a bit, despite the strong words she had been giving the boys. She realized that she needed to reach out to the girl, "the boys try and make this simple."

"They do?"

Mia nodded and said, "you know, there's good and there's bad, and people die because of us..."

Hoshi nodded like she understood.

"'We're just trying to protect you', that sort of stuff," she paused to look out the window as well. She couldn't see what Hoshi was seeing, but she was sure it frightened Hoshi, "my grandfather had been researching the dynasty and the nether realms for years, he had plenty of contact with shadows and other spirits. I didn't expect that he would die...the way he did... It wasn't anyone's fault...but it was definitely not my main focus when the ronins faught Talpa the first time. My main focus was just trying to survive and keep Yuli safe. It was when the boys had been fighting the people who wanted to take their armors for their own so that they could rule the nether realm themselves, that I had to deal with my grandfather's disappearance. It turned out he had a lawyer and he had set up an inheritance just in case he did such a thing...a lot of my family still doesn't hold me in the best regards...but he knew I needed to protect this land because he knew its connection to the nether realm. Had my brothers possessed this place, they would have sold to developers and the nether realm would have a continuous gateway here..."

Hoshi looked at the woman, she had told her a lot that probably none of the others knew. "So this land is connected to the nether realm," Hoshi asked and Mia nodded slowly. "Mia, don't tell the boys this. The nether realm is searching for something, I don't know why yet, but I think it's called the Light."

Mia saw Sage pulling out of her drive way, "you don't think they're after him, do you?"

Hoshi shook her small head, "I hope not, it would break Rowen's heart just as much as if it was me, but I know I need to talk to Rowen about the shadows."

"He's not going to be happy you kept this from him," Mia paused to think about how grouchy Rowen could be. "He can be a bit a grump like Sage. Actually, I take that back, all those guys can asses at times."

Hoshi smiled to herself sadly, "I figured as much."


	18. Chapter seventeen

Okay some action going on now! DUH DUH DUH! :3

Chapter Seventeen

Rowen knew something was up when Mia had greeted him downstairs and told him Hoshi was already there. He was grumpy from finals, but he didn't want to deal with her and Sage right now. They had been getting along okay for the past couple weeks, occasionally bitching to him that the other was insufferable. He started to pay no mind to it, and figured that they could handle being at each others throats a little while longer. After all, if he had to deal with Leea, she had to deal with Sage. It was a fair compromise considering the circumstances.

He walked past Mia, and realized he was even earlier than Cye was! He chuckled to himself, he had never been on time for anything, much less early. Most of his professors forgave him of this quality because he got such high marks on everything.

Hoshi was out back, but not their normal spot, but the pier which was down the lake a ways. She was sitting out there throwing stones in the lake, the sun was getting low, and wondered if she was cold at all. He had a big date planned for them later that evening, but he wondered what was bugging her so much that she wouldn't wait for him in the house.

He walked out on the creaky old wood pier and sat down next to her. She glanced over with just eyes but kept didn't acknowledge him in any way. She threw another stone, "how was your final?"

He didn't want to push her if she was upset with something, he assumed Sage, but he just answered, "well, you know how your professors are. Always trying to push us."

Hoshi smirked as she tucked her head on her knees, "don't you like being challenged though?"

"To an extent, not so much that I don't get to see my girlfriend," he smiled as he put an arm over her shoulders. "Something is seriously wrong when my best friends see my best gal more than I do."

She leaned against him and sighed at his annoyance.

"Sage isn't so bad."

He starred at her and teased, "who are you and what have you done with Hoshi?"

She shoved him lightly and he laughed as he pulled her into a deep kiss, "Rowen..."

He locked lips with her tightly and slid a hand to her neck so he press her lips more tightly to his. She gasped and pushed away and he laughed, "we have all summer for that and so much more."

He swore she would have turned red from head to toe if she wasn't so serious about something. She pointed out at the lake, "do you see him?"

He looked out at the lake, "see who?"

She shook her head, "the nether spirit."

"I don't see anyone, Hoshi," he paused to look at her, her eyes were almost glazed over she was seriously starring forward. His eyes narrowed at the lake. "Are you seeing nether realm spirits."

She nodded and hugged her knees close to her, "I have since we saved Raleigh."

He didn't know why he suddenly was upset and he felt a tightness in his chest. "You've been seeing nether spirits and haven't told me," he asked as he pulled away from her. "For months now?"

All she could do was nod, she heard the soft anger in his voice.

"You've been lying to me?"

She shook her head but she could tell he was angry with her. She would be too, because she realized that she made a mistake that could have killed her. She felt tears coming own her cheek, "I didn't think it was going to hurt me, but he threatened Sage..."

She heard silence from as he got up and started to leave the pier. She realized she couldn't let him walk away from her before she finished explaining. She grabbed his hand and he turned to look at her, his face was hard and stoic, but she could tell he was angry, "you've told Sage?"

"No, he saw one show up," she said quickly as he pulled his hand away. "None of you guys ever noticed, so I thought it was fluke..."

"I shouldn't have had to notice, you should have told me," he said firmly to her. "Hoshi, what was all this talk to Ryo and them that you understand consequences? What would have happened if one of them tried to hurt you?"

She realized it wasn't anger she was seeing, it was sadness. "Rowen, it was a mistake," she paused but he was already walking off.

He stopped as she tried to catch up to him, he leaned over and kissed her, but she saw a bright light. He was in his subarmor and he took off into the woods. She bit her lip and tears welled up in her eyes. She betrayed his trust, it wasn't that he was mad at her, it was that she had been foolish like Runa. She had been foolish enough not to say anything, and just go along with everything. She leaned her head in her hands, and sobbed silently.

_See, he can't protect you._

"Shut up," she mumbled, she knew the spirit was behind her because the music filled her ears.

_There must be an exchange..._

Hoshi was mad, and said, "you keep saying that!"

She went back to sobbing as she heard only the music on the air. She listened to it, it was so sad but so beautiful. She couldn't quite figure out what was so sad in it, but she felt she saw couple in her mind. The first was a beautiful young woman, and the other was a man shrouded in light. All she heard was a scream though, then the song kept playing as she looked at the lake. It had turned blood red. She bent back over and cried. Why hadn't she told Rowen about any of this? All she could think of was how big of a fool she had been.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up in surprise and saw Cye. He knelt down next to her, and said softly, "Mia told me what's going on."

She glanced back at the lake, the shadow was gone and the lake was blue again. It was slowly turning the colors of the setting sun, "Rowen is upset with me..."

"I could see that," he said softly as he wiped her tears away. "I don't think its you he's upset with, I think its more himself. He does his best to have control of the situation, but he doesn't realize that some things are just uncontrollable. Look, you told him the truth and he'll just have to come to the understanding that at least you told him. It's not that bad of situation...it's not like you cheated on him..."

Hoshi starred at Cye, "it must feel that way though, since I kept the secret with Sage."

Cye pulled her to her feet and wiped her eyes again, "no, well...sort of... but don't worry about to much...he'll come around when he comes around. He can't stay mad at you, silly, there are worse things that it could have been."

She starred at him, "how is it that you know me and Rowen so well?

Cye smiled as he started to pull her towards the house, she was moving slowly though as he said, "because, at times you are exactly like he is. Stubborn, and...very knowledgeable..."

"Is that your way of saying smart ass," she asked and he just grinned.

"Look, I'll make you some tea and I can hang out with you while the others watch whatever tonight's movie is," he said sweetly as she nodded. He opened the kitchen door that came from the back, "he'll be back when he cools off, I assure you."

She sat down at the counter as he started to fix her some tea and he rummaged through Mia's cupboards for some cookies. She laughed, he was awfully British. He placed a small plate in front of her with a dainty cup and some sort of hard cookie. She saw him look up quickly and he took a serious fighting stance, "Hoshi, I think your wolf is here."

Hoshi whirled around in her chair and saw the beast starring up at her. The kitchen door was open, and a soft breeze blew in blossoms around the red wolf. The wolf turned into the beautiful woman and greeted her.

_Hello, Little One._

She was still just wearing the hakama, but her right arm was covered by part of the silver armor, and she carried a sword on her hip. Cye sunk into a defensive pose. His soft face was hard.

"She's okay, Cye," Hoshi said but he still didn't relax any.

_So trusting, _the woman smiled which showed her sharpened fangs, _even the sweetest of the ronins knows that isn't wise, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Torrent just Halo and Strata._

"You're Raleigh," Cye stated and she nodded. "Look I don't want to fight if I don't have to."

_I didn't come to fight, _she said to him and then said to Hoshi, _I came for forgiveness. _

Hoshi paused, she had enough of this stuff for one day, "look it's okay, that Talpa guy seemed like a bit of jerk. I don't blame you for anything."

_No, but I failed in my duty,_ she said as she moved from the door way and knelt in front of Hoshi. Cye put an arm in front of her as the wolf woman pulled the kantana free. Raleigh placed it on her palms and offered it up, _I cannot live with my failure, and even though I owe you a debt. The only thing I can give is you is the honor of ending it._

Cye looked as shocked as Hoshi. Raleigh was asking for Hoshi to take her life? Was she that loyal to her cause? Cye understood the burden and said to Hoshi, "It would be an honor."

Hoshi looked at Cye and then to the sword, "but I can't, Cye!"

_I beg of you, _Raleigh said as she lowered her head.

"No," Hoshi replied instantly and smacked the sword from her hands with her scarred fingers. The sword cut her as it fell. It clattered to the floor and Cye looked at her curiously. "Look, I understand the concept as some sort of feudal thing, but I think it's pathetic. You spent all those years searching, misguided, but you still had hope that she was alive and you still had your virtue! Now that your mind is clear, you're willing to disregard it because of whatever shame that was put on you! Are you the yojimbo with the virtue of Hope? Well, forget your doubts and hope for peet's sake she's alive! If I can live through...If I can have hope, you sure as hell can!"Cye starred at her, she was shaking and the blood was running from her hand. Hoshi raised her left hand and slapped the warrior. "It's time you took responsibility for your actions instead of escaping them!"

The warrior raised the armored hand to her cheek as Cye pulled Hoshi back. "Hoshi, your bleeding!"

Hoshi starred at her hand, she was shaking again. She calmed her temper and realized her head was also hurting again. She felt her stomach churn suddenly and she rushed over to the sink to barf. She ran some water down the drain and wiped her mouth on a paper towel.

Raleigh looked up at Cye, _I apologize, ronin. I have made a fool of my virtue._

"Why apologize to me, you upset her," Cye said and the wolf girl nodded.

Hoshi turned around and picked up the sword with her left hand, Cye could see anger burning in her eyes. It wasn't natural, it almost seemed as if she was possessed. Hoshi held out the sword, "If you want to owe your debt to me, fight for you life! If you fight and win, you will live and that releases you of your debt!"

Cye grabbed the sword from her, "Hoshi, you're not you. Stop this."

She looked him in the eyes, they were darkened. He felt his virtue glow, and saw her eyes glitter with the light, "I don't feel so well, Cye..."

Cye saw her grow weak and he caught her with his free hand. He looked at Raleigh and threatened quickly, "You better not have done this too her."

The women shook her head and caught the sword he threw to back to her.

"Take her words, Raleigh, repay her debt by living," Cye said as he picked her up and rushed out of the room.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

_Once a midnight dreary,_

_I met a warrior with a soul of weary,_

_golden wings and hair_

_but also brave and fair_

_Do not live to fight for death_

_but live so light may not meet it's death_

The song filled her ears again. She could see the shadow sitting in the room. It looked at her, it held a flute in its hands and had a cheshire smile on its lips..

_Do you wish for power?_

No.

_what do you wish for?_

Knowledge.

_Of?_

The heart.

_I cannot give you that._

I wasn't asking.

_No, you already hold that power._

Hoshi felt the darkness cover her bed and she felt as if she was drowning. Her lungs burned, and her mind began to grow hazy.

Then there was light.

She felt her eyes open softly. She rolled her head towards the light, she wasn't at home. She must be at Mia's, how did she get there? Slowly she remembered the anger, such powerful and immense anger that wasn't hers, but she didn't know how it filled her so and the fight with Rowen. She felt so stiff and numb. She looked over to her right, she felt a warmth in her hand. Rowen had fallen asleep uncomfortably at her bed side, his hand wrapped in hers. When did he get back? The others must have to get him. She tried to smile, but she felt so numb and empty. Whatever had filled her up, had left with her with even less than she had before. She gently squeezed his hand, she couldn't do much more than that. He shifted and then looked up, there was a book under his head as well. He immediately leaned over and kissed her, and she felt something return. It was a deep kiss, his fingers strong against her skin. She broke the kiss to breath a moment, "are you prince charming?"

"Only if you're sleeping beauty," he smiled as laid his head against hers.

"Can I be snow white," she replied with a weak smile. "I don't know what happened Rowen, suddenly I was just so angry..."

Rowen kissed her in mid sentence, "don't worry about it..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she managed to tell him and he only shook his head.

"I shouldn't have gotten that mad," he answered as he brushed the angled bangs out of her hair.

She kissed back, starting to regain her normal energy back, but her head began to feel like lightning was splitting it into two. She cringed and pulled away instantly.

"Are you alright?" He was starring into her eyes, but they became hollow and she couldn't see him clearly. There was a tremor running through her, but she suddenly became still. She heard the music in the distance. She felt her energy leave her and she collapsed against her pillow. She could hear Rowen calling her name, but it came from far away, it was all so far away.

_Do you want power._

No. Not at you're price, she replied. Never at your price.

_Suit yourself._

She walked passed the shadowing piper and starred out at the lake. She could feel someone more powerful calling her name under the music. She understood why the spirit played, he didn't want her to hear the other voice.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

More ACTION! Hurahhhh! Oh yeah, and more Leeah, Ruby, and Raleigh. XD I want votes on who would might be good with each Ronin. XD Honesty please! XD

Chapter Nineteen

Hoshi had been drifting in out of her state for a few days. Cye said Raleigh wasn't at fault but Rowen thought he wasn't so sure. No one really knew what to do, Mia had called a doctor friend of hers, but her friend said that Hoshi was only catatonic. Something was plaguing her, or someone he thought silently. Sage was able to help calm her tremors but sometimes she would writhe in pain, or wake full of energy. It didn't seem like Sage could help with much else other than the tremors. The guys made sure he would eat and take a shower, and take their turns watching after her. However, she would only wake he was around.

He was sitting next to her when he heard Hoshi's phone buzz in her purse and he scrounged through it to pick it up. There were a lot of messages on her phone, and he realized they were all from Leea. He didn't know if he should call her, he didn't want to get her involved in this, but her best friend deserved to be there. There was nether forces at work, he was sure of it, but he couldn't involve anymore innocents. He put the phone down and closed his eyes, which hurt badly as well. He did this too her, just like Runa, she was suffering because of the nether realm and he couldn't stop it.

"Rowen," Sage said softly as he came in, he had a solemn look on his face. It comforted Rowen to know that at least they were getting along before she had collapsed. "We're going out to look for Raleigh, Mia thinks she might be in the nearby forest."

Rowen stood up, they had gone several times without him, but he was of no use to Hoshi here. He almost felt as though Sage was more useful to her right now, "I'll go."

Sage nodded briefly, "look, Cye really believes this isn't Raleigh's doing."

"Then who is it," Rowen asked angrily. "Other than the spirits, that wolf has caused her enough problems."

Sage nodded in solemn agreement, "do you see what I meant though? I never meant to upset your relationship. I just didn't want to see you like..."

"Like this.." Rowen finished. He looked down at Hoshi, who was peacefully asleep. He touched the scarred side of her face gently with his fingers, "I was hoping that it could be different..."

Sage nodded, his blonde hair briefly showed his other eyes, "if you go, you can't let your concern take you. We need Raleigh alive."

Rowen nodded, and Sage laid a hand on his shoulder, "you have to promise me."

"I will," Rowen said softly. He headed down the stairs with his friend, they were preparing to leave when Mia answered the door.

"I KNOW HE'S HERE, MIA!"

He recognized Leea's voice as she barged in. She was a hot tempered sort of woman, especially when it came to Hoshi. She charged into the living room, and she socked Sage with a single throw and he fell to the ground hard. Ruby was with her as well, but seemed to standing back as moral support.

"where is she," Leea growled as Kento and Ryo pulled her off of Sage, "she hasn't been home in days! She never does that!"

Ruby calmly said as she looked around, "Leea, calm down! Mia said that she wasn't here..."

"I'm not looking for Hoshi, I'm looking for the bastard whose dating her and his best friend," She thrashed but she quickly realized the boys were too strong for.

Mia came in, "look...she is here but she's not well..."

Leea thrashed again and cursed at Sage, "bastard!"

Sage was holding his cheek as he got up with Rowen's help who said, "she's up stairs, Leea. Maybe she'll respond to you if you go to her."

"Respond," Ruby asked looking at Mia. "she was fine when I saw her last!"

Leea elbowed Kento in the gut and kicked Ryo in the shin. She broke free, and ran up the stairs. Ruby ran after her. Mia said, "I'll explain as best I can to them, just go find that wolf."

The boys left out the back and ran into the forest. They changed into their sub armor as they went through the woods. Cye said softly to Rowen, "Maybe Leea and Ruby will have some affect on her?"

Rowen mumbled slightly optimistically, "yeah."

Kento complained as they ran along, "damn, I think she broke a rib!"

"Hahaha," Ryo snorted, but he wasn't walking to well on his busted leg. "Geez, are women naturally made of armor?"

Sage shook his head, his jaw ached, "that girl has quite a punch!"

Rowen wanted to laugh but only said, "Leea is something else."

They spent a better part of the afternoon searching for Raleigh. Rowen could tell the guys were trying to cheer him up with jests and shots, and he tried to play along but his mind was on Hoshi. Their last date was at Tokyo Tower, she had been so excited. She loved seeing the city glitter in the night. They escaped into the mountains near Mia's home later that evening to watch the stars without the threat of light pollution. He brought a telescope for her, and he told her she was the brightest star he had ever seen. She had kicked him softly for being cheesy, but they fell to the grass together and made love. It was perfect. The curve of her body perfect fit for his.

Kento moved close to him, and leered, "so is she hot in bed?"

Rowen frowned and replied, "you have no manners, Kento."

"What, I mean come on, she must be something if you're this obsessed, you haven't heard a single thing I've said except that," he smiled and clamped an arm around him. "Look we'll find this Raleigh, and figure this out, can't let my new little sister get hurt by the nether realm."

Kento and Hoshi had surprisingly got along right away when they first met. She told Rowen it was because he acted so much like Leea, that as low brow as he was, she found him to be just a really good big brother figure.

Then he noticed the guys were looking at him again. He didn't want to be such a big deal over how he was feeling, but then he realized they were hurting as well. It was like Runa all over again, and he felt his stomach grow tight.

_You've been looking for me, ronins._

They looked up to a tree to see the woman warrior starring down at them. Ryo and Kento gasped because they had never seen her before, she was almost identical to Suzunagi. Ryo looked at Rowen, "you weren't kidding, Ro."

_You mean Suzunagi, _she said as she sat down on the branch, _I think it's just coincidence really. I didn't like her, she tried to slay me when I was possessed. I still think I would give her a few bites for that._

"There's a lot of that going around," Sage said to her. "Like how coincidentally Hoshi became ill after you showed up?"

_That is not my doing, _Raleigh said with a shrug.

Ryo growled, "can you just let her go and we'll leave you alone."

She jumped down and starred at Rowen, _what if I said it was you all who were harming her?_

"Us," Cye asked first.

_Oh, yes, she sensitive, I should have noticed it earlier, much, much, earlier, _Raleigh replied as she knelt on one and placed the sword in front of her. _My life is hers to do with as she sees fit, I have made that clear to Torrent. I suppose he told you that much. Why would I harm my Shogun?_

"Shogun," Ryo asked and Rowen shrugged.

_Of course she has no armor, but she is more powerful than I originally realized. I've been...watching her with those shadows for a while now, _she paused, _she notices what no one else does. Perhaps when I saved her life as a child, a touched her with a bit of the Nether Realm but I feel that's what's making her sick. The nether realm is in chaos, but lucky for you the Warlords are keeping it at bay but your armors sense it. My armor senses it and it tingles for battle much like yours do. That connection is poisoning her pure human soul._

They grew silent with her words.

_I think I knew that you sensed it coming when Suzunagi gave you your new armors, _she paused to stand up. She craned her head to the side just a little as they starred at her.

"Why is she being poisoned," asked Rowen quickly.

_Like I said, she's 'sensitive', _Raleigh paused and looked down away from them. _She's an oracle, how could I be such a fool. Of course I wanted to protect, even to Talpa she would have been priceless! _

Sage crossed his arms, "don't mention his name with hers."

_I apologize, I am being insensitive but she would be precious even to Talpa's daughter. Perhaps even bring forth her power._

"Forsaken Power," replied Cye as he remember the rest of the poem. "...Will be brought out but wise and scarred hands."

Raleigh held up hers, _not mine. _

Ryo finally decided to ask, "why do you have a virtue, if you're from the nether realm?"

_Why? Because...I was naive when I was young, much like you, and the Old Ones blessed and cursed my armor with it. I had Hope that there would be a better future for us. Alas, my clan is gone. I have no true shogun, I am a failure, and I must bare that burden because I have to Hope._

She vanished instantly leaving her sword.

Sage picked it up, "Wait! Dammit. So we're harming her? Why did it take this long?"

Rowen just remained silent, and decided he need to be alone again. He jumped into the trees, he heard the guys call after him, but he went deep into the forest before they could go after him. He found a tree that was very tall, and sat on the very top branch.

Raleigh appeared in front him, _you're her lover._

"What's it to you?"

She craned her neck again and looked at him better, _you don't deserve this anymore than she does, but..._

"But," he repeated.

_She would have died sooner without you, your armor is protecting her. You don't feel like yourself either? Only better when she is awake? The armors know when one's soul mate has been found, and despite their cruelty, it will protect her as long as it can. So stay alive, and she will too...for now._

She left in flash of air, and he looked around. He felt angry, and motivated at the same time, but he didn't know where to begin.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Whose up for some more action?!

Chapter Twenty

_You need power, little one._

I don't...

_You're wasting away, and your poor ronin can't save you._

He will.

_Enough of this, let me wake you and you will rule this world for me!_

No.

She felt her eyes flutter again, to see a bright light. The sunlight was cascading through the window onto a glowing figure. Out on the lake there was the shadow. Two more voices joined hers, neither that she recognized, but they both told the monster no for her as well. However, underneath all of that, someone else was calling her name, someone so old she didn't think they had a name.

Her eyes fluttered shut but she opened them again to see Leea and Ruby pacing the room. Leea, her beautiful best friend, had her hair pulled into a loose braid with wisps of hairs flowing free. She wore a pair of shorts and a tank top, which were flattering to her full figured form with long legs. Ruby seemed much her normal self in her normal red and black seifuku.

"Leea, Ruby!"

They ran over to her and hugged her, she felt her strength leaving her again. "It's coming through the void, you must leave town."

Leea held her hand and said to her, "you're alright, the boys can't hurt you..."

"The boys saved me," she groaned as pain shot through the top of her head to every nerve in her body. "You must leave Japan because the void is open."

Leea's words went silent, she only saw her lips moving. She turned her gaze to Ruby, who starred into her eyes. She had never seen the girls eyes so dark and intense, they almost seemed inhuman.

**I won't let them have you.**

Leea watched her friend slip back into unconsciousness, and looked at Ruby. "She's delusional, I bet you they drugged her."

"Perhaps," Ruby said as she went to the window and looked out on the lake. Dark clouds were moving in, lightning hitting the mountain with crazy force. She closed the window tightly and locked it, "I think we should leave."

Leea saw four of the boys returning without Rowen, "hey, where did that loser go? Are you nuts, we can't leave Hoshi with them! Look what they have done to her!"

"Do you always ask so many questions," Ruby replied as she walked back and gently ran a hand over Hoshi's hand, feeling the scars. "she won't last much longer, you will not leave this room Leea. Hoshi needs you right here."

"Ruby, what are you talking about? What are you going to go do?"

Ruby's eyes flickered red and Leea shivered as she commanded, "you will not leave this room. Do you understand me?"

Leea nodded meekly.

Ruby walked past her to the door and quickly went down to the hall to find Mia. She wasn't happy to see her, of course, but Ruby didn't care about that nonsense at the moment. Mia said to her, "you know more about the nether realm than you originally let on."

"Perhaps, I know first hand," Ruby smiled as she picked up a sword from Mia's desk. She slipped it through the belt loop on her skirt.. "Hoshi is sick because of the ronins armors, everyone but Rowen's. She's connected to their virtue but their lust for battle is poisoning her, Strata is the only one keeping her alive and perhaps Halo. But mostly Strata protects her because he loves her. He would sooner destroy the armor than give her up, and it understands that he means to do it. This disconnect though will destroy the ronins. The ancient one really fucked this up."

Mia looked at the girl whose eyes kept flickering red. "One who has forsaken power will return by hands scarred and wise...you are?"

Ruby nodded silently and thumbed the handle of the sword, "Ill do as much as I can, please look after Leea and Hoshi and do not leave this house."

Ruby turned to walk out of the room and quickly descended the stairs. She saw the boys coming from the forest through the back window. Sage was carrying a silver sword, which only worried her slight, and she shook her head to clear her mind. She looked at White Blaze, there was clouds forming about the lake darker than she had ever seen naturally.

_You decide to fight this time?_

"I do, but only for her sake," Ruby told the old deceptive tiger. "Do intend stay in that form, Old One?"

The tiger smiled up at her, _It is the best I can do in this world._

"Suit yourself, just don't call me coward when your not much better," Ruby replied as she walked out the back door. She drew the katana from it's sheath and pointed it at the boys as they approached. "You will not set foot within this house."

Ryo grumbled, "jesus, are all these girls crazy?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "are all ronins idiots? You're killing her, and if you return to this place without Rowen. She will die."

"And what you'll fight us if we don't believe you?"

"If I must," Ruby said as she looked at the silver sword. The Fenris emblem on its hilt. She would not be able to defeat such a strong blade with what she had, but they didn't know that. She took a step forward and drew a line in the ground with the katana. "You underestimate me."

Cye held out a hand, she knew he was the softer one, even Rowen probably would have become defensive. "It's exactly what Raleigh told us," he said as he tried to stand between them.

Ruby smiled, she knew she liked Cye. He was reasonable like Rowen. The others were had very strong fighting spirits.

Kento growled, "what if their both in cahoots with each other, and their plotting something for the nether realm. I still don't believe our armor is doing that to her."

"Believe what you want to, Hardrock, and Hoshi will not live long," Ruby said as held out the sword once more. "Is it more important to fight, or to save your friend's heart and soul?"

The boys seemed to shake themselves out of their anger at the mention of Rowen. Even Sage looked a little bewildered.

"See?! Even I can see that your losing control to your armors," Ruby snorted softly. She was terrified, but they seemed to believe her bluff.

Cye looked at her, "but how did you know of ….you're just Hoshi's student."

"She's in on this," Sage said as he gripped the Fenris blade that made Ruby uneasy.

"Why did that dumb yojimbo give you her sword," Ruby said she rolled her eyes, she hoped if she bluffed some more they would get the point. She slipped a foot forward and gripped the human sword in both hands. "I do not like fighting, but I will, If I must."

"Knock it off," said Cye. "You can't fight a girl, Sage!"

Sage winced a little and almost looked like he was going be sick.

Ruby turned her eyes to the clouds. She felt something coming through the void. It was an old creature that was for sure. She didn't know exactly what, but she felt a chill up her spine. The ronins were distracted with her, and didn't notice the nether realm til a flash of lighting hit the lake. They turned around promptly and instantly put on their armor in several flashes of brilliant lights.

Ruby walked up next to them trying to be confident, she was literally quaking in her boots though, as a creature began to emerge from the water. It was ten feet tall, and made of pure muscle. It's skin was cracked like molten lava and its eyes glowed the same deep red. It also had eight large arms, and a head with a face on front and back of its head. She cursed to herself as she realized what it was.

"Fuck," Ruby cursed aloud and the guys looked at her. "Hecatone."

"You know that creature, I told you she was in on it," Kento said accusingly to Cye.

Ruby shook her head, "jeez, you have a thick head, Hardrock. I know of it, and I don't think I ever wanted to meet one if I did, which we are."

The creature seemed to shift through space, and twitch like a time lapsed video in reality. It opened its drooling mouth and roared a glowing acid that burned the ground.

"Well, if you know of it, what does it want," Ryo said in disgust.

"It smells death," she said as she glanced back at the house. "It smells a dying soul. Use that sword well, Halo, it might be the only weapon here that can hurt that thing."

Sage looked at the shining silver blade, "how do you know all this?"

She looked over at them, her's eyes flashed to a brilliant red as the beast charged at them. A sword appeared in each of the creatures hands. It lunged at them, and they evaded its rush. It turned to Ruby, and smiled as a kanji appeared on her head: Passion. She held out the sword, and rushed the beast back and the creature lost an arm, however it took only moments for the arm to regrow.

"It regenerates," Ryo said shocked. "what sort of monster is this?"

"An old one," Ruby said as she flicked the blood off her sword. The beast roared as each of them tried their weapons and their sure kills, but the weapon that stung the creature the most was the silver sword.

The creature roared in pain and grabbed Ruby around the waist in one of its huge hands. She wedged her sword in its neck as it squeezed her, and it roared but she could feel herself losing breath. She yelled at Sage, "that sword should be able to use your thunderbolt!"

Ryo nodded but it was Sage who said, "it'll hurt you!"

"It'll take more than a ronin to kill me," she laughed as the boy charged up a thunder attack. She saw Cye's eyes grow wide with despair, but she winked at him to calm him. She felt the attack coming and she pushed away. She rolled as the creature fell dead and ashen, Cye came to her side to help her up. She felt a little bruised, and her hair and clothes were singed, but she had lived through an atomic bomb a ronin's attack wasn't going to hurt her.

The boys took off their armor, and the three of them looked to each other and then at Cye. "What's going, why are we so angry," he asked solemnly. She could see each of them with quaking fists.

"I told you," she said as she stood up and pushed away from him. "Control goes both ways, ronins, the thing about Talpa's armor was that it was uncontrollable, when the ancient place the virtues on it, it became a two way path. Yes, you can control it but it can manipulate those truths within you to find its own strongholds in your bodies. Especially, that blasted inferno armor. That thing is a monster in and of itself, and it's itching to fight with the thing that's coming through the void."

"How do you so much about the armors, and what is that beast," Sage asked as he looked at the sword.

"First, you promise me you won't go inside that house, and two, tell me where Rowen and that damned yojimbo is," she said crossing her arms fervently.

"Hey, we just beat that beast for you," Kento grumbled but Cye shushed him quickly.

"Fine," Ryo agreed and paused, "but you have to explain why our armors haven't been right since we beat Talpa."

Ruby shook her head, "because the ancient one was a fool to believe that he bring the balance back to the nether realm. The nether realm used to have good as well as evil, but alas when Talpa took power, most of the good had fled to earth or died fighting against him. When he had won against the Old Ones, he turned his gaze on Earth. That was the source of his power, but the ancient thought that giving the armors virtues would eventually bring back that balance. He didn't realize the darkness knew how to manipulate those virtues to obtain their means. With nothing to fight they are hungry, and that is corrupting your souls. I don't care how aligned with your virtues you are, any ideal become corrupted."

"But who are you, if you know all that," Cye dared to ask.

She bowed very low to them, "I am Ruby Kazehana of the Immortal Sword and Shield, and only daughter of Talpa."

They exchanged worried glances and looked at her then back at each other. Sage said, "we..."

"I know, I know, killed my father dearest," she said rolling her eyes. "Me and him got along as much the inferno armors do. He tried to kill me when he realized I had a virtue. Thankfully that foolish yojimbo intervened and I was able to get away."

"She mistook Hoshi for you," Sage told her.

"She did," Ruby frowned then looked up at her hair. "Oh, she did!"

Ruby ran her hands through it, and the black hair became snow white. She looked almost exactly like Hoshi, but her eyes became bright red.

"The void is open ronins," she told them, her eyes flickering like flames.. "The warlords won't be able to hold back creatures like that much longer. The Hecatones are not creatures to be trifled with. They are ravenous beasts built by Kronos for War."

The boys were quiet and kept looking her over. She frowned at their looks and demanded, "what?"

Kento asked, "aren't you a bit short?"

"And a bit human looking," Ryo added with a bad grin.

She rolled her eyes, "humans...I took this form for convenience. The smaller my stature, the lest nether energy I release. Ugh...fine."

Suddenly she had a growth spurt and she was as tall as Sage. It made her school uniform look a lot more provocative than it originally was, and she looked far more voluptuous.

"Where is your armor," asked Cye, trying to change the subject, but even he was red. 

"I have it sealed away," she said as she pointed to her forhead. "My virtue gives me enough trouble as it is."

"Sorry, we thought you were an enemy," Ryo said as he looked to his friends. "Is Hoshi really sick because of us?"

"Yes," she sighed, she realized that they had calmed down significantly. "I've been trying to protect her for a long while now, but alas I didn't even know of any of this. I am a fool for trying to live as human, I guess it goes along with my cowardice."

"Cowardice," asked Kento bluntly.

"You will find that with your virtues, you will also gain a vice. Raleigh's is failure, and mine is cowardice. She thought I died, but all I did was ran as far as I could to get away from fighting him. Perhaps, if I had fought him, I would be in control of the void, and you would not have to be in this predicament," she said with a roll of her eyes. "But alas the past is the past, and I have purpose now."

"Why the sudden change of heart," Sage asked, he was clearly skeptical of her. "You're almost a thousand years old right?"

"I am an old coward, Halo, but I had given up on ever finding a purpose for my virtue," she smiled as she looked up at the window. Leea was starring back down at her, her eyes were wide with what she had just watched. Her cheeks went rosy, "because... Hoshi can be humanities last hope."

"Why," seemed to be the unanimous question among them.

"Because," she paused and tried to remove the blush from her cheeks. "The last time humans stood a chance to fight back, it wasn't because of armors or beings like myself. It was because of oracles, like her. Her abilities are damaged...but she'll do. So where is Strata and Fenris?"

"Rowen left us in the woods much like she did," said Sage as he offered her the silver sword.

She shook her head, "I can't use her weapon. I have to go find my own first." She began walking off, but stopped to look back at them, "are you coming boys?"

Ryo asked curiously, "you want us to come along?"

"What else are you going to do in the mean time," she said pointing to the house. "You can't go in there!"

The boys shrugged and walked after her, Leea watching diligently as they disappeared into the forest. She shook as Mia came and started to tell her what was really going on.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One

Rowen didn't want to sulk, but that's really what he felt like doing. His friends were becoming strangers to him, Hoshi was ill, and he was sure he felt the nether realm open up. He pulled up his knees to his chest, was this what Cye felt when the inferno armors wanted to fight each other? Rowen didn't even want to move, much less fight. He understood why Cye punched him so long ago.

"Strata, what in blazes are you doing up there," said a cocky arrogant voice from the forest below. He recognized it as Lady Kayura.

He looked down, he disliked her a bit still, so he lied, "catching a nap."

The woman rolled her eyes and jumped up to meet him, "are all you boys so obvious when your moping?"

"What's it to you?"

"We're not enemies, Strata, why do you still talk like we are," she said as she sat next to him on the branch. He still kind of felt a grudge against her for how many times she whooped him, but at least she hadn't been good enough to kill him.

"Why are you here, you always bring trouble," he replied, avoiding her question.

"You need to go to her, the longer your gone, the weaker she will grow," Kayura said as she placed a hand on his. "Strata is the only willing to protect her, the rest of the armors will only feed on her energy."

Rowen looked at Kayura, "is everything alright in the nether realm?"

"We're doing our best, but our numbers are thin," she paused to think over the situation carefully. "Thankfully, the ancient's staff has been our most useful weapon against those monsters."

"Monsters?"

"The Hecatones, multi-handed monsters who want to devour human souls," she lifted up her kimono sleeve to show the scar of a vicious looking bite. "It bit through the armor of Cruelty."

He looked her arm over in shock, "it bit through?"

"Dais had it worse than I," she let it hang like that and he didn't want to know what that meant. If the armor of illusion had problems, they all did. "We can't hold out much longer Rowen. We're fighting on days without sleep."

Rowen looked her over, she looked extremely weary.

"What is it that comes our way?"

She shook her head, "I dare not say his name, but we call him the Prince."

"The prince?"

"He needs a human soul though, a very important human soul to take control of this realm," she paused. "I'm afraid if Hoshi is that soul, it would be better for her to die. We would be trapped in endless conflict forever, but alas... we could still fight."

"Don't say that. Why is she so important?"

"Oracles are very powerful Rowen. It was the reason the Old Ones were defeated so easily."

Rowen felt angry, it was a terrible fate for Hoshi and he would not accept it. He jumped down.

"Strata!"

He turned back to face Lady Kayura.

"Don't let your virtue become a vice," she said quickly. "It's all to easy that way."

Rowen ignored her and started to run towards the house. He still didn't know what he felt with in him, part angry, part sadness, part rage, confusion but underneath it all he felt love. Or the hunger for it at least, but he knew it was only for her. He came to the lake, and noticed a charred body being lapped by the waves of the lake. He picked up his running, while he had been moping, there had been a battle. He realized it was an enemy, and he hoped the only one. He burst in the house, and there was Mia.

She starred at him angrily, "and where have you been?"

"I had to think," he said and she smacked him instantly.

He raised a hand to his cheek, "Mia..."

"I don't get it, ever since Talpa left, all of you are so lost, even when it comes to something as important as the love of you life. Even after Suzunagi tried to help you as well, its like you guys have no purpose," she huffed angrily but then said, "look, I think that Ruby is Talpa's daughter."

"Ruby?"

Mia nodded, "she went out and helped the ronins destroy that thing that came out of the lake."

Rowen nodded like he understood as white blaze walked in the room. He said as he took a deep breath, "too many coincidences Mia, this is feeling like a loaded deck."

"I agree, Rowen, " she paused to place a hand on his shoulder. "Please, you must be the one whose wise in all this. I feel like everyone is just running around, and not seeing things clearly."

Rowen nodded, "where did they go?"

"Ruby said something about the ronins are slowly killing Hoshi when you're not around," she paused. "She said your armor protects her because it understands that you would destroy it before you gave her up."

Rowen wanted to smile, but he only smirked, "is Leea upstairs?"

"She is, I think she understands a bit more than I give her credit for, she's not mad just concerned," she said as White Blaze purred against his leg. "You should talk to her too."

Rowen nodded and headed up the stairs. Leea was sitting where he had been sitting when he first found out she was ill.

Leea looked at him sadly, "Look...I thought..."

"It's okay," he smiled as he sat across from her. He sighed as he thought of Sage, "I appreciate the passionate concern for her."

She smiled, "she loves you so much in such a short time, I just wanted to make sure you weren't a freak. Well...you kinda are...but not...you know...a serial killer freak."

"How did you meet Hoshi?"

"Well, I was friends with Mia since High school," she paused to push the hair out of Hoshi's eyes. She seemed to just be sleeping peacefully as she was earlier. "She even got me the internship to study under her grandfather in college and part of my curriculum was to visit other schools. He had been particularly fond of a person who debated his research..."

"Hoshi," Rowen laughed and she nodded.

"..I went to go see her for myself, and well I was surprised. She was my age. I kept going back to get her side of the debate...She was much worse then. She walked with a cane, didn't really cook for herself but I noticed the more I came to see her the better she got. So I begged Mr. Koji to get me a job there, I just had to stay with her," Leea smiled as she thought back to those days. "And then when she met you, I was certain she was gonna say you were another freak, but she's not the Hoshi I first met. I was a bit jealous that you made her so happy."

"That's all she talks about is how you and her are the best of friends," he laughed. "Your antics brought her a lot of cheer."

"Antics?" Leea laughed and nodded in agreement, "she's just a grump. I had to brighten up her day some way. So it's true, your some sort of mystical samurai?"

He nodded and she smiled, "It goes to figure that I'm the one who actually studied under professor koji, and Hoshi gets the mystical boyfriend before I do. Are any of your friends single?"

"Most of them," he chuckled, is that all she thought about?

"Good, I still have a chance," Leea grinned and there was a soft chuckle from Hoshi. They both looked down and saw her white lashes flutter open.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along," she murmured and Rowen quickly went to her side. Her moments of being awake were brief at best. She sat up easily, "that's one heck of a dream I've been having."

"Dream," Rowen asked as he supported her back.

" The five will break the seal of the black and white sun and the void will open. Power must replace power. One who is tainted will be healed by tears. The One who has forsaken the power, will return by hands scarred but wise. But before the Light can be found the smallest one will perish," she said solemnly and Leea looked concerned she had repeated the poem. Rowen remember Mia mentioning the rest of it, but he hadn't paid that close of attention to it. Hoshi continued on, "that Light is close, Rowen, but I fear that darkness is even closer. I need..."

"To rest," interjected Leea quickly.

She looked at her friend, "to say that you need to make sure Rowen uses his brain..." She leaned close to Rowen and laid her head against his heart, "...and make sure you don't lose hope..."

"...Of course not..."

She smiled and she looked at the corner of the room. She was starring at something in the corner, but there was nothing there. He assumed she was starring at some spirit. She turned and kissed him softly, "armor of Strata guide him to me, promise me that we'll be together again..."

He felt his virtue light up, and a tingle in his skin. His armor had just responded to what she just said.

She looked back at the corner, "...the deal is done..."

He felt her grow still in his arms, and she slumped against him. Her skin was cold as ice if not colder. Leea's eyes were welling with tears. He felt his heart breaking, but he felt his armor calm him. What was wrong with him? How could he feel so calm, didn't she just die?

Suddenly, he felt her fingers slip between his, and he saw Leea gasp. He looked down at the girl in his arms and a smile curled on her lips, like none he had ever seen on her face before. It was not his Hoshi.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

~ Short chapter is really short...but alas, it works, I hope? I really appreciate reviews. I'm even open to suggestions as far the plot as going. Its not definitive just yet. ^^;

Chapter Twenty Two

Leea gasped as the dead girl moved out of the bed, or at least she just thought her friend had died. Rowen was sitting back in shock but he managed to say,e "you're not Hoshi...what did you do with her?"

"Do with her," Hoshi's voice said with a smirk. "Nothing, her soul is in a safe place for now. I merely made a deal with her to ensure her survival."

Leea looked at Rowen who came to his feet, White Blaze had wandered in and was growling at the girl who had just become still and then reanimated. She smiled and turned to the tiger, nimbly turning on one foot, "don't you growl at me Old One, you know perfectly well, I keep my promises."

"Hoshi..."

The girl smiled brightly and did a back flip like she never had any kind of semi-fatal accident. "Oh, you know I'm not her," the girl said as she stretched out her back. "Ugh, why are Oracles always so feeble!"

Leea stood up and went to Rowen, "what's going on?"

Rowen shook his head, "I don't know..."

"Well, let me tell you," she said with a deep bow that was really graceful, far more than the real Hoshi could do. "I am...who am I that's recognizable...Oh! I'm Bastet!"

Leea yelped, "what did you do to Hoshi?"

Bastet grinned and gave a twirl, "don't worry, deary. It's only a temporary deal, I assure you. I cannot leave the nether realm in my form, but I can switch souls with those who are open to it. It's been such a looooong time since oracle has woken me."

"Where is her soul," Rowen growled as she smiled again.

"Safe, Rowen of Strata," Bastet said as pinched Leea's cheeks, who smacked her hands away. "Safe in Elysium."


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

~I promise to slow down soon~~~~ *

Chapter Twenty Three

Ruby used the sword to cut her way through the denser part of the forest. They walked mostly in silence, but she didn't mind. She was following the wolf's energy, she probably could have gone to search for Raleigh with out giving them such a hard time but she was trying to protect Hoshi as well. She had to keep her thoughts close to her though, because she was sure that they still didn't trust her. Not that she expected to them to trust in her in the least. Her father was Talpa, she didn't trust herself at times.

Cye came up to her, he was decent enough, "you're sure she's this way?"

"That wolf has a pretty distinct energy, besides she's skulking and wolves skulk in the most terrible of places," she laughed and shrugged. "Who knew my mom would pick such a sensitive wolf to be my guard."

"Who was your mum?"

"Hm? I don't know, some Old One I suppose, I heard she died when I was little when she left," Ruby answered as she pushed some brush aside.

"I'm sorry," he said solemnly. She could depend on the armor of Torrent, to be slightly empathetic.

"Why, I'm not sad for something that happened over a thousand years ago," she answered abruptly.

Kento came up, "I've been meaning to ask, how do you look so hot for being 1000?"

"I'm a nether being, not human," she answered dryly. "Is that all you think about, Hardrock?"

"He's pretty one tracked," Ryo laughed , "why do you need see Raleigh?"

"She's done enough moping for the both of us," she said growled. "She's a yojimbo, she needs to start acting like it for Hoshi."

"But she's your yojimbo," Sage asserted.

"As such, I can tell her to take over for, besides I'm assured she's already given Hoshi her life debt," Ruby said and Cye nodded. "See, she needs to stop moping, even if means I need to whoop her ass a bit."

"My kind of girl," Kento teased, "reason with whoopings!"

"I am not your type, Hardrock," she growled, her eyes flashing red.

"Ooh, burn," Ryo snorted and Ruby shook her head.

"you boys beat my father, geez, that says something for the human spirit," She smiled softly as they came to a clearing with a small pond and a stream trickling down the rock side on the far side. The was a red wolf lying on the other side of the pond, its head resting near the water.

"That's her, Cye?" asked Kento. "I thought she looked like suzunagi?"

"When you said wolf, I didn't think you meant wolf," Ryo said to Sage softly.

The wolf perked up and looked at them with its teeth barred.

"Geez," Ruby said as she walked into the clearing. "You really do know how to mope."

The wolf stopped and starred at her, _princess?_

"Yup, indeed," Ruby smiled as she thumbed the hilt of the sword. "Now, you need to stop this nonsense, now is not the time to be feeling sorry for yourself."

_But Princess, _she paused as she returned to her other form, and the tow other ronins gasped. _I failed you, I thought you were dead, and I let your father corrupt me. It is unforgivable._

"No what's unforgivable, is that you are moping while the girl your supposed to own your life debt to has had her soul sent to the nether realm."

"What," asked in shock as they over heard her scolding Raleigh.

"She's fine, I think she might have made a deal with an Old Ones too switch souls," Ruby said as she walked into the clearing. "You wouldn't have felt it happen, I just know what an Old One feels like when it enters this realm."

Sage looked angry, "you're okay with that?"

"It's better than her dying, at least this way your armors won't be killing her," Ruby replied as Raleigh looked down.

_I have failed again..._

Ruby slapped her instantly, "knock it off! Stop this self pity, yojimbo. I'm going to find my armor and it would nice to have some back up because your armor might be the only armor that's effective right now."

Raleigh looked up at her with with big green eyes, _If this how I reclaim my honor, then I will. _

"Good, now that's settled," Ruby said as she looked back at the ronins. "It's time we get Strata and head to the nether realm."

"Wait, what," asked Ryo instantly. "Why?"

"Offensive strike," Ruby smiled, it was almost demonic looking. "Let's take em down before they have a chance to take us down."

"That's suicide," Said Sage. "We don't even know what's in the void."

"Perhaps, but are you going to let the warlords die for you," she said as she looked up at the sky. "I can tell which armors are suffering, and your warlords are not doing so well. Besides, my armor is in the nether realm."

The guys looked to Ryo, and Cye said, "this is crazy."

"Any crazier than it normally is?"

"She's right though, we can't just leave the warlords to take care of this," Sage paused to think things through a little bit more. "We owe them that still."

"Let's go bash some nether heads," Kento grinned as he crunched one hand inside the other. "Hopefully, Rowen will feel up for it."

"He will," she paused and looked up at the sky. "He's the only one who loves that girl more than I do."

The boys turned red and Raleigh tilted her head.

"What, you thought I was fighting this for you? I've been on Earth for a thousand years, and haven't fought a single war. Why would I Join this fight now?"

"Because you love Hoshi," asked Cye, he was even more flush than the rest.

"I do, if there is ever a better reason to fight than that, I don't know what is," she smiled as she disappeared into the forest heading back into the house.

_Well, that's motivation,_ Raleigh mumbled she had a blush to her cheeks as well. _Can I have my sword back?_

Sage handed it to her and she sheathed it, "how are we supposed to defeat any of those creatures then, this is going to be suicide."

_I doubt Suzunagi was dumb enough to give you new armors, and not new weapons to go with them, _she said as she walked quickly after Ruby.

Ryo nodded and asked of her, "will the inferno armor be of any help?"

_Perhaps, _she said as she walked with them. She sheathed her sword. _It is not like the other armors, I once saw Saber Strike take down a hydra using the swords of Fervor. _

"Hydra," asked Cye with a gulp. "You mean most of those creatures exist?"

_Even the Gorgons, _she grinned. She moved down the hakama on her shoulder to reveal two very deep puncture wounds, _This was done by a naga I fought when I was a young fool, thinking I could be the best of the best. Don't let your egos get the best of you._

"Ego," Kento fumed. "I think it's all the moping that needs to be dealt with."

_There is nothing wrong with being sad, _Raleigh said quietly.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty Four

Mia frowned at the girl who was Hoshi, looked like Hoshi, but wasn't Hoshi. Whoever, or whatever, was in Hoshi's skin acted like none of the nerve damage even affected her. She starred at Rowen, who was seemed even more shocked than she was.

Leea broke their quietness, "this is so not okay. I want my best friend back."

Bastet looked at the girl who was sitting in front of her, and leaned over on the chair, "and I told you, I will, mortal. Once the void is closed, and we find the Light."

Mia said, "Ruby should know where it is, right?"

"Ruby of the Immortal Sword and Shield is alive," Bastet asked and then grinned. "Yes, she should know! Wonderful!"

Rowen just starred at the girl, she was not his Hoshi, "what is the Light?"

"It's...it's an armor," Bastet said with a big smile. "It was the greatest weapon the Old Ones had, it was created by Hephaestus as a gift for Ra as peace treaty from Zues but...something went wrong. Hephaestus was the first to put virtues inside of armor, he felt that if it was living being, it had to have some sort of moral compass. He was an idealist and a fool because of it, it upset the balance. The armor didn't want to belong to any of the Old Ones, and it chose a human. The first human was a girl named Athena of Nike."

"Athena," the three repeated.

"You mean goddess of war and victory, Athena," Mia asked almost in shock.

"The very same," Bastet nodded as she starred at her clothes in the mirror. "I need to get some new threads. Well, Zues was mad, and he tried to well...you know the story. He tried to eat her, and she cut her way out of him. I guess you could say she was the first ronin. Oh but Zues was jealous, and Ra was mad, so they made a pact to make an armor to defeat hers. It wasn't until Hephaestus met with Susannoo that he had the ability to make such a beast. It was Talpa's armor that was born. He beat Athena, but she hid it away before she died."

Leea rolled her eyes, "you sound like you experienced this first hand?"

"Me, no, I'm more of spectator than a fighter," she said as she looked out the window at the clouds. "I don't even know where this armor may be myself, I had no taste for the endless fights the Old Ones had."

Mia sighed, "great..."

Bastet looked at Rowen, who still looked extremely focused. She twirled a lock of his blue hair, and leaned close to him whispering in his ear, "I may not be her in soul, but I am still her in body."

Rowen blushed, grabbed her hand and said, "you are not her, don't even think about it."

She just grinned and she pulled away. She looked out the window to see the guys, Ruby and Raleigh coming their way, "Look whose here! Goody!"

Mia sighed, "I think I might go make something to eat, if there's going to be a battle, the least I could do is make sure everyone has eaten."

Leea watched Mia walk by, "this is just too weird for me, I'll go help you."

Bastet grinned at Rowen as they left them in the room together, "we're all alone, ronin."

He rolled his eyes, "I already told you no. So don't even try asking again."

She followed him as he went out to meet the guys. She was springy in her steps, and as soon they met them the ronins knew she wasn't her. She tried hugging Rowen's arm, but he shrugged her off.

"Don't be so mean, Strata," Bastet laughed wickedly.

"You weren't kidding," Ryo said to Ruby, who rolled her eyes. "What happened?"

"Hoshi, made a deal with me, you may call me Bastet," she paused to look at Ruby. "although, you might now who I am better."

Ruby pulled out her sword and held it up to her throat quickly, the point drawing a tiny drop of blood, "I won't harm you because that's Hoshi's body, but Bastet, I will find your real body and execute it if you try anything. I don't trust any old ones, especially those who pray on oracles. You will let her return."

"Of course," she said as used her fingers to pull away the sword. "I'm not like some of these, Old Ones."

"No, your worse, you're a Trickster," Ruby glared as she sheathed the sword. She leaned forward, and grabbed Bastet by the face and gave her a hard kiss, "that's for Hoshi, not for you, you won't understand exactly how that feels."

Ruby looked at Rowen blushed and looked away as Raleigh asked, _was that really necessary?_

Bastet grinned and saw the burn on Ruby's lip, "but she would destroy you if you ever laid a hand on her."

Ruby huffed, and turned away, her cheeks were bright red, "and I would enjoy every second of it, Bastet, don't get me wrong."

Several of the boys turned bright red at the image that Ruby and Bastet had left in their brains. Rowen saw Kento's nose bleed, and said, "Kento!"

"What, tell me that wasn't hot," he said as looked at Cye who was redder than the other three, "even Cye thinks that's hot."

Sage pretended to clear his throat and looked away, Ryo forced a cheesy grin, and Cye hid his face in hands.

Rowen looked at Ruby, "how long have you been love with her?"

"Since I saw her scars," she blushed softly.

"Do you know where the Light is," he asked, trying to change the subject, but he felt like he was making a deal with a devil. "The sooner we get to the Light, the faster we can get Hoshi back."

"It's...It's been lost time me for some time," she said and they gave her a look of shock. "I found it a few years ago, but it was during World War Two, a lot of things were lost. I barely got out Hiroshima before it was bombed but I've felt it stirring lately. I think it's close, and I think it's chosen a new master."

"Do you feel all the armors," Ryo asked and she nodded.

"They're a bit annoying really," Ruby said with a smirk, "right now, they're giving me a headache. Maybe if I clear my mind for a while, I can tell you where exactly it is, but not right now."

She wandered off towards the lake and Rowen said, "Mia and Leea are making dinner, they figured we needed to eat before we went off on any battle."

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about," Kento cheered and ran inside.

"Would you just wait, Kento, " Cye yelled and ran after his buddy.

Bastet shrugged and headed in, "I wonder what food is like in this century."

Rowen joined Ryo and Sage on the way in. All three were extremely quiet but Rowen new Sage and Ryo were trying to cheer him up.

Sage said before they entered the house, "I'm sorry, Ro."

"I've made my peace with it," Rowen said and Ryo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You have?"

"I'm going to get Hoshi back, and put Bastet in her grave," Rowen said irmly. "I'm tired of being manipulated by someone, remember how we felt that way and then we found that play by Suzunagi. It's just too weird. One of those Old One's is playing with us, Ryo. I'm sure of it, in all mythology there are gods who control fate and time and all sorts of weird stuff."

Ryo nodded in agreement, "I agree this has to stop. We need to control our own fate."

Sage placed a hand on his friends shoulder as well, "we'll get her back buddy."

Rowen nodded in agreement as they entered the house, he was sure as hell determined to get her back.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty Five

She hoped Rowen wasn't too mad at what she did, not that it mattered much now. There had been many spirits in her dreams trying to give her power, but she had found Bastet underneath all of them. She made the deal herself, because she knew that she needed a way to stop the armors from draining any more energy from her. Her mind felt so clear, like she knew exactly what she needed to do.

The nether realm wasn't quite as she expected to be. She was expected dark, and demons but it was really gorgeous. Stars as far she could see reflected in the glittering water. She could see land in the distance, and smelled the cherry blossoms on the air. She looked at the form that she had changed with the Old One, Bastet, and saw her reflection in the water. She was an anthropomorphic deity, she supposed, but didn't expect it to be so beautiful. She was lioness like, with soft white gold fur, and long golden hair. Her eyes were golden red, with thick lined make up. She had a golden circlet on her head, and her hails were long hard claws painted with gold. She wore a soft white dress and her tail had a golden bangle on it.

She touched her face and opened up her mouth to see fanged teeth. She liked this form, much better than her own body. She felt no illness, no weakness, no damage, just pure energy.

She heard a giggle from the island and a soft jingle of bells. She stood up and walked between the lily pads and lotus flowers but the island didn't seem as close as she first thought it was. She started to run, and she eventually found the island. There was a single tree with cherry blossoms blooming, and a bridge that led off so far into the distance she couldn't see the next landmass. She heard the giggle of a child, and saw a flash of red hair from behind the tree.

"Hello," she said with her new mouth, and thought it sounded sensual.

The child peeked from behind the tree, her eyes were bright green and she had the sweetest little smile. She a work a black kimono with a ruffled collar and a bright golden cross hung a chain with bells.

"You came!"

"Who are you?"

The girl grabbed her hand started to pull her across the bridge, "I'm Suzunagi! And The Ancient said you would come to Elysium!"

"Is that where we're heading?"

"Yes, we're going to meet him," she smiled brightly, she tugged on her clawed hand so they could run.

Hoshi started running with the child, and although the bridge looked long, the unseen landmass was coming into view. She saw a large boat on the horizon landing at the island. It was a dark looking boat that made her shiver.

Suzunagi looked out that way, "Charon has brought some new souls for the Old Ones."

"They feed off souls?"

"No, not really, they feed off their happiness," she answered as land came into view. "Just like you would if you were really Bastet."

"You know who I am."

"Of course, and I knew you were coming because of the Ancient One," she smiled. "You are Hoshi the last of the oracles!"

Hoshi nodded like she understood, but she didn't really. At the end of the bridge stood an man wearing a kimono, with a large hat that covered his face, and carried a staff exactly like the one Kayura had. Suzunagi let go her hand and ran to the man, who picked her up and she hugged him. She looked back and waved for Hoshi to come meet him.

Hoshi greeted, "Hello?"

"It's a pleasure," the man said with a gentle smile. "The ancient one is waiting in the village, little one."

"Why does everyone call me," she asked and he laughed.

"Because you are," he answered as he said as he set Suzunagi down. He walked hand and hand with the child.

"Who are you," she also asked.

"My name is Anubis," he smiled. "I was a friend to the ronins when I was alive."

Hoshi nodded, neither of them seemed very talkative. She walked behind them and just looked around the beautiful land. There was cherry blossom trees almost everywhere and little huts dotted the landscape. Children ran through the silver fields laughing, and small birds and butterflies fluttered everywhere. It was gorgeous.

They passed village after village, for what seemed like forever til they finally came to an old beaten up temple. She saw an old man praying on his knees.

"Are you the Ancient One," she asked.

"I am," he said and turned around to face her. He had a soft face and he smiled at her, and she realized was blind.

"They will come for you," he said, "but you have a role here as well."

"What do I have do," Hoshi said.

"You must cross the river Styx, and go to the warlords," he said as he looked into the dark shrine and shook his head. "No, my lord, I cannot ask her to do this. I have asked too many warriors and people to sacrifice too much already."

There was movement in the temple, and Hoshi shivered as she saw the movement come forward. She squinted to see who it, and she gasped as the figure came forward. It looked like Rowen wearing a very old style of armor, but she knew it wasn't him.

"I have taken a form that you are comfortable with," said the man as he came down through temple and past the ancient one. He wore a long cape made of feathers and had a gold circlet on his head. "My name is Kronos, and I fear what you have been through is all my fault."

"Kronos, as the father of gods?"

"In a way," he said as he came up to her. "I never meant for any of this. I was a fool when I was young, and put the powers that made the armors into being. They created too much chaos, and I couldn't reign it in. The ancients were willing to help me, but it's almost too late. I need your help."

"What do I need to do," she asked, looking at the god who looked like her boyfriend made her heart ache.

"Please don't ask her to do this," the ancient said.

"She must," he answered as he took her hands. "Otherwise all of Earth will vanish."

She saw the ancient turn away and she asked, "what must I do?"

"You will go to meet the warlords at the void and help save them. It will take all of you to defeat the prince, but the journey won't be as easy as it seems. The journey there will take a long time, it will almost seem like forever because time here does not flow the same. You will forget who you are because of that flow, but you will remember your mission. It will be hard what I ask you to do next, but the Light can only be born again if the all the armors grieve. You must let your human form die."

"But Bastet!"

"She knew what she in for when you came to her," he said as he knelt down in front her. "but you see only can bring the Light, please do this."

She looked down, and realized it was either sacrifice her human body or sacrifice everything she had loved. Her friends, her lover, and even the ronins. She would still be alive, she guessed but without them what was she, "yes, but how do you expect me to fight, I have never fought anyone in my life!"

He held out a hand and a crystal orb appeared in a flash of light, "the armor of compassion will guide you."


	27. Chapter Twety Six

~Some more adult situations~~~~ Feel free to skip~~

Chapter Twenty Six

Rowen went to lay down after the big dinner. He smiled, It was almost normal, and he wished with all his heart Hoshi had been there. Kento trying to steal more than his portion, Sage and Ryo threatening him to stop trying it. Mia saying that there was plenty more, she was prepared for his appetite. This time though, Raleigh, Ruby, and Bastet had joined them. Raleigh was more or less quiet, even though Kento tried flirting with her. She stabbed him in his hand with her fork when he put her hand on her leg. Bastet spent her time flirting with him even though he was trying to plan with Mia, Ryo, and Ruby on how to get to the nether realm. Sage would try and distract her, but she ignored the resident pretty boy. Even Cye tried to help him out.

He felt weary, and all he wanted was Hoshi nestled in his arms. He wanted to kiss her and tell her how much loved her, and smell her cherry blossom soap. How he craved her hot flesh, her soft mouth, and her hands. He felt himself grow hard and he wanted to release it. He closed his eyes and grabbed his cock. He was thinking about Hoshi, her sweet body, and powerful moans. However, her last look into his eyes stopped him, and he groaned in frustration and rolled over before he could finish.

"I could release you," said Bastet

He glanced up, red with embarrassment, he hadn't even heard her come in the room, or had she already been there? He sat up, "get lost."

"So mean," she chuckled as she sat down at the desk that used to be his. "Look, Rowen, It's only the soul that's changed. Not the body. Are human boys so enlightened now?"

"Things are not as the used to be Bastet," he said glaring at her.

"Oh, In my days, any warrior would use his last night of peace...even when he was married...to relax more than sleeping," she said as she stood up. She was wearing an outfit Mia had given her, and it fit kind of big. She walked over and leaned over him.

He wouldn't hit a girl, but he grabbed her hands and started to drag her to the door, "you're going now."

"Ouch, so rough, well, I know I need a release," she chuckled. "Maybe I'll go to Kento, he seems he's up for anything."

He stopped and looked at the girl, who was his girlfriend in body, but not in mind. "You wouldn't."

"I've been stuck in the nether realm for a thousand years," she said laying a hand on his chest. "Sealed up, and hidden away. A girl gets lonely in more than one way."

She smiled at him, and he kept his face straight. She started to walk out, but he grabbed her hand.

"You don't want me to see if you friends wouldn't take me?"

He grabbed her face, trying to be gentle, but he was angry. She was forcing his hand, but it was still Hoshi's body. He starred at her in the eyes, they were so hollow.

"You don't have to kiss me," she said smugly. "That's what lovers do, this is just release."

She moved his hands from her face as she bent down in front of him. He gulped as she fumbled with the belt on his jeans, he felt her hand slip around him and pull him into her mouth. Hoshi had never sucked him off, or at least he knew she was too limited to do it so he never asked. However, her mouth was soft around him, but he still felt anger that Bastet had manipulated him. He held onto her head as she worked on him, he bit his lit lip to keep quiet. He felt himself explode in her throat, and she pulled away. There was a grin on her face as she pushed him to the bed, she pulled his shirt open. She pulled up her skirt and pushed him in her. Rowen closed his eyes as she put his hands on hips and she moved. He felt her shudder, and she let out soft moan that shook through her.

"Not bad," she said as she stood up and straightened herself out. "I wish you would have just enjoyed it, but this about me isn't it?" 

He sat up and re-buttoned his clothes. "I won't let you have anyone else touch her body," Rowen growled. "Remember this is only temporary."

"I think I know it better than you," she said with a sad smile and vanished into the dark.

He laid back as yearned for Hoshi. She was gentle when she made love with him, running her fingers over scars Talpa had given him. Fingers tracing his muscles, and he knew she wasn't strong enough to do everything lover's tried, but he didn't care. He loved making her feel good. This was not the same. He rolled over, and groaned. He heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Sage."

Rowen didn't really want to see anyone. He felt angry and ashamed, but he knew Sage would notice if he didn't let him come in.

"Come in," Rowen grumbled and opened the window to get a breeze to cool off.

Sage frowned, "the guys want ice cream, you want to go?"

"Not really," Rowen said with a sigh. "My dad wanted to meet her Sage."

Sage sat down at the desk, "he still can, we just gotta go whoop some ass to get her back."

"That sounds very Kento like," Rowen laughed and Sage grinned.

"Hey, you know how it is," Sage said. "Sometimes, I think he's got it right."

"Don't tell him that," Rowen grinned but then his face turned serious."but what if I don't get her back, dammit, Sage you warned me and I was too love struck to listen."

"That's what love does right," he smiled. "I think you and Ruby need to talk. She's hunkered down and moping just like you are, but she has it worse."

"How?"

"She's fighting for someone she loves, who has never even noticed her," Sage sighed and shook his head. "That's pretty passionate."

"Yeah, can you get me just some vanilla ice cream if you go?"

"Anything, Ro."


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven

Leea starred at the two girls. One had looked like she had walked right out of fantasy novel set in medieval japan and the other looked like her student Ruby. Her student though was as short as Hoshi with black hair, not a tall statuesque sailor seifuku fighter.

"What is it, Professor," the girl who looked like Ruby grumbled.

"You're not Ruby," she mumbled.

"I am, we already went over this," she said rubbing her temples. "I am Ruby, you just didn't know that I was hiding in different body."

Leea groaned, "this is still all too weird, and she's your body guard?"

"Sort of," Ruby smiled and Raleigh sighed. "She's gonna be Hoshi's guard once we get her back."

"And the bitch that's possessing her?"

"We'll make sure she pays," Ruby added and Leea groaned as Cye came in.

"Do you girls want ice cream," he asked.

Raleigh looked at them, _what is ice cream?_

"Just about the best thing on Earth," Leea grinned, "Triple, yes, Cye! Can I go, this place is a mope fest!"

Ruby sighed as she watched the girl skip out, "we need to talk to Bastet, don't you think?"

_Yes, _the warrior said as they went to go find her.

Leea hung unto Cye's arm as they went outside. Mia's car was running, it was her, Ryo, Sage, Cye, and Kento. She wanted to know them better anyways. After all they were gonna save her best buddy, she had to make sure they were awesome. She squeezed in between Kento and Cye, Sage was driving and Ryo was the front passenger.

Kento grinned at her, "hey there!"

"Don't try that again," Cye scolded.

Kento smirked and put an arm over her shoulder, "hey, she's cute!"

Cye shoved his arm off, "try it again, Kento!"

Sage started laughed as they pulled out of the drive way, "don't make me turn this car around!"

Ryo winked at her, "Kento's right though, you are pretty cute!"

She felt her ears flush, "yeep! Hoshi said you guys were flirty!"

"She did," asked Sage with a laugh.

"Yup, she said, you were all like marines or something? Cute, funny, and always acting like brothers," she paused to find the right words. "I could get used to this!"

"Used to what," asked Cye.

"Four cute guys bickering over if I'm cute or not," she barked out a laugh. "Look, I hope you guys don't think bad of me or anything for socking Sage earlier!"

"You have one hell of punch and elbow," Kento laughed, "I think you broke my rib!"

Ryo laughed, "actually, it was quite refreshing to have someone other than the dynasty beating us up."

Cye shook his head, "you were just concerned. I would have done the same."

"I'm not mad either," Sage said to her as well. "Though, I'm going to bruise..."

"Put some make up on," she paused as Kento tried to slide a hand of her shoulders again. Cye grabbed it and bent his hand back. She leaned against Cye and said as Kento yelped, "My Hero!"

The ice cream shop was close by and they piled out of the car. She looks up the stars as the boys order ice cream, "Hoshi, don't go doing anything crazy girlfriend!"

Cye came out first, holding a couple pints of ice cream, he looks at her curiously, "she really is your best friend, huh?"

"Yeah, but everyone thinks I'm the crazy one, she's the one who does dumb shit out of her ability too. There was this one time, this guy was hitting on me on our girl's night out and wouldn't let up," she paused to think back. "At the time she walked with a cane, she broke three of his bones with it!"

"She's a fighter," he smiled as they went back to the car, the guys were still bickering on what to get for everyone else.

"You don't know how much so," she said with a smirk. "I want to help you guys get her back!"

"What," Cye asked. "that isn't a good idea, the nether realm is no place for a human."

"I don't care," she said persistently. "She would go for me in the reverse situation!"

"I'm sure she would," Ryo said interrupting her conversation. "That girl is something else! The day that I spent with her and Kento was wild! She didn't let Kento bully her one time!"

"Hey, she bullied me," Kento grinned as Sage came up. "That girl is a fighter!"

Ryo said, "you can't come along though." 

She pouted as they piled back in the crowded car. Ryo wrestled the ice cream from Kento, "you'll eat it all before we even get back!"

"Please, you have to let me go," she said as Sage started to drive.

Sage grumbled, "look, we've already had Hoshi hurt because of the nether Realm."

Leea just sat back and mumbled, "she's my best friend though..."

Kento looked at her and felt bad, "wouldn't we do the same guys?"

Ryo groaned and looked to Sage who shrugged, "Ok, but you're going to listen to us! I don't care who, but whoever you're with you're going to listen too! If we say duck, you duck, if we say run, you run! If we tell you to leave us, then you do it!"

"Roger," she said with a salute and big smile. "I'm guessing your the head honcho huh?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "but this is dangerous Leea, not some trip out of town. We might not be able to protect you all the time. You have to do what's best for your survival."

The car got quiet, so Kento decided to brighten things up. He wrapped an arm around her tightly, "so let's enjoy tonight together."

"Kento," Cye growled prying his hand off.

Sage laughed, "hey, Kento will protect her you can bet on that!"

They all started laughing, and Leea beamed as they pulled in the drive way.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bastet was looking at Ruby and Raleigh as they cornered her on the porch. She relaxed and fell back against the chair she sitting in. She still had Rowen's salty taste in her mouth, and she was trying to enjoy it.

Ruby crossed her arms, "you better understand this, Bastet, you're not part of our lives. You are not Hoshi, you are only here to keep her body alive."

"Haven't I already answered that," she replied with a shrug and she looked warily at Raleigh. "Do you think your little dog is going to make me tremble in my boots?"

Ruby shook her head at a tensed up Raleigh, if she had been in her wolf form her hackles would be raised up, "no, this is merely our statement. I know where the Light is, but I won't let it come through."

"You won't," Bastet asked with a grin.

"I won't, and I know how they used to wake the Light," she said as she glared at the smug god. "It's not going to happen, I won't let Hoshi die."

"I really don't have any clue what your talking about," Bastet smiled, obviously lying, "but maybe you should tell your ronin friends the consequences of your actions before you make executive decision? Don't you think?"

Raleigh looked at her and then to Ruby, _I owe her my life, I will not let hers be taken._

"Be that as that may, perhaps you know less of what's going on than you think," Bastet said sadly as she got up. She pushed past them and paused to smile at Ruby, "you don't scare me, coward." 

Ruby just glared as Bastet walked off. Her heart was racing, she was sure that Bastet probably could smell her adrenaline oozing off of her.

Raleigh sighed, _are you sure that this is what's going to happen?_

"Without a doubt, yojimbo," Ruby mumbled as she looked up at the night sky. "I'll make myself the devil if I have to for her."

She heard someone walking through the back door, ad looked back to see Rowen. Both her and Raleigh greeted him with a soft smiles, he was hurting as much as Ruby was. She really wanted them to be happy, and felt most of the responsibility for all the trouble in their lives.

"The guys are back with ice cream," he said softly.

Raleigh looked at Ruby, _Is it some sort of treat?_

"It's a dessert, you should try some," Ruby chuckled as she looked at the man. "So, Star Boy, how was Bastet?"

He flushed and looked at her, "how did you know?"

"I knew she was going to try it, you just confirmed it is all," she said to the blushing ronin. "She's an Old One after all, their appetites were always a bit more sultry."

"I won't let someone else touch her," he blushed and she nodded, she wasn't going to judge him for the action. It was just how things would go in that sort of situation.

"I guess I would have done the same, I mean its Hoshi's skin," she said feeling the burn on her lip. "Though, I would die for such a pleasure."

Rowen felt bad seeing the burn on her lip, "why can't you touch her?" 

"Hm, she's an oracle. They're naturally toxic to us," she paused and motioned for Raleigh to leave. The wolf girl bowed and disappeared. "I would give anything for her, Strata, but she could never live a good life with me."

Rowen sat down at the deck chair, "I'm sorry she never noticed."

Ruby shook her head, "I never wanted her too."

"You know you've sent the boys a bit crazy with that kiss you gave Bastet," he laughed and she turned red as well.

"I cant help that human men find that sort of thing attractive," she blushed and he chuckled again. "Nether spirits don't identify by gender as clearly as mortals do."

"Look, we'll get her back," he said trying to encourage her a little, she even seemed nervous around him.

"Rowen, if you had a choice..." she paused as his attention focused on her. "Would you want your personal happiness, or the happiness of mankind?"

"What sort of decision is that," he asked bluntly.

"You might have to choose, Rowen," she paused, her eyes tearing up. "I can't make this decision, I'm too much of coward. I'll fight for her, but that's all I'm good for. I'm not good to love her, I'm not good to let her die, but there will be a sacrifice Rowen. I just can't do it."

"What in blazes are you talking about," he asked as he saw her sob into her hands.

"The light, I know where it is, but the Light isn't so easy to obtain," she cried. "Athena sealed it away, because of all the blood that was used to make it."

"Blood?"

"It takes the blood of an Oracle to summon it," she said finally, she continued to weep. Her shoulders shaking. "I can't do it. I can't let you blindly go into this thinking that the Light will be so easy to obtain. You have to choose! Do you let her die, or do you let Bastet live in her for the rest of her life and the darkness take over the planet."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "you've been bearing this darkness for a while."

"The moment I found out my father was dead, I knew she would be brought into this, I tried to stay close to her," she cried. "I really tried..."

"You are no coward, Ruby," he said softly to her. "There is no right decision in this..."

"Yes there was...If I had killed my father like I knew I should have...there would have been no need for you ronins and maybe you would have met her whole and complete," she cried, her tears stung her eyes and her shoulders shook. "None of you would have had to bare the burden of the armors, and none of the tortures either. All of you could have been happy."

"You can't go back and change things..."

She looked up at him with tearful eyes, "I'm sorry, Rowen of Strata."

"What do you plan to do," he asked. "Is this just a suicide mission?" 

"For me," she said as she looked out on the lake. "I'm going to get her soul back, even if it means I destroy the balance all together. If it means I become worse than my father, I will become the devil itself."

He paused, "what do you expect me to do?"

"Make the decision, Strata," she paused to wipe her eyes. "Either way, I will save her."

Cye stuck his head out the back door, "you guys better hurry, Kento is going to eat your share!"

Ruby wiped her eyes, "No, he's not! Hardrock is gonna get my foot if he tries!"

She ran in and Rowen walked in after them a little slower.

He felt the weight on his shoulders again, would he let his love for Hoshi get in the way?


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty Nine

The armor knew how to fight, she soon realized as she made her way through the nether realm. She let it guide her, with its large ax of crystal. She was losing herself though as she fought through. She fought Hecatones, furies, hydras and giants. Her ax dripped with blood as she pushed through. What felt like she had fought for days, turned into feeling like months, and then it felt like years. How did she start this fight, only the task remained in her mind.

She stopped to stare into the water turned red with blood. She pulled off her her cat like helmet and shook out her hair. She raised a hand to her face, "I am Baroness."

She looked up and saw a castle in the distance and was reminded of her mission. She had to release the Light at all costs, but why did she feel so sad. It was just an Oracle she was killing. They were born to be sacrificed for the Old Ones. She felt a tear run down her face.

"Why am I sad armor of the Deep," she whispered to her reflection. "Why is my heart breaking?"

She stood up and replaced the helmet on her head. She saw the an army of Hecatones in the distance and she rushed for the castle. She came to the gates and two armored warriors called to her.

"I come from the Old Ones to help the Warlords," she called up. She was sure she looked fearsome with the blood dripping from her armor, that at least would prove her strength.

She heard the warriors talk among themselves as she starred up at the castle gate. The gate opened to reveal a warrior wearing armor much like herself. The warrior's armor was deep pink with brown. He almost looked like a spider with the weapons protruding on his back.

"I am Dais of Illusion, what brings you here," he demanded cautiously.

She bent down on her knees, and placed her helmet at her knees. "I am Baroness of the Deep," she paused, she felt the words on her lips were wrong but she didn't know why they would be. "I am here to see Lady Kayura, the Old Ones have sent me to be her sword."

"She already has us," the warlord snapped. She figured his warriors pride was either paranoid or possessive.

"But you are weary," she said softly as she looked back behind her at the Hecatones in the far distnace. "So they have sent me to come help."

The warlord frowned and a women appeared beside him, her long black blue hair cascading down the back of her kimono. She carried a gold staff, and she asked, "they only send one warrior?"

"I am enough, I assure you," she said as she bowed low. "I have fought by myself all the way here."

The woman looked at Dais, "let her in. Make sure she eats before she comes to talk with me in the royal chambers. If she is here to help, she might give us time til the ronins arrive."

"Thank you," she said as she let her armor vanish to her sub armor. She followed behind the warrior named Dais and two other warlords appeared. The first had a brown armor with a long red cape, and the second had deep green armor that was sort of snake like.

"I am Cale of Darkness."

"I am Sekhment of Venom." 

A smile curled up on her lion face, and she bowed, "I am Baroness of the Deep." However, they didn't return her greeting with any sort of politeness.

She followed after the three quietly. They seemed strong enough, they must have to been keeping the void closed for so long, but she could see their movements were weary. Cale had a small limp in his left leg, Sekhmet was holding his arm in an awkward position, and Dais seemed to just move slower than the other two.

The walk was short to the actual castle. They said something to a spirit and they found some food for her. She sat in front of the three men, she was sure they were trying to assess her. Was she some sort of Trojan horse, a trap. She was no threat to them, she did have a mission, but it was only an Oracle that would pay the price.

Sekhmet finally asked, "are you an Old One."

"In a way, they call me a Trickster, " she answered as she looked at her paw like hands. She drank some tea and ate the meager meal that was brought to her. She knew she wasn't really one, but she couldn't remember why. She ignored her lapse in memory, it had been failing her all day. She didn't need to pay attention to it.

Cale looked at her suspiciously, "it's quite convenient that they sent one of their own to come help us against their own monsters."

"Hecatones are not Old Ones," she replied bitterly.

"Then what are they," Dais winced in pain, almost doubling over.

"They are creatures of the dark, much like Talpa was," she said as she moved over to him gracefully. He looked at her with suspicion as she placed a clawed hand on the armor above his chest. "They tried to devour you, Dais."

He looked humiliated that she noticed, "it's war."

She touched the crest of his armor, and it glowed. He looked at her in surprise, and then touched the chest, "did you just heal me?" 

"Of course, I cannot allow my allies to be afflicted while I fight perfectly well," she smiled as she walked over to the other two and repeated the process. The three looked at her suspiciously as Kayura arrived again.

Kayura smiled at her scowling comrades and then said to her, "I guess you aren't an enemy."

She smiled up at the woman, "the Light should be in good hands."

Kayura knelt down to her, "please, tell us where it is!"

"It is coming, warlords, you will not have to look for it much longer," she smiled as she stood up. "If I may retire before that hoard gets here, I fear that we will not have much help."

"The Ronin Warriors are coming," Kayura assured her, and Baroness felt a pain in her heart.

"Hm, I hope they are you are as strong you are," she said as she left the room to find a place to stay. She felt tears welling up again, and she mumbled to herself, "there is no need for this now."

She came to a balcony and looked out among the stars and she felt herself mumble, "unmired among the sea of the stars."

She grimaced as she felt her head hurt. Pain? Why was she in pain? She laid back against the railing and closed her eyes. She dreamed of the warrior again, a warrior in blue and gold. He was human, she assumed, and he reached out to her.

_Don't leave me_, _my guiding star._

She opened her to see Kayura looking at her. Kayura came to the balcony and stood beside her, "They're close Baroness."

"I feel them," she said as she stood up nimbly. She was much taller than the human girl.

The woman looked up at her and touched her fur cheek, "you were crying."

"Was I," she replied to look out at the stars. "Perhaps, I was dreaming of a better time that I can't remember anymore. Sometime, a long time ago."

Kayura smiled at her softly like she felt her pain, "don't worry, memories always come back."

Baroness grinned her toothy grin and Kayura felt a chill run up her spine as she said, "hm. Perhaps."


	31. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

"I'm coming along," said Bastet said stubbornly. Ruby and Rowen looked concerned at her insistence.

"Look," Ryo paused, he was grouchy first thing in the morning. So was Rowen, but he hadn't slept much considering what the days task required. Could he count on himself to make the right decision. Ryo continued, "we already have Leea coming along, I don't know how we can protect two of you."

"You don't have to protect me," she growled. "You forget I'm an Old One, I just happen to be stuck in a human form. I still can fight, besides Wolfy is here to protect me."

Raleigh frowned, _Wolfy?_

Ruby looked at Rowen then back to them, "I don't know about you guys, but I think she's being truthful. She needs to be in the nether realm so she can switch souls, and we can have Hoshi back."

Rowen nodded, pretending to agree. What was Ruby up to? He trusted her to get Hoshi back, and she trusted him to make a decision. Bastet glanced at them both suspiciously, and smiled at Ryo. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh please, great ronin master!"

He shoved her off, "you're annoying, Bastet."

Sage walked into the living room and put his opinion in, "they have a point, how are we supposed to get Hoshi's soul back if we have no where to put it?"

Kento looked at Bastet, "Geez, can you even fight?"

She smacked him upside the head, and he fell over, "I may be stuck in feeble human body, but I can still fight like a God."

Leea finally came down stairs with White Blaze. She was wearing a denim outfit with a white tshirt. "So how do we get there?"

"Ugh don't ask me," he said looking to ruby.

Ruby smiled, "I can open the gateway easily."

Cye came in with Mia holding a tray of sandwhiches, "we should eat first, either way."

They demolished the sandwiches pretty easily and Ryo said, "well, I guess we have to. I mean she's probably the only one who knows her way to the Old Ones."

"That too," Bastet beamed and looked at Rowen. "Aren't you glad, we get to spend some more time together."

He smirked slightly at her.

Ruby smiled, "well, can we go now that's all settled?"

"And I thought I was itching for a fight," Kento said with one final gulp. She rolled her eyes silently and she walked out to the lake, Raleigh and Bastet quickly following her.

Mia sighed, "look guys, I've been reading through some of the other books on mythology. There are some nasty monsters you might have to face. Just come back alive in one and in one piece."

"We will,"Ryo grinned with White Blaze roaring. "Tell Yulie not to worry okay, I know you've been trying to keep him away because you were worried about all of this."

She blushed, "okay, Ryo. You take care of Leea, alright. She can be a bit obnoxious, but sounds to me like she won't give up til she finds Hoshi."

"I'm right here, Mia," Leea winked and then said, "I told you, I won't let anyone hurt my bestie!"

"Let's go," Ryo said walking towards the back.

Sage hung back with Rowen, "are you okay."

"I'm fine, buddy," he said with a wink. "I'm just determined is all."

"How did the talk with Ruby go," he asked.

He thought about the conversation with the princess, "she's determined to get Hoshi back, even if its for my sake."

"That's dedication," Sage said. "You don't have to worry, Rowen. She made that deal with Bastet, I guess, so she knows whats shes doing right?"

"I can only hope Sage," Rowen said. Softly. He kind of felt like he should tell Sage what Ruby had told him, but he didn't say a thing. He just gave Mia a soft hug before they left.

Ruby looked up at the sky with melancholy, "well, boys and girls...this is going to be a bumpy ride."

"Why," asked Ryo as she raised a hand in front of her.

She winked at him, "I was never good at opening up rifts."

A small ball of fire appeared in her hand and she threw it into the lake. It lit up with dazzling light and a vision of a war torn castle appeared. It was being besieged by Hecatones, they could see Cale, Dais, and Sehkmet ushering troops and leading attacks around the fortress. Kayura was surrounded, when a warrior clad in a crystal armor carrying a large ax. The ax wielding warrior smashed a group of Hecatones and picked up the bleeding girl.

Ryo looked at the others summoning his sub armor, "out of the frying pan, into the fire guys!"

Leea blushed as the others transformed as well even Raleigh. She could have sworn she saw a glimpse of flesh from each of them. Bastet nudged her, "boy, I wish I was human."

They jumped into the lake one at a time and a light sealed the portal behind them.


	32. Chapter Thirty One

*Lights *Camera *Action

Chapter Thirty One

Kayura was bleeding profusely as Baroness placed her down, the silks she was wearing were being turned crimson fairly quick. She placed her hands over the wound and it healed up instantly, but they still were stained red. Kayura groaned, "this is more than we were prepared for."

"We can hold out," Baroness assured as the sky seemed to rip open with a force of energy. "Hey, it looks like the cavalry is here."

Ryo landed right next to the two as a Hecatones began to swarm the roof. "Armor of Wildfire," he summoned and in flash of light the black haired man wearing a bright red and white armor.

"Wildfire," Kayura smiled as Baroness helped her stand.

"Hey Kayura," he grinned as the a Hecatone lunged at him. He swiped and the beast fell back. "whose your friend?"

"I'm Baroness of the Deep," the warrior said with a smile. He couldn't see her face, because her lion shaped helmet had a ferocious mask but he saw for certain sharp teeth beneath. "It's nice to finally meet the bearer of Inferno armor."

She flung the ax, and it boomeranged taking out several Hecatones by severing their heads. He smiled, "hey, its nice to meet a lady who can has swinging arm like that!"

Kayura rolled her as she slammed her staff on a Hecatone's head, and he fell to ash. Ryo cut the ones pressing forward back, and he noticed his sword glimmering. At first he felt as if his cuts were not doing anything, but the Hecatones began to back off. He grinned as put the ends of his sword together, "Flare up now!"

A burst of fire obliterated those swarming them, and he noticed Bastet and Leea on White Blaze's back heading towards them. Bastet carrying a sword from a Hecatone and slashes one that lunges at them. He hears Leea yelp as Raleigh in her wolf form leaps from out of no where and tears out the throat of another.

Baroness is looking curiously at the nearby fight, "are they...human?"

"Yeah," Ryo groaned as he started to run over there. "I told them not come."

Kayura laughed as her an Baroness followed, "but you always have some uninvited guest, wildfire!"

Baroness smacked a Hecatone aside as they ran towards the two beasts and the girls on their backs. Leea had fallen off of Blaze, but Raleigh quickly grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her on her back.

Ryo looked at the girls, "where the others?"

Leea was shaking so Bastet answered after giving Baroness a seedy look, "I saw Star Boy and Angel Boy go to the Warlord of Darkness, Rock head went to Spider Butt, and Merman found Snaky right away."

Kayura curbed her chuckle, "are you Old Ones all the same?"

Raleigh replied quickly, _she's a trickster, not an Old One._

"Same dif, Wolfy," said Bastet as she thumbed a finger at the new warrior. "Whose the Diamond?"

"My name is Baroness of the Deep," she paused to bow with her ax in hand. "It is a pleasure."

Leea said, "I saw Ruby disappear into the fighting. I don't know where she went!"

"Ruby, can take care of herself," Ryo asserted as Kayura gave him a curious glance.

"Who is this Ruby," she asked as Baroness smacked another Hecatone out of the way.

"Oh, you didn't know," he paused to think if it would be okay to tell her that they found Talpa's daughter alright. He decided it couldn't hurt, "we found Talpa's daughter!"

"What," she fumed as stuck a Hecatone that was sneaking up on her in the stomach with the ancient's staff and it fell to ashes. "You led the Princess here without any guards?"

"She said she could take of herself," he answered honestly. "I mean I figured she could..." 

"That's not the point, Ryo," she said as Raleigh and White Blaze tore another creature in two. "What if she tries to take you armors from you, and replace her father?"

In the little time he had known her, she seemed like the last person to replace Talpa, but he understood Kayura's worry. "She said she had an armor of her own, that she left it here because she didn't want to fight. She's a proud coward."

Bastet interrupted before Kayura could scold him for being naive, "okay so she's off getting her guts up for a girl. Last time I checked, that's called heroism not trying to be a tyrant."

"Super Wave Smasher," they heard Cye yell, and a large wave smashed near them. He dragged Sekhmet up to the roof by the back of his armor. The man had four of his own blades impaling him, and he was twitching. Ryo could only assume that it was his own poison that was hurting him, but he remembered that he probably was just losing a lot of blood.

Baroness was the first to the injured warlord, and Ryo could see the contempt in Sekhmet's eyes. He grunted, "just get on with it, you blasted cur."

"You're so sweet to me," the Baroness chuckled as yanked out the blades. He bit his lip not to yell, "is the Hecatone's' poison too much for you?"

He cursed at her as Cye asked Ryo and Kayura, "whose the broad?"

Ryo shrugged, " she calls herself Baroness of the Deep."

"She was sent by the Old Ones to be our healer," Kayura said wearily striking another Hecatone who tried to venture close. "The warlords are not too fond of her, I suppose."

Sekhmet shoved Baroness away as soon he could. He glared at them, "Lady Kayura, there are far too many to defeat even with..." he paused to look at Ryo and Cye accordingly with a look also of contempt as well, "their force breaking us up. We must fall back."

Cye grinned, he kind of enjoyed being 'flattered' by the warlord, "I don't know about you guys, but I feel as if my armor is getting stronger as I fight them."

"I agree, Cye," Ryo replied as one of his blades bit a Hecatone clean in half and it fell to ash.

"You have armor made by Suzunagi that is why," Baroness explained as buried her ax deep into a Hecatones skull, it sputtered a poisonous roar. "She was sent to you for a reason...I suppose..."

"Just like you were," Bastet replied lowly.

"We all have our destiny, mortal," Baroness said as she flung the blade again. "Some of us, just have more control over it than others."

Raleigh attested to that, _we all have our duty._

Sekhmet complained, "either way...we need to move back, they broke through the first set of gates."

Kayura nodded, "we should regroup, not retreat just yet. Wildfire, Torrent, can you bring the others to that stronghold over there." she pointed with her staff to a building a little ways off... "I will keep track of your friends."

"Ryo," paused Leea. "I'm worried about Ruby."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "don't be, if anyone can get through this that girl can."

"I hope you're right Ryo," she said as he and Cye jumped back into the fight to find their comrades.

Kayura led the group that way, what remained of their troops followed them as best they could. Bastet stabbed a straggling Hecatone that tried to grab her, and Raleigh tore through with Leea clinging to her armored back.

"If they're armors are getting strong," Sekhmet said softly to Kayura. "Why haven't ours?"

Baroness pretended not to listen and threw her ax suddenly at Hecatone that jumped at them. It landed in front of the warlord, who then sliced it in half. She caught the ax as they jumped between roofs. She glanced at Bastet, who glanced at her back.

Leea saw their gazes at each and shivered, if looks could kill that would have been it. She glanced at the warrior in the snake like armor, and she shivered. He gave her the willies, what did she get herself into? She stopped herself. No she knew exactly what she was getting into, it wasn't going to be easy getting Hoshi back. Oh, but she couldn't worry about her now, when she felt like she had mini war going on around her. He noticed her glance, and he chuckled, "do I scare you?"

She choked and pursed her lips, she wouldn't let anyone get between her and her bestie. Not even some armored snake guy, "even if you do, I don't let my fear get in my way."

Kayura glared at the warlord, "this is not the time..."

They felt the building they were running on shaking. She saw the warriors glance back, but turn straight forward as they ran. What were they looking at? She turned and saw a huge creature smashing the building as they ran. It had one eye, and wore a terrifying looking armor. "Is that a cyclops," she gulped as its hand grasped at them. One of it's large large fingers swung towards her, and she was knocked off of Raleigh's back. She yelped as she tumbled across the tiled roof. She scrambled as she rolled to the edge and she saw the ground below filled with Hecatones. She didn't realized she had screamed when her hands released the weak grasp on the tiles.

She felt someone in armor catch her, and she looked up to see another scary warrior. He wore a dark brown armor with a long red cape and a dark mask. Under the mask she saw blue eyes, one was scarred badly. He landed next to Kayura, and she glanced back to see Sekhmet and Baroness amputate the giant creatures arms. Sekhmet aimed a sword for its eye, and the beast fell smashing the building behind them. They jumped to the next building with ease, and she noticed the other ronins joining in their direction. Kento was closest and he winked at her as he smashed another creature in front of them.

"Arrow Shock Wave," she heard Rowen shout. Why was she so dazed, she could see everything so slowly. The arrow passed through a creature flying overhead, and she saw a winged monster fall.

"Halo, your human is losing a fair amount of blood," roared the warrior carrying her. He winced as he used his long sword to stab a creature blocking his path. She saw Sage, in a green armor appear next to them. She felt being thrown into his arms.

Leea looked up at Sage, and she felt a tingle in her side then a sharp pain. He pulled out a large piece of debris out of her side, and she felt her wound began to close with a sting. She felt words on her tongue, "Sage?"

He looked down at her and nodded with assurance, "you'll be okay, Leea."

She felt the world grow fuzzy around the vision and she blacked out.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

Chapter Thirty Two

Leea felt like she had been asleep on rock as she felt her back ache. She groaned and heard some people talking as she shifted. She felt a sharp pain in her side, and she snapped away. She tried to sit up but Sage stopped her by putting a hand on her chest. "Hey, don't move your gonna be way sore from the thorn in your side," he said softly as she looked around. She could see a fire nearby, but her vision was still a little weak.

She heard a soft purr, and realized white blaze was laying next to her. She mumbled, "I'd hate to see the rose that bit me."

"Hey, she's awake," she heard Kento beam. She heard him scramble over quickly, a bright grin on his face when he reached her.

"Not now, Kento, I healed her but she needs to rest."

"Why can't Baroness just heal her," Kento pouted as White Blaze licked her softly.

"She's just human, that's why," she heard Bastet quip from far away. "That's an armor healer!"

Leea looked down at her ripped shirt, a soft pink scar had formed, "hey, hey, my first battle scar!"

"Are you always this optimistic," Sage asked with concern.

"Of course, glass half full. What happened," she asked only remembering them retreating.

Kento grinned, "we whooped some ass!"

"What he means is we summoned the Inferno for Ryo so that we could get away," Sage said glaring at Kento, his simplistic explanation made Leea frown. "It bought us some time to fall back behind these gates. They're stronger than the others according to Kayura."

"You're scary looking friend saved me," she smiled softly.

Kento laughed, "hahah Cale, she called you scary!"

She groaned as she heard a soft grumble far away, "can I please sit up, this stone bed is worse on my back than my side!"

Sage and Kento eased her up so she sit up against White Blaze, she could see clearer now. They were sitting around a fire, the buildings were still pretty torn up where they were but the stars still shone brighter than she had ever seen on Earth. There were two moons, both almost full. The heavens were so close she could reach out and scoop up a handful of stars. She smiled at the two boys, "so you whooped that cyclops huh?"

Kento grinned, "no, Sekhmet and Baroness took care of that thing. It was the hydra we took care of!"

"There was a hydra," she asked as she tried to hear what the others were talking about next to the fire. "I missed the best part!"

Sage laughed, "nothing phases you, you just accept things and move on don't you?"

"That's how you survive," Leea grinned she tried to cross her legs. "Adapt or die, rule of the wild, rule of the streets, only rule to live by."

Kento smiled, "hey, I think I'm in love with you."

She winked, glanced at sage, "don't get your hopes up with him around."

Kento glared at Sage who shrugged, "hey..."

She laughed, but her side made her wince, "so what's the plan now?"

The boys looked at each other, and shrugged. Kento jerked his head over towards the fire, "their arguing it out right now. Rowen is still being stupid quiet too."

"But what's the consensus so far," she asked shifted to a more comfortable way to sit up.

"Rest, until the next wave," Sage answered silently. "But the unease isn't about that...it's about Ruby."

Kento nodded, "the warlords don't like the idea of Talpa's daughter running around."

"Ruby? I still get that whole thing," she paused, "shouldn't they welcome their own princess?"

"I don't know," Sage said shaking his head.

_They are wise to be untrustful_, said Raleigh as she sauntered over in her wolf form. _Forgive me, Leea for letting you fall._

"It's okay, I should have held on tighter," Leea answered honestly.

"You mean you don't trust your own princess," Sage asked.

_Oh, I believe in her...I believe she's heart broken and angry. Those are not the best qualities to have in the nether realm, _Raleigh said as she sifted to her other form. She sat next to them, _also her virtue is passion. That's a nasty virtue. It's ambiguous at best, but I guess any virtue can be ambiguous. _The wolf glanced at the warlords, _I wish it were different for them._

Sage remembered how she was older than they were.

Leea looked at the wolf girl int their silence and she stood up. She pushed Sage and Kento off as they tried to balance her but she started walking over to the group of warriors. Cye grinned, "rise and shine!"

She winked at him, but headed past him and Ryo and Rowen to the Warlords. They obviously had some sort of divide, but she didn't care for past differences. She was going to be proper and thank someone, even though they were scary.

She heard Bastet snicker, "well, now..."

Leea sat down in front of Sekhmet and Cale, the third of their group was looking at her with his one eye suspiciously and Kayura had a smirk on her lips.

"What do yo want," Sekhmet grumbled but Cale just remained quite.

"I came to thank you," she said with a big smile. They starred at her blankly, and the third of their party chuckled to himself.

"Well that's a first," said the the third member.

"Shut it, Dais," Cale snapped quickly. "Well, you're welcome, girl."

She leaned forward and planted a light kiss on each of their cheeks, and she heard Dais roar with laughter. Sekhmet just starred at her, and Cale seemed almost disturbed. She grinned, stood up and turned around to go back to White Blaze.

Bastet whooped, "that's how you beat a warlord!"

She saw a smirk appear on Baroness's lips, as Sehkmet threw a dagger at the silent warrior. Baroness didnt flinch, just sort of glared at the warlord from beneath the helmet. She sat down next to Ryo, he could see she was proud of herself. Cye shook his head, "that was brilliant, dear. Just brilliant."

"Enough," Kayura finally said as their laughter died down. "Baroness, could you find Ruby?"

"I suppose, it isn't my duty though," the warrior said. "I don't think she's a danger to you, I heard she was a coward."

"Coward or not," Kayura paused. "She could still bring us trouble..."

"She won't," said Rowen. "She's passionate, but her focus is on Hoshi. Your princess, despite who her father is, has a soft heart."

"Speaking of this girl," says Cale and looks Bastet. "why is she so important?"

"Because, without me...errr...Hoshi," Bastet paused with a big grin, "you won't find the Light!"

"And what is this light," asks Cale and looks at Sage. "Isn't that what he's suppose to be apart of the armors for?"

"It's not the same," she paused to look at Sage. "The Light is called as such because...because it can destroy the balance and or correct it in the right hands."

"And you don't know where it is," Ryo asked and she shook her head.

"Only Hoshi would know," she grinned and she pointed out to the stars. "And she's unmired in the sea of the stars."

She was mocking Rowen, who just remained quiet at her insult.

Kayura slammed her staff on Bastet's foot and her staff lit making her yelp. She knelt down, "you think you have some power here Old One, you don't. I understand the deal you made, but I don't think you understand our loyalty to one of our own, but if there is any treachery, you will not only have the ronins, the princess, and the yojimbo to deal with but us Warlords as well."

Kayura let up on the girl, and Rowen grimaced. He hated to see her hurt, but he knew the god had to figure out she wasn't in control. He noticed Baroness smile under her armor. She hadn't taken it off like they had. She seemed comfortable in what she wore. She looked over him and smiled, it was almost a cheshire like grin, and her eyes glowed glowed. He shivered, but smiled back. She looked up, "I'm going to go on patrol, does anyone care to join me."

He didn't know why he volunteered, Rowen was surprised he said it himself. He also heard Dais volunteer as well which kind of comforted him, but he realized that it might have been because Sekh and Cale were gonna beat him up.

He thought as they went along the walls, _unmired in the sea of the sky, huh...maybe she isn't so far._

Baroness felt the two warriors walking behind her as they left their party. She felt her heart hurting again, she looked back at Rowen. He was the warrior in her dreams. Why was that? She felt like she made a promise to him, but that couldn't be. She had never met a human before.

She asked, "have we met before, Strata?"

He shook his head, "I think not, Baroness. However, I have been to the nether realm plenty of times because of this guy and the old crew he used to run with."

Dais smiled, "crew? Is that what you call Talpa's army now? I doubt you've met a creature like her before, anyways."

Rowen raised an eyebrow, "yeah, you haven't shown us your real form."

"Is it necessary," she asked as she gracefully walked along. She was whirling her ax around like a bataan.

"The boy wants to now what kind of monster you are," Dais snickered.

Her armor glittered and vanished to a sub armor. He was shocked to see a being that was half lion, half human. No that wasn't right. She was a mixture of human and lion. She had long golden hair pulled into a ponytail and a golden circlet on her brown. Her tail swished back in forth as her paws balanced easily in front of each other. Her face was covered in soft pale gold fur, and her eyes deep golden. Her muzzle was shorter than a normal lion's almost like a normal human face.

Rowen starred at Dais, "what is wrong with you."

"With me?"

"Didn't they have manners in your era," Rowen grumbled and said to Baroness. "Don't listen to him, he's the real monster."

"Are you sure," she mumbled softly to herself and then said to Dais. "Maybe I'll let the Hecatone eat you next time."


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

Chapter Thirty Three

Ruby pushed her way past the dead bodies of Hecatones and de-posessed armors of the dynasty. She pried a yari from one of them and worked it into the door. She had spent of the battle looking through all her old haunts. She couldn't remember exactly where she put her armor, but she was sure it wasn't as obvious as shoving it in a locked vault but then again she was young. She sighed as the room she searched was empty, the castle must have changed hundreds of times since she left.

She walked out of the room and and sat down on one of the armors. She looked down the hall, it looked familiar, but her dad hadn't been an interior decorator. Probably the majority of the halls resembled this one.

She closed her eyes to think.

_Daddy! Daddy!_

_Hey there my little fire bug,_ he told her softly as he scooped her little form up. Raleigh was kneeling close by, _Did you and the wolf have fun?_

She opened them again and looked down the hall. This had to be it. She looked at the archway of the door and saw claw marks on the panel.

_Daddy, No! No, I don't want to!_

She shivered as she ran her fingers across the scratches.

_You won't hurt this child, Talpa, _the wolf roared as she bit down his armored arm.

She shuttered, it was the room. The room where he tried to possess her with the dynasty. She felt bile raise up in her throat.

_Run, Princess. Run and don't stop running._

She stood up slowly as she tried to remember which way she had run. She ran her hands along the hall way, it was so long ago. She placed a hand on her shoulder, there was a nasty scar there from a wound that was inflicted to her, and it burned like fire. She shook her head.

_Run, my little bug...come to mee..._

She stopped at something that could have been a torture room once a upon a time. She saw Raleigh's mouth hanging open in her memories, her father had cut open the wounds, and she finally had to barf. Some dynasty princess she was, the memories of this place made her sick. She fell to her knees, and wiped her mouth on her jacket sleeve. She had borrowed some of the guys clothing before they had left, because she was so much taller than either Leea or Hoshi in her relaxed form.

She sighed and kept on walking through the hallways. She was hoping that something would trigger her memory. She came to a large room at the end of one of the hallways. It was dark and smelled musty. She grabbed a candle and the room lit up instantly as soon as she lit one. There were paintings on the dark walls covered up, and she walked over to one and pulled the covering off. Dust made her cough, and she wiped it off the painting. It was a painting of a young woman with long black hair pulled up into a fancy bun. However as she wiped the dust off, she noticed the woman was wearing pearly armor with long sword in her hands. There was also a tiger and a wolf in the painting as well that she assumed to be White Blaze and Raleigh. She reminded herself that she needed to question that beast thoroughly when she met up with the Ronins next. Her armor was black as night on one side, and white on the other and one of her eyes was red while the other was blue. The helmet was resting next to the tiger, and it was shaped like a dragon's head.

She raised a hand to the painting.

_Mommy, don't leave!_

She looked down and remembered her mother walking away from her. She had started crying and buried her face into Raleigh's fur.

_Why can't someone else find the light?_

She had been so sad watching her mother leave her and her yojimbo. Had her mother known what her father would become, or did she even make it to Earth in the first place? She didn't know, but she did know her mother had left her that exact armor. She went to the next painting, and dusted it off. She shivered, it was her father before he had been enveloped by the armor. He had been a handsome man, with curly white hair and shining blue eyes. From the two paintings, she thought she looked more like her mom, but had her dad's features. She decided to look at the other paintings, but they were just simple paintings of the two of them together. She stopped at the last one though, it was three of them, of course she was baby in the picture. So soft and small, and tiny.

She looked leaned against the wall and slid down it holding her head. She could feel the nether spirits calling to her, but she would not listen to them. She slammed her hand against the wall with frustration. She had to go save her Hoshi, even if it meant the oracle would return to Rowen. She pulled up her knees against her chest. Why hadn't she confessed her feelings, instead of playing student. She could have had her to herself, and whisked her away before anything had even happened. Rowen was a lucky fellow to have won her heart so easily.

She remembered the day she met her professor, of course Hoshi would never remember it. Ruby had been trying out many ways of life in the mortal realm for millenniums. She had been doctors, warriors, nuns, bar maids, or pretty much anything that made the human life perfect. The new era of technology began and she found it harder and harder to live so many different lives within a small area. So after World War One, she ran from European union all the way to Japan. She felt something calling her there, it was always the Light she assumed that called her different places. The Light always chose a beautiful human woman to do its bidding: Hildegard, Joan of Ark, Athena and so many more. However, the maidens that came after Athena only held the light and all its potential but never bore its full glory. So she followed it once again, and World War Two began. She was in Hiroshima when the bomb dropped. The bomb was so strong it had put her to sleep only until the very most recent decade. She no longer felt the Light, but a new energy had appeared. What had happened to the lovely young mother who bore the Light she never knew, but it was gone. Just gone. It was her father who awakened her. The Japanese lands been built back up, and technology she only ever dreamed of existed, but she knew her father was awake. Being the coward she was, she let the ronins face him as she pursued a new life.

Hoshi had just gotten the job as a professor as Ruby made her way through school again. She liked this new era of enlightenment, and she fell for her at first sight. She didn't even know she could love like that, even though many people had known her body through the millenia. She remembered how she walked with a cane, and limped in. The class was in a silent uproar, their professor was almost as young as they were, and in such a horrible state at that. She was intrigued with the young woman who stood defiantly in front of them. Her white hair soft as snow, and her one good eye was as blue as a winter's sky. The scars never bothered her, she lived through the plague after all, but she was strong none the less. Maybe it was because she was so strong with so little given to her.

Ruby pulled her knees tight. She felt so miserable. She felt so weak with all the power she had in her hands, but that's all she could feel at the moment.

"Hey, Ruby."

She looked up and saw Ryo starring down at her. He had those same blue eyes her father had, gentle but so young and naive. She wondered if telling him that would be an insult. She said, "sorry for leaving you, Wildfire, but this place brings me no great pleasure. How did you find me by the way?"

"I was out for evening stroll, and heard someone bang on a wall," he answered as he pointed to the dent she had made just a few moments ago. "We were worried about you!"

"Really," she answered as he looked around at the surrounding paintings.

"Of course," he answered with a soft smile. He held out a hand to her and she stood up. He wiped away her tears with his hand, "the warlords are worried that you might want to snatch the throne for yourself."

"I could care less," she uttered as she looked at him. "This place is too many bad memories for me to even consider staying, I just want to get Hoshi back to Earth and seal this place up for good."

He smiled at her, "see, I told them as such."

She shook her head, "well, you want to help me look since you're here anyways? This place is terribly lonely with all the dead bodies around."

"Sure," he answered with a smile as he walked with her. "Do you know where you hid it?"

"Nope, I was like five," she chuckled as she brushed her hair at her face. "Do you remember what you put away when you were five?"

He shook his head, "but that was like millenium ago too!"

"Are you calling me old," she jested and he shook his head with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Ryo," she said softly and he looked at her questionably.

"For?"

She sighed, "I felt when my father woke up the dynasty...I didn't come to help you when you and friends were fighting him."

"Could you have helped us in any way?"

She shook her head, "no, I'm just a big coward."

He stopped and looked at her fervently, "would a coward go all this way to save a girl who she's never confessed her heart to?"

"...I suppose not..."

"Would a coward being walking through an abandoned castle where her father committed so many atrocities?"

"...no...I guess..."

"Would a coward push past a blockade of dead bodies to find something she hid when she was five?"

"...no?"

"Exactly, a coward would have run at any one point," he told her enthusiastically and she starred at his smiling face.

She closed her eyes and laughed, "well...then...wildfire...you sure have a way with words."

"Do I," he laughed, "tell that to Rowen."

She chuckled as they came to a stop at another dead end. There was a painting on the wall of tiger and wolf in battle. The wolf held chains in its mouth and the tiger had several sets of limbs instead of just four. She looked at Ryo, "who is White Blaze?"

He looked at her solemnly, "I have no clue. A few years ago, I would have said a stupid tiger, but now...but now I don't know. I have heard him speak once, but mostly he just talked to Hoshi."

"Oracles," she sighed softly. "Them an their 'animal' friends."

"Have you met other Oracles," he asked as she ran her hands on the painted wall.

"A few in Delphi when I first came to Earth," she paused to consider her words. She remembered what happened at Pompeii too, and that was partially her fault. "They were much more aware of their powers in the past though...something happened in the middle ages where they were lost to them."

They started head back the way they had come, and she noticed a small drawing near the wolf and tiger painting.

_Daddy, can I be an artist one day?_

She bent down as she remembered falling down this path as soldiers chased her. How did she get out?

She placed her hand on the drawing, and remembered the panel of wood moved. She shoved it aside and two orbs rolled out, both looked like giant pearls but one was white and the other was black.

Ryo looked at her, "two?"

"The armor of Onyx, and the armor of Opalescence," she said holding them both in her palms. "They make the armor of Balance and Neutrality, or the immortal Sword and Shield, but apart they are Rage and Passion. The only one I can use is the Opal."

"I'm starting to think the designers had a theme for each set," he paused to look at his sub-armor. "We're the elements, the warlords are seasons, and you and Raleigh are rare metals and gems."

"No one said the designers weren't artistic," she smiled. "Especially, Suzunagi's new choice for you."

He laughed, "speaking of which..."

"Did I know her? No, I knew of her though and that stupid play her father wrote. She was one of the last Oracles, I think."

"Look, we have a small dinner going on at camp, why don't you come back," he asked as they walked along.

"I don't think your warlords would like that very much..."

She heard something stirring, and she saw Ryo look around too. They both stopped as they heard a slithering, Ryo smirked nervously, "Hey, Sekhmet this isn't funny..."

"SSSSSSeeeeeekmmmmmett," they heard his behind them and they whipped around to see a serpentine creature with the body of an armored man slithering behind them.

"Uh, gotta give this prince an applause, his bucket brains sure are nasty."

She couldn't help but laugh, "bucket brains?"

The creature rattled its tail, "helloooooo roninnnnnsth."

"He's the only ronin here, Naaga," she corrected as she gripped the orbs in her hand. She gripped Opal and Onyx tight, and the orb lit up. Ryo saw a pearl whit sub-armor appear in a glitter of light.

"Hey, you make that sound like a bad thing," Ryo laughed as he smiled at her.

She winked, "it cramps my style."

The creature hissed and rattle as it circled them. Ruby shifted uneasily as she moved in the sub armor. She felt heavy in it, but she had worn armors made of inferior metals during the mideivil ages that weren't half as easy to walk in. Her uneasiness was partly because she had never really worn it, just somehow she knew it was hers. Ryo smiled at her halfway, and she wondered how a such a young man defeated her father.

The naaga like creature lunged at them, and she rolled right as he rolled left. The creature flared up between them and decided to lunge at Ruby, she assumed because she looked small and weak but she was hardly so. She jumped as the beast lunged at her, and rolled again. She saw Ryo jump at the creature back and plant a kick in its back. It shook Ryo off, who crashed into the wall behind him. The creature turned towards the fallen warrior. She grabbed the creatures tail as it lunged, and held it in place.

"Hey, hey," Ryo said pulling himself out of the rubble. "You're not half bad."

She winked again, "oh, if only you knew Wildfire."

"I wish, I did," he grinned as the beast thrashed. She threw it to the side as he said, "let's finish this!"

"Armor of the Opal," she grinned and he answered her with, "Armor of the Wildfire!"

Her armor appeared in a glittering light while his full armor appeared in a gush of cherry blossoms. Her armor had a long white cape draped over her left shoulder. Her helmet was shaped like a dragon's head, and her eyes glowed deep read. The armor was opalescent all over with a crest of dragon on the link of the cape, the dragon crest was roaring painfully with a sword penetrating a ruby like gem in its throat. She looked over him, his armor was very vintage. It reminded her of old feudal armors, but in white and red with a coat that had a flaming symbol on the back. He put his swords together and summoned a circular shield with a razor sharp edge.

"Flare up now," he said as he charged the creature.

She met his attack by throwing her shield, it lit up with a bright glittering force, "Opal Dynasty!"

The creature fell, and the two smiled at each other. She was proud of herself, she didn't falter at all during the battle. Maybe she wasn't as much of a coward as she thought of herself as.

"A shield as a weapon, huh," he asked as they let their armors disappeared.

"This armor is supposed to be a defense armor, strategy not brutishness," she answered as he was walking over to her. She held up Onyx, "this one though...I don't want to know what it holds."

"See you are no coward," he said to her grabbing her hand and dragging her along with him. "Don't worry, if anyone gives you a hard time, they have to go through me."

She blushed as he pulled her along, she pulled her hand out suddenly and stopped to look at him. She shook her head blushing, "wildfire..."

"Ruby, knock it off," he smiled and held out his hand again. "I don't mean anything but platonic."

She took and looked down and walked along with him, "sorry, its just... I'm not used to this era's men or women."

He draped an arm over shoulders, "look, all I'm offering is friendship. I know you have your thing for Hoshi, hell, even I think she's pretty cute."

"You do," she blushed.

"Yes'sum," he said with a shake of the head. "Rowen was so worried we would freak out over her scars, but I figured anyone who make White Blaze purr like a kitten isn't so bad. I don't care how beat up she is. I spent a couple days with her, I think you stopped in once, and she was riot. You students drove her nuts, but she loves each and everyone of you."

"That's right, you were there after she gave me another blasted A!"

"You and Rowen are lucky to have her," he said hugging her shoulder softly with the one arm. "Not everyone can get A because the teacher wants to annoy the student!"

"Rowen more than I and yeah..."

He nodded in agreement, "yeah...the lucky guy. I don't even want to know about their dates."

She blushed and shook her head, "I heard her and Leea talking once..."

He laughed and mussed up her hair, "you naughty girl you."


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

Chapter Thirty Four

Baroness wasn't too happy to see that Ryo had found Ruby. She didn't like the warrior anymore than she liked the warlords. Of course she, Rowen, and Dais had returned long before even Ryo had left. She found Rowen intriguing at best, humans were all intriguing, she told herself. Why did this one seem anymore interesting than the others? She didn't know.

Ruby slunk low against the wall, and Leea just about pounced on the girl.

Leea hugged her tightly and Ruby growled, "stop doing that!"

"Running off during the scariest part of the whole thing," she replied and smooshed Ruby to her. "I can't have my best student get hurt while I'm on duty..."

"I'm older than you..."

"Nonsense," Leea grinned with a wink, but the girl shoved her off. The girls frowned at each other and started laughing.

"You're stupidity is infectious."

Baroness rolled her eyes. She could feel the anxiety in the air. She was back in her armor, she didn't much care to be around any of them without it, including the warlords. Kayura was busy sending them to gather what remaining soldiers remained of the dynasty anyways. Bastet was still another story, she knew the possessing spirit knew what she was there for. She couldn't figure out why she was okay with her being there, she hadn't even told the warriors that she was her assassin. Where was the Oracle's original soul anyways? She shrugged, it didn't matter to her much. Oracle blood worked one way or the other with or without the original soul. How she knew that she couldn't say. She assumed one of her Elders had told her. The warriors who weren't helping Kayura were training, and she was impressed with each of them. They worked like a well moving clock, they even knew exactly where to press each others weaknesses. They invited Baroness, but she waved off the offer politely and sat next to White Blaze and Raleigh. Bastet was napping against the tiger, who seemed okay with her being there.

Baroness said mentally to the two, _they are a lot stronger than I gave them credit for._

_They are,_ Raleigh said as she shifted her head to look up at her, _I know when warriors are being assessed. Please tell me, you are on our side?_

_I never said I wasn't, _ Baroness answered politely. _I am merely assessing our own strengths and weaknesses._

_That's noble of you, _the old tiger said. _They don't need your assessment though._

_I know you, Old One, and so do they. Do you intend to fool them forever,_ she said as she stroked his fur.

_I am what I am, _he said smugly and looked to Raleigh. _Aren't I dear girl._

If she hadn't been a wolf already the shade of crimson, she would have said the wolf was blushing. Raleigh answered, _And so much more, my lord._

Baroness sighed and looked up at the warrior approaching them, what was his name? Torrent? He grinned a familiar smiled, "do you want to join our training, Baroness?"

Hardrock joined in, "yeah, you seem pretty strong!"

Bastet opened an eye to look at her, "I would pay to see that one."

"I don't think that's wise," Baroness asserted.

Sage shrugged and said sarcastically, "she might not think we're worthy of her."

"Sage," Rowen snapped silently at the man who was just trying to goad her on.

Ryo who had just returned, "don't listen to them, they embarrass themselves."

Rowen looked at her, she trusted him for whatever reason, and he said, "just a little while?"

"It won't be fair," she assured him as she dropped the full suit of armor to just her sub armor. The other four ronins had stopped their movements as they saw her half lioness form.

Ruby gasped almost instantly, even giddy almost, "why you're a Trickster!"

"Indeed," she smiled softly as she summoned the ax still. "I do like to play games, though mine are far more serious."

Leea leaned forward to ask Ruby as Baroness walked towards the group of smiling men, "what's a Trickster?"

"I've never seen one, they're not like the Old Ones. See before the Old Ones, there were the Elders. No one has ever met an Elder," she paused to think, "some say it's just a story that the Old Ones tell to make themselves seem insignificant, but the Tricksters were the Old Ones 'pets'. They were sentient beings sent to humans in different ways. They say that Ra's family was descendant of a Trickster who rebelled against the Elders."

Bastet looked at her, "hm, nice to know some of that information still thrives. She's not a true Trickster though. She relies on armor. Tricksters don't need armor."

Ruby glared at the girl, "how would you know?"

"How do you think?"

Leea shushed them and smiled, "anybody wanna bet anything?"

Bastet smile at her, "my kind of girl! I bet Cye's virginity."

"You can't bet something you don't own," Ruby growled and the girl pouted.

Baroness smiled, "all five against me. I won't fight, I just bet that not one of you can touch me in five minutes."

"The arrogance," Sage snickered with delight, he liked a challenge.

"Awesome," Kento agreed as he noticed the girls betting. "I bet their money is on me."

"Or me," Cye teased and looked at her solemnly. He had never seen such a being before. She must have been from deep within the nether realm.

Rowen winked at her, "don't let us intimidate you too much!"

"I think she'll be just fine," Ryo grinned as he joined them.

She smiled as the five boys charged at her, it was Kento who reached her first. She noticed he would charge in head first at her, so she stepped nimbly to the side and tripped him with her tail. He slid into Cye who lost his momentum and fell as well.

"That was a cheap trick," Sage said as he came at her.

"All tricks are good in war, Halo," she said as used her ax as counter balance to whirl out of the way. "When I was young, I almost lost my head because of trick like that. Some enemies don't fight with honor."

Rowen leaped at her with a kick, but she dodged and he hit Ryo instead. The five minutes quickly passed with her using her ax as a counter weight to dodge them, it was either the most ridiculous dance or the funniest slap stick. Ruby was annoyed, so she grabbed a dagger that was stuck in one of the walls and threw it. It sliced through the thin skin of the soft rounded ears of her lion head and seeped a silver colored blood. The looked at Ruby with a frown, and Baroness laughed, "you're so called coward understands what I mean! Hahah you win by default ronins."

Kento frowned, "well that sucked! Rub,y don't butt in next time."

"Next time it'll be a real fight," she said smugly. "And then that dagger would be aimed for enemies head not their ear."

"She has a point, Kento, if she can hit an ear, she can hit a head," Rowen said and Kento just grumbled.

"I win," Bastet cheered and then pointed at the boys, "pay up chumps!"

"We didn't even bet," Rowen replied to them.

"You boys owe me a dinner," she grinned.

"Like hell we do," Rowen grumbled and walked off. Leea sighed and chased after him, she couldn't let him be upset.

"Oh, brother, you got lover boy upset again," Kento groaned. "He's been a real downer..."

Cye nudged him in his ribs, "Kento..."

Sage gently hit him in the shoulder, "lay off man."

Bastet grinned, "I really get under his skin!"

Raleigh snarled at her, _I don't really think its necessary._

Baroness walked past her, "you don't have to worry about her much longer."

Ruby glared at her as she walked past. She stood up, and mumbled softly so she knew only Baroness would hear, "don't you dare touch a hair on her head..."

Baroness just walked on she placed a hand on her ear and it healed instantly. She smiled back at Ruby, and the boys shuttered at the look. It was ice cold.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm going to pull on some heartstrings, this is why Leea is so protective of Hoshi~~~*

Chapter Thirty Five

"ROWEN!"

He was angry as he stormed off, why did he even join in the foolishness to begin with. He wanted nothing to do with Baroness who chilled him to the bone. He wanted nothing to do with Ruby, she had already broke him of his hope. He wanted nothing to do with Bastet, who had used him, and made jests that she wanted to use him again. He felt sick that he let her, but he would feel sicker if Hoshi came back to her body and find out that she had laid with one of his friends. He felt like he was gonna lose her no matter what. Lose her to keep the darkness from coming, lose her if the darkness comes, lose her if he sleeps with Bastet, or lose her if she sleeps with another man. He felt fucked over in the situation.

"Leave me alone, Leea," he hissed sharply as he walked on.

She almost had to run to keep up with him, "Rowennnnn! Stop it!"

He looked at her, he felt so hopeless, "what..."

"You're an ass when your mad, you know that!"

"Hm," he paused to look at her. "Wouldn't you be mad in my situation?" 

"I guess," she paused, "but shouldn't you be more inspired to find Hoshi?"

He looked at the girl. She was so innocent and at the moment he felt so old. He felt like he had lived through centuries of battle, part of himself abhorred what the warlords were but seemed to understand their anger now. He wondered who they had lost, or left behind to be left in time to be forgotten. Hoshi would not be forgotten. Could he tell her that the weight of the world rested on his shoulders? If he told them, there was a possibility they wouldn't grieve as much as if it ripped their heart out from the beginning. He already felt like his was gone, "inspired is such an innocent word."

"You're sounding like a warlord," she said to him. "So cynical, and silently resenting the world for the hand you were dealt. Your friends are doing their best to make sure you don't fall into a pit of despair, but I think you're already there."

He mumbled, "maybe my vice will be despair if Raleigh's is failure and Ruby's is cowardice."

"She wouldn't want you to be this way!"

"How do you know?"

"I've known her a long time," she paused. "She cried to me when Levi left her."

"Levi?"

"You knew she had an ex-boyfriend right?"

He paused and silently nodded.

She pursed her lips together, "did she ever tell you what he did to her?"

He silently shook his head, his blue hair fell into his eyes.

"He...he was my fault," she said as she lowered her head. Her bangs fell into her eyes as well. She was upset and shivering as tears fell down her face, "I had set her up with him, kinda like I did with you. I mean, I guess they went well at first. He was charming, charismatic, shining bishie. He worked at a university, he had a good car, a good job. Just perfect...but he wasn't so. He...he abused her in so many ways. Mentally he made her feel dumb, he made her feel ashamed about her scars and her body, and he used her to make himself feel good. I tried to get her away, I tried to save her, but she kept going back to him. She would hide her bruises, her cuts, her burns...she would hide herself from me. I wouldn't see her for weeks...I had to help her... but she ended up helping herself. She ended up killing him one night when he tried to hurt her again...I found her because she had missed her lecture."

He was quiet as she paused, he had known she hated her ex, but knew nothing of what he did to her. He felt his stomach turn about Bastet, was it any better what she was doing to her?

Leea cried softly, "she made it though. She fought, in her own way, she didn't let it get her down. She stopped walking with her cane, and she never fell into despair. She was angry, but it slowly just turned into disillusionment. I never thought...I never thought she would fall for someone again... I at least hoped he would fight for her!"

Rowen felt the sting of her words, and remembered how Hoshi would always curl up tightly in bed next to him and thought it was just what she did. It never occurred to him that maybe she was protecting herself from him. He really felt ill, he knew she was willing but how much of that was fear that she would be hurt again? He felt even more ill when he realized he had taken her body with Bastet in it.

He looked at Leea, "I'm not as virtuous as you give me credit for."

She starred at him angrily, "are you saying she made the same mistake again?"

He felt his stomach churn again. "No," he whispered softly. "I love her...I want to have a life with her...to grow old...all of that."

"Then you better grow some balls and fight for her," she replied angrily. She held up her hands, "I don't have half of what you have and I'll fight even if means I lose a piece of me. I won't let this happen to her again. I won't let her be alone. I won't let her have someone else controlling her body."

He watched as Leea whirled around, her silver hair cascaded around her as she stomped off. He felt sicker than he had before even Bastet tried anything with him. He vomited the small dinner he had. He slid down the wall and buried his face in his knees. He remembered when he first fought Talpa here, did Ryo feel this way when he and the others had told him to kill Talpa while they possessed him, and then stupidly enough he had done the same thing for them. Where was his guiding virtue of wisdom now? He just felt more and more lost.

He looked up and saw Sage.

Sage sat down next to him, "so what's really eating you?"

Rowen just remained quiet and put his head against his knees. He felt his stomach lurch again, and he felt so sad that he considered his old battles 'good times'.

Sage said, "you don't have to tell me, Ro, but you can't keep beating yourself over this."

Rowen turned his head to look at Sage, "I can't help but feel like I broke her Sage. Like someone had given me the most perfect diamond in the world, and I shattered it."

Sage sighed, "I don't think it's that bad."

"Are you having another one of your foretellings?"

"A little bit," he paused to look up at the stars. "I don't think Hoshi is as lost as we all think she is."

Rowen sighed in frustration.

Sage said, "my mom used to say that there is always someone destined for everyone, but it doesn't mean you're destined to meet them. Meeting them is chance, a brief moment tied to a very weak string on the end of an even weaker rung but when that string is caught between two people's hearts it becomes a magnet. Meaning no matter how far they are, they always pull together."

He closed his eyes. There were so many coincidences, could Hoshi be close by. He was tired of being played with. He looked up the stars with Sage, "what if I became a devil to get her back."

"I'd become a devil with you," he smiled. "Remember, us ronins were pulled into that destiny too."

"Destiny mestiny," he heard Kento mumble as he came up.

"We are no ones fools," Cye added with a sweet smile as he walked up too.

Ryo came up lastly, "Hoshi is our sister if you love her that much Rowen, we'll go to the end of the nether realm and back with you!"

Baroness listened in from the shadows, they didn't notice she was there, but she could hear them. They were devoted to this girl. Too bad she had to break their heart in the morning. She could feel the darkness was coming their way again, and she knew that no matter how strong the ronins and their warlord's were, the light would be the only way. The tears fell from her eyes again, and she whispered, "armor of the Deep, why I am so sad?"


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

~~~~~~~~~~ I have thing for tragedies, just to let you know, this won't be pretty. I hope you can forgive me. ^^;

Chapter Thirty Six

The morning broke with a large explosion, and Bastet was on her feet. She felt her spirit tingle as she forced muscles to move that long gave up on moving. White Blaze grabbed her and threw her on his back. She didn't mind, even though she was stronger in the human body than the original soul, she was still not quite as strong as her real form. She saw Baroness run up, and she grunted to herself. That soul was using her body all wrong, she didn't even need an armor to defeat what was coming but she assumed it was the Old One's way of controlling her. She didn't even seem to remember her boyfriend, or see that he was grieving for her. She doubted Hoshi was mature enough, she was human after all, to understand the deep consequences of not killing her own body. She thought about that for a moment, she was screwed in all of this, but it was her punishment, being a Trickster had its consequences.

Today would be the day she died, and for the greater good.

Didn't mean she wouldn't go down fighting!

Raleigh came to her side beside blaze, _where is Leea?_

"How am I supposed to know," she said softly to the wolf as they heard a loud explosion again.

Ruby came up to their side, "go find the ronins, Raleigh, me and the brat here will go check out the area."

"Who said I'm coming along," Bastet protested to make Ruby glare at her. She wanted to laugh, the girl had her father's death stare.

"I did, because White Blaze will take you, one way or another," she said as she started to run along roof tops. White Blaze followed, with unwilling Bastet on his back, while Raleigh vanished off. She noticed that they were heading away from the battle. She saw dynasty warriors rushing in the opposite direction, and saw the warlords as well.

"Hey, you coward, the battle is that way!"

"Call me what you may, Trickster, but you won't harm her."

"You know the ultimatum, then," she laughed as she saw the dynasties second defense fall. "A world of darkness, or a world of light just because of a worthless Oracle."

Ruby stopped and pointed a dagger at her, "get this straight, Bastet, Hoshi is not worthless."

"Ooooh, I'm quaking in my boots," she snarled as she jumped off of Blaze. She saw a dynasty soldier crash nearby and grabbed its spear.

White Blaze snarled at her, _you can't do this to her!_

"An Old One telling me what I can and can't do," she replied as twirled the spear and tucked it under her arm. "Look, I understand your attachments to the girl...she's something special to you, but I knew what I was getting into! I am saving her! Everyone in this world has someone special to them, who are you to decide if the rest of humanity gets to keep theirs or not!"

"Who are you to decide?!"

"See that's the thing, I didn't," she replied angrily. "Hoshi decided, and she decided my fate as well."

Ruby paused, "what do you mean, she decided?"

"There were a lot of spirits hanging around her, so many trying to possess a weak form," Bastet said softly. "So many creatures looking to contain the Light for themselves, and she knew the consequences! She did it because she loved you all, and ….and she knew I was doomed."

"Doomed," Ruby asked.

"It was a gift of mercy, that I could go down fighting and live a few days free," Bastet paused as she saw Hecatones surge through the walls. There was new creature in the midst, a Fury. Bastet hated Furies, their screams were painful even so far away. She heard one swooping downs toward them , and she threw the spear. "It's ironic, you want to kill me so bad, but you love this body so much!"

The spear hit the creature, and it plummeted in front of them. Ruby picked up the spear, and threw the creature away as it wailed.

"I could be all yours, Ruby-Sama," she cooed and held her arms around her. "You could hold me tight, not that Strata, but you. Only you."

Bastet could see Ruby entertaining the idea, "no, it's Hoshi I love!"

"Well, then you're gonna suffer for it," she grinned as she started running back towards the battle. Ruby realized how fast the trickster was even in a human skin! Both her and Blaze tried to keep up with her as they closed in on the battle. She saw muscles twitching in the neck of Hoshi's back.

White Blaze snarled, _she doesn't understand the bodies limitations! She's gonna rip that poor girl apart!_

"No she won't," Ruby said throwing the shield in such way to smash the ground underneath her feet. "She's on a suicide mission, I won't let it happen!"

Bastet tripped and rolled, and saw an even bigger creature looming over the gate. She grinned, "that's gonna be my escape, Ruby!"

Ruby gulped when she saw the creature looming over the gate, it was a Behemoth. It looked almost like an armadillo with spikes rising up behind its armor in places. The end of its tail looked like a morning star, it wore a collar with a broken chain, and its hand pose able thumbs. But its face stopped Ruby almost dead, the creature could swallow a whole train if it wanted to! It had the head of rhinoceros, but its mouth was shaped like snapping turtles mouth with triangular teeth.

"No," Ruby yelped as she ran after the girl with White Blaze with her. There was too much going on, Hecatones and warlords, Ronins and powerful energy attacks, furies sweeping down screaming and tearing. She caught a glimpse of Kayura switching from just her staff, to a terrible and powerful armor with a kasari gama. She ignored it and noticed Leea running between Hecatones, doing an amazing job at evading them even for a human. One grabbed her by the hair, but Sage cut it before the beast could slit her throat. He threw her on Raleigh's back who noticed her and dashed after her.

Leea growled, "my hair!"

"At least it wasn't your throat," Ruby said as she continued on.

"Where is Bastet heading...oh shit...what is that?!"

"That my dear is a Behemoth, and it needs to go down before Bastet gets there," but she didn't state why. "Raleigh, let White Blaze take care of the girl! I need my yojimbo!"

Raleigh threw the girl onto his shoulders, and he took off. The yojimbo shifted from her wolf form, her long red hair wild in the battle. She pulled up her claw shaped gauntlet, a silver gem with hope emblazoned on it glowed.

_Armor of the Silent Chains!_

In a flash of fire, the armor appeared on the girl. She was clad from head to toe in a beautiful silver armor. The feet were clawed, and the gauntlet on the right arm had even bigger claws. Her wolf shaped helmet had a snarling mask that split and moved apart. Along her arms, were several daggers, but her main weapon was three swords in different sizes: A nodatchi, a katana, and a kodatchi. She was glorious to Ruby. The two charged forward cutting through Hecatones like butter, but Bastet wasn't fighting just dodging and running towards the beast.

"I have no real weapons, yojimbo, you have to take it down before she can get there," she said. "You are faster than I, you are Fenris!"

Raleigh nodded and focused on the beast. Her mind was focused, her charge was faster than anyone else. The battle was too large for her too worry about the little monsters that dynasty was fighting. She could see the warriors she had come to know fighting, and then she glimpsed one of the ronins get impaled. She turned back from it, she had to hope they would be okay, but she saw Baroness heading that way. She gulped, she didn't trust that Trickster either! She was part Trickster, she supposed, but she was raised to be a proper warrior by her master. She didn't know the illusions, the charms, or the charisma it took to charm people. She would not let Hoshi's body be harmed. The girl saved her. The tired, sweet and gentle soul saved her when she could have let the ronins cut down the monster she was down. She would not let herself fail again!

She slid in front of Bastet who picked up another spear, _ I won't let you harm her._

"You are all the same, can't think of anyone's better future but your own," she replied lunging at Raleigh. The wolf warrior dodged her lunges easily, she saw the muscles twitching in her right side and heard a sick pop. The Trickster was literally tearing Hoshi's body apart. Raleigh moved and disarmed the girl, and went to grab her.

Bastet swung a punch at her and it connected with armor breaking her fist. Raleigh grabbed her tried to throw her over her shoulder, but a large shadow loomed over them. She took felt a large crunch around them and hot sticky air from its mouth.

_GLEIPNIR!_

The beast fell to shreds around her, as the shadow form of beast surrounded and she fell to her knees panting as Ruby ran up. Bastet was thrashing around as the energy evaporated.

"You BITCH, you don't know what you've just done," she cried as she kicked free of warrior who was panting with exhaustion. She was starring up, and the the other two looked to see a black rip starting to tear open in the sky. "I could have closed the Void!"

"Ruby," they heard Leea cry as she ran up on Black Blaze, he had shifted into his other half. Behind them was Ryo in the Inferno Armor, Ruby had learned it had taken all five ronins to do that. She assumed they were near by, and she noticed the creatures stop. They were singing to the sky, and they heard it. A soft song of pipes.

Bastet glared, "you fools!"

The inferno armor faded out to the Wildfire, and the other four ronins appeared beside Ryo. Rowen starred at her, "you can't do this, Bastet!"

Kayura appeared behind them, "the creatures are singing, praising whatever is coming through the void... Dais, Cale, and Sehkmet are coming to regather. Sage are you alright, I saw you get impaled!"

"I'm fine," he said, "Baroness was near by."

"She went to go help my warlords," she said as baroness appeared with them just after she said that.

Bastet smiled at Baroness, "you're my only hope."

Rowen looked at Baroness as she pulled her great ax out, "Baroness?"

It only took one swing.


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

~ Just to let you know, I love cliffhangers...but I promise I won't be gone long...I have the rest written, I just have to get to it when I'm not working ~

~Don't be too sad though~

~Still want honest opinions on Leea, Ruby, and Raleigh, do they like any of the ronin boys? :3~

Chapter Thirty Seven

Rowen didn't even think twice as he started to run for the trickster who possessed Hoshi's body, but none of them were fast enough. The ax had enough momentum to take her head completely off. He slid in to grab her just as her head fell off, covering him in red. He didn't even feel his armor vanish, or the tears running down his face. It almost seemed like time had stopped.

_I'm sorry,_ he heard whispered on the wind.

Ruby saw Rowen frozen with the girl in his arms. She turned her burning eyes on Baroness who stood calmly in the midst of their group. The singing of the creatures made her feel her grief like anger. She felt something burning in her hand, and she looked down to see the kanji for Rage light up on the other orb. The felt Opal shift from its cool feeling, and Onyx appeared. She felt her virtue of Passion turn to Rage, and all she felt was blood lust for Baroness. She could feel it pulsing from the others too. Under it, she felt their grief. They lunged for the warrior but a light blinded them and she felt her armor disappear. Standing in front of Baroness was Leea, her short silver hair was golden in color, and her blue eyes glowed with light. A virtue glowed on her forehead as armor slowly appeared piece by piece, the kanji read Empathy. A pair of wings spread from her back, and the light explode outward knocking them flat back.

"Leea," Ruby asked as teared welled up in her eyes. She knew the girl was the Light, she couldn't believe she had failed. She could see Rowen sobbing, she had failed him. She was going to protect Hoshi for him, and now ….and now.

"The void will be sealed for now," a soft voice said through Leea's mouth and pointed upward. "Your sacrifice of the oracle will not be wasted, but you will need much more to keep him from coming through. "

Hoshi's body began to slowly vanish, but her blood still stained Rowen and the ground around him.

"Heal your grief for the chosen, the dead do not cry," said the voice, "and prepare..."

There was another bright flash of light that blinded them and they heard the sound of what one of the dynasty gates sounded like. The light faded, and they were back in the human realm. At least the original ronins were, no Ruby, no Raleigh, no warlords, and no Baroness. The only person who remained was Leea as the light began to fade from around her, her armor vanished and she collapsed. Cye, who was closest, caught her. A small orb of light appeared above her and solidified into a golden orb that read Empathy. They were tears flowing down her face, but her hair remained gold and so did the wings.

There was a song on air of the lake as Mia ran out of the house to meet them, Yuli was with her and running out to them. However, Rowen heard only silence as his friends came over to him. His clothes were stained with blood still, her blood, and all he could think of was how he was going to get back to get her soul.


	39. Part Two Leah

Part Two ~ Leea

Hoshi smiled as she looked up from her papers at her. She was whole and perfect, just the way Leea always imagined her in this dream. She wished with all her might that this might be real, but the dream occurred often enough that she always knew it wasn't.

Hoshi smiled as she held out her hand with a small silver band on it, "you'll never guess!"

"Omgsh, Rowen proposed," Leea heard her mouth say. Even though she knew it was a dream, she had no control over the words or the actions she took in it each time.

"Isn't just perfect," the perfect girl grinned, no sign that there were ever scars on her face that prevented her from doing so. "He's amazing Leea, I love him so!"

"I know you do."

Then things changed suddenly, and her friend who was in perfect form returned to being scarred and crimpled. The office changed to blackness, and chains shot our wrapping her friend in them.

"I'm still here, Leea."

"But your body died."

"There was an equal exchange," Hoshi smiled softly as the chains tightened and she began to bleed. "He's still coming."

"How do we bring you back?!"

Hoshi said something to her, but she couldn't hear what she said. Leea begged her to repeat herself but the chains only tightened til she was gone.

Light stung her tear filled eyes as she woke up. She rolled onto her side carefully, it was hard with the new appendages on her back and tried to go back to sleep, but the warm sun was on her. She kicked the blankets off, and decided to get up. She mostly slept in the nude now, the wings made it hard to find anything comfortable to sleep in since she Mia could only buy her halter and tube taps, since her wings made it impossible to fit a tshirt over her head, or for that matter, a bra. She sighed as she slipped on one of the tube tops and jeans. She looked in the mirror, her now golden hair had grown out significantly since the nether realm had been sealed up. She stretched, and yawned, and ran her fingers loosely through it. It was going to be a long day, any day since then had been a really long day. Especially the first ones.

She was thankful for Mia and Yuli, those two always brought a smile to her face when she saw them. They did their best to help cheer them up, but it was really hard. It had been months, and there were no signs from the Nether Realm. It took them a while, but most of the ronins had gone back to their normal routines. Rowen tried, she supposed, but he remained here at Mia's with her. She couldn't go back, she had the wings to thank for that, and he spent most of his time wallowing in grief. He would go to the library and come back with stacks of books. If it wasn't for her, Mia, or Yuli forcing him to eat, he would have starved to death a long time ago. He also remained silent, she hadn't heard him say a word in months even when she woke him up. Today, she was tasked with such a duty again since Mia was at work and Yuli in school.

She padded down the hallway for his room, her feet liked coolness of the wood against her skin. She gently rapped at his door, but she heard only a soft grunt. She opened it, and went in. Rowen had fallen asleep at his desk with books piled around him. She sighed, and gently shook his shoulder. She would have to deal with a grumpy Rowen, because of the kink in his neck, but she had been dealing with it.

He rolled his head and looked up at the shining angel girl and grunted as she opened his blinds. He sat up and rubbed his neck, he did have a kink.

"Sage is coming by for lunch," Leea smiled at him. "I'm going to make egg salad sandwiches."

Rowen just nodded as he pulled his shirt from yesterday off, and slipped on another. She could see the more recent scars from their last battle still pink on his skin.

"Men,'' she chuckled, "were you always a pig?"

He just rolled his eyes and climbed into bed to read. She picked up one of the books he had been reading, and read Hoshi's pen name. She felt her heart hurt for him, he had grabbed every book of hers and read them over and over. She guessed it was the closest thing he could get to her right now. She told no one of her dreams of Hoshi, she didn't want to get their hopes up that she could get Hoshi back. She had done her own reading into the mythology books that Mr. Koji had kept besides the writings on the nether realm. She found it odd that the old man kept them as well, and was certain he knew something of the void and darkness beyond it. Her and Mia couldn't figure it out, despite knowing the Mr. Koji had left her with more of the information than his own grandchild.

She sat down at the edge of Rowen's bed, "what do you want for breakfast?"

He shrugged as he kept reading.

"You know, this whole silence thing is annoying," she mumbled as he looked up at her. "I'm not the cause of this!"

He turned his eyes back to his book and she stormed out. He made her so mad, she missed Hoshi too. Her irritable, and passionate friend made her life worth having. She had a good family she supposed, of which she texted that she had to leave the country urgently, but they were their own thing. They were normal as vanilla frosting on vanilla cake and didn't worry that would leave so suddenly. She saw White Blaze asleep on the couch and she sat next to him, he looked up and yawned. She smiled at the big cat and gave him a hug. She loved the big beast that Ryo let stay with them. He was their guard "dog" as he put it, but there hadn't been any sign of any trouble since that day.

She got up and stretched her wings, the cat got up with her and stretched out his paws. She was motivated to get breakfast started.

"What do you want White Blaze?"

The tiger roared, and she nodded, "eggs and hash browns it is!"

She walked back to the kitchen with the big cat in toe. She clicked on the the mp3 player, and started playing some groovy American music. She opened the fridge and tossed white blaze a slice of deli meat as she grabbed her ingredients. She danced to her music as she began to put her meal together. She heard Rowen shuffling down the stairs and she snickered, at least he was coming down to eat.

She saw him sit at the table, and she brought over an egg, "the potatoes aren't done yet."

He nodded in acknowledgment and she rolled her eyes. How was Sage supposed to do anything with him either.

She just rolled her eyes, and went back to cooking. She plated the potatoes with her eggs and then went to him to give him the rest of the potatoes.

She finished her meal in silence, Rowen barely touching his. He reminded her so much of how Hoshi was, and how she missed the mornings where she would go cook for her best friend. How her friend would come out of the shower, looking like a drowned rat, with a towel on. How she would eat while in the towel before she would get dressed so she wouldn't get any food on her good clothes. Rowen starred at her over the table for a moment and looked back to his book. She assumed he hated her, she blamed herself as well, but how was she supposed to know she was the Light?

She grumbled and went to go outside. There was mostly wilderness by the house, so it would do her some good for her to stretch her wings a bit. She had taught herself to fly, she was proud of herself for that, but it required a daily work out. She was surprised her wings were actually functional the first time she lifted her feet off the ground, she had plenty of scars though to prove all her failings to go with that success.

The air felt good under strengthened wings, as she raised above the tree line. She glided just a few feet above the trees, she didn't want to go too high and risk anyone from the highways seeing her. She had a few hikers notice her once, but they were just children and their parents laughed at them. She circled the lake a few times, and kept flapping til her wings were sore. She had to get them stronger, so she flew til they burned.

She landed back in the yard, greeted by White Blaze. She assumed it was almost noon and Sage would be coming soon. She admired how he went back to the dojo after all that, Cye took a while to return home himself because he couldn't leave Rowen to wallow. Ryo and Kento had stayed a while as well, but went back to their jobs as well. They still had to eat and pay rent, she didn't blame anyone for trying to keep up their utilities. They came to visit, and they came to hang out with Rowen, and train, but they didn't know how long the seal would last. Months and no sign of anything had left them to assume it could be a year or a hundred years. Or a thousand, as Mia reminded them how long it took for Talpa to come back when the ancient had sealed him up.

Leea scrunched her nose at the thought, she couldn't live the rest of her life with wings, as much as she adored them.

She went to the kitchen to begin lunch, but Rowen was still at the table with his food untouched. She shoved it in front of him, but he paid her no mind. She just grumbled and went on to make lunch. At least her and Sage would have a good meal.

She heard the door bell ring, and she looked at Rowen to get it. It was just a precaution because of her wings. He stood up, but he kept his book in his hand. She rolled her eyes, he had already read that one like fifty times. He should know it by heart by now.

She heard the door open and she assumed it was Sage who was coming in. She turned around to see the boys at the table. She smiled, "hello, Sage!"

He looked up at her, his cold lavender eyes were weary. They all were after they got back, even she supposed she did as well. He said, "hello, Leea. You're looking lovely."

She blushed, and fluttered her wings, "at least someone noticed."

Rowen just rolled his eyes up at her and then looked back down. Sage thanked her as she gave him a sandwich, and she sat down. Her flight had made her hungry. She ate the sandwich with them quietly. She was gonna go nuts because of it though, she quickly finished and walked up stairs. She was going to go something productive if the boys were going to be statues.

She found Sage had followed her, "he can't keep going like this, Leea."

"You're lucky to still have him," she said softly. "Grief like that kills a lot of people."

Sage frowned and sat on her bed, "people are starting ask about him, especially his dad."

"That's what family does," she said quietly as she looked out the window. "I know mine think I'm port of Vallarta."

"It's not just that," Sage paused. "It's so odd, I was thinking that there would be some investigation about Hoshi's and Ruby's disappearance, but the school doesn't even have them on record. It's like they vanished from history."

"I don't find this it all comforting," she glared at him. She found the man attractive, but she didn't really care for men who were prettier than her. "Are you saying that the Light erased them?"

"It's possible..."

She smacked him, tears running down her face, "I didn't want this, Sage. Had I known I would be the reason she was dead, I would have gladly stayed far away..."

"You didn't," he answered as she started sobbing. He had been hurt by Hoshi's death, but not half as bad as Rowen and Leea had. He only wondered how Rowen didn't just go crazy, maybe him delving into Hoshi's writings kept him from losing it, but he still didn't speak to him. He didn't speak to anyone.

He had even felt a part of himself change, he felt a little more fragile. It wasn't so much he felt her death, but Ruby's anger had possessed them all when her armor became Onyx. Such a deep infuriating anger.

He placed his hands on her bare shoulders, then looked into her blue eyes, they had remained the same, "I really didn't mean to bring any of this up. I really came by to come help you with Rowen. I just don't know how to get him out of this."

She shook her head, maybe she did know how, "we need Hoshi back."

Sage frowned as she went to the window of her room to look out at the lake, "and how do you propose that? Isn't she in Elysium, which is sealed in the nether realm?"

"Can't you just use your armors to open a gate," she asked him.

"It doesn't work like that," he paused, "we never could open the gates ourselves. It was always Talpa, or an ancient one, or someone along the lines of that."

She frowned, "I couldn't have been given this power just to sit back idly while her soul is stuck."

"Even if we did know how, we couldn't."

She looked back at the blonde, "Why?"

Sage reached in his pocket and pulled out what looked like a stone marble, "none of us have been able to use our armors."

She frowned deeply as she looked at the orb that used to be crystal, "wait...now the armors are hibernating?"

"I guess that's the word for it," he paused and she socked him and he crashed to floor.

"WHAT THE HELL, LEEA?!"

She huffed as she starred down at the man she just planted a right hook with, "how long as this been going on? Is this why you are all mopey?"

Sage rubbed his jaw, "damn, you hit hard."

Leea took her focus off of Sage and noticed Rowen leaning against the door, he said softly, "wouldn't you be hopeless?"

She almost gasped that he said anything as Sage scrambled to his feet. Sage looked at his friend, concerned at his comment, "Ro..."

"Look, Leeah," Rowen said softly and a bit sternly. "She's gone."

Leeah felt her eyes water up as he left them. She felt her eyes sting as the tears fall down her face, and she saw Sage go after Rowen. She knew Sage wouldn't try and quell her tears, he wasn't that sort of guy. She was assured that Sage went to scold Rowen, and she almost laughed at the irony.

She fell to her knees but she hear a soft whisper in the air and she turned around. She shifted in the drawer and found the orb that had appeared on that tragic day. It still shined bright, and she smiled, "you're still alive aren't you?"


	40. Chapter Thirty Eight

*mean while on earth...

Chapter Thirty Eight

Mia left Shincha University slowly, she was not excited about tonight's meeting. It hadn't been easy since they got back from the nether realm, especially since most of it was spent quiet. Leea tried to help around the house, make dinner and such things, which was nice but the girl was always too optimistic. Or she was in denial. She bet on the latter, because some reason the girl believed her best friend to still be alive, but she saw Rowen's blood stained clothes and heard what happened from the others in bits and pieces. No one survived decapitation, even if her soul was still somewhere in the nether realm, she wouldn't have a body to go back to. She was all for hope and optimism, but she was sure Leea was just in denial. She thought Rowen was bad, even though he had been silent the last couple months, he was starting to come back. She heard from Sage that it was something Leea had said. At first she thought it was something hopeful, but only found out she had made him mad.

She put her books in her bag as she left her building, she checked her cellphone for the traffic and she smiled. It was starting to look like a good day.

She looked up and saw a woman leaning against her red jeep. The woman was tall and lean, wearing a trim a umber colored pin strip suit. She had short chestnut colored hair swept forward in spikes, and her eyes were hidden behind extremely dark sunglasses. She had her arms crossed defensively, and Mia didn't have a good feeling about her.

"Can I help you," Mia asked sweetly.

The woman smiled, "O genki yo, Mia-san! (Hey there, Mia.)"

Mia frowned, she didn't know who the woman was to be talking to her in such a manner, "dare wa? (who are...)"

"Sumisan," The woman paused and Mia knew she wasn't fluent in Japanese. "Watashi..."

"...I speak English perfectly well," Mia interrupted irritably.

"Oh, of course you do," she said and Mia could hear a thick Welsh accent. "I apologize, I should have realized that such a high up professor in Japan would be able to speak English."

Mia hated that sort of thinking, "I'm sorry...but...this is a bit rude..."

The woman fumbled in her suit pocket and flashed a shiny badge that read UN, "I am Detective Stell."

Mia looked at the badge curiously, she remembered her trip to the UN a few years ago. It was when Suzunagi had taken over Tokyo to give the boys their armors back. She went to them with naive hopes that they would take her and her grandfather's research seriously and to the heart, but they had been laughed at her precariously. They didn't believe her anymore than they believed the people who picketed Area 51. She gave up, and went back home, and the ronins had returned unharmed. She figured that there was no harm that she tried, they never bothered her about anything after that. She said, "may I ask what you have come to see little 'ol me about, Detective?"

The woman smiled gregariously, "I just wanted to ask you a few questions about a missing person."

"Missing person," asked Mia, feeling her heart beginning to race. There were a few of those in her life at the moment.

The woman smiled and assured, "I know you have nothing to do with it, it's just precaution because this person is really important."

"May I ask who I know that could be so important," Mia asked trying to remain calm.

"Oh, yes, you might not be close to her," the woman paused to fumble in her pocket for and hand sized notebook. It looked fairly used, and had small papers and sticky notes sticking out every where from it. She flipped through and pulled out a wallet size picture of a young woman, Mia was holding her breath to see Hoshi, Ruby, or Leea on it, but it wasn't. The woman was young, maybe fourteen, with pale blue hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a pair of goggles on her head and a bunny choker around her neck. She seemed really spunky, because she held up a classic peace sign in the photo.

The detective didn't seem surprised that the woman didn't recognize the girl as she said, "um...no? Should I know her?"

"You're friends with Rowen Hashiba, correct?"

"Yes?"

"Well, this woman goes by the name Cerule Hashiba," the woman paused to make sure she wasn't giving out too much info. "She claimed she was related to the Hashiba family in Japan."

"As far as I know, Rowen is an only child. His mom an dad split up right after he was born," Mia replied, this was really curious.

"I see, thank you so much for your help," the woman said and started to walk towards the street. Mia just noticed the limousine that had been waiting at the side of the road. How did she not notice it sooner, limos were not a thing that were common. The detective walked around to the other side and enter the car. She saw the window roll down and woman who looked exactly like the detective but with long curly hair smiled at her with a wave.

Mia felt a chill go up her spine as she watched the limo pull away from the school.


	41. Chapter Thirty Nine

….So yeah...so more mundane normal life stuff...or is it? :D

Chapter Thirty Nine

Rowen choked as Mia told them why she was late for their meeting. Leea was shifting uneasily as Mia recounted the tale for the whole group. She could never sit still, even her wings would twitch when she was still.

Sage's first question was, "do you have any relatives with that name?"

Rowen shook his head, "as far I know is that my father was the only one to receive the last name Hashiba. He was an only child, and his father only had sisters who obviously couldn't keep that name."

Ryo asked, "did she look like Rowen?"

"She had blue hair," Mia offered.

Rowen rolled his eyes, "like that's a definitive way to relate someone."

Mia shrugged, she didn't care for his attitude, "she was from the UN. She's obviously important Rowen, even if she isn't related to you in any way, why would she take your last name?"

Ryo frowned, he had cut his hair recently, which suited him and made him far older with the extra gone. White Blaze was snuggled on his lap as he said, "why did she ask you though? I mean, it's the UN. Didn't you go to the UN and they didn't believe a word you said?"

Cye nodded in agreement, "why didn't they just go to Rowen's dad or for that fact look for Rowen?"

Leea twitched her wings, "Rowen's dad is high ranking professor, detectives sometimes start with friends and family in that situation, because they could be hiding said person."

They starred at the girl and Kento asked bluntly, "and how would you know all this?"

"My dad's an undercover detective," she answered with a bright smile, gently fluttering her wings. They had now become part of her extremely expressive personality, and almost emoted more than the girl could through her face.

Rowen sighed, "you never cease to surprise us, Leea."

She grinned at his annoyance, "when I was younger, he was on some case that involved some high profile diplomat. A murder or something, I don't remember what, but he would always take me with him because people would talk to him more openly with a cute kid around." She pressed her fore fingers against her cheeks trying to be cute, "and he went to all the family's close friends and coworkers, because it's usually someone close who does that sort of stuff."

"She said she disappeared, not committed a crime," Mia said firmly.

Leea sighed, "she's probably wanted for something then!"

Ryo groaned, "an outlaw..."

Kento interjected, "...a terrorist..."

"...witness protection, "Cye ended, he didn't want to think the worst of the girl even if he didn't know her.

Mia looked at the guys even Sage seemed curious on the matter, so she said, "who wants to bet this has to do with the nether realm?"

Leea raised a hand enthusiastically acting like a high school student, and Mia wondered how she ever taught a college level class. Rowen sunk into his arms on the table, he didn't like it when the nether realm was mentioned. She tried to keep that sort of talk at a minimum but it was still a great possibility. Nothing had been a coincidence thus far.

Rowen rubbed his face, "so even if she is related to me, she's some sort of criminal or wanted by criminals? Just what I need."

Kento hugged the guy who decided to lay his forehead against the kitchen talble, "hey, having relatives is great!"

"So says the older brother of a big family," Rowen growled and Kento chuckled.

Rowen decided he had enough of the group for one night, his head hurt. He knew he was being kind of a jerk, but he had a lot on his mind. Although most of them just thought he was mourning, he wasn't. He got up and left the group to go to the library in the house with all of Mr. Koji's books. He had scoured them for information on how the nether realm had been sealed the first time. He felt as if he had become obsessive a bit, even missing the fall semester to take his time with this project of his. He had to get her back, she had even asked the armor to guide him to her so perhaps she knew her soul was going to be stuck there. He remembered Baroness, and Bastet as well. As much as he hated Bastet, he realized that she knew the fate that was coming to her, and made what she thought was a noble sacrifice. He didn't know how someone with an immortal soul would want to be sacrificed. It was all so odd. He was missing something he was sure.

He heard a soft knock on the door and he glanced to see Cye, he appreciated him for all he did when they got back. Cye never looked at him with pity, just was there. Cye asked, "maybe you should call your dad Rowen."

Rowen pulled out a large book from the shelf, "for what reason?"

"He needs to know your okay, he called Sage the other day because he heard from one of your professors that you needed a break from school," Cye paused to find the rest of what was thinking, "and what if he had fooled around?"

"Are you saying I have illegitimate sister?"

"Possibly."

"My dad barely found time for my airhead mom," Rowen replied harshly. "He didn't even have time for me, for the most part, what makes you think he would have time for a floozy?"

Cye shrugged, "it sounds to me like your still finding a way to avoid him."

"I'm not that fond of him," Rowen said as he flipped through the book. "Did Sage send you up here?"

"Well...he mentioned it to me."

Rowen shook his head, "Sage seems less likely to tell me what he thinks anymore."

"He's hurting, Rowen," Cye said softly as he came over to the diligent man who was so involved in the book. He looked up at the vast shelves, he knew Mia had plowed threw them as well and found nothing, but Rowen was far more persistent than she was. He remembered once when they were fighting the dynasty he had tucked a small textbook in his sub armor so that he could still study. Cye could have called him a Renaissance man if he could paint at all. "He thinks if he admits the advice he originally gave you about Hoshi was right, he'll lose you as a friend."

"That's ridiculous, he was right. She was hurt because of what we are."

"He also doesn't want to admit that he lost you as a friend."

"That's even more ridiculous."

Cye asked, "is it? You don't talk to any of us anymore unless we're here and you spend your days mesmerized by all of this. You used to ask Sage to train with you..."

"I don't feel much like fighting..."

"That's not the point and you know it," Cye yelled, Rowen could see tears welling up in his friends eyes. It was true that he was the most 'sensitive' among them, but the sensitivity could turn violent really fast. He still had a scar from the time Cye punched him when the inferno armors were trying to fight with each other. "You don't ask me too cook, or Kento to play video games, or even to go bar hopping with Ryo. You don't study with Yuli, or even talk to Mia about what you are looking for."

Rowen felt numb, even though he felt the words should have stung him, "...I..."

"No, you're going to listen to me," Cye said taking the book from him. "We told you that we would stand beside you looking for her, and dammit, we did! But we're in a position where our hands are tied, and you're blaming us for it! Or Leea! It's not the poor girls fault, she loved Hoshi just as much as you did and had no idea what was going on, much less that her best friend would be killed so that she could be some divine being. We've done all that we can do!"

Rowen lowered his head, "I...I knew what was going to happen, Cye."

Cye paused in shock, "what?"

"Ruby knew what exactly it took for the Light to appear..." Rowen paused, "she told me before we left exactly how the Light was brought forth. I...was left the decision of letting her live or die, and I feel that I would have let her live to be selfish but then whatever was going to come through would have killed us all."

He expected Cye to be mad, but the guy wrapped him in a big hug to his surprise. He pushed him off and Cye said solemnly, "but don't you see, you never had a decision to make in the first place? Bastet and Hoshi made a deal, the God knew she was going to die. You can't be blaming yourself for any of it!"

"I could have saved her!"

Cye sighed, "not even Ruby could! Baroness...who knows who sent Baroness and motivated her to do such a thing...but there's no way to punish her now!"

Rowen starred at the young man, he didn't know what to say. "But she asked the armor of Strata to save her," Rowen said softly as he pulled out his transformation orb which had also turned to stone. "The armor responded..."

Cye closed his hand on the orb, "I'm not telling you to let go of her because that girl...that girl was amazing Rowen. I dare say any one of us would have stolen her if you broke up with her."

Rowen couldn't help but laugh, "what?"

"You mean you didn't notice?"

"Notice what," asked Rowen with a frown, but Cye noticed he didn't seem sad at the moment.

Cye laughed softly and ran a hand through his hair, "never mind, you wouldn't like it."

"Tell me, dammit," Rowen cursed..

"We all thought she was hot as hell," Cye paused as a blush came on his cheeks.

Rowen barked out the first laugh he had in a while, "you did? I mean...you...did?"

Cye starred at him and nodded his head, "yes, Rowen, even I thought she was hot, do you really think that we didn't think that after spending that much time with her? We respect you Rowen, but she was still a really pretty girl with nice legs..."

Rowen shook his head and started laughing, a full gut laugh. "She figured as much, she even told me she thought you guys were flirting with her, and I even I told her I figured you guys would do as much."

Cye shook his head and said softly, "that's what you need to keep alive, her memories, not all this..."

Rowen didn't want to let go just yet...

Mia ran in the room, "guys...somebody broke into my office!"

The boys looked at and decided they would once again try and figure out how to cram six people in a jeep.


	42. Chapter Forty

~ duh, duh, duh ~~~~

So yeah Rowen is feeling a bit better but who is this Cerule Hashiba? And what is Leea going to do all on her own?

Chapter Forty

They decided to take two cars since Sage had brought his as well, but he was not fond of other people in his car. His exception was was Rowen and the late Hoshi. So he sat in silence with Rowen as they headed to Mia's lab. Sage glanced over his friend, who looked out the window of his car at the glowing city as they drove along. He returned his gaze forward, he had heard Cye scolding him earlier from downstairs, but he didn't know exactly what it was that was that Cye had said.

Rowen softly said, which surprised Sage, "don't blame yourself for anything, Sage."

"Ro..."

"Ruby told me that Hoshi was destined to perish, I was just too foolish to believe that I could prevent it and keep everyone else safe too," Rowen paused as he saw Sage's eyes widen for a moment but he didn't say anything. "...don't blame yourself for warning me, you knew something was off Sage, or felt it from the very beginning and I ignored your warning."

Sage shook his head, "I shouldn't have made you regret your relationship with her by saying that sort of stuff. She was priceless Rowen. I dare say that I enjoyed her company much more than my sisters."

"No kidding," Rowen laughed and Sage nodded.

Sage sighed, "If there is anyway of getting her back, you know we'll do it."

"I'm sorry..."

Sage changed gears and his car thrummed an even deeper growl, "don't even worry about it, Ro, I would have one the same."

Rowen looked at his friend with deep concern but then looked out the window, "Hoshi wouldn't want me to be this way either."

Sage just remained silent, but the silence was different this time. It wasn't as dense as it was, but almost normal. Rowen wanted to smile to himself, he was too sad too, but Cye had been right about him enclosing himself off. It was doing no one good.

Sage parked his car at the university and they got out. There were cop cars around one of the buildings, and he could see Mia and the other three already heading that way. He heard Sage's phone buzz, and he saw him glance at it and groan.

"Who?"

"Leea," Sage said shaking his head with a laugh. "That girl has to know exactly everything going on. She's a textaholic."

Rowen nodded, "you should see how often she texted her best friend. Gosh, I sware Hoshi would have shut off her phone service if it hadn't been for her. I think she only kept the phone for her sake. She didn't most of her calls at the office."

Sage nodded, and laughed, "though, I think its her only outside contact with the world now, so I can't blame her."

They got out of the car and went to go find Mia and the others at the building. Sure enough there was a a police line, and several other people standing at the line. It seemed it was mostly campus students from the late hour and the fact that most of them were in pajamas or party clothes. Rowen shifted uneasily as they passed the police cars and fire engines.

"Rowen," Sage gasped as they saw the building, it was half gone. Not like it had been bombed, or even shattered like when Raleigh had attacked them. Literally, half gone, like someone had cut the old building with a huge knife and lifted it away.

They hear Mia sobbing, and Ryo say, "holy...I thought you said broke into? Not vanished?"

Mia stopped a passing officer, "sir, I was given a call! My office was in that building."

"Detective Stell will be right with you," the officer smiled politely and she froze.

Kento whispered back to them, "this stinks of nether realm."

Cye nodded, "should we go look around a bit?"

"Yeah," Ryo nodded, "Kento stay with Mia, I'll go with Cye around that way. Rowen and Sage can got the other way."

The boys nodded, and slipped away from the scene as Kento bugged an officer for more details about what was going on. Obviously making a scene so that they wouldn't be noticed as they slipped away into the crowd. Mia watched them go with a sigh, all of her grandfather's work had been in there. She wondered if she had anything left, but then told herself she was being ridiculous, half of the building had just vanished. Of course it wasn't there.

Detective Stell made her way over, "Miss Koji!"

Kento whispered, "woah, this is her?"

Mia elbowed him in the ribs as the woman smiled, she still had her sunglasses on even though it was night time. She replied, and tried to act mortified, "what in blazes is going on!"

"Well, your office is gone..."

"...I see that!"

She smiled at the young man next to Mia, "is this your boyfriend?"

"No, just a friend who was having dinner with me and some other friends," Mia replied honestly, figuring she couldn't be nervous if she was giving partial truths. She pointed to the disheveled building but didn't pass the line, "what in blazes does something like that?"

Detective Stell seemed to be assessing her reaction and said, "well, come with me Miss Koji, your friend can come too, and I can tell you a bit more about this dangerous girl we're looking for."

She pulled up the line and the students watched as Mia and Kento went under it and followed the woman who casually put her hands in her pockets. Kento frowned, and whispered to Mia, "I don't like this!"

Mia rolled her eyes, "Detective, this is highly unusual!"

"It sure is," the detective said as they came to a large black suv. She opened the door for them to climb in the back, and Kento shook his head.

He whispered again, "dude, this is how people vanish!"

Mia ignored him again and climbed in, he followed of course, because he was the one who was supposed to be protecting her. Detective Stell climbed into the front seat and closed the doors. She took off her glasses and her eyes were striking, they were electric blue. She pulled out the photo of the girl from earlier, "Cerule Hashiba, is a very dangerous person..."

Kento couldn't stifle his comment, "I told you, terrorist!"

"Not quite," the detective paused as she pulled out some additional photos. There was one for each of the ronins, and each of them showed them in their subarmor. "You came to the UN a few years ago, Miss Koji, to come tell a bunch of old politicians pointless information. They're just war mongers, who have no idea that they should have listened to you..."

Mia frowned, "so they did take me seriously."

"No," the woman paused. "They didn't, but we did."

"Who is we," Kento asked suspiciously and Mia elbowed him softly to shut up.

"We, Kento Rei Faun, are the Acolytes Of Nike," she replied softly as she put their photos away. "We are an organization that has been around for a long time. We were once a group of Oracles in Delphi, but when the ancient sealed up the nether realm, most of our kind died out."

"So you're an Oracle," Mia said, hoping Hoshi hadn't been the only one.

"No, Hoshi was the last true oracle," she paused to pull out a candid picture of her looking back over her shoulder. "We were the ones who 'erased' her."

"Why," Mia asked, things were so much more confusing now.

"Because, when normal people get involved, things get hairy. That's what happened to her parents, they were part of our organization and thought they could use her powers for the greater good, but they didn't realize their moral obligation called darkness to them..."

"You mean her parents accident," Mia interrupted and she nodded.

"We have other abilities that are strictly human, and not nether realm born," she paused and her eyes flashed a little making her shiver. She looked at Kento, "we...much like the ancients, keep an eye on the armors and other things like that. Our organization set up a good foster home for Hoshi, who wouldn't question her disappearance should the time come, but we didn't know she would come in contact with the legendary ronins."

Mia sighed, and rubbed and her temples, "and who is this Cerule Hashiba?"

"I honestly don't know, I checked into everything you gave me information about," she paused to look out the window. "His father was an only child, and his father was an only son. Rowen is an only child too, I've checked in with much of his father's coworkers, there have been no other women. He's pretty obsessed with his work, does Rowen share that trait?"

"He can be a little 'thorough," Mia grumbled with a shrug, even though she and Kento both knew he was.

"I see," she said softly as she seemed to think about what was going on. She looked out the window, and pointed at the building, "I'm afraid that's her doing."

Kento frowned, "whoa, she must be really powerful, or can make a really good bomb."

"That's no bomb, Rei Faun," she said sadly as she looked at the building. "That is the power of a guardian armor."

Mia frowned, "I am so tired of all this mythology that my grandfather never left me with..."

"He couldn't, we forbid him too."

"You, what?"

Detective Stell nodded, "he was a very prominent member of our group, he found most of the lost texts that we could never hope to find ourselves.."

Kento and Mia looked at each other and Mia asked, "you have more of my grandfather's work."

"Yes, and it would be most helpful if you were to look through them for us, and figure out which guardian did this."

"What's a guardian," asked Kento, he felt his pocket where his stone orb laid sleeping.

"No that's the right word, what did my sister call it...yojimbo!"

They froze and Mia said, "was one of them a wolf?"

"Yes," she paused, "once the Light wakes up, so does her royal guard and her advisers. I feel you may have met the wolf, but there are two more yojimbo: the rabbit and the lion..."

"...we've met the lion," kento interrupted as he remembered Baroness not so fondly, but remembered that she wasn't quite a yojimbo either.

"But the Light also has three advisers: The Pearl Dragons, The Jade Tiger, and the Steel Tortoise."

Kento grumbled, "sounds like you know more than we do."

"We know the dragon, but not the tiger or the tortoise," Mia said and the detective nodded.

"My sister said as much," she sighed and grumbled. "Can you help us Miss Koji, we have no way of figuring out the rest of your grandfather's inscription."

"Haha, he still did that til the very end," she grinned to herself. "Still though, how did Cerule do all this?"

"She's the Steel Rabbit," she paused silently. "I don't know how she did it though."

"Is she still out there," Kento asked and she nodded, watching him spring from the car and going to look for the guys.


	43. Chapter Forty One

~~~~ So I'd like some more review peeps! Especially on how you think the plot is going. ^^;

~In other news, I don't really do fanfiction as full time hobby, I mostly do art on DA under TBRae.

~Speaking of which, is wrong of me want to make ronin warrior art based on boy bands from the nineties? XD hahah backstreet boys or Nsync? Lmao

~~On a side note, I have an idea for RW and DW crossover. LMAO

Chapter Forty One

Rowen followed Sage as they went around the building. It literally looked like half of it vanished. Rowen sighed as the found a way to slip into the building, he didn't like being around so many people with this sort of stuff. He was afraid some people would get hurt if there was something lurking around. He shivered a bit, he hated not having his armor.

Sage looked back, "I think we need to start training to be prepared in case we have to fight without them."

"We really have relied too much on them," Rowen agreed. It looked liked it normally would, except the hallway ending abruptly a few hundred feet away. He saw the stair well, "hey, let's go up."

Sage nodded and followed the blue haired man up the stairs to the second floor. They weren't really expecting to find anything, but they saw a shadow move through the hallway. Rowen stopped as the thing hissed at them and bolted up the stairs again.

"Dammit, the nether realm is involved," Sage growled, but Rowen said nothing. If the nether realm was involved, then was still chance to go back and find Hoshi. He kept that thought to himself though as they ran after the shadow creature. It went up and up and up, until they came to the top of the stairs and the roof entrance.

Rowen sighed, "this feels like a trap."

Sage nodded, "too bad Mia's office is gone, we could have had swords at least."

They opened the roof access and the creature sat there looking at them. It looked like some sort of wolf, but built like a bear. It sat there swishing a long shadowy tail and its eyes glowed a deep yellow as it hissed at them like a very angry cat.

"On second thought, maybe we shouldn't have chased it up here," Rowen said solemnly as he took a step back.

Sage nodded every so slightly, and started to move as well, "not our best idea in the least."

The creature paced back and forth, assessing them for their abilities. 'Or lunch,' Rowen thought mildly as they slowly inched towards the roof access. The creature bolted and the two boys jumped sideways from and rolled back onto their feet. Rowen thumbed the orb in his pocket, it was still stone though, and he looked at Sage as the creature looked between them. It was deciding who to go after. Rowen gulped and took off running towards the edge, he was hoping that Sage would be able to go through the access and that he could still use some of his abilities from his armor to jump below. He didn't have the faintest idea though if he was going to end up a pancake. He hoped not.

The beast skid in front of him and he slid underneath it as it snapped its jaws at him. He felt the edge coming, and he gulped. However, he didn't fall. He felt someone grab him by his sweater's hood and pull him from the ledge. He was thrown a little ways over, and he looked over to see a young girl maybe fourteen or fifteen standing behind the crazed shadow wolf. She was short, almost as short as Hoshi, with long pale blue hair and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. She wore goggles on her head, and her whole outfit seemed to match with it. Rowen remembered the fashion was called steam punk in America, but he was sure that she wore it all the time. She wore a loose fitting button up shirt with a corset done up over it. Her pants were pin striped and had several chains as belt and were tucked into knee high military books. She wore gloves on her hands that were made of some sort of leather that had a rabbit emblem pressed into it, but the only thing that didn't fit with her outfit was the crystal bunny pendant on her choker. He remembered Mia mentioning the necklace and realized that this was Cerule.

She grinned big and said to him, "are you alright, Old Man?"

Sage ran up as Rowen got to his feet, "old man?"

"Oh, oops, shouldn't say stuff like that," she beamed as the beast turned its attention to her. She rubbed the back of her head, her long locks falling perfectly back into place.

Sage said to the girl, "don't be foolish!"

"I'll be fine," she grinned as the beast leaped at her, she almost seemed excited that it did. She held out a hand and a large hammer appeared in it. She smashed it against the beast and sent it flying, and it vanished. She twirled the hammer once and it vanished as well. She seemed to skip over to them and she beamed, "HI!"

Sage sighed suspecting that this was the girl Mia had told them about, "who are you?"

"I'm Cerule," she said sticking her hand out enthusiastically and shake their hands quickly. "That nether shadow is no joke, why would you chase it and not use your armors?"

Rowen ran a hand over his face in annoyance, "are you the girl whose claiming to be related to me?"

"Claiming? Oh you talked to that stupid detective from the UN," she paused to look over the edge of the building. "I am though."

Sage heard the door open and Kento ran through to see the three. He said, "guys, that girl did this to the building!"

"I did," she paused as the defensive man came to his friends side. She just sort of starred at them with an unblinking smile that chilled them to the bone. "I suppose that sort of thing happens when you use a sure kill on a nether shadow in an enclosed space...I guess I won't do that again..."

"How are you related to me," he asked, he had never seen the girl before.

She beamed, but Rowen could see she was just trying to find an excuse, "I'm you half sister, silly..."

"Nope, try again," Rowen replied crossing his arms. He could see her grow nervous.

She paused and she said softly, "I can't tell you."

Sage groaned, "why?"

"Because it could distort things," she paused and they had no clue what she was talking about. She looked around nervously, "you have to protect me from the crazy detective though! She wants to drag me back to the dungeons!"

"After you destroyed half a building, I can see why," Kento replied.

"You guys have done worse," she replied quickly and they were silent. It was true, there were plenty of buildings that just vanished off of city maps because of their interactions with the dynasty. "Besides that, I'm just a kid! I just turned fourteen last week!"

There was something in the way she moved that Rowen thought she was lying, there was no way that this girl was fourteen. Her defensive movements were too subtle, even if she had been learning martial arts for a long time, these were movements of someone has seen a lot of battle. There was no way, she was just fourteen. Sage seemed to notice it too and said, "that's a lot of lies for one day..."

She frowned angrily and there was a soft sparkle around her and almost seemed as if she grew up in front of them. She was almost as tall as Rowen, and her figure had become much more full. She crossed her arms, "leave it to Halo and Strata to see right through my charm."

Kento was frowning though, he almost seemed in love and said, "hot damn!"

She rolled her eyes, her childish demeanor seemed to disappear as quickly as it took for her to be her real self, "fine, but I'm still not telling you who I am."

"You should really stop playing games, Cerule," said a soft sweet voice from the door roof. They turned to see a young women with long curly brown hair and light blue eyes, she was was shorter than Ryo and Cye who walked with her.

"Look who we found," Ryo grinned.

Sage looked at them, "who?"

The woman curtsied in her full length dress, "I am Lynn."

Cerule made a face that looked extremely unpleasant, "I'm not going back."

The woman walked forward gracefully, she wore a long white dress that blew gently in the wind. Ryo and Cye ran over. Rowen asked quickly, "who is she?"

"She's Detective Stell's sister," Cye said, he didn't seem to happy. "We found her wandering around the building, she escaped her sister. Apparently the detective is a very over protective of her baby sister."

Kento smiled, "she's cute too!"

Sage elbowed him again, "not the time buddy!"

Cerule was defensively standing as Lynn came closer to her, "don't you come near me, freak."

"That's harsh," the girl smiled softly. "Why don't you come back with me and Stell, you know that your presence here is only going to cause the distortions to get worse."

"The distortions began to happen even with me here," Cerule said as she glanced at the boys, and pointed. "It's not me, it's them. They messed something up."

"We'll fix it, but you can't be running around this era..."

Ryo heard what she said, "is that the Cerule girl everyone is talking about?"

Sage nodded, and silently asked, "yeah, she saved us from some shadow creature."

"Shadow," Cye replied and they nodded. "But those are from the nether realm right?"

"Ugh, I'll kick butt with or without armors," Kento asserted and Sage just shook his head and glanced at the girls who seemed to be stuck in a stale mate.

Rowen decided to ask, "what did we mess up?"

Cerule grinned at Lynn who said, "don't you dare tell him who you really are."

"Well, you said you were gonna fix it," she shrugged and ran at Rowen. She wrapped her arms around him a great big hug, he almost fell from the force and shock of it, and whispered in his ear, "don't worry about me, Dad."

She winked at Lynn and bolted for the edge of the roof and vanished into the moon light.

Lynn's eyes glowed briefly and she turned to the boys, "welcome to the dark side of the moon boys, it only gets weirder from here."


	44. Chapter Forty Two

~~~ Guess whose back! ~~~~~ 3

Chapter Forty Two

Leea sighed as the group took off without her and White Blaze. She pet the big cat's head, "they're off to save the world again."

The tiger almost grinned at her, _they do have that sense of morality about them._

"Why do you talk to me now?"

_How could I not?_

She smiled and fluttered her wings, he was a big flirt. She scratched his head and she felt him purr for her. She decided she was going to take a shower while they were out. She suspected things were going to get busy again, even though she was scared, she had hope that maybe it would bring back Hoshi. She

was worried about that. She tried to summon the armor that was bequeathed to her, but it never came to her calls. She hated it partially. She went upstairs and grabbed a towel and her soap. She couldn't take a shower in the house, her wings were just too big of a pain to fit in the narrow bathroom space. She grimaced as she remembered many failed attempts and many lost feathers. So she came up with an alternative. There was a stream a little ways from the Koji household where she would take her shower. The water was colder than she could even imagine, but she had gotten used to it.

The trip to the stream was quick if she flew, although the cold night air didn't give her much lift. She set her stuff on the side of the stream and saw the small waterfall that formed it. She slipped off her top and pants and stepped into the stream. The chilly water sent shivers through her and her wings, but she smiled as she grabbed her soap and lathered up. She felt the cool of the water run down her head, over her breasts, and down her voluptuous form. She fluttered her wings in the cool water and shook off the soap.

She saw something move in the woods and she turned as she clasped one of her arms over her breasts and reached for her towel to wrap around her.

"Hello," she called but she didn't see anyone. She shrugged and dried off and slipped her clothes on. She shivered and looked around, her hair was clinging to her neck and her face so she rubbed it real quick so it would be just a little damp.

She spread her wings, and the drops of water flipped off instantly. She looked around nervously and flew up, she felt uneasy about something. She flapped her wings heavily to hover above the forest. The moon was full and she could see far across the trees. She frowned as she looked around, she was being silly. However, she saw a white flash in a clearing in a field not to far off. She decided to check it out, she had nothing better to do with her evening. She landed close to the tree line, and she looked into the field cautiously. She saw a swirling mass of energy hovering in the field, and she gently placed a hand on the tree. The energy seemed to be stable, but she saw no one around.

CRRRRRAAAACCCKKKKKK

The ball grew bright extremely quickly and flashed. She closed her eyes and saw someone crash into the tree line on the opposite side. Someone else came out of the ball of energy, and she instantly recognized Raleigh but something didn't seem right. She was in her wolf form, eyes glowing a deep red as she sniffed the air. She was looking for someone, and took off after the form that was thrown to the other side of the clearing. Leea flapped her wings as soon she was sure the wolf was far enough away not to hear her. She flew up and she saw the wolf chasing something through the forest as she silently flew over head. Leea was thankful about that, her wings were quiet despite having to work harder with out thermals. However, she was no hawk, her vision was still human and could see far better in the moon light.

She felt her virtue light up, and she felt some strong emotion from the chase going on below her. There was fear, and someone felt so lost, but she tried to feel for Raleigh but all she felt was rage. It was even human rage propelled by a reason, just infinite anger that only armor can know. Another clearing came into view and she saw the figure that the wolf was chasing.

Baroness.

She was beaten pretty bad, her armor was broken and blood ran down a facial wound she had. She felt an anxiety come over, and she slowly let herself down. She didn't know why seeing that woman brought on such strong emotion but she felt. She felt ill, and so angry.

She closed her, and felt the anger wasn't from herself. Even though she should have been angry. She felt tears falling from her eyes and she began to cry.

_Leea~_

She snapped up at the sound of her voice.

There was just a soft vision of her best friend standing before her with a smile. She pointed to the field where she had seen Baroness and Raleigh.

_Go to her~_

"She killed you though!"

The girl only smiled and vanished into the wind.

Leea didn't know why she was listening but she was. Her spirit was still alive, and she was trying to lead her to her. She would have to listen even if it meant saving a monster who killed her. She got up to her feet and started running towards the wolf she could see in the distance.

She saw the wolf bite in Baroness's shin and try and drag her. The piece of armor popped off, so the wolf went in for a bite. Leea planted a kick directly on its head as it bit down. The wolf snarled and backed up. She saw her eyes glowing red, but she felt nothing of Raleigh. She gulped, the ronins had told her that Ruby's armor had possessed them. She felt the orb glow hot in her pocket and she pulled it out, it flashed with light and Raleigh vanished. She looked at Baroness, the woman profusely bleeding, and she knelt beside her, and laid her head on her lap.

She briefly opened her cat eyes, "the light."

"Shhhhh, you're with a friend now," she said softly as the woman's armor vanished and she passed out. Leea didn't think she could carry the large anthropomorphic being but she seemed to manage to get her back to the stream where she had been. She found her towel and dipped it in the cold water to clean her wounds. Did she bring Baroness back to Mia's home? She thought that was a dangerous idea considering how volatile and irritable any of the boys were. She heard a soft growl from the forest and saw White Blaze.

"What do I do?"

The beast hopped down to them and saw how torn up she was, he seemed to look over her wounds. Some were slices, a few looked like burns from acid even. He sniffed the being slowly, and growled, _I smell Warlords._

It didn't make much sense to Leea, they weren't that close to Hoshi, "but Blaze, why would they do that! I understand Raleigh, she was suppose to protect Hoshi, but the warlords?"

_They may have not had much choice, the armor of Rage is an extremely scary armor. It can communicate with the others as well as control them. Ruby is probably enraged still._

Leea nodded like she understood but she thought that sort of violence was senseless. It would do no good to kill Baroness, it wouldn't bring Hoshi back. She brushed her messy golden hair out of the way. The Trickster was very beautiful underneath all of her wounds. Her fur was soft, and gleamed where her silver blood hadn't stained it. Her dress was torn to shreds but still covered her completely. She soaked her towel again, rung out the blood on it, and then started to clean some of the burns. They looked worse than the cuts and bites, they almost boiled her flesh. She placed the clean rag on the wounds, and Baroness grabbed her hand suddenly.

Leea looked over at the being, she was grabbing her hand tightly, "you're okay, I won't hurt you."

Baroness let go but didn't say anything as she cleaned her wounds quietly.

"I don't blame you for anything," Leea said as the being watched her slowly rinse out the towel. She placed the cold water to her head and the warrior cringed. "I don't know who gave you your duty, but I don't blame your for doing it. You are a warrior after all."

"I don't remember who gave me the order, it was so long ago," Baroness said as she watched her with her red gold eyes. She reached out and brushed the golden hair from her face, "what was she to you?"

"The spirit who was possessing her was no one to me, but the body belonged to my best friend."

"Best friend," she paused to look over the winged girl curiously. "She was precious to you then?"

"Yes."

Baroness cringed as she cleaned a wound that look like it was festering, "why do you help me then?"

"I don't hold grudges," she said softly as she propped the being's head up a little better. Her ears were torn a little bit, "who did this to you?"

She looked away, "the warlords, and Raleigh..."

"It's Ruby, isn't it?"

"She's furious," she said softly, "the armor of Rage is completely in control. While you may have sealed the nether realm, it only protected the ronins."

Leea's eyes glittered in the moonlight, and she looked at Blaze who was sitting nearby silently. He did talk to her, but he was still a very silent creature who didn't seem to offer any help in any situation. She slowly ran her hands on her fur, "how did you come through if its sealed up?"

"There are distortions," she paused as looked up at her seriously. "Parts of the nether realm have vanished or have become wasteland where violent shadows roam. Ruby tried hunting me down, but I was able to avoid her through these distortions, but her wolf finally caught me."

Leea felt her tear filled eyes overwhelm as she felt the need to hug the being. She sobbed silently into the beings furred shoulder, but then she felt her orb light up again. She reached in her pocket and it glowed with its virtue of empathy and she saw the virtue light up on Baroness's forehead. It read compassion. A light poured out of the orb and her wounds closed. She heard White Blaze huff in annoyance.

Baroness sat up and looked at her wounds, "ironically, I haven't been able to heal any wounds since you sealed up the nether realm."

"Good thing I can," she smiled through her tears as the orb's light died down. "Too bad I can't figure out how to use the armor."

"Perhaps, it doesn't wanted to be used just yet," Baroness said as she sat up and looked at the winged girl who was starring at the glittering orb. She knelt down on one knee in front of her and bowed her, "I owe you my life...what is your name?"

"Leea Lucus."

"I owe you my life, Lady Leea Lucus, and if in my power I will protect you," she paused and twitched her ears and tail. "I'm not sure if me being around you will be acceptable, it seems your ronins are not to fond of me."

Leea hugged the anthropomorphic figure and smiled, "just help me find my Hoshi, and we'll call it even but how are you going to live among human beings?"

She paused and she summoned her orb. It was damaged and cracked, but it sparkled ever so slightly and her anthropomorphic form began to change shape into a beautiful young woman. She was still the same height, with slightly tanned skin, and her eyes changed to a golden brown. Her cheek bones were high, and her face was slightly rounded. She was a striking goddess even her human form.

"Well, damn," Leea said with a smile. "But that's not really laying low."

She smiled softly at the young lady, her teeth still looked sharp, "I will be okay, and I'll be around."

Leea watched as the girl took off into the forest and disappeared. She saw Blaze starring up her and she said, "what?"

The tiger shook his head and starting walking towards the house. She was worried about Raleigh now and how Ruby's anger is in control of the warlords now. She forgot to ask about Kayura, but she was hoping the girl was okay. She climbed onto White Blaze's back and they started to head back toward Mia's home.


	45. Chapter Forty Three

~ Big shout outs to **Ash09 **and **VampireRonin **for all the awesome reviews! The action should be picking up again soon. ^^;

~I would love for more reviews, if you read this, please review! :D It would be super awesome if you do! 3

Chapter Forty Three

The guys walked behind the young woman with the brown curly hair and white dress as they crossed the campus. She walked gracefully along, her hands clasped in front of her. She almost seemed liked she was humming as she walked through the dark campus.

"My sister said her and Mia are at the school library," she smiled back at them, there was a blue glow to her eyes.

The boys waved and Kento softly said, "how did you meet her?"

"She was wandering around the building," Ryo said as he ran a hand through his newly shortened hair for the millionth time.

"And you just agreed to bring her along," Rowen asked suddenly.

"No," Cye paused to search his memory. "Well, it was weird. We found her wandering around, and she smiled at us and called us by name. We've never met her before, but she looked up towards the roof and said that you guys needed us. It was really sixth sense."

Sage looked at the girl, "you said she was the detective's sister?"

"Yeah," Ryo nodded. "She told us if her sister knew she was there, she would have a fit, but I think that's too late now."

The boys stopped chattering and saw Kento stride up to the girl. Keno put his arm around her shoulders, and she looked up with glittering blue eyes. They were electric blue, almost like lightening. Kento cooed, "hey, there, cutie!"

She smiled so sweetly at him as Cye tried to pry him off, "oh, Hardrock, you are couth."

He grinned but Sage finally grabbed him away too, "hey...she didn't complain!"

They came to the library as the boys took turns try to keep Kento away from the sweet girl. Sure enough they found Mia sitting with Detective Stell looking over a very big manuscript.

Detective Stell stood up and hugged her baby sister and said, "you are very persistent at being involved in all this."

"I can't help it, my visions show me more things when I'm closer to them," she smiled weakly. She seemed to sag into her sister's arms who caught her as she fainted.

Detective Stell glared at the boys, "I'll take care of my sister, you all should talk to Miss Koji."

They saw the detective lift her sister to a nearby table and place her coat underneath her head. Ryo wandered over to Mia, the others following one at a time. They peered over her shoulder at a very large old book, that looked like it had old vellum sheets with illuminated letters. However, they were letters but kanji.

Ryo asked first, "hey, Mia, what's that?"

"Oh, its brilliant, Ryo," she beamed up at them, it had been a long time since any of them saw her that happy. "Detective Stell had some of grandfather's texts and manuscripts that he been researching on before he died! These are almost two thousand years old!"

Kento interrupted, "these look like some weird mix of Chinese and Gothic..."

Cye laughed, "when do you know this sort of stuff?"

"Hey, I know Chinese," he rebuffed at the insult, "and I've taken my share of art history courses."

"Of course you have," Rowen teased and Sage just shook his head. The boys laughed and Mia chuckled.

She ran a hand over the vellum, "no, he's right though. This book is from the Yamato! But long before vellum, animal hide was ever thought to be used for writing! These writings use some very archaic form of Chinese..." she flipped through the book to show a very familiar looking painting. It was a large white tiger with multiple limbs fighting a wolf with a chain in its teeth. "This tells the fall of the Fenris clan, it's not clear but it says that the Old Ones had been fighting among themselves and that the beast within the wall of fire, Fenrir, broke his chains..."

Ryo interrupted and pointed to the image, "I saw this at that dynasty castle when I went to go find Ruby."

"...I'm not surprised, this seems like it was a really big battle," she said as she flipped to another page. "That's as much as I've been able to translate though. However, it keeps using a word that I don't like, Fate."

"Is there anything on our armors," Sage asked leaning over onto the desk.

She flipped the pages carefully with her gloved hands and pointed to the last page, which was faded terribly but it had an emblem from each armor. Under it was two suns, one white and one black, and underneath that was a golden sun.

Rowen sighed, "I assume that one is Leea..."

Mia nodded, "there's so much to translate!"

"Don't ware yourself out, Mia, it is late," Cye said softly.

Detective Stell came over as they chattered among themselves and said, "excuse my meddling sister, she has a soft heart for helping people, but stuff like this really wares her out."

Ryo decided to ask, "how did your sister know where we were? And who are guys?"

Mia looked up at the detective, she had already told Kento who would eventually blab, so she didn't think she would be apprehensive. The detective was indeed kind enough to explain again, and they saw Lynn stir. She rolled over, her eyes were glowing deeply, "the distortions, Stell, they're getting worse."

Stell went over and placed a hand on her sister's feverish head, "hey, you don't have to keep doing that..."

Cye thought he knew what was going on, "she's some sort of Seer, isn't she."

Rowen frowned remember that Hoshi had been the last Oracle, "isn't that the same as an Oracle?"

"No," Lynn paused to sit up against her sisters will. "Oracles were made by the Old Ones, their abilities may or may not manifest and usually they commune with nether spirits to get their info...I assume she could see shadows?"

Sage nodded, "she could, is that why they didn't harm her?"

"Indeed, they knew what her use was," she paused as she weekly stood up. "There are different human abilities though, I just happen to be born what you call a Seer. I can see different points and space and time, probable and unlikely, future, current and past. It's not always accurate though."

"And your sister," asked Sage, he was getting a sneaky suspicion that the detective wasn't just a normal girl.

The detective smiled, "my abilities are far more mild, I can see my future..."

Kento frowned, "UGH! Okay, so the nether realm is back?"

"No," Lynn said as she glanced at Mia. "At least not yet, the distortions are getting worse though."

"Distortions," asked Rowen, he was reminded what Cerule had said to them. He almost choked as he remember her calling him Dad. He was no one's father. She had to be old enough, that if he did have a kid, he would have been ten or eleven which was impossible. He didn't want to think about one of his first failed relationships in his early twenties but there was no way, and Hoshi...Hoshi's body was gone.

She nodded, "see the Earth is an elliptical orbit..."

"We know that," Cye interrupted, they could tell he was getting irritated with the whole situation.

"Well, because of this the realms don't easily line up with each other, but they always link with each other one way or another. However, when the light sealed it up, its like two matchsticks rubbing together. They spark, which cause rips in the fabric of the space-time, and things are getting through."

Kento laughed, "hah, we sound like an episode of Doctor Who!"

"Cerule is from the future," she paused as Stell tried to shush her. "They have to know, they're probably gonna figure it out anyway."

They boys kind of paused and looked at Rowen who was laughing, "that explains that comment she left me with! She called me her dad!"

"It's very likely that the absence of your armors has brought different people into this time line," she paused as the guys started teasing Rowen about having a kid. "It's possible you just haven't met her mom yet, nor should you ask her who it is."

"Obviously," Rowen groaned at the guys remarks.

Kento laughed, "Old Man, Rowen..."

Rowen elbowed him in the ribs pretty hard, "at least I have a kid, I don't see any of your children coming from the future."

Mia said to them from her large manuscript, "boys why don't you go check on Leea? I'm sure she's having a conniption that we have been gone so long."

"What about you," asked Sage, he was still untrusting of the two sisters. He didn't know why but felt unease with them.

"I'll get a ride from the detective, feel free to stay tonight if since its so late," Mia said, she didn't take her focus off of the book once though. "Ryo you might have to sleep on the couch though, Leea kinda took over your room."

Ryo groaned and started heading out, "guess I'm slumming it like White Blaze."

Cye laughed and followed, "I'm driving, I don't trust you or Kento to drive Mia's jeep."

"Hey, I drive perfectly fine," Kento protested and ran after them.

Rowen lingered a little, and said to Mia, "don't be afraid to call if you need to, you sure you don't want one of us to stay?"

Sage nodded, flipping his soft blonde hair, "we can stay with you if you want us to?"

"No, go on back, besides Leea needs more protection than I do if that's the case."

Detective smiled at the two boys, "she is safe in our hands, Strata and Halo."

They looked at each other and walked out still slightly suspicious. Sage grabbed Rowen's arm, "look!"

He looked up and saw the moon was blood red. Rowen felt a shiver go through him, but something burn in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his armor's orb. It was crystal again, and his virtue for wisdom lit up brightly.


	46. Chapter Forty Four

~ So super short chapter is super short...

~~~~hey, and the boys are motivated again!

Chapter Forty Four

Leea was watching a Korean drama when she heard Ryo enter the house first. White Blaze was curled up on the couch next to her with his head on her lap. She looked over at him as Cye and Kento came in bickering, something about a girl named Lynn. She saw Sage come in before Rowen, who had a slight smile on his face. Leea smiled, "who is that, and what dynasty spirit has possessed him?"

Rowen frowned instantly at her remark, but politely said, "at least I'm not guilty of watching Korean dramas."

Leea stuck out her tongue, and turned off the TV. She nearly flipped over the couch, "where's Mia?"

Ryo replied shook his head at her enthusiasm , "she's busy deciphering some new texts on the situation with the nether realm."

"New text," Leea grinned and questioned at the boys, her wings twitching with excitement. She clasped her hands together, "who found it?"

"Someone at the UN," Cye answered as he put Kento in a choke hold. "Someone that this big oaf can't get his mind off of!"

"What, she's cute," Kento grinned, Cye's head lock never really hurt him but he always pretended a little for him. He made a fake smiling grimace, "her name is Lynn..."

"So your in love again," Leea asked and pretended to be jealous. "I thought you were all about me!"

"Don't encourage him," Sage snapped but she only smiled.

Kento broke from Cye's light choke and draped an arm over her winged shoulders, "well...how bout you and me hook up..."

She winked, which made him blush, "oh, please, it's gonna take a lot more than one liners to get close to me."

He frowned and made a face as Cye said, "I guess you're not as couth as Lynn says you are!"

Leea laughed as the boys started talk smack to each other, it was good to see them laughing. Kento changed subject, and jerked a finger at Rowen, "hey, I least I don't have a kid!"

Leea frowned, "wait what?"

"Long story," he paused but she was already heading at him with a punch. Sage grabbed her as Rowen explained, "she's from the future..."

Leea paused in mid struggle, her first thought had been he had some kid with some other woman and didn't tell Hoshi. She glared at him, "please, tell me you're kidding, so I can hit you..."

"Nope," Ryo smiled. "Apparently, this Cerule character is his daughter from the future, when you sealed the nether realm up, apparently you messed up some time-space thinga ma jig..."

"You mean continuum," Rowen interjected. She was still frozen in mid punch, looking at the boys, trying to decide who to hit first.

"Yeah, whatever, it figures though," Ryo smiled which perked Rowen's attention.

"What figures," Rowen quickly asked.

"The resident air and space, astrophysicist has a kid who comes to him from the future," he beamed and Leea bust up laughing.

Sage let her go, but she ended up socking him in the arm, "what was that for?"

"For holding onto me too hard," she snapped at him. He just rolled his eyes, as she said, "well, what did you guys find out."

"Not much," Ryo said briefly, "Mia is still looking through it but she thinks she has an idea of how this all started."

"Ruby told us..."

"Ruby told us what she knew," Sage said harshly. "Remember, she left when she was a child, she couldn't possibly understand all of it, and Bastet could have been lying through her teeth."

There was silence at the mention of Bastet, but Rowen was the one who broke it, "if we going to get involved in this, we need to start training."

Kento nodded, "good to hear that from you bud."

Ryo smiled at Leea, "are you going to join us?"

Leea fluttered her wings brilliantly, almost lifting off the floor, "yes, oh hell to the yes!"

"You're too enthused by this," Cye assessed.

"When isn't she enthused," Rowen added and she cracked her knuckles.

Sage looked at her, "with the temper you have, you could use some training."

"Let's begin then!"


	47. Chapter Forty Five

Chapter Forty Five

Leea laid down on her bed, thoroughly exhausted. Who knew the boys, despite their lack of training for the past few months, would still be so formidable and persistent! She groaned as she rolled onto her stomach, so she could comfortably fold her wings to sleep. Muscles hurt she didn't know she had to hurt. She buried her face in her pillow, and she heard a soft knock on her door.

"What," she groaned.

The door opened and she saw Rowen, which only made her groan again, and he asked, "can we talk?"

"About," she sighed as she looked up from her pillow.

He came in and leaned against her dresser, "I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Better than you are," she chuckled burying her face back in the pillow, sleep was calling.

She heard him sigh, "I was a real jerk to you."

Muffled, she said, "you think?!"

"I just gave so much of myself to Hoshi, that...I lost myself, when I lost her..."

She rolled her head to the side, and brushed her golden hair out of her face, "she was my whole world too, Ro. She came to meet my family once, considering who they are, they loved her."

"You don't talk about them much," he said.

"My family is vanilla, Rowen," she chuckled. "Vanilla, in vanilla cake, with vanilla frosting. My dad is a detective, my mom is a stay at home mother with a million hobbies, and I have sibling but they're both girl obsessed boys in college. Vanilla."

Rowen smiled, "nothing wrong with that."

"They don't worry about me, Rowen," she paused, "they think I'm on some world vacation with Hoshi. They remember her. I was so happy they did."

Rowen smiled softly, "I wish she got to meet my Dad."

Leea nodded in agreement, "she had this charm, that if someone got past how she looked, she would be part of their lives. My mom would send her tea cakes, and she would go to my dad for information about police work."

"She was definitely persistent like that," he paused as he saw a tear run down Leea's cheek. "I didn't come to make you feel bad, Leea."

"No, Rowen, I just wanted her to be happy with you the way she made me happy," she sobbed into her pillow. "I wanted to see her happy like my mom is, you know, vanilla."

Rowen smiled softly, "vanilla is one of the most complex natural flavors in existence, it takes years to grow it, and even longer to make really good vanilla. Vanilla isn't easily obtained."

She paused to look up at him, and wiped her eyes, "Rowen, no wonder she loved you. You're such a nerd."

He looked out at the blood red moon, "I feel like the nether realm is going to open soon. I just want you to be prepared. We're going to do our best to train you, but...but if there's a moment we can't do anything, you have to leave us."

She starred up at him seriously, his face had hardened looking at the moon. She gulped, there wasn't blood lust there, but definitely something that reminded her of the warlords. "Rowen," she paused to sit up. "I'm not going to do that..."

"What?"

"I'm not going to be a burden," she said with a stern look. "I'm going to train hard, and learn to use this armor, so that you guys don't have to worry about me. I want to be able to keep up. I'm not good for much anymore, but learning how to use this ridiculous thing!"

He smiled at the girl, "it'll be hard.."

"I don't care."

He started to walk out, "I think there's one thing you left Hoshi with?"

"What's that?"

"Ferocity," he grinned and closed the door behind him.

She smiled to herself and fell back to bed. She was glad he was feeling better, she didn't like grumpy silent Rowen. She laughed softly into her pillow, and smiled as she felt sleep tug on her. Then a dream came...

The red moon was high over head.

She flared her wings, and she looked around the castle she was at. There was a battle on field far below the wall she stood on. She realized the wall she stood on was made of fire, and there was a great creature below. A white tiger, much like Blaze, but much larger and with six limbs rather than four.

_You cannot hide it here!_

She turned to see the beast chained in the wall below her. A giant black wolf with eyes burning red, there were "chains" that snared each of its legs. It roared in return, _the Light has chosen a new home._

She looked back at the castle behind her, a young girl was starring at her with large eyes. She held the orb in her hands, and was so tiny. Leea didn't think that the first bearer of the armor had been just a child.

_You can't let this happen again._

She whirled around again and the battle field was gone, it was just black night as far as she could see with the moon still above. Hoshi stood before her in a long white dress, and a twisted wooden staff in her hands that held a silvery crystal. Leea felt like she could actually talk to her but no words came from her mouth.

_The Light in the right hands can heal damage, but in the wrong hands it can destroy us all,_ Hoshi said as she looked up at the stars. _They Elders watch through the eyes of the ages, and they are sad. _

Leea tried to walk forward but none of her steps could reach her. She looked down at her feet, they were bloody.

Hoshi came to her and knelt down in front of her. She lightly touched her feet, and they were healed. She looked up with eyes so blue, _The Rage will consume you all if you do not go to Ruby. The Rabbit and the Lion can help you reach her. _

Leea knelt down and hugged her, still unable to stay anything.

Hoshi smiled, and kissed her forehead, _The Prince is coming Leea._


	48. Chapter Forty Six

~~~ sorry for the delay...busy work week and family.

~~~ btw, going to try to have this finished by next monday...aug 25th...I'm crazy... -_-;

Chapter Forty Six

Mia woke up sharply as her alarm went off for the millionth time. She slammed her hand on it, and tried to roll over. She had gotten in late, after examining the book as far she could for one night and the detective and her sister dropped her off. Everyone had been long asleep when she got back, but she still had so many thoughts running through her mind even as she fell asleep herself.

She rolled over and smelled a great aroma from the kitchen, Cye must have been cooking. She loved when the lad did that, and she felt the aroma yank her to her feet. She looked in her mirror, she was still wearing clothes from yesterday, so she decided to shower and change first.

As the water ran over her skin, she remembered the Jade Tiger, and the Bronze Tortoise. She had seen illuminations for them in the book, and they both alarmed her. The tiger seemed to be a warrior without any weapons, and the tortoise seemed to have an overly large armor. She groaned, she didn't have all of her notes to make the translations. She jumped out of the shower, and made a quick call to her dean, who was in a panic over the building being half annihilated. He told her to take some time off until the school figured out what to do about her classes. She was okay with that, she had to work on these manuscripts in the mean time.

She slipped on her slippers and finally made it downstairs, it was almost eleven by that time. Cye greeted her, "morning, sleepy head."

"Morning," she grumbled as he served a plate. She smiled as the smell hit her nostrils, "gosh, I've missed your breakfasts!"

He smiled and sat down with her, "Sage, Rowen, and Ryo are outside training with Leea."

"Leea is training?"

"She's inspired to use the armor that was given to her, she still can't summon it though," he laughed and she nodded to acknowledge she was listening since her mouth was full. "She's not too bad though. She gets back up on her feet fast!"

Mia shook her head and said between bites, "can I leave you guys alone, while I go back to decipher the illuminations?"

"Mia, we're not boys anymore," Ryo said as he came through the kitchen door. He ran a hand through his short hair, "I think we can take care of our selves."

She sighed, "okay, okay..."

Kento ran in momentarily, "hey, guys, look whats on the TV!"

Mia and the two young men followed their companion to the living room, where Kento and White Blaze had been watching. They saw Kento jump back over the couch to watch intently as they settled down around them.

"_..This is Keiko Yukihana reporting for Japan News Network in Tokyo from the epicenter of the incident..." _

The news cuts to seen from a helicopter showing smoke coming out of downtown Tokyo. There was a large red wolf rampaging through the streets.

"Raleigh," Mia gulped in surprise. However, she was much larger than the previous encounter with her had been. She was almost as big as a stegosaurus. She swiped with armor covered paw, and took out a floor of a building, and there were people yelling through the city trying to escape the over sized canine in armor.

White blaze growled at screen as the beast snarled at the helicopter and vanished.

"Holy, hell," Ryo said. "Sage and Rowen said they fought her, but what was that!"

Mia shook her head, "that didn't look like her...Hoshi freed her..."

"What if it's Ruby," Cye suggested solemnly. "I mean its too late for us to rescue the city now, but what happens if she sends her after us? That armor, we all felt it controlling us with Rage."

"The only person who has gotten their armor back is Rowen," Ryo said with a shrug. "Seems odd to me."

Mia shook her head, "the texts said all of the armors played a purpose...the inferno armors were a seal. I'm not sure what it said about the individual armors, but it said each of you has a role..."

"That's sounding too much like Suzunagi's play," Kento said with suspicion.

Cye nodded, "and we know how well that went."

"I'm going to go look more into it," she said looking off to the side worriedly. "It's a long text...I dare say almost as long as the Mahabharata."

Cye sighed, "good luck with it, but don't ware yourself out with it."

"I won't," she said with a smiled, even though all three boys were looking at her worriedly. "I don't know but I really don't think the detective and Lynn are going to do me any harm."

Ryo frowned still, "I think I should go with you just in case."

"No, you boys need to be together," she insisted. "This isn't Talpa, I doubt Ruby even considers me a target."

Ryo seemed to nod in agreement, "but if you think anything is wrong, give us a call!"

"Of course," she smiled as she grabbed her purse from the desk nearby and put her keys in it. She switched her shoes at the door, "don't ware that poor girl out, by the way!"

The boys warily waved to the woman and looked at each other. "I don't like it," Kento grumbled.

"She'll be fine," Cye said with a smile.

"No, that she gets to see Lynn and I don't," he groaned.

"You'll get over it," Leea laughed as she came in. "I mean if you really like the girl, why don't you do more than just complain about it?"

Kento looked deep in thought, then said, "I could kiss you, Leea!"

"Please, don't," she insisted as she saw him jump over the couch and almost into his shoes by the door. He ran out saying, "hey, I'm going with me, she needs someone with her, right?"

Leea sighed as Ryo and Cye let out a laugh as they heard Mia's car was heard driving off. They didn't seem come back in so he must have caught her, but Leea's attention turned to the news, "oh, what's going on?"

"Raleigh showed up in downtown Tokyo," Cye said, and her face turned to concern.

"You didn't come get us," she asked wide eyed.

"She was gone almost as soon as it began," Ryo explained to her as she looked towards the back yard. Leea looked at ease so he asked, "are they getting along again?"

She nodded, "I had to step out they wanted to spar with each other so bad. I hope Hoshi knew they had a broship."

"A what," Cye asked.

"Broship!" She repeated with a smile, and fluttering her wings, "actually, all you seem to share that. It means that you guys are such close friends, you're like brothers!"

Ryo sighed, "you and your slang."

She smiled as she stretched her golden wings, they glittered in the light like real gold. Ryo found them absolutely powerful, he remembered how she taught her self to fly. She would gain some air, and tumble to the ground, repeat over and over til she succeeded. He found that impressive. Cye looked up at him, and he turned red. Had he been starring at the girl?

White Blaze looked up at her, and she reached over the couch to scratch him on the head, "Hoshi is alive Ryo."

He paused to look at her, "we know her soul..."

She shook her long golden hair, "she comes to me in dreams, Ryo. She tells me things about the armors."

"Like what," Cye asked as he took a seat on the couch.

She looked outside to check on Rowen and Sage, "look, don't tell Rowen, or Sage for that matter, but Hoshi always comes in one dream. It's not right, but she tells me that she's fine before vanishes, but last night's dream was worse. I think she was trying to tell me about the armors other than yours." Ryo nodded and kept quiet expecting her to continue, "it's still confusing...but I think...no...we know...that Ruby has gone mad. Hoshi has a way for us to help her."

Cye asked, "how are we supposed to do that without armor?"

"She said the Lion and the Rabbit would be able to lead us there," she replied, once more glancing out back.

"Baroness, and Cerule," Ryo cringed. "Why would we trust Baroness, and isn't she in the nether realm?"

Leea paused awkwardly long as if deciding on a matter, "Baroness...is on Earth."

"What," both Cye and Ryo blurted.

She nodded as she seemed to shrink down at her decision, "I was out one night..." She paused again, "Raleigh was hunting her down, she seemed possessed, but Baroness wasn't! I don't think all the armors can be possessed, but she was beaten pretty badly...and I had to help her... I mean at first I was going to let her, but...it seemed wrong! I don't know why, maybe this stupid armor told me, but I had to help her..."

Cye just sort of starred up at her with his big blue-green eyes as Ryo rubbed his head in contemplative thought, "I think I get it... but...geez...she killed your best friend."

Leea shrugged, her wings twitching as well, "I mean my armor healed her...she can't be all that bad if this stupid thing helps her."

Cye said as she looked down with her big eyes glittering with tears, "now...now...Leea..."

She shook her head, which was now lowered and tears streaming down her cheeks, "I should be mad at her... I should have been able to leave her to Raleigh...I don't know..."

Ryo placed a hand on her shoulder, and she seemed to calm down, "forgiveness...is a very hard thing to do, Leea. Even in this situation. There was man named Anubis...he was Talpa's head warlord..."

"...you mean the creepy guys?"

"Yes, the creepy guys," Ryo paused to think back, Cye was quiet but he was sure that he understood where he was going. "...we spent many battles fighting him, he even tried to hurt Mia and Yuli to purposely get at us, but...something happened where the armors knew they were part of our armors. They helped him see Talpa's purpose for them as well, and he became our biggest ally... sometimes the armors know, Leea."

Cye nodded, "we owe him a lot."

"I just don't think, Rowen, would understand," she paused and both of them nodded.

Cye nodded, "he's healing still, maybe it's best for now."

She nodded and wiped her tears away, "so whose the Rabbit?"

"Cerule," answered Ryo slowly and shook his head slowly. He smiled at Leea and motioned for the back door, "come on, let's get you back to training, we have much to do if you going to the nether realm!"


	49. Chapter Forty Seven

~~~ So... I had to show Kento some love. :D ;)

Chapter Forty Seven

Kento pulled his muscled arms behind his head as Mia drove. He hated to feel like an annoyance to her but she was just quiet lately. He sent a text to his mother that there was some important issues with the guys. She understood well enough, even though he never told her the whole truth, but mother's intuition probably didn't want to know about his dangerous life as ronin. He told her about how Rowen lost Hoshi to a terrible accident, of course leaving out most of that as well, and she understood his friend was in a time of need. He tried not to use too much of that to get out of helping around the restaurant, and of course babysitting. His part time job was all but gone now, but the manager at the fish market liked his work ethic and told him to come back when things were better. He couldn't ask for more from such a decent old man.

Mia looked at him, "don't you dare hurt that poor girl!"

"What," he asked as he starred at her with blue black eyes. "I'm not going to do anything."

"She's a sweet girl, I just don't want you taking advantage of the crush she has on you."

Kento grinned his classic grin, "crush? What are we in high school, Mia? She said I was couth."

"She doesn't know you too well..."

He smiled, "Mia, I'm not that bad..."

"I mean the way you hit on Leea..."

He rolled his eyes, "look, I'm just joking with her mostly. My mom taught me better that. She's a Chinese woman, you respect your mom or get a whooping."

Mia smiled to herself as they got off of the highway, "I knew it..."

"Knew what?"

"You're a mamma's boy," she giggled.

"Hell yeah, I am." He laughed, he knew she wasn't being serious, "do you know how many whoopings I got when I was Yuli's age?"

"Knowing you, quite a few," she said smugly.

He laughed as the school came into view, her building was still mostly demolished. She frowned at the sight of the building, but parked near the school's immense library. She saw the detective's black SUV as they walked toward the building. The library was tall, six stories, and very modern, all windows and beams.

Kento smiled as they walked through the library and headed towards the archives which were underground. They found the two women sitting a table enjoying coffee.

Lynn turned to them as they walked in, she was wearing another long white dress made of lacy fabric. She wore a large brimmed white hat, with a big yellow daisy on it. She noticed them first, her eyes lit up just slightly before she looked at them. She smiled sweetly and motioned two other cups of coffee, "we just picked these up for you guys."

Mia raised an eyebrow, "that's just creepy."

"Sorry, my premonitions are usually pretty spot on with minor details," she giggled as the detective sipped her coffee slowly.

Stell winked, "I bet she even got your coffee exactly like you like it too!"

Mia laughed as she picked up the cup, "definitely creepy."

Kento slid in next to Lynn, "hey, there, cutie."

"Hello, Hardrock," she cooed as she turned to him. She could see her sister give her a look of disapproval but she leaned close to him, "let Mia stay with Stell, you can come with me today."

He tried to hold his grin but she was already taking his hand in hers and dragging him off. She pulled him along through the library. Her hand was light in his, and her curly hair bounced against her back.

He asked, "where are we going?"

"About, I want to see if my theory is true," she smiled as she gripped his hand tighter.

"What theory is that?"

She whirled around still holding his hand, "I think you can give my mind a little bit of peace? Would that be okay?"

He felt like blushed at the short girl, "I guess?"

She smiled even brighter as they came to a very old rack of books, they weren't ancient, just old art books. She stopped and starred at him with her blue eyes, and he almost jumped as she placed her head against his chest. He paused awkwardly, he could feel his hands paused in mid air and not sure if he she put them on her on or not. She placed her hands next to his face, and said, "you're heart is like a drum, Hardrock. Rhythmic, soft, and deep like the voice of elephant..."

He blushed as she looked up at him, her hands still on his chest. His hands still floated in mid air unsure of the situation, and she reached up and pressed her lips to his. He felt his face grow hot, and relaxed his hands on her shoulders. Her lips were soft against his, and he felt his heart racing as she pulled away.

She smiled, her eyes were glowing a lightning blue, and said, "I figured."

He leaned back against the book shelf, almost speechless, "what was that for?"

Her eyes returned to their normal color, and she said, "do I need reason?"

"You said though..."

"...that I wanted a bit of peace," she giggled. "I had to know if this time line is the right one."

"Why is that," he blushed as she placed her hands closer together right over his heart.

"I had a feeling that we would be here," she paused to finger his shirt a little, "do you mind that I've kissed you?'

He shook his head and grasped her shoulders little tightly, she did feel nice against him, "No, I think you're really sweet..."

"Oh? I'm sweet and cute?"

He nodded slowly, he wanted to feel her lips again, and he leaned in. Her lips were soft as silk and he felt her hands move to his sides as he embraced her close. He pulled back for just a second, "I..."

"Do you feel it, Kento?"

He looked at the girl and pushed a curl out of her face, her eyes glowing just briefly for him. He paused, "I ….don't...know..."

She played with his shirt a little more, and laid her head against his heart, "you don't have to tell me now..."

He blushed and looked away from her intense eyes, he felt his heart racing so fast it was almost in his throat. She seemed so comfortable with him.

She smiled up at him, "take me on a date."

He blushed and raised an eyebrow, "sure?"

She stood on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, "how bout right now?"

He nodded, and she dragged him along by grabbing his hand gently in hers. They ran out of the library, sneaking past Stell was the only hard part because Mia was already lost in the manuscript.


	50. Chapter Forty Eight

~~~ some Ryo love LOL

~~~~Mature content ahead, skip if you don't want to read it

Chapter Forty Eight

Leea glanced between the two guys standing on the grass on either side of her. Ryo had picked up a boken and Cye had a large wooden stick. She assumed they were gonna try and train her against their own weapons. Sage had a boken earlier, and Rowen decided to try his skills at martial arts with her. Her muscles were still sore from the previous attempts at training with them. Kento was the best at martial arts and had insisted she at least learn from him first. Which was nice, she had some basic defensive capabilities.

She glanced behind her, Sage and Rowen were still training some ways over. She wondered where they got all their stamina from and realized they had been at this a lot longer than she had. She took a deep breath and fixed her stance a bit. She could Sage grimace even though he was busy training with Rowen. She knew there were gaps in her defense but she couldn't quite figure them out yet. She wished Kento was here, at least he didn't just do things the hard way.

She saw Ryo make a move and she barely dodged his swipe by flaring her wings and letting herself fall from it. Her wings acted as a balance and she caught herself on her back foot. However she felt Cye lightly smack her feet out from under her and she fell on her butt.

She frowned and starred up at the two boys, "well, geez..."

Ryo held out a hand, and she let him pull her to feet as he said, "well, you evaded the first part..."

"I just think its hard for her to see her peripheral because of her wings," Cye observed.

She dusted her self off, "let's go again!"

Ryo and Cye both laughed as she stood up quickly. She tucked her wings tightly to her back this time, and the boys lunged at her. She rolled out of the way, which was a little slow because of her wings, but she came back to her feet as Cye took a swipe at her. She ducked as Ryo connected with her shoulder.

"Ugh," she paused and could see a red spot. "Well, that's gonna leave a bruise."

"A real sword would just take your arm off," Sage said with a sigh as he came over with Rowen, both boys were sweating.

"Real harsh, Sage," she replied instantly.

"He's right," Ryo added.

She sighed as she stretched her wings out, "I think I'll just stick to training with one of you, its too much to do two!"

Rowen was sweating bullets, "I'm out. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"I think I'm going to go meditate," Sage added and looked at Ryo and Cye. "Don't go easy on her!"

The two left and she starred at the two of them.

Ryo said, "it would be better to fight with both of us..."

She sighed and agreed with just soft nod of her head. She was so achy from this constant double take on, but she figured they were trying to increase her skills exponentially. It felt like hours of her falling on her butt before she finally figured out how to use her wings as a counter balance. She flapped them gently to avoid her feet being swiped, or tuck them to roll, or even flare them to surprise them. Avoiding both of them at all times was hard, because they were both seasoned warriors but she learned each of their styles pretty quickly, but that didn't help avoid the bruises.

She fell to her butt again, "okay, time out!"

Ryo smiled, "hey, you're getting good."

"Catching on real fast, perhaps your armor is helping you along," Cye asked and she shrugged.

"Perhaps," she shrugged as she panted. She wiped the sweat dripping down her face with her hand, the afternoon sun had given the sky an bright blue color. She fell back against the cool grass, and stretched out her wings. "I'm done."

Cye looked at his wrist watch, "actually, Ryo I have to get ready for my evening shift at the restaurant."

"Aww, you're not going to make us dinner," he joked and Cye gave him a soft look of disappointment.

"I wish I could, but I get paid for my cooking skills there," he joked as he began to walk inside.

Ryo sat down next to her putting down the boken, "everyone is so busy."

She looked over at him, she liked it when his hair was long, "don't you work?"

"I did, I took some time off," he paused as picked up a rock and threw it at the lake. "Stuff like the nether realm really gets in the way of having a career."

"I guess it would," she said looking at her wings. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to teach any time soon either."

"Yeah, wings would kind of get in the way of that," he said and she laughed with a nod. "You're really doing good, Leea. You said Kento began with hand to hand?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should try with a boken next," he said handing his wooden sword to her. "Just a little while, I promise."

She took into her hands and warily sat up, "just a little while?"

He nodded, and stood up. He held out a hand to her and pulled her to feet. She looked at the wooden sword unsure of herself, but he came close and showed her how to hold the wooden blade correctly. He stood in front of her and she looked uncertain of what she was supposed to do.

"Go on..."

"But you're unarmed," she protested.

"I'll be fine," he assured her as she gripped the swords hilt. She closed her eyes and swung, and he blocked it with his hands, "open your eyes."

She backed up and nodded nervously. She tried to swing again, but he side stepped, her and she fell over off balance. He realized her wings might make pivoting a little harder on her. She quickly got up and charged him, but he side stepped her again but she flared her wings at the last moment to surprise him. He fell back and she pointed the wooden sword at him and he put his hands up in surrender.

She sat next to him, "you went easy on me."

"I'm tired," he lied as he looked her over. She was a rare beauty, even before her she became angelic. She was tall and curvy, he glanced away to keep from starring at her bust. She wore tube tops because of her wings, which only made her large breasts more obvious. She was also wearing shorts today, which made her legs look even longer.

She looked at him and pinched his cheek, "hey, that's not cool! When I was tired, you didn't let up!"

He laughed as she leaned over him with a pouty face. He felt his cheeks grow hot as he noticed her breasts, he pushed that thought away, "hey, you need the stamina! I don't!"

"That sounds so wrong," she barked out a laugh and leaned over him to pinch his cheeks.

He grabbed her hands before she could grab his face, "not this time."

She tried to pull her hands away, but he playfully held onto them. She pouted and straddled him to get him to let go. She leaned close, "let go, you jerk."

"Sure," he said and let her hands go. He folded his hands behind his head, trying to control his blush because of how she was sitting on him.

She leaned close, "what's so funny?"

He couldn't help that he wanted to kiss her, she was glistening with sweat and her lips looked so luscious. He felt brash today, for whatever reason, and grabbed her into kiss. He felt her hands on his chest at first they protested but he felt her relax into the kiss. She kissed him back hard but she broke it first. She smacked him instantly, and he asked, "what was that for?"

"You could have just asked to kiss me," she grinned brilliantly. "I was wondering when one of you guys would be brave enough to make a move."

He blushed as she leaned close to him, she pressed her voluptuous chest against him, "I guess I was?"

She leaned even closer, "I kinda hoped it would be..."

He felt her kiss him again, and he reached up put his hands in her soft hair to pull her close. He was hungry for her mouth and she grabbed his shirt.

She pulled back with a grin, and then whispered in his ear, "let's relax a bit shall we?"

He felt a blush come across his face, "Leea?"

She climbed to her feet and grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet. She pulled him in the house, kissing him along the way. He kissed her hard as she pulled him up the stairs to her room, which was once hers. She pushed him in the room, grabbing at his shirt.

He grabbed her hands, "whoa, leea..."

"No, strings, Ryo," she whispered to him. "Everyone is out, and I bet Rowen is so delved in a book that he won't notice."

He looked into her blue eyes, "no strings?"

"No strings," she whispered as she closed her door. She pulled her top over her head to reveal her breasts. She smiled at his blush and moved to him, placing one of his hands on her breast. They were soft with pale pink nipples, and he palmed it softly as he kissed her. She pulled up his shirt, he felt her other nipple brush against his chest. He grunted, he was hungry for her soft sweaty skin. She pushed him on the bed and he slipped off his shirt.

She straddled him like she was outside, and he felt himself blush. She leaned close and said, "you're so cute, Ryo."

He ran his hands over her breasts, "you're gorgeous."

She soft kisses on his neck and collar bone then slowly moved down his stomach. He ran a hand through her hair as she kissed around his belly button. She moved lower, and opened his pants. He gasped as she grasped his manhood in her soft hand and set him free. Her tongue softly licked him, and he felt his hips move at the sensation of her warm mouth. He gripped the bed as she worked on him, he bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"Don't come yet," she whispered as she pulled away. He was perfectly hard for her.

She slipped her pants off, and he saw her fully nude body. He smiled at her as she mounted him. He felt her squeeze him, and he placed her hands on her hips as she started to move. Her pussy was gripping him tight and he moved with her rhythm. He could see her biting her lip to keep quiet as well. He felt a pressure in him begin, and he started gripping her hips tighter and pushing into her more heavily. He could hear soft grunts from her, and her wings twitching. He began to pound her, and felt the back of her touching him, and she gripped him even tighter. She leaned over him as they moved faster, she was panting, and whispered, "oh...Ryo..."

He moved her up and down on him, and he felt the pressure in himself become greater as she squeezed him tighter. She flared her wings as they came together, and he let himself go inside of her warm body. She collapsed on top of him and he kissed her.

Ryo smiled as she curled up in the crook of his arm, so she could fold her wings comfortably against him. Her feathers were soft on his skin and he softly felt them with his fingers. He realized that the wings had a lot of muscles as well, they were real. Of course they're real, he told himself, they aren't just figments. He stroked them softly and she curled even closer to him.


	51. Chapter Forty Nine

~~Mopey chapter is really short LOL sooooo sorry for the feelz

Chapter Forty Nine

Rowen had put his head phones as he caught up on his reading. He also didn't want to hear what Ryo and Leea were doing. He had seen Ryo catching glimpses at the golden girl, but he didn't expect her to reciprocate anything but he guessed that she was the kind of girl who liked it when the guys made the move.

The book was boring to the say the least, he felt he hadn't felt the same for about his studies since they got back from the nether realm. That's why he decided to take some time off from school to regain whatever his motivation was before. He still hadn't called his father either, which was a heavier task on his mind than it should have been. The words blurred, and he rubbed his eyes which hurt a lot anymore.

He felt the a cold breeze from behind him, and he looked back. The bedroom door was open. Had he left it open? He didn't remember doing so, but then again he had been paying much attention. He was sort of glad Sage was off meditating, he might have scolded him about being neglectful. He got up, pulling out his head phones from his ears and went to close it.

He came back to sit down and starred out the window. The sun was heavy in the sky, and would be setting soon.

He reached for his headphones.

_Rowen..._

He paused as he the cold breeze run through his hair again. It almost felt like hands. He was gonna turn around, it sounded so much like her voice. Was he starting to go crazy? 

_...don't turn around. I don't have long._

He felt the cold run down his neck, "Hoshi?"

_Yessum. Don't turn around, love. _

He felt the chill run up his spine and soft touch on his ear, he leaned back. He wanted to turn around, but he dared not disobey her request.

_I'm still here, Ro. _He heard her voice quiver,_ I'm not gone yet. I just want to let you know, I love you. I have one request though..._

"Anything," he said softly.

_Don't hurt Baroness._

"But she..."

_I don't care...she will lead you to me, but you have to keep her alive._

"How could I..."

He waited for answer but nothing came and he looked back. No one was there, and he rubbed his head. Was he going crazy? He had to be. He leaned over in his chair, and rested his elbows on his knees. He felt warm tears run down his face and he buried them in his hands. He missed her so much. The way she tucked her angle bangs behind her ear, and smiled up at him with her stiff smile. The soft cherry blossom scent her soap made her smell sweet when he embraced her. The way she would caress him when they cuddled after sex. How her scars felt soft and waxy when he embraced her in a deep kiss. How hungry she was for his kisses. He silently sobbed wishing for the touch of her skin again, ad then realized she was trying to encourage him to keep going. He felt his transformation orb light up, and his virtue glowed on his forehead. He had to have wisdom in all this.


	52. Chapter Fifty

~hurrrah fifty chapters...I honestly didn't think I could write this much. Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty

Soft light dappled from the afternoon sun in the forest as he walked along the path. He usually meditated at the temple near his home, or the dojo, but he really wanted to stick by. Rowen still seemed a little out of it, but he figured he was making strides. He was at least talking to him again, and training. He would even joke a little, Sage could tell that part was forced but at least he was trying.

Birds chirped as he walked along, he wasn't look for a specific place but he figured he would find it soon. It was late autumn, so the weather was cool but not cold.

He climbed to the top of the hill and looked around the dense forest. It was darker here, which didn't bother him in the slightest. He rather enjoyed the dark forest.

As he looked around, and decided to keep going. He really didn't know where he was heading but the weather was nice enough. Then he saw her and he recognized her instantly.

Baroness.

He gulped as he looked on. She was near a small stream, asleep. Her hands tucked under her head, and her tail swishing back and forth. He had never seen her anthropomorphic form, but she was really pretty. Almost a perfect mix of lion and human. Her golden hair was draped over shoulder, and her fur glittered in the dappled sunlight.

He walked closer and her red gold eyes opened instantly to look at him.

"Hello, Halo," she greeted as she sat up. She looked harmless, but he knew otherwise.

He looked her over, "Baroness..."

She nodded, and held up her hands, "I'm not here to do any harm to you..."

"No you've already done that," he quipped angrily. Him and Hoshi weren't the best of friends but she was definitely not deserving the fate that she got.

"...I deserve that," she nodded but she didn't move. "But alas, I was only following orders."

"From whom," he asked as he started walking to her. He supposed she remained sitting so that she wouldn't be dominant looking. However, he realized she was still some sort of mix of lion and probably could rip out his throat with ease. He didn't have his armor either, he was feeling really stupid.

She shook her golden haired head, "I couldn't tell you...it was a real long time ago. I just knew I had to...I know you were close to her..."

"Very much so," he replied as he stood near her. She wore a very think white smock of dress, trimmed in gold pieces. "Hoshi was like a sister to me."

"I am very sorry for your loss, Halo," she answered and noticed how uneasy he was. She sighed and held up her own transformation orb, which was still cracked, "I am of no danger to you, my armor is still healing from severe damage still."

He looked at her with his lavender eyes and said, "lions are dangerous whether or not they ware armor."

"So are ronins."

"Well said," he replied to her as she swished her tail.

"Would I look less formidable like this," she said as she motioned to herself. Her form sparkled a moment, and she became very human looking but she still kept her tail and claws.

"What is they say about wolves in sheep's clothing?"

"You have a real snotty attitude, Halo," she snarled and ran a hand through the water, bringing her cupped hand to her mouth.

"Excuse me for not wanting to be your best friend."

She snickered and starred at him with her intense eyes. He didn't see her as she pounced and pushed him to the ground. She straddled him and pinned his hands next to his head, "it's not wise to poke a lion with a stick."

He remained calm, although he was sure she could rip out his throat, "are you going to do me in as well because of 'orders'?"

She snarled a deep growl and bared her still very sharp teeth, and whispered between gritted teeth, "you have a lot of gall, Halo. Please, tell me why I shouldn't rip out your throat? A human shouldn't dare to talk a Trickster this way!"

He starred up at the beautiful and terrifying being, "because you won't have a chance to redeem yourself."

She pulled back and sat up almost instantly. She starred at him curiously as he propped himself up on his elbow. She seemed shocked at his words, "and how do you propose such a thing?"

"You are going to lead us back to the nether realm."

"Without your armors?"

"Perhaps," he paused, she was still straddling his waist. If she wasn't some nether creature, he might have found her attractive. "If it's necessary."

She starred at him, "you're a fool."

"The least of the bad things I have been called," he smiled softly as she swished her tail back in forth. She was looking less terrifying to him, and more like a big kitten. "Can you let me up if you're not going to rip out my throat?"

She shrugged and climbed off of him, "there's still that possibility."

He saw her go back to the seat by the water, "so, will you do this?"

She nodded, "I will, the rifts are getting worse. I'm sure if I can go through this way, we can back."

He nodded as he watched her look at her reflection. He saw the light dapple down, and her saw her reflection change for just a brief second. He rubbed his eyes, he didn't know what he had seen. "Will you return with me?"

She looked up at him, "well, I will, but I'm going to ask a favor."

"I don't think you're in the position to."

"If you're comrades decide to 'punish' me, you must fight as my champion," she smiled showing her teeth as she stood.

"Against my own friends?"

"If you really wish to bring her back to Strata, it is a price you must pay."

He starred up into the tall being's eyes, "you really are a trickster."

"I do believe so," she said with a soft smile and a twitch of her tail.


	53. Chapter Fifty One

Chapter Fifty One

Cerule watched the Seer make googly eyes at the ronin that she called uncle for most of her childhood. She loved her uncle Kento, he was always a blast, giving her piggy backs and playing tea party with her when she was small. He was quite handsome as young man, she noticed as well, no wonder the Seer was so smitten. She sat on top of the broken building watching the couple at the cafe a little ways away. The sun was low in the sky and she groaned with boredom as she fell back against the broken roof. She was irritated, the only action she had seen was the minor encounter with Raleigh in downtown.

She itched for battle and remembered how her father would scold when she got like this and then she laughed. Her father was such a nerd in this time! A mopey nerd, but a nerd. She wondered what happened between him and mom that made him so grumpy and over protective in her own time. Then she remembered it was probably just how dads were with daughters.

The wind was picking up and she smelled something on the air. The nether realm smelled of licorice and cinnamon to her, it was different to everyone, and she smiled. There was going to be some action!

She stretched, with a yawn, "it's about time!"

A big ball of light appeared where the rest of the building used to be. She grinned, at least she didn't have to go far. She palmed her transformation orb as she noticed Kento run up. She was excited to see her uncle was still excited to fight. She learned most of her moves from him, which upset her dad, but he had a similar weapon to her. Her dad was an archer, and she was brute force bunny. Only Uncle Kento could handle that.

She saw the Seer walk up as the portal of light began to flash and she saw students running for cover as she saw the beast named Raleigh piercing the rift. At first it was just her snapping jaws, but she pushed through slowly.

She decided it was not better time to act, and jumped from the building summoning her large war hammer as she plummeted through the air. She landed in front of Kento and the Seer, the ground crunching beneath her, on one knee as the beast kept pushing through the rift.

"Cerule," Kento asked he looked her over as she stood up.

She winked at him, "hey, there, Uncle!"

"Uncle?"

She nodded as the guy came up to her. He seemed wary of her, not that she blamed him. She would be wary of someone who claimed to be from the future as well.

The Seer named Lynn starred at her, "It's a possibility that you won't win this round..."

"Oh, shut up, you're prophecies aren't always right," she replied harshly. She handed Kento the hammer, "you should be able to use this, Uncle."

He gripped it in his hands, "you're Cerule, huh? You kinda look like Ro."

"Well, geez, he is my dad," she replied with sarcasm as she turned her attention back to the rift. The light flared up and the beast that was an enraged and mutated wolf appeared.

The beast starred them down with fiery red eyes, and Kento gulped at the drooling beast. He had met Raleigh, although she mostly gave him attitude and silence, but he knew this was some sort of possession. Her eyes burned in fire, and she almost looked like Cerberus with her three snarling heads. Her silver armor cover her in plates that hung loosely together. The wolf stepped forward its paws cutting into the pavement because of its massive weight.

He looked at Lynn sweetly, "please, go to safety."

Lynn stood on tip toe to give him a kiss, "be careful. I'm going to get Stell." She turned her eyes to Cerule, "you bring him back to me!"

"Whatevs," she said nonchalantly and the girl started to run off. She held her transformation orb out in her hand, "Freyja Vanir!"

Kento shielded his eyes as her armor appeared in blue fire. Her armor was made of a dense steel like material, that had accents of dark blue and white. It was rather a sexy armor that defined her figure, and her grieves looked like high heeled boots. She wore a long dark blue cape that was torn. Her helmet was shaped like a rabbits head, with ears swooping back. Her mask split, and she grinned as she pulled her twin hammers from under her cape.

The beast charged at them, and Kento confidently charged with Cerule. He knocked one of the snarling heads that snapped at him, and heard a sick crunch of a jaw coming loose. Cerule jumped up on the beasts back as the other two heads snapped at her. She saw Kento roll out of the way of the beast's jump. She slammed both hammers down on her spine when Kento distracted the savage beast. The beast didn't flinch so she tried again, "Brisling!"

There was a sick crunch and the beast tried to shake her off. She jumped off as Kento smacked a leg with her hammer. She knew she could trust her uncle with her most favorite weapon, afterall, he taught her to use it.

He grinned, "I like this thing!"

"It's called Lokasenna," she grinned brightly as the beast fell over with a large crash into the following building. She came to his side as the wolf tried to shakily raise itself up, there was blood running from its mouths.

The center mouth spoke, _help me, Hardrock._

Cerule frowned, "you know that beast, Uncle?" 

"It's Raleigh, she was a friend of Hoshi," he paused in shock. He felt a terrible pity for the creature, remembering the battle that Sage and Rowen had told him about.

"Aunt Ra?" She asked in shock and took a step back, "that's auntie Ra?"

"Are we all uncles and aunts to you," he asked and she nodded reluctantly trying not to turn away from the beast.

He saw the wolf eye's flickering as blood gushed from her mouth. She was shakily trying to stand up, her claws digging into the ground. Kento held the hammer called Lokasenna in his grip. The wolf was shaky, and coughed blood. The middle head shook as a kanji for Hope lit up in the wolf's forehead. It flickered as she became a snarling beast again.

Kento looked at Cerule, "hey, I think we can get her to wake up with our virtues..."

"Mine won't help much," she replied as the beast managed to get to its feet. "It's War."

"Well, that's a new one," he chuckled as the wolf began to charge at them. He couldn't summon his armor but he hoped his virtue could help her. He picked up the hammer, and he felt for the power Hardrock. He felt the hammer light up, and grinned, "IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"

He swung the hammer carrying the power of his other armor and the beast felt the pressure of the attack. The ground began to crack, and it roared in pain as the attack enveloped her.

Cerule grinned, "Lokasenna likes you."

The wolf collapsed, its mouths bleeding profusely. Cerule pointed one of her hammer's at the wolf, "let's finish this..."

"No," Kento said to her and dropped the big hammer. He walked over to the beast who was bleeding as Stell and Lynn ran back up.

"Kento," Lynn cried.

"It's fine," he said as went to the middle head that was almost as large as he was. He knelt down to the bleeding beast, and he felt his virtue light up for justice. Hope lit up on the wolf's head and she began to glow herself. He squinted as the giant beast vanished in light. Raleigh collapsed into his lap. She was bleeding profusely still, but she weakly looked up at him with her brilliant green eyes.

_Hardrock?_

He nodded as she passed out in his arms.

Cerule grumbled as she let her armor vanish and picked up Lokasenna, "I guess I'm not necessary any more."

Lynn looked her over, "no, you're not running away this time. I told you, you were making things worse! This rift should not have happened!"

"Calm down, damage is still done" Stell said softly as she slipped her hands in her pockets. "Mia's still working on the manuscript. You two guys should get out of here before the emergency responders get here. Cerule, we won't try to contain you but please stay with the ronins at the very least!"

Cerule frowned but then nodded, "might be laughs to spend time with my uncles before they were my uncles."

Kento heard sirens and picked up Raleigh, "it's now or never, Cerule."

"Let's get going," she nodded and Lynn watched them run off. Her eyes glowed and she closed them painfully, "no...its too soon Stell! What has Mia found out?"

"What's too soon," asked her sister as she ushered her in another direction, trying to walk away casually. "She won't tell me anything, she's too involved!"

"The rift is going to open up soon," she said as she started to stumble, she held her head. "She's so angry, Stell, that Rage Ruby has is all enveloping."

Stell started to feel her eyes sting, and saw flashes of dark clouds moving into the blue skis, "this is almost like Talpa."

She shook her head, grasping it with her hands tightly, "no, no, no, its not possible..."

The detective pulled her sister into the damaged building as she fell to her knees, "Lynn, tell me what's going on..."

"It is Talpa, I don't know why but I'm seeing Talpa again! I have never seen Talpa before in my visions," she cried, her tears falling down her face as her knelt down to her. "I told you Cerule is messing up the time line! Why is Talpa just showing up?"

Stell held her sister's close to her, "how can that be? The ronins defeated him, not once but twice!"

"I know," she cried softly in her sister's clothing. "It's too cruel, they shouldn't have to fight that monster again!"

Stell hugged her close, "they can handle it."

"I hope so, because I can't see it, I can't see anything."


	54. Chapter Fifty Two

Chapter Fifty Two

_Leea..._

It was a dream again, but she knew it wouldn't be the same one again. She saw the most amazing starry sky as far as it could go on forever. She realized she was standing in the middle of field, because she saw a small crescent moon rise that was shade of deep crimson. It almost looked like it could drip blood.

She turned around and saw her best friend laying in the field next to Rowen. They looked so content together, and she smiled sadly because she knew it was a figment. She started to walk towards the couple, and she saw Rowen vanish. Hoshi sat up, she was wearing a long white dress that flowed around her.

_You're close, Leea._

She helped her friend to her feet, but she knew she couldn't say a word. She never could in any of the dreams. Hoshi pulled her to the top of a hill, there were stars as far as she could see. Hoshi looked up with her big blue eyes.

_The Lion and the Rabbit will lead you to me, but the Wolf will guide you to Ruby._

Leea looked up and she saw three constellations light up the shapes of the three animals. The rabbit began to move and hopped along to nuzzle the rabbit as the wolf threw its head back in a silent howl.

_They are you're yojimbo, only you can calm her Rage. Trust in the ronins to take care of the rest._

Her friend motioned to the dark castle in the distance, it was the castle from the nether realm. She heard a deep dark laugh from the castle. It wasn't Ruby's though. However, on top of the very tallest pagoda there was a dragon snarling at the wind.

Hoshi looked back to her friend and grabbed her hands in to hers. She smiled sadly, _It will be painful..._

Leea shook her head to indicate she didn't care.

_They may try to claim me as their own_, she said as she looked up the stars. _They are sad, but they are very jealous as well. _

Leea hugged her friend close, even though she knew she wasn't real. The dream changed instantly and she saw the small child standing in front of her from the previous dream. She was a small petite thing, with tiny little wings. She held up a scale in one hand, and an angel in another. Leea knelt down to the child who smiled at her.

The child smiled, _Hoshi will come back to you if you fight for her. The things that you love, you have to fight for._

Leea nodded slowly as she saw the the wolf from the previous dream appear behind her, and the child handed her the small statue. It was the statue of Nike of Samothrace. It glowed and turned into a golden spear.

_Atrytone, Leea. _

She snapped from the dream almost instantly as the child said those words. She was nestled in Ryo's arms, still nude and she could see the sun low in the sky. She stirred her wings, and he woke up and stroked her wing as he gave her forehead a kiss.

He smiled at her but then his face turned to concern, "are you okay?"

She realized she had tears running down her face, "yeah, another dream about Hoshi..."

He pulled her close and kissed her eyes, trying to dry her tears. He sat up, "maybe we should get up, its really late?"

She nodded as she sat up, and she saw her orb sitting on her desk. It glittered in the setting sunlight as she pulled on her clothes. She saw Ryo watching her with a horny smile on his face. She grinned, "you want another round?"

"Maybe later," he winked at her as he zipped up his pants and pulled on his t-shirt. He sat up with her, "so what did she say?"

"Not much more," she said as she placed her head in her own hands. "She says she close...I think I need to talk to Rowen."

Ryo grimaced, "you sure?"

"Yeah," she said as she fussed with her hair in her mirror. "I'll do it alone, he might be grumpy. I can handle his grumpy..."

"Can you," Ryo asked with a smug smile.

"As well as any of you can," she said with a flick of a wing and left the room.

She sighed as she went down the hall to Rowen's room, and heard him softly sobbing. She softly knocked on his door, "Ro?"

He answered, his eyes were red, but he tried to act as if he hadn't cried. "What's up, Leea?"

She tried to act like she didn't notice that he had been crying, "can I come in?"

"Suite yourself," he said and walked back into his room. "You and Ryo have a good time?"

She blushed, and tried to change the subject, "you okay?"

He nodded slowly as he sat on his bed, "yeah, just peachy..."

"Hoshi used to say that..."

He frowned, "what do you want, Leea?"

"Rowen," she paused to sit on the bed next to him. "Hoshi has been coming to me in my dreams lately..."

He starred at her seriously, "are you sure they're not just dreams?'

"No, Rowen, she's alive," she said grabbed his shirt by the arm and shaking him. "She's been telling me how to get back to the nether realm..."

"Really, how is that?"

"The lion and the rabbit will lead us there," she mumbled, "and the wolf."

"Baroness, Cerule, and Raleigh," he grumbled and she nodded only to have him groan. "She came to me too, asking that I didn't hurt Baroness."

She frowned at him, "you were gonna let me believe I was crazy!"

He just sighed, "of course you are."

She socked him in the shoulder, "were you always a grump?"

He rolled his eyes, her punch didn't hurt him much, and laid back on his bed, "did she tell you anything else?"

"We have to help Ruby," she added looking at the blue haired man.

"She did get the short end of the stick," he sighed as they heard the back door open. "I think Sage is back, pretty soon though..."

She kind of pounced hugged him, "I thought you were gonna be so mad at me!"

"I'm used to you," he said as he shoved her off. He stood up, "I think I want to train some more, are you coming?"

She nodded and followed after him, Ryo was standing by the bedroom door. He smile at Rowen, "hey, you didn't kill her..."

"...I wanted to.."

She hugged him, fluttering her wings happily, "you wouldn't do that!"

They came to the banister, and stopped, as all three laid eyes on Baroness.


	55. Chapter Fifty Three

Chapter Fifty Three

"I'm so sorry," Cye said to his boss with a bow. "It's an emergency!"

His boss, was a hairy plump man, "you're always here, Cye, go ahead, we can handle tonight's crowd."

Cye bowed as he hung up his apron and ran out, "damn you, Kento."

He found the man at his apartment, which was close to the school. He had a key for emergencies, actually they all had each others keys. He tried to explain that to a date once, and she gave him the weirdest look and promptly left their date. He fumbled for his keys, and found them in his living room.

Cerule was leaning against his wall, seemingly unphased by the whole situation. Kento however was sitting next to Raleigh on the couch. She was terribly beat up, with some bandages that Cye recognized from his med kit. Kento looked up, "Cye!"

"What happened," he asked as he knelt down next to the girl. "How did you bring her out of the Rage?"

"Remember how we helped Mukala with our virtues?"

Cye starred at his big gentle friend, "hey, good thing you learned some stuff from our battles!"

"Uncle Cye, we need Sage," Cerule said motioning to the wolf woman. Blood was still dripping from her mouth, and she seemed in a lot of pain because occasionally she would twitch which was followed by a deep throat groan.

"Uncle," Cye asked and Kento rolled his eyes.

"She calls us Uncles," Kento explained as Cye came over to Raleigh. He went to the kitchen promptly and poured some cool water.

He went back to her with cool dish rag, "have you tried calling him?"

"His cell goes voice mail," Kento replied as Cye Remembered that he had gone off to meditate in the woods when he left.

_Ugh, _Raleigh groaned as she opened her eyes, one of them had a red sclera from some sort of hemorrhage .

"Raleigh-san," Cye said to her as he wiped the blood from her mouth. She tried to move, but he lightly pressed on her sternum to keep her down, "no, no, don't try anything, you're pretty beat up..."

_Hardrock wields a skillful hammer,_ she smiled at the boys. She could see Kento was upset with himself. She reached out for him, _Talpa took my voice remember? I'm okay for now..._

He looked her over, " but..."

_I'm fine, Hardrock,_ she insisted with a smile. _I really have been through worse..._

Cye adjusted some of her bandages, and she twisted in agony, "I don't think Sage can heal right now, anyways."

"Why can't Uncle Sage heal," asked Cerule quickly.

"Our armors are hibernating," Cye explained holding up his transformation orb which was still stone. "I don't know why..."

"I think that they're waking up Cye, I was able to use my sure kill with her hammer."

_Ruby did you guys a favor,_ Raleigh paused as she rolled her to the side. _She had a brief moment before her armor completely took over when Leea sealed the nether realm, where she realized your armors would be a danger to everyone. So she took their warrior spirits so they couldn't harm Earth..._

"Shhhh," Cye said as he wiped her sweaty brow. "You can tell us later..."

_No, _she paused, _you don't understand. She took all of them...but there was a problem...Rage took over and took the warlords armors too. I was too blinded by her possession, but heard the laugh of someone she woke. It was a deep laugh..._

Cye saw her shudder and he gulped, "she couldn't..."

Raleigh nodded slowly, _I don't think Baroness saw him before she escaped... but it was Talpa._

Kento shook his head, "but how?"

_I don't know, some weird combination of your armors and the Rage,_ she paused as she closed her eyes. She seemed in intense pain as she passed out.

Cye stroked her head, she seemed to be peacefully asleep, "this can't be! We beat him Kento!"

Kento nodded and replied, his face turned hard, "we did..."

Cerule grinned and crunched her hands together, "so we beat him again!"

"Wish it were that easy," Kento sighed, he felt some anxiety come over him. As much as liked battle, the battles with Talpa were nightmares to say the least. "Look I don't want to just leave you with her, and Cerule, can I crash tonight?"

Cye nodded, "she looks okay, we can give them a call in the morning."

Cerule rolled her eyes, "I'm out. This is snoozesville."

"I'm having a hard time believing your Ro's kid," Kento asserted and she laughed as she started heading for the door.

"Why? Because I'm not a nerd," she laughed briefly and walked out. "Call me when there's action, uncles."

Cye looked at where she left too, "I was actually waiting for her to leave...we should call Leea. Sage can't heal anyone, but she might..."

Kento nodded, "you're right! Wait, why didn't you want Cerule to know about this?"

"Something, just seems very untrustworthy about her," Cye paused as he slid a pillow under neath Raleigh's head. Her red hair was so bright and fiery. He brushed her hair out of her face. "Call Mia's, they should be there."

Kento nodded and dialed his cell phone. Cye found his med kit nearby and starting adding some more bandages. There was a long pause from Kento and he saw him shake his head, "no one is answering, Cye, I'm worried."

His friend looked at Raleigh, "we need, Leea. Kento, you're going to have to go get her. There's something wrong if no one's picking up."

"How are we suppose to get here, she has wings?"

"She can fly, can't she? She should be able to find her way here."

Kento nodded and ran out the door as Cye went to rinse out the bloody kitchen rag. He came back with it refreshed and started to clean her hands off. He noticed how many scars she had, an he wondered if Talpa had given her most of them. Her hakama was torn badly, and was blood stained. He went to go rummage through his clothes, when she woke up, he was going to have her change out them. Even though they were a mans clothing, he didn't want her wounds to get infected. He came back an set them down next to her. She opened her eyes briefly and starred at him with her bright emerald eyes.

"Hey, don't move," he smiled softly at her. "You can go back to sleep."

_My wounds will get infected if I stay in these clothes, then no matter whose healing abilities, they can't help me,_ she paused to look at her filthy hakama. _ I know you know that too. _

Cye tried his best not blush but nodded, "yes, I can help you change out of them."

_You're sweet,_ she almost sounded like she was laughing. _Don't worry, Torrent, I won't be offended..._

He turned bright red, and unfolded one of his shirts, "all I have is my clothing."

_It's fine._

He nodded and he paused over her. She was too weak to disrobe herself, even though she tried. Cye softly grabbed her hand, and started to undo her hakama. He tried not to look himself, but he noticed she was scarred almost as badly as Hoshi had been. He saw her bite her lip in pain as he lifted her up to pull it off, he tried his best to lay her back down gently. He took the rag and gently cleaned the wounds he didn't see earlier, but he noticed how soft her body was with small perky breasts. He lifted her up again and pulled the shirt on. She was almost passed out from pain.

"I'm sorry," he apologized but she shook her head.

He decided to be quick with the rest, and pulled off her trousers. There weren't too many wounds on her legs, so he was able to pull on the pair of pj pants quickly. He was blushing terribly, and she touched his face.

_Are human men so bashful?_

"I am," he replied and she smiled.

_I like that_, she paused as she cringed in pain.

"Don't worry, Leea will be here soon," he replied as he sat on the floor next to the couch. He didn't add the, 'I hope', at the end.

She smiled softly, _as long as your here I'll be okay._


	56. Chapter Fifty Four

Yay Baroness is here! Duh Duh Duh~~~~

:D Enjoy! And please review! I would love to hear your opinions on my first fic!

Chapter Fifty Four

Leea looked at Baroness, unafraid of her but she saw Rowen tense up. She knew Hoshi had asked him not to hurt the being, but that didn't mean it was any easier to see her killer. Leea placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but she could feel his shoulders were just as tense as his hands. Ryo looked concerned at the two of them, and Rowen started to head down the stairs.

"Wait," Leea said chasing after him with Ryo in toe. She had a feeling Ryo would grab him in a split second, but she wondered if Sage would.

Baroness starred at the young man calmly with her red gold eyes, "hello, Strata..."

"No formalities," he hissed. "You killed the woman I love, you better hope her soul is still alive when we get to the nether realm, or it won't be pretty..."

Baroness raised an eyebrow, looked at Sage, "are all you humans so... courageous?"

Sage grabbed Rowen and dragged him aside as Leea and Ryo pull Baroness the other way. Sage scowled, "look, she's going to lead us to Hoshi."

"I know that, but I don't trust any of them, she's like Bastet," he replied sternly to his friend. "She wasn't much fun to be around either."

Sage rubbed his brow, he was sure he was going to have a furrow like his father when he was older, "just try and be a little nice to her, she's part lion...i don't know if you've noticed but that's pretty dangerous."

Rowen glanced back and Leea and Ryo. Leea was talking with her pretty calmly and Ryo met his glance.

Leea said nervously, "sorry, Baroness, for the not so warm welcome..."

"I wasn't expecting it, according to Halo," Baroness said with a shrug. "That was rather pleasant, Lady Leea."

"Don't call me that," she insisted as she noticed Rowen was starring at her. Ryo placed a hand on her winged shoulder as she said, "look, don't threaten him, because I'm sure he'll take to it."

"I will try my best, my Lady," she said as she saw White Blaze saunter in. She starred at the tiger and asked, "why do you keep him around?"

Ryo starred at the big cat, "because, I used to think he was just a dumb tiger but I'm starting to think otherwise."

The tiger chuffed happily as he crawled up on to the couch almost arrogantly.

Baroness looked at the tiger, "oh, I see."

"You know, you and me need to have a talk," he said eyeing the beast across the room, who just sort of turned his head the way trying to feign ignorance.

Rowen turned back to Sage, "look, why are you so calm?"

"I don't like this anymore than you do," Sage hissed as he looked over at the three. "But..."

"But what?"

Sage pulled Rowen a little farther away into the kitchen, "I want you to have her back..."

"Hoshi?"

His blonde friend nodded and then brushed his bangs out of the way, "she was good for you, Ro. Remember when I told you about what my mom said about destiny?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that girl is your soul mate," Sage said honestly. "And if we have to make a pact with a devil to get her back, we will."

Rowen snickered and glanced over at Baroness, "maybe she isn't a devil, but she might be close."

"No worse than Ruby is from what I here," Sage said quietly as he looked out the window. The sun was setting and felt terribly uneasy.

Baroness decided to play nice and came over to the two boys, she made a slight bow, "Strata, I vow to help you find her... It is my honor as a warrior."

"Some honor," he choked under his breath and Sage elbowed him in the ribs.

Leea came over and draped an arm over Rowen's shoulder and Baroness's waist, "great! Now that we've decided not rip out each others throats! We can have dinner."

Ryo smiled, "no Cye or Mia to cook tonight, take out?"

Baroness shrugged, "I already hunted this after noon."

There was long pause at her remark, and the front door banged open to see a huffing Kento. Baroness frowned at the new addition and he starred at her. He shrugged it off and ran in.

"Leea, Cye needs you now," he panted as he gasped for air bent over.

"What happened," Ryo asked as he rushed over to his friend. He placed a hand on his sweaty back, "is Cye okay?"

"He's fine, it's Raleigh," Kento replied as he looked up, he was still bent over. "She showed up at the campus and me and Cerule beat her, but...I was able to bring her back...but she's beat up bad, guys! Didn't you guys get my calls?"

Each of them looked at their phones, and Sage said, "I was out in the woods til a few moments ago."

"I called the house too..."

"I had my headphones on," Rowen said and looked to Ryo and Leea. "For obvious reasons..."

Leea and Ryo blushed bright red, and she said, "how am I suppose to get there?" She showed her wings off, "I can't exactly take public transit, and a car would be a nightmare..."

"Can't you just fly," Baroness suggested as they turned to her. "Seems the simplest solution."

"That's what Cye suggested, he lives near the campus," Kento said taking breaths between words. "I mean she's not dying...but she's hurt really bad."

"I guess I could," she looked at Ryo, who shrugged. He had no answers for her, "I mean its night, I shouldn't be visible, but fuck...it's gonna be hard..."

Rowen frowned, "you can fly to the mountains and back in an hour, how is this going to be harder?"

"Because it's night," she said poking him obnoxiously with her forefinger. "I don't have owl wings! I have what look like eagle wings...its harder to fly when the air is cool!"

"Sorry, I said anything," he quipped.

"She really needs you," Kento insisted, his eyes were big with worry. She had never seen the young warrior like that. He handed her the address and she headed to the back door. Ryo followed behind her as she stretched her wings in preparation.

Ryo gave her kiss, "be careful. Okay?"

She nodded, "just keep them from killing each!"

He gave her another long kiss, "I promise."

He saw her stretch her massive golden wings that were almost twice as long as she was tall. She flapped a few times to get of the ground and he saw her disappear into the night.


	57. Chapter Fifty Five

~~~~ Another super short chapter~~~~

~~~~There will be action soon...I promise~

Chapter Fifty Five

Mia closed the book with a groan, her eyes hurt from her translations. None of them made any sense to her. It talked about a war over Fate. That the Elders and want to control humanity but the Old Ones wanted to use humans in a much more selfish way. It talked about Athena setting free Fenrir, and fighting against the Old Ones. It kept mentioning the war was over Fate. Whose Fate? She didn't know because it never said what Fate was. One image kept popping up of the wolf and the tiger fighting. She didn't know what it meant.

Lynn sat down in front of her, "any luck..."

"No," she said slamming her head against the table. "Is Kento okay?"

"He's fine," the girl said reluctantly. "He took Raleigh to Cye's since his home was close enough."

"Kento will take care of it, he's a good man and knows how to deal with emergencies as much as the others want to make him out to be a dummy..."

"...He does have a great heart."

Mia looked up and laid her head on her arms, "where's Stell?"

"Dealing with the administration at this school, they're evacuating the campus..."

Mia sighed, "what were you upset about earlier?"

Lynn paused, "Mia... I think somehow Ruby summoned Talpa..."

She almost choked at her words and slammed the manuscript shut, "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I wasn't sure," Lynn said as her eyes briefly glowed, "but I keep hearing his terrible laugh..."

Mia fumbled for her cell phone, "the boys have to know..."

"Wait," Lynn said grabbing her phone, and the woman gave her a dirty look. "I understand you want to warn them, but what if this is the reason they can't use their armors!"

"Wait...what?"

"I don't know what exactly, but I feel like they could be in trouble if they go to the nether realm now!"

"I'm not going to stop them..."

"But they have no way of fighting!"

Mia groaned and slammed her head on the table again, "I can't help that part, Rowen has his armor, and I guess Baroness, Raleigh, and Cerule do...but I can't help that they might need to go. I can only hope their virtues protect them, Lynn."

Lynn nodded, "my visions are so fuzzy... I can't tell you..."

"I worry about them, Lynn. I always feel like I'm sending them off for the last time... I mean I've gone with them before...but I don't think I can this time."

"Mia, you can be their help here! This book has to have some sort of help for them!"

She looked up at Lynn wearily and rubbed her eyes, "yeah..."

The young woman came over and hugged the professor, "do you want some coffee?"

"No, I think I'm going to head home," she said as she rubbed her face with hands. "I'm sure the guys are figuring this out better than I am."

She stood up and Lynn sighed her eyes were glowing, "I wish I could be more help, Mia, but my visions aren't clear one hundred percent of the time. I see too much...I don't want to lead you down the wrong path."

Mia looked at the young girl, "what do you see for us?"

"I don't know," Lynn said as she leaned over on her hand. She touched the book, "it changes...but I always see some blood."

"Whose?"

"I don't know," she said sadly. "Sometimes it's worse than others but I always see it."

Mia sighed, "what does Stell see?"

"She never tells me," Lynn answered. "My sister can only see her own near future. It really only came in handy when she worked for Scotland Yard. She could tell who was lying, or if they were guilty."

"Sounds like an abuse of power to me."

"That's what I thought," Lynn agreed with a chuckle. "But that's how we found or way into the Apostles of Nike."

"Who are they exactly," she asked of the young woman.

She paused to look at Mia, "we're just people who were never normal. Me and my sister are Seer's but there are kinetics, psychics, mancers... you name it, but we're only about fifty people."

"And none of them wanted to help you?"

"Well, when the first rift opened there was a coup," she paused as she thumbed the book. "We had to take off with the book before someone destroyed it."

"Why would they?"

"There was a smaller group of people who believed the book is evil," she said as she thumbed the stitching of the book. "We barely escaped with it..."

"Wait, I thought you were here to catch Cerule?"

She grinned back at the older woman, "we sort of let her go...on purpose..."

Mia laughed, "to cause a distraction?"

"Yup."

The woman smiled and grabbed her coat and purse, "they aren't going to try to get the book back?"

Silence was the only reply from Lynn as she walked off. She felt uneasy as she left. The night sky hung with a deep crimson moon, and she felt a shiver go through her.


	58. Chapter Fifty Six

Chapter Fifty Six

Tokyo was so much different than it was in her time. The busy city was filled with so many people. She sat watching curiously from the top of the building. The city was in ruins in her time, in fact most of Japan was in ruins because of repeated attacks from the nether realm. She only came to Tokyo to scavenge for stuff. She wondered when things would change. She thoroughly enjoyed all the senseless pandering and gluttony.

She pulled a picture out from her pocket and smiled at it. It was her and her parents when she was a little girl. She was maybe three or four and sitting her dad's shoulders, her hands holding on to his deep blue hair. Her Mom was giving her Dad a big kiss on the cheek even though he was wincing from his hair being pulled. Cherry blossoms were falling around them. It was a perfect day out.

She felt her tears well up, she missed them. Dad was grumpy, and Mom was always busy, but they always told her how much they loved her. Rowen didn't know her, and she hadn't seen her Mom yet. She wondered when he would meet her. They never did tell her how they met. She rubbed her head in frustration, she wished she knew. She missed them and her baby brother, although his was fifteen now.

She walked through the stores looking at the terrible fashion of the time, and tried some on but ended up putting them back, its not like she had any money for the time. She decided to keep walking through the city, it was so easy to be no one in this time.

A guy came up to her and draped an arm over her shoulder, "hey, there, pretty little thing."

She starred at the very average looking man, "I wouldn't try it..."

"Aww, but you're out so late, aren't you looking for some companionship," the man cooed in her face and she noticed the stench of beer. She hated alcohol.

She pulled away by grabbing his arm that was over her shoulders and twisted it behind his back. He yelped in pain until he fell to his knees. She placed her boot foot on his back, "sorry, I don't speak drunk, perve."

She kicked him and he fell into the ground face first. She groaned and kept on her way, which was no where particular.

She looked up at the sky and saw the blood red moon, and her virtue lit up for War. She was a happy kid, more or less. The times were tough, but her parents made her and her brother's child hood great. The armor of Rabbit became hers very young, maybe she was too young to bare the armor. Ten was even younger than when her father got Strata. War is hard virtue. It's not like she craved fighting or anything, it just pleased her. She remembered how sad her mom was when she found out her virtue. She never figured it was as a big of a curse as they made it out to be. War was inevitable. People fought against the nether realm, against each other, against anyone. She always considered the most honest of the virtues besides her uncle Torrent's. Honesty was as honest as you could get.

She pulled out her transformation orb and looked down at it briefly before she placed it back in her pocket. War. She was always going to war in her time against the nether realm. She wish she knew what what went wrong. She felt herself get mad at her parents for not telling her, but she also felt some blame. She had left for battle when she was fifteen and never real went back unless it was holiday.

She looked up, clouds were moving in. She gulped as she smelled the spiced scent of the nether realm in the air. She shuttered it was so strong. The clouds began form thick and dense over the city, and she noticed the big red gates appear in the distance between some sky scrapers.

"No...no...no," she mumbled as she backed up into an alley.

Lightning began to jump and spark through the clouds. A big lightning bolt struck the ground on the busy street not to far away. Cars swerved, and honked, and she heard the crunch of metal on metal. The lightning kept striking, and she heard the screams of civilians as the glass from the skyscrapers shattered. She saw them running for cover, but they were vanishing as they ran, and she looked up at the clouds. A dark castle sat among them...

She knew she couldn't fight the nether realm alone, she had to go get her uncles. She summoned Lokasenna as she ran through the alleys...


	59. Chapter Fifty Seven

~ Cue dramatic theme music~

Chapter Fifty Seven

Her wings burned as she flew, she hated night flying. No thermals, no updrafts, no hot air to fill her heavy wings. After all, unfurled, her wings were twice as long as she was tall. Leea was sure that there was some sort as magic involved, because she was sure that no human could fly even with the large wings that she had. The cold air cooled her sweat covered forehead as she worked her way over Toyama.

No one noticed her as she flew far above them in the dark night. It was late anyways, no one was out this late. She landed on the roof nearby the school and looked at the address Kento had scribbled down for her. She squinted at street names and realized she accidentally landed on the right building. She cursed her own luck.

Cye's apartment was on the top floor, so she looked around to make sure no one was around. She fluttered down to the top floors balcony, knocked on the the first apartments door. Cye opened it wide eyed, "Leea!"

"Geez," she huffed as she pushed herself passed him. "I don't know what was worse, the flight or the fear that someone was going to see me."

"Sorry, but I doubt Sage can heal anyone," Cye said as she saw Raleigh on his couch. She was curled up on her side, shaking from the pain that her wounds were causing her.

She slid a hand under head, "Raleigh..."

The warrior opened her bright green eyes, _Leea..._

"Shhhhh," she cooed as she heard Cye close the door. She couldn't feel here wings they were so sore, but she felt for whatever energy the armor had given her to heal with. She stroked her soft hair and felt her virtue for Empathy light up.

She felt a deep sadness as she saw the wounds heal with golden light. The sadness seemed emanate around the feeling of failure. She stroked the warriors head softly as her shaking slowly subsided. She saw her virtue for Hope light up and the room faded into a vision..

_Lady Nyx._

It was the castle from the nether realm. She could see the young Raleigh knelt down in front of beautiful woman wearing the armor of Opal. The woman had one blue eye and one red eye with deep black hair. She had pulled off her dragon shaped helmet, and let her hair cascade out.

_Raleigh, _she said,_ its as I feared. They won't let up. Kronos insists that this is the way, but Talpa...he's being eaten alive by that blasted armor. It's worse than the Rage. He's being consumed by the terror that feeds it. It was wrong for them to make such a monster._

Raleigh looked up from her bow, she was much younger with short hair and lacking scars, _My lady, the Hecatones are advancing. Our soldiers can only do so much. _

The woman slammed her shield against the wall, _I hate to ask for your father's help._

_No, he would be more than willing to help after your help with hiding the light,_ Raleigh replied with an eager nod.

_The Light was an easy task, child,_ she paused as she heard a soft cry from a nearby bed. She leaned over and shushed the child that Leea assumed was a young Ruby back to sleep, _It's the ability to choose our Fate we're fighting for. The Elder Ones won't give it up. They want to control us so that they can feed off the humans. I won't be controlled any more. I want more for her._

Raleigh nodded, _My father says the same for me._

The woman came back over and ran a hand over her beautiful red hair, _I must go leave for the Earth._

_Why ?_

_I must protect the Light, _she paused, _Talpa is going to lose that battle, Raleigh. I dare not ask this of you..._

_No! I am my father's honor!_

_Please, protect her from him, it's not the Hecatones that will consume him, its the armor. _She started to leave the dimly lit chamber. _I will find the Light._

Raleigh tried to protest but the woman went, _There will be no more kingdom to fight for. Talpa has won, the humans will only know of our darkness. You must remain and wait for my return. If I don't return, please protect her. Even Talpa, with all his force, can destroy one of us who is so young. The ancients cannot protect us anymore. _

_Raleigh asked, ____Why would he destroy his own kin?_

_The woman shed her armor and placed two pearls with the sleeping child, ____because she can ware my armor, and that is more dangerous to him than anything else._

Leea broke from the vision as the healed warrior starred up at her. There was a flash of Talpa torturing her for just a moment. She hugged the girl instantly, weeping tears into her shirt that she instantly realized was Cye's. He had a certain style to him as all the ronins did.

She looked up at him and glared, "you better have been a gentleman about it."

He blushed, "of course."

Raleigh sat up and smiled, ___Thank you, Lady Leea._

_"_You're very welcome," she smiled and then asked solemnly, "what happened after Lady Nyx left?"

___It's a bit fuzzy, because I spent most of it in the dungeons of Talpa's castle, _she paused to rub the spots where the wounds used to be. ___But he exterminated as many Old Ones as he could, and took whatever the energy is that they feed off of. He learned to feed off of the humans somehow when he did. That's how built such a powerful army._

Cye sat on the other side of her, "Leea, do you see stuff when you heal people?"

"A little bit, when I healed Baroness, there was something wrong though...I don't know what."

It might not work on a Trickster of her caliber, Raleigh offered.

"What does that mean," Cye asked of the girl.

___She is a lot older than I. I am part Trickster, part Old One, __she paused to stretch a little. ____She is full Trickster, and one of the oldest ones. They have glamour, and ways to manipulate people but she doesn't seem right... I agree._

"Why is that," Leea asked.

___She doesn't feed of any of the humans she's come into contact with. That's why they went to the deepest parts of the nether realm to hide, because in Elysium they can still feed off of human faith and hope. She doesn't seem to need any of that._

_"_Well, that's odd," Cye said to her, he was still a little red.

She looked at him and smiled,___Perhaps she is some sort of new monster, like me._

"You're no monster," he said but then he looked outside. They heard some commotion outside and lightning striking the building. The lights promptly snuffed out and Raleigh stood up. She was ridiculously tall, and made Cye's shirt look like a midriff.

Leea looked at them, "What's wrong?"

"The nether realm," Cye hissed as he ran to the window that blew open. He could see gates appearing everywhere around Toyama. He saw Mia's car pull up, and he opened the door instantly. "Mia!"

"Cye, it's Talpa," she said as she ran for his stairs. There was another lightning strike nearby. "It's not just Toyama though! It's all of Japan!"

Leea gulped and held onto his arm, they had not told her much about the monster whose name kept popping up but she wondered if it would be worse than the Hecatones. Raleigh snarled and pulled out her transformation orb, it wasn't cracked like Baroness's had been.

___Armor of The Silent Chains!_

Her beautiful silver armor appeared in a flash and Leea had realized she left her transformation orb at home. She smacked her forehead lightly with her palm and Cye asked, "did you forget yours?"

"Sorta ya," Leea responded as Mia made it up the stairs. "Lynn and Stell should be fine, I checked back in on them after I left when I saw the clouds. I knew this was the nether realm."

Cye nodded and looked at Raleigh, "we need to regroup, Raleigh, but none of us have use of our armors..."

Leea blushed as Raleigh smiled and knelt before them, ___It would be my honor to help my ronin allies protect the Light._

Mia frowned at the warrior and then at her friends, then crossed her arms as she said, "my car will probably stop working again. It'll be a long walk back to my house, hopefully, they realize what's going on and will meet us half way. I should have designated a safe point, for situations like this."

"Mia, we didn't know this would happen again," Cye said with long sigh as well. He looked at his cell phone, it was already dead. "How about we start hoofing it?"


	60. Chapter Fifty Eight

~~~ hurah for action! :D

Chapter Fifty Eight

Baroness sat straight up from her spot on the human furniture called a couch. Her ears twitched and she heard White Blaze growl. She looked at the ever approaching dark clouds, "leave it to the dynasty to show up with drama and flare."

Ryo was the first in the living room, "its the nether realm."

Baroness looked out the window, "sure looks like it, this is a much larger scale though, Wildfire. Japan is gone."

"How would you know," Rowen asked from the banister and Kento came in and leaned against the wall.

"I know what the dynasty feels like, and how much energy their feeding off of," she said as White Blaze growled in agreement. She looked back at Rowen, "don't you dare don that armor."

He looked at his transformation orb, it was blood red, "this is Ruby's doing isn't it."

"She has Rage with in it, the moment you don it is the moment you will be on their side," Baroness said sternly.

Ryo then said, "wait, Leea and the others!"

Kento nodded, "and Lynn!"

"Raleigh should be with them, correct? She can protect them, she is yojimbo after all," she said as Sage entered the room.

The power went off and Sage said, "this is no good."

"I agree," Ryo said as lightning struck near the lack. "Baroness, what of the war lords."

"They were possessed as well," Baroness paused, "and for a while, they all were hunting me, but then it became just Raleigh tracking me through the nether realm. I don't know what happened to them."

There was a slight chuckle from outside and they all stood in defense. The boys knew that chuckle well, it was Kayura. Well, it sounded like Kayura before she was set free by Anubis.

"Rooooonins," the woman chuckled as the lake began to glow. A dynasty gate appeared in the center of the lake as the light faded, and began to open. They could see Kayura walking on the lake daintily. She was wearing the armor of Cruelty, and swinging a kasari gama.

Rowen came down the stairs, "it's Kayura..."

"We know, Ro," Kento hissed as the woman came closer by walking on top of the water. She had the same sly smiled she had when Badamon had possessed her but it was so much colder.

"Quake with Fear," Kayura yelled as she swung the weapon, it broke into many chains and it slammed through the wall.

Baroness summoner her ax and slammed it through the chains easily. She looked back at them, "get to your friends. I'll deal with her."

"Are you sure," Ryo asked.

"I'll catch up, I don't really want to go back by myself," she answered as she caught Sage's glance. "I promise to lead you guys back to the nether realm, but you must survive first."

The four men looked to each other worriedly and nodded. They started towards the living room door and White Blaze followed after them with a great leap off of the couch.

Baroness walked out into the back yard carrying her large over her shoulders. She starred at the warrior, she hadn't seen Kayura at all in the nether realm. She wondered how long it took before the Rage took over her, or how long the ancient's staff protected her before it was taken away.

Kayura laughed, "what, you won't let poor strata fight me?"

"Strata is not your foe, I am," Baroness said sternly. "You're not so strong without the rest of your gang."

"I am strong enough," Kayura said swinging her kasari gama at her.

Baroness rolled and deflected the chain and weight with her ax. Kayura yanked it back, and Baroness boomeranged the ax at the woman but she flipped out the way and the Trickster caught her own weapon. Baroness charged at Kayura who jumped up and swung her weighted chain down at her. She flipped out the way of the chain, and flicked the ax upward.

"Ugh," Kayura grunted as the ax cut through her red ogre like max exposing her face. Her virtue burned on her forehead bright red. Baroness leaped up, her glamour lifting off of her to reveal her anthropomorphic form, and she pounced on the armored being to the ground. Kayura grabbed the sickle part of her weapon and swung, Baroness rolled away just in time to grab her ax.

"Come at me, again," Kayura taunted jumped up in the air again. She was swinging the chain and weight and swung on the ground, "Quake with Fear!"

Baroness slipped out of the way, but Kayura wasn't aiming at the Trickster but at the ground. Baroness smiled, "you missed, Lady Kayura."

"Did I," she laughed as the ground shook and erupted with a million snake like chains. They grabbed her in their grip, and she tried to twist free and grab her ax but they lifted her off the ground.

Kayura landed on one of the chains gracefully, and she tugged on the main chain, which tightened another chain around Baroness's throat. She clawed at it but the chains only tightened. She was having a hard time breathing, the warlord knew exactly how tight to pull the chains to incapacitate her. She gasped for air and pulled on the chains to pull her weight off of them. She was alone that was fine. She had been fighting alone for as long as she could remember. The vast starry fields had left her alone so long.

___You can't die yet, Baroness._

She looked behind Kayura, and saw soft sweet spirit. She wore a long white dress, with short white hair and bright blue eyes. She held up a finger to motion to Baroness to keep quiet. She walked along the chains quickly and reached for her orb and held it up to her. It healed instantly, it only looked like to Kayura that orb had floated up to the Trickster. She grabbed the orb in her clawed hand, "Armor of the Deep!"

The ax flew up to her hand cutting her free of the chains as a white light enveloped her, and she appeared in her crystal armor with the lion shaped helmet. Her armor glimmered in the red moon light, unbroken. She grinned, she felt the armor's power flood her.

"Quake with..."

Baroness twirled the ax above her head, "Namean Roar!"

She flicked the ax forward and the energy cascaded off of it which disintegrated the chains. The energy impacted Kayura sent her crashing to the ground creating a large impact. The burning virtue of loyalty began to fade on the girls head and she sat up, "Baroness, run... I can't hold the Rage for very long...she'll keep fighting til I'm dead...please...go while I can hold the armor..."

Baroness nodded, and took off quickly. She would easily catch up with the boys now that she had her armor healed up. She saw lightning strike where Kayura had been, and heard a cry of agony. She kept looking forward as tears fell from her eyes, why was she sad? She reached a hand up to her eyes, and kept running.


	61. Chapter Fifty Nine

Chapter Fifty Nine

Raleigh drew her main sword as they walked through the alleyways. They decided it was best not to take main streets where they were heading. Mia figured the guys would be coming off of the highway since it was the only road that went out to her old house in the middle of no where. Leea was nervous looking around nervously, her wings twitching with every sound she heard.

Cye looked at her, "its okay, we're the only living things besides the cats out here."

"Sure," she answered as Raleigh glanced at her. "What's wrong Ra?"

___Ra?_

_"_My nick name for you," Leea grinned and Mia sighed. "What?"

"Do you have one for everyone?"

"I do," she asserted with a nod of the head and a big smile. She smiled at Cye, "isn't that right, Cycy?"

"Don't call me that."

There was a soft chuckle from from Raleigh and Cye gave her a stern look which she only silently chuckled at more.

Cye was curious about something, "by this time we should have run into a dynasty soldier or something."

"Don't say stuff like that," Mia griped, "the longer we go without meeting one, the longer we're better off."

Leea nodded as she looked up at the red moon, she was uneasy. Her wings twitched nervously and she stretched them before folding them. She wanted Ryo, not that she felt romantically charged for him, but he did have a nice big dick. She felt her cheeks flush as she thought about their time together, and forced herself to stop.

Mia looked at her, "why are you blushing?"

"No reason," Leea blurted defensively, her cheeks flushing almost as red as Raleigh's hair.

"You fucked someone," Mia laughed and she blushed worse. "Yup, who?"

"Mia is this really appropriate," Cye asked, his cheeks slightly red. He didn't mind talking about stuff like this in front of the guys, but always felt awkward with Mia but it was worse since Raleigh was around as well.

Leea shook her head with big blush and mocked, "yeah, Mia, is this really appropriate?"

Mia just rolled her eyes and chuckled, "school girls."

Leea stayed blushing as they walked along and felt really embarrassed. Cye walked back with her and said, "don't mind her, she likes to be protective of us."

She blushed even redder, and looked down with yawn, "are we gonna stop soon?"

___We should, there is no use in being exhausted if we are to fight them, _Raleigh said to them. She looked around_, ____I don't see anyone here, nor do I feel any dynasty soldiers. In fact, it seems rather quiet._

Leea beamed, "see, even Ra thinks its nap time!"

"Why are you so tired," Mia asked.

"You try flying several miles in the dark with wings as heavy as a tweenager," Leea hissed crossing her arms. The two looked at her curiously, "does no one understand birds?"

"Guess not," Cye laughed and she groaned as she stretched each wing. "Do they hurt you?"

"After flying like a passenger jet in hurricane? Yeah."

"You over exaggerate," Mia replied as Raleigh cut the lock of a yard gate with her sword.

Raleigh peered over_, ____I do believe that this house should be sufficient._

"We can't break in," Leea blurted.

"Not like they care," Cye asked motioning to the castle floating in the clouds above the city. "As far as that is concerned, they never even existed."

Leea sighed, "I guess you would know..."

Mia followed the wolf woman through the gate and the other two followed. She was cross because she had to walk back to her own house, hopefully the others would be able to find them and remembered White Blaze had a very keen sense of smell. She hoped they would find them soon. Cye broke a window next to the back door, and reached in to unlock it. He opened it up into the kitchen and Leea automatically ran to the fridge, and he said, "what're you going to do?"

She opened up the dead electronic, "hey, its still cold. I'm getting some calories back from all that flying! Besides, its just gonna go bad!"

"And we're breaking an entering," Mia said irritiably as she walked past them to the living room.

___Nourishment isn't such a bad idea, perhaps, I will join you, Lady Leea, _Raleigh said closing the broken door behind her.

Leea rummaged through the fridge, "bingo!"

What does that mean?

"It means I found gold," Leea grinned as she sprung up from the fridge with cheese and meat in her hands. She opened cupboards til she found some bread, and she made several quick ham and cheddar sandwiches. "My favorite meal, Ra!"

Cye leaned in, "sandwiches, for the love of Pete."

"Don't you want one," she asked and he shrugged as she handed him enough for him and Mia.

Ra took one gingerly in her hand, ___what is this concoction?_

"It's called a sandwich," Leea said taking a big bite with a grin. "Created by the duke of sandwich so he could win a poker game..."

Raleigh looked at it, poking at it with an armored hand_, ____interesting..._

_"_Just try it," Cye encouraged leaving to the living room.

Leea watched the warrior with big as she took a gentle exploratory bite. "Well?"

___It's decent,_ Raleigh said as she headed to the dark living room. Mia was already out, and Cye enjoyed her sandwich along with his. He leaned back the recliner he was sitting in as Raleigh entered the room. She finished her sandwich curiously and sat down against the wall, putting her sword up to lean against. Leea realized her wings would give her issues and she decided to go find the bedroom to go lay down as she munched the last sandwich.

She walked into what she assumed was the parents bedroom, because the other room had a tiny little race car bed. She flopped on the bed stomach first, and stretched her wings. She felt sleep pull on her and she drifted into a dream about Hoshi.

This dream was different than the others, she felt like she had lived it in some weird way. She looked up at Baroness, "Are you sure she's rabbit?"

"I am sure," said the lion headed woman as they watched the girl from the a top of a sky scraper. Hoshi was on the date with Rowen at the coffee shop. She was different though. She looked whole and beautiful, and wore an amazing designer outfit. It wasn't the Hoshi she knew. She saw Hoshi lean over for a kiss with the ronin, and she smiled. It was just so vanilla.

"Why do we need Rabbit," asked Raleigh in her dream with an actual voice. She was different as well, in fact she hardly looked like the Ra she knew. She was still tall with fiery red hair and green eyes, but her features were softer and looked more like her. She didn't have any scars, and the fact that she spoke was the major difference.

She stretched her wings and a staff appeared in her hands. She leaped from the building and crashed on the table the couple were sitting at. Hoshi fell back in her seat away from her as other patrons ran from them. She stretched her wings and leaped at Rowen, who blocked the attack by summoning his subarmor.

There was a flash of light and she heard the jangle of the ancient's staff.

___Something went wrong, Leea...you must wake up and fix it._

She bolted from the dream gasping and saw the moon rising through the window. It was blood red still, and she felt uneasy. She decided to go back downstairs and check on the others, but heard a window break. She ran downstairs, and saw Raleigh holding off Kayura, but Kayura wasn't wearing her fancy robes but the armor she only saw her don once.

___Gleipnir!_

The wall of the house collapsed and Leea fell back on the stairs as Kayura was thrown. Their weapons clanged as they crashed through another wall to the outside. Cye looked up at her, "are you okay?"

"Fine," she said as she fluttered down as Mia came up. "What happened?! I just fell asleep!"

"Kayura is possessed by the Rage," Mia said as they followed the battle outside.

Raleigh's silver sword was wrapped in chain, and she pulled Kayura into the wall of the almost destroyed home. She charged at the woman past her friends, but a the weight from the chain knocked her back into the fence. Raleigh used her sword as way to slow herself down by digging in the ground.

Cye looked at Kayura, "stop this, you're better than this!"

The virtue burned in her forehead as she turned her burning eyes to him. She pulled the weight and chain back, "Quake with Fear!"

"Shit," Cye cursed grabbed Mia and Leea to the ground, but he knew it wouldn't work. They felt the ground quaking and Leea covered her head, and closed her wings tight, but the chains grabbed them into the air. She felt the chains snake around her throat and she gagged as she opened them up. The chains had hoisted them into the air, she looked over and saw Cye and Mia hoisted in the same matter.

"I have the Light now, Wolf," Kayura chuckled as she swung her sickle at the silver warrior. She leaped to the side, avoiding the energy the that caused a chasm to appear under her. "What are you going to do?"

___Gleipnir__!_

The attack cut through some of the chains and but it didn't lessen the hold on her friends. She snarled, she wasn't going to lose again, especially not to Kayura. She felt something stirring within, it was the Rage. She tried to clear her mind, and leaped again. She hated using her father's attack, but the woman was using chains again.

Kayura took a defensive posture, "come, Wolf."

Raleigh sheathed her sword in mid leap. She held a hand up to the moon a satin ribbon appeared in her hand, ___Ragnarok!_

The ribbon vanished in the moonlight and the stars began to shine brightly. The light shattered the chains but in their midst stood a silver wolf. The three fell to the ground starring at the moon lit wolf made of silver light.

"You tried that once," Kayura roared swinging her sickle at the beast. The wolf glowed with silver light and charged, biting through the chains that came at her. The beast enveloped Kayura in its light, and she yelped and fell to the ground. Leea's armored form appeared, her virtue for Hope appeared in her forehead. Loyalty appeared on Kayura's head, her armor shattered.

"No," Leea cried hiding her face in her hands as her virtue lit up with Empathy, and Cye's lit up as well. The light surrounded Kayura and her armor vanished, leaving her in just torn silks of the kimonos she had worn.

"Kayura," Mia said as she ran to her. She wasn't hurt in the least, but her transformation orb was stone beside her.

She sat up holding her head, "what the hell, happened?"

"Kayura," Leea cried wrapping the girl in a big hug even though she hardly knew the priestess.

She winced from the girl's hug, "ow, my head. I feel like I fought two battles...oh...hell...Baroness too!"

"What happened," Mia asked rubbing her throat. "I remember, what I didn't miss about all this!"

Cye scowled as he gently pulled Leea back, "are you alright?"

"I think," she winced as Leea let go and she looked up at Raleigh. "I apologize for my actions...I attacked the others too but Baroness defended them."

"So they're okay," Leea cried hugging the girl again, who just shoved her off lightly.

Kayura turned her gaze to Raleigh, "how did you break the Rage?"

Raleigh looked to Leea, ___Lady Leea used our virtues._

The priestess looked at the stone orb, "the warlords as lucky as I, Cye, or Raleigh."

"Why," he asked.

"They were turned into Talpa," she said with a pause and looked up at the moon, "I don't know why they didn't use my armor as well, Torrent."


	62. Chapter Sixty

~ I don't know why all my chapters are being italicized lately. Ugh! XD

~ Please Review people! :)

Chapter Sixty

They had made camp for the night, they were all tired and there was no use going any further than they had already. They didn't need to be tired if they were going to fight the nether realm. They relaxed as best they could in the woods, they decided against staying on the main road after Kayura had attacked him. Baroness disappeared into the woods, hopefully not to far away and Rowen laid his head back against a soft patch of grass.

Sage was trying to lean back against a tree, "we need our armors, we can't keep doing this!"

"I agree," Ryo groaned as he tried to coax White Blaze over to use him as a pillow. The tiger just sort of scratched around in defiance. "This sucks!"

Kento rolled onto his stomach trying to get comfortable, "is this what Mia and Yuli felt like?"

"Exactly," Rowen grumbled as he placed his hands behind his head.

"I hope Cye is okay," Kento sighed as folded his hands under his chin. "Is Baroness okay?"

"Why," asked Ryo as he finally gave up and went over to Blaze as sat down next to him. The tiger walked away, and Ryo groaned and the tiger chuffed in laughter.

"I don't know, but I could have sworn I saw her crying," Kento said with an eyebrow raised. "But that couldn't be right..."

"You saw her crying," asked Sage in disbelief.

"It was just a moment when she got back, but there were tears in her eyes," Kento said softly. "Maybe, I'm wrong."

Ryo sat back against Blaze once he finally found a spot, "maybe she was in pain?"

"Doubt it," Sage grumbled, "she doesn't seem like the cry when you're in pain type."

Rowen nodded in agreement and rolled over as they talked some more. He really didn't care if they talked about her some more, but soon their chatter grew quiet. However, he found himself restless. He leaned back and groaned because he couldn't sleep. He sat up in frustration and looked at his friends, they were asleep so easily. He hated trying to close his eyes, he only remembered Hoshi even better at night.

___Rowen._

He heard her voice giggle in the woods and felt himself getting up. He was gonna ignore it, but he heard her again. He grimaced, he hoped it wasn't a nether realm trick. However, she had visited him earlier. He decided to risk it and followed after the voice. The giggles were soft and he recognized them so well. Hoshi made those giggles when they made love and he felt a craving for her, followed by a soft sadness.

"Hoshi," he whispered but he only heard her whisper his name, and her giggles kept moving deeper into the woods. Finally her voice vanished and he was convinced he was losing it, "this is what happens when you don't sleep, Rowen. You are becoming crazy."

He kept walking a little ways and decided to turn back but he heard soft sobbing. He decided to follow it despite his worry about nether realm tricks. He came through the trees and saw Baroness softly weeping into her clawed hands. He wanted to leave, he really felt no sympathy for her, but he was curious what she upset about.

"I know you're there, Strata," she said looking up from her hands. Her red gold eyes were still glittering with tears.

"I was just walking through," he answered, trying to avoid the topic of hearing voices in the woods or his insomnia. He turned to leave.

"Hmph, surprised a beast like me feels sadness?"

"I'm not surprised you feel sadness, but do not cry for the life you took," he said harshly to her.

"What for the greater good? Haven't you ever had to do anything for the greater good in your battles? I'm sure your hands aren't clean either."

"I have never killed a person intentionally," he answered crossing his arms. She was trying to provoke him. "There is blood on my hands from mistakes though, but that is not the same and don't make it out to be."

"Must be some awful coincidence of Fate then."

"You could have helped us, instead of doing what you did..."

"The only way for the Light to appear is if the armors grieve," she told him as he came up. He looked down at the Trickster who still had tears on her furry face. "They grieved because you all loved her."

"Yours must be grieving still," he replied sternly, he really didn't like where their conversation was heading.

"Perhaps, my virtue is compassion."

He barked out a laugh, "you're kidding me."

"No," she answered truthfully. "Perhaps that's why I am always sad but the armor never tells me why."

"Do you really feel sad or is it just some fake emotion that you're feeding off of people."

She starred up at him and turned away to look up at the moon. "Why don't you just go back to sleep like your friends, I don't need your criticism for trying to make up for my mistake."

Rowen knelt down next to her and looked her in the eyes, "it wasn't a mistake...Baroness. You knew your actions, no matter who gave them to you."

She looked at him, he thought he felt her anger at him but tears only welled up in her eyes again. She calmly wiped them away, "I'm starting to think she might have cursed me, because every time I see you, I get sad. I also get sad when I see Leea, or any of you in any pain."

"Sounds like a fitting judgment," he replied but he almost yelped as she slammed him to the ground in a quick light gold flash.

Her clawed hands were either side of his head, and she straddled him. Her tail was swishing, but she didn't look angry, she just looked sad, "why do I always get sad when you're around though?"

He starred up at her, his heart racing a million miles an hour, "when I'm around?"

"I understand, I'm a warrior, I shouldn't be feeling like this," she sobbed pulling away from and burying her muzzled face in her clawed hands.

He sat up, and he started to feel bad that he had said anything to her. "what do you mean me?"

"Maybe, she did curse me," she cried into her hands, almost in rage.

"No, she wouldn't do that," he said softly as he looked her over. "She was the most gentle soul there was, fiery but she could never curse anyone for hurting her...even if they killed her. She wasn't even mad at her parents murderers."

Baroness looked at him with her watery eyes, "then maybe this armor is cursed."

He decided to try and change subjects, "how long have you felt like this?"

"As long as I can remember," she paused as she tried to wipe her eyes with hands. "I left the sea of stars feeling this way, I felt this sadness, and knew my mission."

He looked at her for a moment quietly, "you were sad before you met us?"

"I suppose, but it never manifested until I met the warlords," she answered but then she composed herself by standing up and brushing off herself off. "Perhaps the Old Ones cursed me."

"What is it that makes you so sad when you see us though," he asked, he was really curious now. She seemed almost fragile in his company. Not the strong willed, blood thirsty, goddess he knew her as.

"Mostly, its you," she paused turning away from him. "I feel like I'm forgetting something every time I see you, something important."

He came to her side, and saw the the tears running down her face again. "Important?"

"Yes, important, and I get so angry at myself that I can't remember any of it!"

Rowen paused sadly, "maybe, you lost someone?"

"I don't know," she mumbled and took a deep breath. She put her claws at his throat, "you tell anyone, and I'll rip out your throat."

Rowen gulped, but he doubted that her threat was for real. He gently pulled her clawed hand away, "I won't tell anyone..."

She started crying again, "I'm pathetic..."

"No," now he was feeling bad. How did this situation turn on him? She slumped down and started sobbing. He took a deep breath and said, "sometimes the armors work in mysteries. We didn't know our armors were originally Talpa's for the longest time."

She looked up at him, "she was lucky to have born into a time where she could meet you."

"I was lucky to have met her," he replied as she tried drying her tears again, she was searching his eyes for something. He didn't know what he had to give her. She reached up and touched his face softly. He felt her soft fur against his skin, it was a lot softer than he realized what it would be. She ran a single claw down over his jugular, and he shivered, he remembered she was part lion. She could tear out his throat easily. The clawed hand ran over his shirt above his heart. He grabbed her hand softly and she looked up at him curiously. "Don't cry again, please."

"It's not sadness, I feel right now," she said as she glanced away. He felt her push him over again and he closed his eyes. She was going to kill him.

He opened his eyes, she was straddling him but she looked more human like. She sat on his waist, still with a swishing tail, and she ran her hands softly over his chest. Was she taunting him? Playing with him before she killed him? At least he would be with his Hoshi. His eyes snapped opened when he felt her lips on his, it was a hard kiss where she grabbed him by the neck, and he felt how sharp her teeth were against his lips. He felt her large breasts and her hard nipples through her thin dress.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her off, "what did you do that for?"

She starred at him with red gold eyes, and he saw them turn blue for a moment. "Perhaps, I have a reason to fight now," she said as she looked sad. "I don't know what I'm forgetting, Strata, but perhaps its just fighting for someone."

She stood up and began to walk off and he had a feeling he wasn't going back to sleep soon.


	63. Chapter Sixty One

~Cue dramatic action music~

Chapter Sixty One

"Papa," he heard Cerule greet as she came out of the shadows, long after Baroness had left. He had stayed there looking up at the mooning, and wishing for Hoshi. He hoped she heard his prayers.

He looked at with a frown, "I'm not your Dad yet, kid."

"Doesn't change the fact you will be," she smiled brightly. She was wearing her subarmor, and carrying her giant hammer. "where is everyone?"

"Back that way," he answered looking her over. Her armor seemed dinged up a bit, "did you get in a fight?"

"Nether goons," she nodded swinging her hammer to show off. "Still go down just as easy as they do in my time."

"Your time," he mumbled, and refrained from asking more. "How did you find me?"

"Your armor is related to mine, silly," she smiled as he started walking back to camp. "Of course I can find you!"

"Did I discipline your right?"

"Tried," she answered with a bright grin and he sighed.

"I better rethink my standards on parenting," he said with a roll of his eyes. "How many goons are out there?"

"Lots," she answered with a big grin.

"Are you sure you're not Kento's kid?"

"I am absolutely yours," she smiled brilliantly. "My IQ is 240."

"God dammit," he cursed and she shrugged. "How come you're such a punk then?"

"The armor," she answered skipping over a log. "I got it when I was ten...kinda ruined my teen years."

"Yeah, I get that," he grumbled as he looked over at her. He studied her facial features, she kinda looked like Hoshi, but he mostly saw himself in the girl who claimed to be his daughter. However, he remembered it was easier to be manipulated into seeing similarities than it would be differences.

She frowned, "were you always a grump?"

"I don't think so," he replied. He hadn't really been himself lately for obvious reasons. He had been pretty fun loving before, even with all of his studying.

"I hope not."

"Losing your girlfriend really does a your fun loving side in," he replied to the young woman.

She frowned, "may I ask who?"

"No, you're not messing with time, I've seen enough Doctor Who to know what happens when you do that!"

"Doctor Who?"

"Yes."

"You nerd," she chuckled and he glared at her. He looked around, did it take him that long to follow the laughter that sounded like Hoshi. He didn't remember. He heard Kento snore and breathed a sigh of relief that he found his way back.

"Dad," Cerule asked grabbing his hand to stop him before . "Where is Mom?"

He looked back at the girl, she looked really concerned. He realized her own existence is at stake. He paused and asked, "you shouldn't be asking about your own fate."

"I mean, I'm still here, it must be alright," she paused.

He groaned and thought it through, she hadn't vanished. It must have meant that her mom was still in his future. He just didn't want to know if it was Hoshi or not, because if it wasn't he would have to let her go. He rubbed the hair out of his face, "I can't tell you, because you would have to tell me who your mom is. Hoshi is the only person I would want to be your mom."

She nodded but said, "she's in the nether realm, right?"

"Right."

Cerule sighed and he almost hoped that meant that was her mom. They heard a large roar that sounded like White Blaze, and Rowen frowned. He wasn't going to get any kind of sleep tonight. He felt thoroughly exhausted. He began to ran towards the roar, knowing the tiger only let loose such a growl when there was trouble. He looked back and the girl who claimed to be his daughter was following him.

They came through where he had his encounter with Hoshi. Baroness was holding off a large beast with her ax. A first he slid to a stop, as his eyes adjusted to the moonlight. It was a dragon, but the closer he looked, he realized it was a living breathing suit of armor in the shape of a dragon.

"Rage," Cerule gasped as the dragon snapped at the ax and bit deep. "Auntie Ru!"

"Namean Roar," Baroness roared as she swung the beast free of its grip. The dragon crashed backwards into the trees. The metal beast stumbled to its feet and roared a powerful roar, the kanji for Rage burning in its forehead.

Rowen felt his transformation orb grow hot in his pocket, and he pulled out the burning orb. The kanji for wisdom was lit up, and burned bright red. He felt a deep anger welling within him as he looked it.

Cerule grabbed it from his hand, "no, don't look at it!"

Rowen snapped out of his daze, and he felt the sudden wash of anger dissipate. He looked at her, "how are you not affected?"

"My armor was never apart of Talpa's."

"Neither was Raleigh's," he replied as White Blaze jumped on the dragon's back and bit down.

"She was possessed by the dynasty though," she replied as she handed him back the orb, but made sure not to expose it to him. He slid it back in his pocket even though it burned hot with the being's Rage.

The dragon tried to shake off White Blaze as the Ryo, Sage, and Kento broke through the forest. White Blaze slid off in front of Baroness who was panting. Cerule summoned her armor in bright light, and glittered in the red moon light. She went to the warriors side clad in her rabbit style armor. "Hey, there!"

Baroness just glanced at her, "don't get in my way, child."

The dragon reared up and let loose a roar of flame. Baroness used the blunt side of her ax as shield, and Cerule rolled out of the way. Rowen went over to the guys, "we need to get our armors back."

There was deep and twisted laugh as the air felt heavy with electricity. Clouds rolled in, covering the blood moon. Talpa's castle appeared in them, and there was a laugh, "Ronin Warriors."

"Talpa," Ryo hissed as a thunderbolt hit the ground behind the dragon that they assumed was Ruby. The four gulped as they saw the smoke from the lightning lift, and a dark warrior appeared. He was almost as tall as the dragon was big, with long white hair a terrifying mask and a butterfly of swords appearing from his back.

The dragon roared as the warrior came up and patted the beast on the head, "I see you have met my lovely daughter."

Baroness twirled her ax, she never felt such darkness emanating from one being. Cerule shuttered and glanced over at the woman wearing the lion armor, she noticed how calm the being was but felt like she was shaking her in boots. She gripped Lokasenna tightly and decided to do what she always did when she wasn't feeling brave. Charge.

"Lokasenna Slam," She cried as she charged the two. The dragon stepped forward and released a gut full of flame at her attack. She brought her hammer down, which she sliced through the fire at first. She flew back and tumbled in front of the guys. "Damn, she's strong."

The man chuckled, "the only two armors that can fight me aren't even worth my time. I think I should just kill you all."

The boys lowered themselves into defensive postures out of instinct, Sage going to Cerule to help her up. Lokasenna disappeared from her hands and she pulled her twin hammers out, which had much smaller heads.

Talpa smiled, "but I will enjoy it after the way you disposed of me, Wildfire. You're going to die slow. Ruby take what we need to bring them to us."

The dragon almost seemed to smile as Talpa vanished. She looked at Rowen with burning eyes, "how dare you ally yourself with her." She said looking at Baroness with deathly eyes, "time to go kitty kat."

Baroness let her ax disappear and decided to use her auxiliary weapon. She summoned a small dagger to her hands and the dragon laughed. Cerule almost laughed herself at the tiny little weapon. "Nubian Thorns!"

The one dagger glowed, and her armor split into a million tiny glowing pieces. The lights tuned into matching daggers pointing at the dragon. She raised a hand, "Silence."

The daggers flew at the dragon in a blinding light that blinded the group. There was a sick crunch as the light diminished and they saw the dragon grabbing Baroness in its jaws. The sick crunch was the jaws clamped around her abdomen. The dragon lifted into the air with a great gust of its heavy wings and vanished.

Cerule began to swing one of her hammer's but Rowen grabbed her hand. "It's not gonna help."

"But that's..."

She left off, her lip was quivering as she turned away. Sage came over, "who is she?"

"She's Mom!"

"What," Rowen asked stumbling back for a moment. Kento placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him. "You're mom is Baroness?"

She dropped her hammers and covered her mouth in shock. She turned away but they noticed a gate appeared. Rowen shook his head, "but you look like Hoshi..."

Cerule grabbed her hammers and growled at him, "I don't care what you think of her now, in this point of time. I'm going after her!"

Ryo looked at her, "how?"

Her virtue lit up for war, one of her hammers lit up and a nether realm door appeared. She pointed to it, "I've learned a trick or two."

She started to walk towards the door, "are you coming or not?"

Rowen was in shock, he didn't know what to do. Baroness? How could it be Baroness?

Sage grabbed his shoulders, "we don't know what her future is like. It could be so much different."

"I'm going after Hoshi, not Baroness, the door is open," Rowen said running after Cerule who had already vanished through the door.

"Don't do something stupid," Sage growled and ran after his friend.

Ryo bent down to White Blaze, who was scuffed up a little, "I know you understand me, Blaze, you need to go get Cye and Leea. We'll go after them, but if we get our armors back, we need the inferno."

The tiger almost nodded and dashed off and Ryo ran after Kento who dashed in the time it took for him to talk to the big cat. He dashed after them, and the doors shut tight but they remained.


	64. Chapter Sixty Two

~Warning some really mature content ahead ~ Please feel free to skip this chapter for non-consensual stuff~

Chapter Sixty Two

Baroness woke in pain and in the dark. At first she thought she was in complete darkness but her eyes adjusted and she realized she was in the dynasty castle. She couldn't move because her abdomen burned like someone had lit a fireball with in her stomach. There was a sharp pain that ran along her spine, and she closed her eyes trying to heal it herself but she felt none of the powers she first had.

"You've been so stupid."

She winced and looked up, she hadn't noticed Ruby sitting in the darkness. She gulped as the woman stood up and came into the light. She looked completely different. Thin and voluptuous with long curly white hair. Her red eyes burned brightly under her thick black eyeliner, and she smiled with deep red lips. Rage and Passion hung on a silver around her neck between her voluptuous mounds that were exposed in her extreme plunge black dress.

Her red heals smashed on her hands, and Baroness cried out. "Ruby this is not you!"

The woman knelt down, "how dare you tell me who I am, when I doubt you know who you are yourself!"

Baroness rolled onto her back in pain grasping her hand. She noticed her abdomen stained in blood, and cried in pain.

Ruby grinned malevolently and placed a gentle hand on her stomach, "what a beautiful creature you are without your armor."

Baroness bit her lip and didn't dare say anything as the woman locked eyes with her.

The woman ran her hand down slightly and stuck a finger in one of the bite wounds making her scream. She leaned over and whispered as she writhed in agony, "you're lucky my teeth didn't puncture your abdominal cavity. Oh, but it would be so easy to do it by hand now."

She cried out as the woman twisted her fingers in her wound.

"You never even gave her a chance to cry for her life," Ruby chuckled as she whispered softly in her ear. "I don't know why you messed up so easily."

Baroness yelled again as she stuck a finger in another wound.

"You never fed on anyone," she paused to pull her bloody hand away. "You came from Elysium, but not once have you fed. Why haven't you fed, pretty kitty?"

"Fed," she managed to ask as she gasped for air.

"How is that you don't know what that is? You're obviously ancient, but you lack knowledge of your own kind," she cooed so softly. "You could have beaten me, if you knew how."

Baroness screamed as Ruby pushed two fingers into her wounds. Her back arched as she screamed in pain, and fell back to the ground. She cringed and began to shake as Ruby let up. She rolled onto her side, and pulled into a fetal position.

Ruby laughed as she pet her sweaty gold hair, "you know I've planning oh so many ways to kill you. There are thousands of way to torture a God to death, but some reason I think your so much weaker than even Raleigh is..."

She felt the woman lean in for a soft kiss on her lips, but fire burned through her whole body as she did. Baroness rolled on to her back in pain, and Ruby smiled.

The demonic woman smiled, "like how I feed, kitty witty?"

Baroness tried to turn over so she could get up, but she slammed her back down hard. She ran single hand over all the wounds on her abdomen, slowly caressing the punctures with a gentle solitary finger. She ran her hand back up, and over her breasts. She slipped a hand into her dress easily, and tugged on a nipple making her yelp.

She leaned close, "pleasure will be your pain, and pain will be your pleasure."

Baroness yelped as the woman ripped off her dress. She leaned over and bit her breast making her scream.

"I'm going to feed on you," she cooed. "And then you will be mine to cause pain to for a very long time."

Baroness tried to pull away from her, but Ruby grabbed her hands and slammed a dagger in each of them. She fell back quietly, she wasn't going to give her the dignity of enjoying her pain. The woman chuckled an slowly kissed her neck. Her kisses trickled down to her breasts and she bit down hard. Baroness bit her lip as the woman palmed her other breast. She licked her softly with her tongue and she closed her eyes trying not to feel the pleasure coming from her erotic touch. It felt as though a burning energy seep through her with every kiss and lick and touch.

Ruby ran her hands over her wounds and slowly moved it lower, "I saw you kiss the ronin of strata."

Baroness cried out as the woman yanked her head back by her long hair.

"He took my love from me," she whispered as her fingers found her cunt. "As did you..."

Baroness shuttered as she rubbed her fingers against her. She tried turning away, but Ruby grabbed her hair and yanked it back. She moved her fingers harder and kissed her with a fiery kiss that made her scream. He kissed again as she screamed, an fed off the pain.

Baroness's couldn't help but moan and then cried out in pain as she felt the pleasure building within her. Her body moved helplessly with Ruby's hand, and her wounds screamed with pain. She shuttered between the two, with every pass of pleasure the pain intensified an she saw the grin on Ruby's face get brighter. She didn't want to come like this, almost sure that the pain would kill her.

Ruby bit down on her breast again as she inserted her fingers into Baroness's wet body and then moved them in and out of her. She moved them faster making her shutter and her bow her back which made her cry in pain. Her abdominal wounds bleed brightly and she licked them lightly and stuck her tongue in another. She felt the energy filling her up as she pushed her fingers in her again and again. She grinned as she fed off of the energy, she was going to make her come.

Baroness felt the pain and pleasure alternate in her as she moved her hips with her fingers. It was so involuntary but somehow Ruby made her body feel good, but as soon as it passed pain would flood her nerves. She felt the fire burning in her cunt, a deep pleasure that made her hips twitch. She couldn't take it anymore, and let herself come. She screamed in agony as fire flooded every inch of her, and blackness took her.

Ruby kissed the goddess with a satisfied grin. She felt power flood through her and she shuttered with delight. The sadness and despair that the Trickster carried within her made her feel so alive. She heard a soft gasp for air from the damaged being and cursed a bit.

"Oh, well, she'll bring the ronins to father either way."


	65. Chapter Sixty Three

Chapter Sixty Three

___Leea..._

She thought it was the beginning of another dream, but her eyes snapped awake. She starred up at the glowing form of her best friend. She looked around, they had commandeered another home that evening. However, she was afraid that she wasn't going to get any sort of sleep that evening. She rolled over and sat up instantly, "Hoshi?"

___I need you._

Leea's eyes widened as she looked at the slowly fading form of her friend, "where are you."

___I told you before, there was an even exchange but I'm still so lost and I'm afraid I won't be able to find my way back by myself..._

"No," Leea said as she reached for her friend who vanished.

Her voice left an echo in the air, ___please, leea..._

Leea bolted to her feet as she heard a roar in the distance. She went to the window of the foreign home and saw White Blaze running down the street. She frowned, and ran out of the room, bumping into Kayura and falling on her butt with a large thunk. "Ouch!"

"She came to you didn't she?"

"What of it," she replied looking up at the dark haired woman in slight pain. She wasn't sure she could fully trust the woman. "We're you listening?"

"Yes," she paused as she held out a hand to help her up. "I suppose I was the only one to notice how cool the air gets when a spirit appears."

Leea took her hand, and looked her over. It looked like Cye had rummaged through some stuff to find her a decent outfit instead of the torn silks. However, she just looked odd in the pair of jeans and baggy shirt. She sighed, "I...I don't know how to get to her though!"

"What have you learned from her?"

"She said that the lion and the rabbit will lead us to the nether realm, but the wolf will find her," she answered sadly.

"There is your answer."

Leea just gave the woman a curious look, "I know it means Raleigh."

"Then that's who stick with," Kayura smiled. "I'm afraid we might be a little behind the lion and the rabbit though."

They heard Cye, Mia, and Raleigh stirring downstairs to meet the rabbit. Leea looked at the woman, "do you know what's going on, or where she could be?"

"Not in the faintest, but I'm afraid there's something not right."

Leea paused and slowly started to head towards the commotion of Mia trying to interrogate the tiger. She looked at her and she saw her flicker like she was a spirit herself, "are you real?"

"Just as you are."

"Then?"

"The disruptions between the two are making the distortions worse," she answered as she looked at her fading hand. She clenched it, "I'm not supposed to be here...I suppose."

"Kayura," she asked as the woman vanished completely and then ran downstairs.

She saw White Blaze and asked, "You are going to answer some questions!"

The beast looked at the angry looking angel woman but didn't say a thing.

"Where's Kayura," asked Cye with concern.

"Exactly, what I want to know," she almost growled at the tiger.

Raleigh starred at her curiously_, ____he is a mysterious being..._

"Quiet," Leea snapped and the tiger almost seemed to be nervous as he sat down and swished his tail. "I just saw Kayura vanish into thin air, and not purposely as I've seen these beings do. Like she was pulled out of here."

Mia looked down at the beast, "White Blaze..."

"I'm not sure that's going to work," Cye started to say but the tiger interrupted him.

The realms are slipping through time incorrectly, the tiger paused to look at Leea. At first, I thought it might be because you sealed up the nether realm but alas, I think it started earlier than that.

Mia looked at the tiger, "see it just took some persuasion to get him to talk..."

___Not at all,_ the tiger smiled and he began to sparkle much like how Baroness did when she changed between forms. He became a very wise looking man with salt and pepper looking hair. His eyes were still cerulean blue, and his beard was long and braided and tied off with a gold ring. He wore a plain white and black sub armor, with claws over each gauntlet. He smiled, "I was just waiting for the correct time, Mia."

She turned red as she starred at the man, she saw Raleigh blush, "okay, who is he really?"

The man took a deep bow, "I am Prometheus."

Leea blinked and then said, "you mean the Prometheus? The one who helped Zues over throw the Titans and gave fire to man?"

"Indeed," he said with a smile.

Cye grimaced, "you mean you've been hanging out as Ryo's tiger for who knows how long?"

"Well, yes of sorts," the man smiled as he looked outside. "When my cousin freed me from my punishment," he paused to rub one of his wrists, "I decided to hang around humans for a while, and the ancient one was easy to travel with. I took the form of a tiger, but I feel I lost myself in it for a long time, it was only recently that I remembered who I was."

"Great," Mia frowned as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You mean to tell me, that I was riding on your back this entire time?"

Raleigh glanced at Leea who asked, "so you're the tiger?"

"No," he answered. "The tiger armor may not appear at all in this case," he said stroking his beard as he thought, "history has been messed up and I'm not even sure that I was suppose to regain sentience in this time. Wildfire has sent me to retrieve you, him and the other ronins are in the nether realm, but I fear that the distortions are getting worse and this battle may not make much sense."

"Ryo is the nether realm," Mia gasped, "but they don't even have their armors!"

"They went after Baroness," he paused to consider the rest of his words, "and Cerule went with them. So far the Rabbit and the Lion have opened the gate to the nether realm. Your Wolf should lead you to Hoshi."

Leea looked at Raleigh with hope in her eyes, "can you?"

She nodded, ___I should be able to find my way to the nether realm._

"She should be able to find the girl just fine," he smiled as he looked up at the moon. "I can't return with you. There are too many enemies for me there."

Mia then said, "bailing on us now, huh?"

"Mia," Cye hissed at her expecting the old god to actually be mad with her.

"No, she's alright," he smiled and looked at Raleigh. "I don't know where she is exactly, but I am certain its not Elysium. My uncle would never allow her soul to run around if that were the case."

Raleigh nodded,___Why won't you come with us, My Lord?_

"Because, I belong among humans," he smiled as he turned into a tiger. He roared once more and took off.

Leea fluttered her wings, "let's go!"

Mia nodded, "It's not the wisest thing I've ever done."

Cye nodded, "definitely without our armors, this is going to be a lot harder."

Raleigh was already in her wolf form, ___let us go then, I still owe her my life debt._


	66. Chapter Sixty Four

Why the heck is everything upload becoming italicized? Anyone else have this problem?

Chapter Sixty Four

Kayura reappeared back in the nether realm and she frowned. She looked down, she was still wearing the atrocious outfit that Cye had picked out for her. Which she found too tight, and rough against her skin. She wanted her silks back but she was in no mood to be picky about all of it.

She looked around and saw nothing but the maze of the castle that went on for miles in every direction and she sighed. It was a good thing that she knew her way around pretty well, but it would still be pretty hard without either her armor or her staff. She looked up at the moon but noticed movement down the maze and saw a sweet small looking rabbit. However, she realized it wasn't a normal animal. It was small and tiny with bright blue eyes, and little teeny tiny antlers on its head that glowed blue.

She asked, "are you, Hoshi?"

The rabbit almost smiled and twitched her nose.

The rabbit started hopping along, and Kayura followed behind the creature that hopped along. She twitched her tiny little nose when she would pause to look at her.

"Where are you leading me?"

The rabbit hopped along and disappeared into a turn off. She looked down and saw her three fellow warlords, collapsed on the ground. They weren't wearing their more commonplace armors, but torn hakama in matching colors with crests embroidered in the lapels. She ran to them, "Kale, Sekhmet, Dais!"

She slid down next to them, and noted the durability of the blue colored pants against the cobbled floor as she landed. The three groaned, and slowly starting to wake themselves. Kale was the first to sit up, raising a hand to his head, "Kayura, what happened?"

She shook her head, "what do you guys last remember?"

"Just the light," said Sekhmet as finally sat up. He looked up over Dais who insisted on staying on his back, "what? You get your ass beat?"

"No," he answered calmly. "The stars are wrong."

Kayura looked up but she wasn't an expert on the astronomy of the nether realm, "they are?"

"Yeah," Kale agreed solemnly. "What has happened?"

"And what are you wearing," Dais said sitting up, he noticed her out of place outfit.

"Knock it off," she replied harshly. She pulled out her stone transformation orb, "Talpa has taken our armors."

"Talpa," Sekhmet gagged. "How did he return?"

They heard the large roar of a dragon and the looked up at the tallest part of the castle. Kayura moved into the shadows, she was feeling wary of the beast although it didn't seem to notice them from its direction. "You remember Ruby?"

"I remember that brat blew her lid," Kale said standing up, he looking at his petrified orb. He clutched it close, "did she somehow take it to remake him?"

"It has to be," said Sekhmet with a hiss. "That girl's death caused that much of problem?"

Kayura nodded, "more than you know. Its tearing the dimensions apart."

"Great," Dais sighed looking up at the sky. "It's gotta be more than that though. The stars are completely wrong."

Sekhmet looked at the man and then looked up, "hm. Well, that rules out using constellations to guide our way through back to the castle."

Kale nodded, "I think we should split up!"

"No," Kayura protested as she saw Ruby fly in the opposite way. "We're going to go find that oracle."

"Isn't she in Elysium," asked Kale with a shudder. He didn't like the thought of the the Elysian plains.

Kayura shook her head, "I don't this so. I get this feeling that she's keeps trying to lead us to her, and that she's close."

"Well, that makes it so much easier, why doesn't she just tell us?"

"I don't think she knows exactly," Kayura frowned. "Look, we owe to the ronins to bring someone back to them."

"Here you go again," Sekhmet groaned, he was never into her speeches on how they owed them.

"Look this is serious," she hissed at the three men. "I know you don't take me seriously, even after everything it took for us to rebuild this place into something more peaceful. Do you really want it all ripped apart?"

Sekhmet, Kale, and Dais looked to each other and Kale said, "it would do no one any good."

"Good, let's find this oracle's soul then before these worlds are ripped apart."


	67. Chapter Sixty Five

Chapter Sixty Five

Somehow, Rowen got separated from the others with Sage. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, his head was beginning to hurt. This was so confusing. He heard the roar of of Ruby, and they ducked into a dark spot.

"Do you really believe Cerule, she could be crazy," Sage said quietly to his friend. They had been wandering for hours now.

"Ugh, I don't know, what reason would she have to lie," he answered as he thought about the kiss Baroness had given him. He pushed it out of his head, his feet were hurting and he suppressed a yawn. He needed some much needed rest, even Sage had gotten an hour or two. "If she is from the future, why the hell would I date Baroness?"

"Date? Who says you need to date her to have a kid?"

Rowen looked at his blonde friend, "fling?"

"Could be a possibility."

"Ugh, with her?"

"She's rather pretty," Sage said he looked around and started walking along.

Rowen frowned, "no, she's not. You can date her if you want."

"What you mean is she's not Hoshi."

"She isn't."

Sage sighed lightly at his friend's harsh remark, "doesn't mean things don't happen."

Rowen looked at him wearily and then realized what Sage's look was for, "you know I slept with Bastet."

"I do."

"Ugh," Rowen groaned as he thought back to the woman who had taken place in his girlfriend's body. "Well, would you have slept with her if she came to you?"

Sage turned his eyes to him, "I don't understand..."

"That was the alternative."

"Hm," Sage paused and thought about it again, "manipulative little bitch wasn't she?"

"Very."

"Look, I don't think Baroness is like that," Sage paused as they walked through the endless maze. He wasn't trying to sell Rowen on the Trickster, but he didn't want to stuff out a future life either. "She

is really odd."

"How can you tell?"

"I mean Bastet was super arrogant, and even Raleigh is to some extent, and I dare say Ruby," Sage paused to think over his point. "She seems very contemplative."

"I guess several thousand years does that to you."

"I guess," the blonde answered.

"The future isn't defined yet, Sage," Rowen paused, "what if Cerule is a mistake that was shown to me, to not make again?"

"Are you really thinking like that?"

"I'm just saying, this time stuff is not easy to deal with," Rowen replied as he looked around. "Have you notice that we haven't been attacked once by nether soldiers?"

Rowen stopped and said, "yeah, and the stars aren't right."

"The stars," he paused to look up and scrunched up his nose. "I guess you would know."

Rowen came over to his friend, "I don't mean to be a downer."

"By all means you have the right to," Sage replied solemnly and stopped. "I have no idea where we're going."

"Me either," Rowen agreed, "why would Talpa not attack us with soldiers, I wonder."

"Perhaps he wants to kill us himself?"

"You're a real downer today too."

"Perhaps, its the lack of sleep," Sage shrugged as they trudged along. There was a white glowing light in the middle of their path when they turned. The light turned into a rabbit with big blue eyes and glowing blue antlers.

The rabbit wiggled its nose at the and hopped forward a step to look back at them.

The two men looked at each other wearily and Rowen said, "if you don't know where you're going, any road can take you there."

"Are you quoting Alice in Wonderland," Sage asked and Rowen shrugged. The rabbit hopped one more step and looked back at them.

"We're all mad here," Rowen mumbled and he started to follow the small creature.

Sage shrugged, "aren't we though?"

Rowen tried to catch up to the creature but every time they got close it would vanish and appear a bit further away. It would look at them with its big blue eyes and carry on down through the maze of corridors. It seemed to go forever until the rabbit came to a set of doors. It looked at them curiously and disappeared.

Sage looked up at the black doors, there was a crest for a dragon on it. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Should we find the others first?"

"We would be too lost to find it again, obviously we were led here for a reason," he answered and Rowen looked at the door.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Rowen sighed as Sage pushed against the large door, and then Rowen decided to help him move the large thing.

The hall was dark but they could see dim lights in the distance at the end. They took and step in and the door shut tightly behind them. Sage looked at him, "don't you dare quote that book one more time."

Rowen rolled his eyes, "I never knew you had a hate for Lewis Carroll."

"It's just everyone quotes him."

Rowen nodded and they started to walk to the distant lights. The hall was tall as well, with low hanging chandeliers that they ran into a first before their eyes adjusted. Rowen felt his orb burn in his pocket, and he wondered if it was because Ruby was fighting someone. He shook the worry out of his head about Cerule. He didn't want to care that she was his daughter. It didn't make sense though.

The lights came closer, and it was too very dimly lit torches. He could see someone laying in the darkness near them, and could see very anthropomorphic features.

"Baroness," Sage said and they both ran over to her. She was laying in a puddle of blood, and her clothes torn so badly it exposed her body. Sage gently rolled her on her back and leaned close to chest, "she's breathing, but barely."

Rowen didn't know if he wanted to be happy or sad about that, "Ruby did this to her?"

"I guess so," Sage said but then he noticed the wounds looked like they had been opened by hand. "I would assume her anger took over."

"Can you do anything," Rowen asked softly.

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean," Sage paused to think of how to say it politely. "Do you want to have the possibility that Cerule would exist?"

Rowen looked at the Trickster, "that's not up for me to decide Sage, I don't know why you're asking me. She'll lead us to Hoshi, so we need her alive."

Sage sighed nodded and took off his sweater to press against the wounds on her abdomen, "do you thinks its curious how powerful she was when she first showed up? Compared to now?"

"I don't know, maybe being sealed off from the nether realm does that?"

"That could be it," Sage said as he leaned over her again, her breath was just a cool touch on his cheek.

Rowen looked at the defenseless creature propped up against Sage. Despite being the beast she was, she looked so fragile. He noticed her hands in the dark, there were deep cuts in them the punctured all the way through. He lifted one hand gently into his, she was cold.

Sage looked at him with his lavender eyes, "she's still breathing, but I think her body is shutting down."

There was a large slam and the two noticed the doors at the far end open. The light was blinding but the silhouette was pretty obvious, a dragon.


	68. Chapter Sixty Six

Chapter Sixty Six

She could hear his terrible laugh as she walked through the castle. Having her armor allowed her to maneuver far easily around the place than had she been on foot like the ronins. She felt bad for them, no armor and she kinda ruined their hope for the girl named Hoshi. Her mom wasn't Hoshi.

She paused to think about the look in her young father's eyes.

Heartbreak.

She looked at her hand, she was still here. She had to assume she was doing something right, to still exist in history.

The castle was dark and filled with nether spirits that she quickly vanquished as she found herself going through the place. Talpa would laugh occasionally, and she would cringe. Her father had to fight him twice before?

A shudder went through her momentarily.

She then turned a corner and met face to face with Ryo and Kento, who jumped back.

Cerule shook her head, "geez, watch where you're going."

Kento looked her over, "you're not some trick...are you?"

She held up Lokasenna , almost threatening him, "do I look like one, uncle?"

"You can't be too sure with...uh...him around," Kento replied and Ryo gentle nodded in agreement.

Ryo whispered, "so you're cat is out of the bag. You can tell us about your future, so we can help you better."

She frowned as she she looked at both of them, her mother would totally disapprove of such moves. "Look, my future isn't much to look forward to," she said as she wrinkled her nose. "Japan is pretty abandoned and still being fought over."

"Still being fought over," Ryo asked in shock. "You mean we don't defeat the nether realm again?"

"I don't know, Dad and Mum never told me much," she replied with a heavy shrug and started to head down the maze another way than she was originally headed for. "Most of the US too. Something about their presidents causing to much war and such."

"Why didn't they tell you anything," Ryo grumbled, "It doesn't seem like a Rowen thing."

"I don't talk to them much," she replied as she thought of her own time. She never really thought about why she didn't talk to them, "we're just estranged I guess."

Ryo just looked at Kento who shrugged, "sounds like you spend more time with us."

"I do..."

Kento sighed, "what exactly did Rowen and Baroness do?"

"They had my brother," she replied angrily. "He inherited Strata, he's their prize boy."

"That doesn't sound like our Ro."

"People change," she grumbled as she led them along, her cape billowing her behind her.

Kento leaned over and whispered, "we don't know what Hoshi's death did to Ro. He hasn't been himself lately."

"I don't think so, there's more to this," Ryo whispered back and then said to her. "What's Rowen like in your time?"

"Dad? He's pretty cold," she paused, "and mom too. They found out my virtue and considered me a freak, that and I inherited an armor that didn't belong to either of them."

"How did you inherit it?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Ryo frowned and whispered to Kento, "what if her future is messed up too?"

"You mean, and she doesn't remember it?"

"Yeah, what if it got messed up when she was a kid?"

"What are you guys whispering about," she said looking back at them with a frown. "It's not polite to whisper."

Ryo nodded and came up to her side, "have you considered that maybe if our past is messed up, maybe your future is too?"

"I guess it would be..."

"Perhaps your parents wouldn't be how they are."

She stopped and looked at him seriously and then at Kento, "he's the only one I remember being like he is now."

"Kento never changes," said Ryo.

He griped, "hey!"

She shrugged, "then what's your idea, Uncle Ryo?"

"We go take down Talpa again, save Ruby, and then go to the Old Ones so they don't mess with us anymore," he replied and Kento gave an approving nod. Of course he would approve, he would approve of anything so brash.

She laughed and said, "If we make it out alive."

They saw a white rabbit in the distance looking at them curiously. It twitched its nose and ears, and as they got closer they noticed a set of glowing antlers on its head. It smiled and hopped forward a bit.

Kento asked Cerule, "relative of yours?"

"Oh shut up, Uncle, its obviously a nether spirit," she replied as she stepped forward. The rabbit twitched again and they began to follow it.

It stopped at a crossroad and they heard a howl. The rabbit almost seemed to smile and vanished. Cerule said, "sounds like auntie Ra."

They saw a shadow pass over head and they tensed up, but the sound of wings was soft.

"Ryo!"

Ryo felt a the shadow drop on him, and he felt Leea's soft arms embrace him. He gave her a sweet kiss as she fluttered her wings closed and landed perfectly on one foot.

Raleigh was panting as she jumped to the nearest roof top in her wolf form, Cye and Mia were on her back. Cye climbed off and jumped down easily, "hey!"

"Where's Blaze," asked Ryo as he looked them over.

"Ugh, long story," Mia said as she carefully jumped down into Cye's arms and he put her down. Raleigh jumped down quietly and looked up at Cerule with a soft growl. "Whatever distortions are going on, they're getting worse! We saved Kayura, but she vanished almost immediately."

"You fought Kayura last night," asked Kento suspiciously. "We fought Kayura last night."

"See, we have to end this quickly," Mia fumed and they saw her blink out for a moment. They starred at her, her hair had changed as well. It was now cut in a short bob.

Kento chewed a knuckle, "Mia... you're hair just changed."

She reached up and felt it, "Ahhhhhh!"

Leea gulped, "this really does need to end soon. I just wish I could help more!"

Ryo reached in his pocket and pulled out her orb, "did you forget something?"

She hugged and gave him a deep kiss as Raleigh looked up at the castle, they could see a figure watching them from the roof. She growled,___Emperor Talpa._

The armored being chuckled, "so many all together! This will be easy!"

Raleigh instantly shifted into her human form and summoned her armor as the armored being jumped down to them. He wasn't in his larger form that the ronins knew too well, but Raleigh knew that this was probably just a chosen form. She unsheathed one of her swords as Cerule summoned Lokasenna. She looked back them, she also knew that neither her or Cerule would be strong enough to defeat the shadowy monstrosity. Her eyes darted back to the ronins, ___leave us! You need to go find Ruby and defeat her first, other wise you won't be able to use your armors._

Leea protested, "but Raleigh..."

___I won't be able to find your friend if we're not alive, not that I have the faintest notion how, but just let be who I am. I am a Yojimbo,_ she turned back to face Talpa. Her hand gripped the sword tightly at her side as he approached them.

Cerule turned her blue eyes to her, "we can take 'im."

"Don't do anything stupid," Ryo replied to them and they ran in other direction as they heard a large explosion from the other side of the castle. They could see an armored dragon raising above the smoke and gold light pierced one of its wings.

Leea squinted as she the dragon crash, she could see an armored figure in the distance but she gulped and said, "it's Rowen!"

Kento looked through the smoke and saw the gleam of a golden bow as another light flashed at the the dragon who roared with fiery breath. Kento said, "it doesn't look right though..."

"It's possessed," Mia gulped as she flashed out of existence again. Her hair returned to normal length but her outfit was different, she held her head, "it looks like how the armors did when you fought Mukala."

"This is not good," Cye said as Mia blinked out again and then back into existence. She was wearing her normal clothes and she fell to her knees. She looked so exhausted. He helped her up by throwing an arm over his shoulder.

Leea flapped her wings softly, "Ill meet you guys over there."

"What are you going to do," Ryo asked of her. She could see his worry, so she gave him a soft kiss and flapped her heavy wings and headed off towards the dragon. He turned and looked back at Cerule and Raleigh, they were already exchanging blows with Talpa. They had to get over to Ruby. He turned and started running, the others following behind him.


	69. Chapter Sixty Seven

Chapter Sixty Seven

The dragons roar shook the maze as Kayura ran towards the fight with three warlords in toe. She huffed and lungs burned as they ran towards the battle. She could see Rowen in his armor fighting the great monolithic beast, but he didn't seem right to her. Fire licked the maze roof tops on either side, sending smoldering embers upon them. She was glad she wasn't wearing silks now, they might have just caught fire.

"Where are we heading," Kale asked.

"Closer, I suppose," she answered as she saw Rowen appear out of the shadows. "He must have had a good reason to put on his armor even though it was possessed."

"Why is Strata the only one with armor," asked Dais holding up one of his sleeves over his face to keep embers off. She figured he was trying to protect his one good eye.

"How am I suppose to know," she replied quickly as she saw a flash of golden light. The dragon landed on the burning building next to them, and Kayura could see it wasn't a flesh creature but a beast made of armor. It fluttered its wings, and hissed a flames at the warrior who landed not to far away. The flames licked the roof top and missed Strata by a wide margin. Sekhmet saw only a dark looking armor with gold trim, and cold eyes beneath the mask portion of the helmet.

Sekhmet hissed, "is that what Rage did to us?"

Kayura nodded, "yes."

Ruby flapped her enormous wings and beat the air which cleared the smoke momentarily and dove at the warrior. Kayura could see a destroyed building ahead of them that lead to the main castle. She ran along, and they could see someone coming out of the broken castle.

"Halo," Kale declared as they pushed debris out of their way. The blonde man was carrying a creature they knew very well. It was Baroness, but she was covered in blood and her clothes were torn horribly.

Kayura came to him and he gently laid her down and said, "Rowen, had to put his armor on to fight her."

she nodded as she looked at the very still Trickster, "is she..."

"No," Sage said shaking his head. "I don't have my abilities though...have you seen Leea?"

"Earlier," she said thinking about how she phased out of the earth realm to theirs. She leaned over the goddess, "she's lost too much blood."

"I did my best to stop it," Sage softly said as he looked at the war lords. "Weren't you guys possessed?"

Kale shrugged, "I assume so..."

"We don't remember much," Dais added on.

Sekhmet knelt down next to Kayura, he leaned his head over to examine the goddesses wounds, "her abdominal cavity was punctured, I don't think she's got internal damage but I don't think she's going to make it very long without a healer."

Dais came closer and noticed the burn marks on her flesh, "we must have harmed her ourselves before we freed form the Rage."

"How did you get free," Sage asked as he cradled her head.

The three men looked at each other and shrugged, but Kale said, "perhaps when Kayura was freed of it?"

She shrugged, "it was Leea, I don't know, but I doubt she knows how she does it."

Sage looked up the battle fighting above them, Rowen easily keeping up with Ruby because he had the only ability to fly among them. He saw him shoot of another sure kill, but the dragon dodge nimbly who hissed blames back in return.

"SAGE!"

His attention turned another direction and he saw golden wings descending. Leea landed next to them, and the war lords looked at her with suspicion. He didn't know how they viewed her, after all, her powers only showed up right before the Rage took over.

She smiled at them while fluttering her wings, "you guys don't remember me?"

"Oh, god," Kale replied as he remembered the spunky human girl who kissed both him and Sekhmet. "You're the Light?"

"Oh god," Sekhmet laughed as Dais snorted, he still thought that incident was hilarious.

She saw Baroness and ran over quickly, "how did she get hurt again?"

"We found her like this," Sage said looking down at the helpless Trickster.

He didn't have to ask her to heal her, she was already placing her hands on the old being. She closed her eyes and her virtue for empathy lit up in bright gold light. She stroked the beaten woman's face with her thumbs and soft glow light seemed to glow from the wounds. The light became brighter and blinded them. Her wounds healed up before their eyes as large crash was heard from farther on. Leea could see Raleigh go flying and crash into the castle. The woman broke free of the rubble and charged back, although she was worse for the ware.

She looked back down at the being that she just healed and saw blue eyes starring back up at her and she thought to herself that Baroness's eyes were red gold, weren't they.

She shook herself out of it, and her heard another crash from the fight with Talpa, "I have to go back, they need me."

Sage nodded, "go on."

She gave sage a kiss on the cheek and said as Baroness began to stir, "don't die yet, any of you."

Baroness watched as the winged being left them. Her head felt so fuzzy, as the pain vanished from her. Where was she? She looked at her hand and saw golden claws on them. Claws? She sat up and held her head.

Sage stroked her back as she sat up, he figured she would be nautious from escaping being so close to death. He noticed how nervous Kayura looked and said to Baroness, "we need to get moving, this battle is becoming way to large for us to be so close."

There was a significant pause from the Trickster, she starred at him with the bright blue eyes. He had seen them flicker once before to that color, but this wasn't a flicker. She squinted and then wrapped him in a hug.

"Whoa, Baroness," he replied as she almost knocked him over.

"Sage," she cried as hugged him even tighter.

Baroness never called him by his name, he was sure she didn't even know his real name, "Baroness?"

She pulled back and looked at him, her ears twitching innocently. She looked at her hands again, and turned them over. "I guess, I don't look right... but its me," she said with a bright toothy grin.

He starred at the brightly beaming goddess, she was never so cheery. Her tail swishing from one side to another. However, he noticed her smile was uneven on one side.

He stumbled, it couldn't be, "Hoshi?"

She nodded as she looked at her hands, "I don't know how I get in this body."

"You don't remember anything?"

She shook her head and looked over at Kayura and the warlords, "what's going on? I just remember being sick because of the nether shadows."

"You don't remember anything after that?"

"Nope," she said shaking her long blonde hair. She looked down at her torn outfit almost embarrassed at how much it showed. Kale took off his hakama jacket for her, and draped it over her shoulders. Kayura gave the dark man an approving smile.

"I really think we should move," Kayura insisted as one of Rowen's sure kills hit a wall near them and it exploded showering them in debris.

Sage helped her stand up and they started down into the maze, and he noticed her looking up at the fight. She frowned as she saw Rowen, "why is he the only one fighting?"

"Long story," Sage answered as they ran along, "let's say Ruby..."

"That's Ruby?"

"Yes, that's your student Ruby," he answered she pulled the hakama coat tight and cinched a ribbon around it. "What do you remember, and how did you end up in Baroness's body?"

"Baroness," she asked and she noticed the other warriors look to her. "I just remember being sick from the armors, and talking to the spirits who kept coming into my room..." She paused, "oh...and talking to Bastet..."

"Bastet," Sage repeated with a frown and then rubbed his face with his palm. "Could this be Bastet's body?"

"I don't know," she said silently as she saw Cerule from a distance, "whose that?"

Sage paused as he looked at her, it was Hoshi in Baroness's body, or Bastet's body? He was lost, he looked over at the warlords, "we need to stop this. I don't know how though."

Kayura looked at her warlords, "well, defeating Talpa is a big part, but you can't defeat Talpa without the Inferno! Rowen is the only one with armor, why?"

"Because both him and Ruby share the same anger is my guess," Mia said as she approached with Ryo ,Cye and Kento. They all looked like they had been been through the mess that was the fight going on. "My guess is Ruby's armor was able to feed off all of the other armors to make Talpa, but left Rowen's so she could fight him."

Ryo looked at her, "that's a pretty big guess."

"Why would Ruby be mad," asked Hoshi, and Ryo the other boys looked at her oddly.

Sage rubbed his hair out of his face, "guys, look who is Hoshi..."

Kento couldn't help but laugh, "that's good for Cerule!"

Cye hit him in the ribs, "Hoshi? Are you sure?"

She frowned at the boy, "yes, I'm sure who I am. I may be in some weird alternate form, but hey, this is what Bastet gave me."

"Bastet..." Mia starred at her, the cat form was so voluptuous, and she smacked her forehead and rubbed her face, "I am a complete moron...I didn't think that Bastet was the Bastet!"

Hoshi tilted her head and looked at her features, "I guess I'm a cat god."

"So," Kale decided to interrupt their bickering, "how do you suppose we defeat them without any of our armors."

"There's still one person with an armor here," Kayura smiled at Hoshi.

Hoshi looked at her nervously, "I don't think I can use it, I wouldn't know how?"

"Are you telling me you forgot fighting your way out of Elysium?"

Hoshi looked down at her clawed hands, she had vague memories of the endless sea of stars, "I don't think so..."

The orb of compassion appeared in her hands and Sage said, "you don't have to go in there to fight..."

She looked up and at the continuous battle going on over head. Her eyes settled on Rowen, he was holding off Ruby's jaws with his bow itself. Memories filled her head of him covered in blood. What had she been doing? Had she broke his heart somehow? She had to fix it. She closed her eyes, the armor hummed for her softly. She was forgetting something important.

She looked up and saw the rift opening and she felt a chill within her. She could feel the rift opening again.

She smiled at the group of warriors, "you guys gotta promise you live through this!"

"Don't be stupid," Sage yelled to her as she coiled her powerful legs and took off towards the fight with the dragon.

She looked at the orb in her hand, and said, "Kronos. You're going to fix this if I have to destroy all of Elysium_."_


	70. Chapter Sixty Eight

Short chapter is really short...but hey...

Chapter Sixty Eight

Leea flapped her wings as she soared over the fight with Talpa. She tried calling the armor, but alas she had no idea how to call it in the first place. She would swoop down and heal Raleigh or Cerule as necessary as they fought Talpa, but she could see their stamina wearing low. She beat them hard, and they burned terribly then looked over at Rowen, she saw Baroness climb to the top of burning roof and she locked eyes with the young woman. She landed in front of her nimbly and closed her achy wings.

"Baron..."

The Trickster wrapped her in a big unexpected hug, "Leea!"

The woman pulled away and looked at the tall being, her eyes were so blue like Hoshi's. They weren't supposed to be that shade of blue. She starred at her, "...what's wrong..."

The woman shook her head, the golden hair cascading over her furry shoulder, "don't you see, its me!"

"Me who?"

She hugged her again, almost in a crippling way, "me, Hoshi!"

"Wait! What," Leea said starring at her a she pulled away. "Have you been Baroness along?"

Hoshi could see her friend tear up, and she said putting a hand to her head, "yes? I don't know...I don't think I was me. I think I was lost."

Leea hugged her this time and began to sob into her fur, "I thought you were gone forever..."

"No time to do this," she said pulling away from her friend as she saw the wings of Ruby flash by. "I have to pull him out of this fight. Can you keep Raleigh and the other girl okay until I can pull him out of his rage?"

Leea nodded as she starred up at the woman. It was so odd, but despite the appearances, she almost looked like Hoshi to her. Not physically of course, but the smile was stiff on one side, her eyes were bright and blue. The way she stood was even the same posture despite the stronger more powerful frame having no physical damages to it.

"Be careful," Leea said as she looked over at the battle with Talpa. She felt the orb clutched in her hand sing.

Hoshi smiled and reached out to her with a clawed hand. Her virtue for compassion lit up with Leea's virtue for empathy. The orb glowed as she showed it to her friend, and Hoshi smiled as she whispered to Leea, "Atrytone, Leea."

Leea grinned and turned back to the battle, "what's your plan?"

"Don't know, I'm sure this body has got a use for something," she said as she pulled out her own orb. The orb lit up in brightly, and she wore the lion armor. It glittered brightly in the confused star light.

Leea looked at her own orb and said, "Atrytone!

A gold light enveloped the angelic girl, and she looked at it in shock. From head to toe she wore a pale rose gold, embossed with tiny rose details. In the middle of her breast was a amber gem of a sun, and even her wings were covered in a thin armor. However, she didn't feel weary or weighed down in the least, but full of energy. She saw a light before her, and she reached for it. She 'grasped' the light, and a spear appeared in her hand, and shield appeared on the other. Her helmet was an old gladiator style helmet, with a crest of white feathers going down the center.

Hoshi smiled sadly, almost like she was sad about something, "Leea, I'm going to make thing right."

"Hoshi, don't do anything stupid," she said as saw the girl running towards the dragon.

"Sage told me the same thing."


	71. Chapter Sixty Nine

Chapter Sixty Nine

Hoshi heard the sound of music coming as she charged towards the battle, it filled her ears as the memories of 'Baroness' began to surface. It was all wrong. There was so much blood that covered Rowen, that she bit her lip at the thought it was her own hand that broke his heart. She gritted her teeth as she remembered his eyes. That loss of hope in them almost ripped her apart. She stumbled as she ran, the visions were coming to her faster. The warlords being taken by the Rage, and hunting her down like an animal. Raleigh being captured by them, and mutated... and the prince.

She stopped and saw a shadow on a building near by. The music so loud, but no one else could hear it, she knew that.

She summoned her ax, although she was unsure exactly how she did it. "I don't need your help."

___No, no you don't little one, but I'm going to open the rift for you anyways._

"For me?"

___You want to destroy Elysium don't you?_

"I want to destroy the Fate system they've set up!"

___That's the only way, little one. _

"Why are you helping me, now?"

___Because it's in my nature._

The shadow vanished and she heard the sound of Rowen's Arrow Shock Wave. It flitted past her, and she saw the armored man starring at her. His bow was drawn, but it wasn't him. The armor was such a dark blue, that it was almost black. His mask was closed, and she could see his virtue for Wisdom glowing bright red. She felt Ruby land behind her, and she gulped. She didn't know how to fight!

No. She did. She felt the armor call to her with visions of the journey from the sea of stars, and the ax felt right in her hand.

Ruby chuckled from the dragon shaped armor, "well, now, I thought I left you for dead."

"I don't die so easily," she said softly, but her gaze remained on Rowen. She couldn't figure out if it was Ruby controlling the armor, or was he just that angry that the armor fed off of her energy, but who had the other armors? It wasn't Talpa. She had to know.

Ruby smiled at the woman, there was something different about her, "Strata, we can finish our fight if we get rid of the one person who destroyed both of hearts."

He was silent as he raised his bow.

Hoshi dropped the ax and stood with her hands at her sides. This was an old body, create by the Old Ones for illusions but any tricks would only get her killed. She was gonna go with Cye's virtue, Truth. She figured if she ended up dead for honesty, there were far worse ways to go. She concentrated on the abilities she knew the body had before the armor had been given to her, she didn't need the armor to win. It was never meant to be hers to begin with.

The helmet slowly vanished, and she saw Rowen step back with a gulp. His armor flickered back to normal and she saw him cringe. She had changed the form that her body had taken. She hoped she looked like how she used to look before Bastet had taken her body. She raised a hand to her face, and felt the illusion of soft scars. Tears were in her eyes. Why was she crying?

Because she was sad.

All along she had known this.

She was sad she had she had to hurt him.

Sad she had to leave him.

Sad she couldn't tell him.

Tell him what?

No.

This was all wrong.

She was sad because this was all wrong. None of them were supposed to suffer this way.

He leveled the arrow at her, "you're just an illusion created by Baroness."

"No," she said softly as she felt Ruby creeping along at her.

She began to walk towards him, and she could see the red virtue flickering as she walked closer. His hands were shaking and his armor flashed again. She felt the armor, Strata was still there. She remembered how she asked it to lead Rowen to her. It hadn't forgotten. It didn't have the armors, it was just enveloped in Ruby's Rage. It used it as a way to lead him back. Clever, clever armor.

"Arrow Shock Wave!"

Hoshi felt the attack graze her cheek, but she saw the attack hit Ruby square on and the dragon fell away.

"Hoshi?"

She turned to the man as the light cleared, a she felt a hand touch her cheek an heard his bow clatter to the ground. His lips touched her, she kissed him back. This was the only right thing. She felt her virtue light up, and she began to cry.

"No don't cry," Rowen said pulling away, he ran a hand under her eyes. "You're not an illusion are you?"

"No," she replied as the virtue began to burn. The armor began to flicker. No she had to keep the armor. "I'm so sorry, Rowen, that I put you through that..."

"You're..."

She hugged him as best she could with the armor they both were wearing. She leaned her head against his breast plate, "it's not over yet..."

"Hoshi..."

She pulled back, "go to Ryo, he needs you for the armor of inferno."

"I just got you back though," he said grabbing her hand.

"We'll be just fine, Ro," she lied, she didn't know if it was true or not. "I've got to help Ruby."

He nodded and then pulled her into a kiss, "don't you dare leave me..."

"I won't," she answered as she let the illusion slip back to being Baroness. "But, I may not be the same woman."

"Yes, you are," he said as picked up his bow and began to run off.

She heard a frustrating roar behind her as Ruby climbed back up. Hoshi knelt own and picked up the ax, the armor faded and reappeared. She knew she couldn't hold it for long. Kronos had only given her a temporary armor.

Ruby grinned and the armor shifted from a dragon form to an identical armor to the opal. Its dragon head with a snarling face instead of gentled one like the other had. She drew a dark sword and said, "you will pay for illusions, Trickster."

"Ruby..."

"Don't even try it," she growled as she leveled the sword at the woman. "You're armor isn't so infallible isn't. Still haven't fed have you?"

Hoshi lugged the ax to her shoulder, it was feeling heavier in her hand. She felt the armor flicker and she gulped as the woman charged at her. She deflected the blow with the flat side of the blade, which she used as a momentum to knock it away. The armor flickered and disappeared almost instantly. Ruby grinned and knocked her on her back easily as her armored reappeared.

Ruby straddled her quickly, pinning her arms with her armored knees, "that first feed was quite enjoyable, care for another?"

Hoshi struggled under her weight as her armor flickered in and out, she managed to keep the illusion up, "Ruby, don't do this!"

The dragon's face split in half and she could see Ruby's face appear. It looked so much older, is this what her little Ruby really looked like. A memory of her touching her body appeared, and she gulped. No. She wouldn't blame Ruby for that. She bled the fake persona off of her.

Ruby leaned close, and gently kissed her lips, "you'll at least fulfill the dream that you took away from me."

Hoshi looked into her burning red eyes, she had an idea that she hoped would work, "then make your last kiss good."

"So demanding," she chuckled as she slid hands under her head. She felt her hair between her fingers was soft and silky, and she looked into deep blue eyes. "You even changed your eye color correctly."

Hoshi smiled as she leaned closer to her, "eat me up, big bad dragon."

Ruby pressed her lips against hers hard, but she felt something burning within her. A deep passion for the girl who looked like her Hoshi. She pressed her lips against her tighter, she was so hungry for her. She loved Hoshi so much, and she wondered if the girl had actually felt this way. She let her armor disappear, and felt the soft scars under her fingers and the soft satiny hair. She explored her mouth with her tongue, the sharp teeth tinkled her tongue as she ate at her lips. They were soft and kissed back at her fervently. As she kissed her, she felt her passion rise. Her passion for the woman who looked at Hoshi, she wanted to strip her bare and forget the whole world. She let her knees up, so she could press her body against her. She felt her anger bleeding away as she felt ran her hands along the armor that would flicker in and out of existence. Her hands felt a soft breast between the flashes. She felt the armor return, and she panted.. She felt so exhausted.

Hoshi reached up to the woman, and cupped her face in her hand as the woman collapsed on top of her. She sat up holding her, the virtue for passion lit up in her forehead, "Ruby...believe me, it's me."

"I want to..."

"...ugh! You stubborn old thing," Hoshi growled. "I gave you those A's just to piss you off."

Ruby looked at her and gulped as she starred at her. The armor that she wore look so solid, "did you just feed on my anger?"

"I did," she answered as her blue eyes turned red gold. "I fed on your Rage."

Ruby blushed and wrapped her in a hug. Tears streaming down her face as she cried, "I'm so sorry, I thought I lost you forever... I mean... I know you love Rowen...but I hoped I could love you..."

Hoshi kissed her eyes softly, "my heart does belong to him, but I don't want you to hurt for me in any way."

"Hoshi, I love you."

Hoshi held her close, "I'm sorry that I never saw your feelings."

Ruby shook her head in her arms, "I'm sorry..."

Hoshi pulled back and lifted up her face, "help me make this right. You know how to the use the dual armors, I know you do."

Ruby nodded, "what are we going to do!"

Hoshi looked up at the dark void appearing in the sky, "we're going to Elysium."


End file.
